


The Darkness Within

by My5tic_Lali



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon - Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Gen, Minor Violence, Novelization, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 96,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My5tic_Lali/pseuds/My5tic_Lali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't escape it, no matter where he goes or how fast he runs or how hard he fights against it. It's always there, lurking just under his skin, waiting for him to let his guard down so it can burst from within him and destroy everything he loves. Terra's just not sure how long he can hold it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mark of Mastery

**Author's Note:**

> _WARNING: This is a complete novelization of the game Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (Terra's story), and, as such, plot and ending details are given in all the chapters. If you have not played the game and do not wish to be spoiled, don't read any further!_  
>  Warning is T because I am paranoid-really, just a bit of minor violence and one *coughcoughspoilercough* death later in the story. Hope you enjoy!  
> (Also: some formatting got a little mixed up in this chapter, hope the scene breaks are noticeable enough. They're fixed in the next chapter)

# The Darkness Within

# Terra's Journey

### Chapter 1: The Mark of Mastery

**_~/~_ **

**_I never suspected that anything could go wrong. Everything was so simple back then._ **

**_Nothing could have convinced me that my world was about to turn on its head._ **

**_~/~_ **

*****  
All was still in Ven's room. Even the usually noisy crickets had decided to take the night off, and silence pervaded the room like a haunting ghost.

Ven didn't like the silence, or the stillness. It really wasn't helping the persistent restlessness plaguing his mind. He kept his eyes closed in a vague hope that sleep would magically come and whisk him away, even though his brain refused to quiet. He just wanted to sleep, calm his thoughts so he could rest.

It was a big day tomorrow, after all.

But Ven's brain denied all of its owner's attempts to subdue it, and Ven eventually gave up, wide cerulean eyes snapping open as he rose into a sitting position on his bed. Huffing his displeasure, Ven cast a quick glance around to try and find something to entertain his thoughts. Suddenly, his gaze alighted on the window which framed the dark sky outside, and the blonde Keywielder jerked forward, pressing his hands against the glass. His head rose, better to view the night sky above him, and an excited smile grew across his face.

"A meteor shower!" Ven watched the streaks of light as they slashed across the navy backdrop of the sky, grinning. Then, wishing for a better vantage point, he rolled off his bed and shrugged his jacket on, dashing out the door.

The stars continued to fall, streaking the heavens with white, far above the rolling green hills of the Land of Departure.  
*****  
Ven raced down the well-worn paths of his home, past the glimmering ponds and quiet hills, finally coming to a rest on the circular green where he and the others trained. The small lamps cast small beams of light onto the shadowy road, but Ven ignored them and the sloping benches and headed slowly to the end of the arena, to the only edge unguarded by railing. There, Ven stopped, glancing quickly over the surrounding hills.

The white castle stood foremost, all tall towers and wide arches, the alabaster steps and their gate gleaming in reflected light. The rounded hills behind it loomed as sentinels, almost brooding in the dark light, but it was the sky which held Ven's attention.

The meteors fell swiftly past their stationary brothers, glowing tails trailing behind them, flying down and beyond the wide horizon, and Ven smiled, eyes fixed on the comets. He settled himself down on the grass, lying back for the best view, hands sliding behind his head while he watched the milky stripes of the falling stars fill the night sky.

The tiredness he had been denied before came slowly over him, and he took a moment to wonder at a strange feeling of familiarity which accompanied it. But he had never seen a meteor shower before… right? What was it that made this night seem so familiar?

Ven was unaware that he fell asleep until he began to dream. His eyes slipped shut, but the stars that were blotted out suddenly shone once again, and Ven felt soft sand at his back. The dream was as lifelike as any other, and he could have sworn that he heard the sound of waves on a shore that he knew somehow was white and comfortable, as he watched the same gleaming stars dapple the sky above him.

Ven only jerked into awareness when he felt something move close by. Still half-asleep, he sat bolt upright, eyes flying to the still, silent castle. There was nothing wrong, nothing moving except for the comets. He exhaled, and tried to shake the sleep from his eyes. But the grass was comfortable and the sky was still dotted with falling stars, and Ven let the sleepiness persuade him not to get up and look around. He lay back down and closed his eyes again. Now that he was aware that he had been dreaming, he felt a burning desire to go back to that place, wherever it was. That place… it had been comforting, and familiar, and he wanted to know why.

But he was denied the chance when something shifted again, and he snapped his eyes open.

Immediately, Ven was confronted by the upside-down face of a smiling, blue-haired girl.

"Whoa!" Ven sat up and turned to face the girl. Her short blue hair framed a kind face, and she wore a black and navy blue halter top with a high collar. The hands that rested on her knees where she sat were draped with white bell sleeves and fingerless gloves. Her black shorts and leggings were topped with sky-colored cloth at her hips.

The girl, still smiling unconcernedly, blinked her large blue eyes slowly at Ven. Her grin grew as he sat up on his knees, facing her.

"Gimme a break, Aqua, c'mon." Ven said, and Aqua stood up, grinning even wider.

She shook her head and replied, "Ven, you hopeless sleepyhead." Her voice contained no malice, rather a gentle teasing. "You know you should have at least brought a blanket."

Her words seemed to snap him completely out of the dream, and Ven frowned, glancing at the cold grass below his knees. He seemed almost surprised to see the hard ground. "Wait, but what about the sand? And, and the waves—I could've sworn, I-I…" Ven began, blinking rapidly.

Aqua had looked confused at first, but at the last couple stuttered words, enlightenment dawned in her eyes. "That one dream again?"

Ven nodded shortly, and silence fell like a blanket over the friends. Aqua peered at the recently-awoken Keywielder, a furrow between her brows which only dissipated when Ven finished his thought moments later.

"But—did I dream that place up? It really felt like I'd been there before, looking up at the stars… but then again, it usually does…" Aqua reached over and ruffled his spiky dark blonde hair affectionately, and Ven grimaced.

"'Cept you've always lived here with us." She said, smiling softly, bright blue eyes locked on Ven's face.

Ven looked up at her reply, and nodded, once.

"Yeah…" He paused, mind still stuck on the dream.

"I know." He looked up and smiled at Aqua, dismissing the subject from his mind. After a moment, they walked out towards the edge of the tableau together and sat, feet dangling over the brim.

There were a couple moments of silence, during which they both gazed at the endless shower of falling stars before Ven spoke up.

"Hey, Aqua?"

"Hm?"

"D'you ever wonder what stars are? Where their light comes from?"

Aqua turned to the younger boy, a thoughtful expression in her eyes. "Well, they say—" Before she could finish, another, deeper voice interrupted her explanation, coming from behind her and Ven, finishing Aqua's words.

"That every star up there is another world." The two looked behind them, noticing the serious-faced young man who looked to be about Aqua's age for the first time. The newcomer wore long tan pants, and a gray and black shirt with a gleaming, bronze shoulder guard on his left arm. He had long, spiky brown hair, and his blue eyes, while pensive, held a spark of humor.

"Terra," Aqua greeted him, no surprise coloring her tone at his appearance.

He smiled, and continued. "Yep, it's hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own. The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns."

Terra strode forward as he finished his explanation, stopping when he stood just behind his friends.

Ven furrowed his brows, and, confused, asked, "What? I don't get it."

"In other words, they're just like you, Ven."

Ven stood up, frowning. "What does _that_ mean?"

"You'll find out someday, I'm sure." Terra replied, smiling slightly.

"I wanna know now."

"You're too young to know now."

"Quit treating me like a kid!"

Aqua, who had sat silently during the two boys' exchange, smiled at the last indignant shout, and chuckled to herself. The arguing boys turned, the same confused spark in both of their eyes at Aqua's laughter.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" Terra studied his friend suspiciously, one eyebrow raised.

"I can't help it." Aqua said, still laughing. "You two would make the weirdest brothers." She continued to laugh, eyes flicking from Terra's indignant look to Ven's clueless face and back.

"Huh?"

Aqua's laughter only increased at their confusion, and after a moment, Ven started to laugh as well, though he was still partially puzzled. Terra's quiet chuckle joined theirs after he rolled his eyes. Ven and Terra sat down next to Aqua, and the three trailed off into silence, gazing up at the falling stars. It took only a moment for Ven to break the silence however, and he glanced at his two friends. "Did you guys even try to sleep?"

Aqua and Terra turned to him, twin expressions of confusion on their faces. "What do you mean?" Terra asked, and Ven pointed to their clothing, which was the same as it had been all day.

"Too excited for tomorrow?" He grinned wide, eager. "I know I am, and I'm not even the ones testing!" Terra shook his head, but Aqua couldn't suppress a slight grin.

"Don't jinx it," Terra said, and although his words were short, they didn't sound angry.

Ven just smiled wider, and glanced between the two. "We could practice, if you want," he said, and then dropped his voice to a whisper, "For the Mark of Mastery exam I'm not supposed to talk about."

Terra rolled his eyes, mouth twitching into a half-grin. Aqua responded for him. "We trained all day. I don't think Master Eraqus would want us tiring ourselves out too much—and it's late."

"Yet we're still out here," Terra commented dryly, and Aqua shoved his shoulder. He accepted it with a slight smile, and glanced at Ven, who laughed.

Aqua lost her exasperated expression and shook her head fondly at the two. Before either Ven or Terra could say anything else, she gasped softly. "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot…"

The other two looked over. She had turned from watching the sky, her hands going to her pocket, and pulled out three charms from her pouch, letting them dangle from their brown strings for the boys to see. They glinted in the starlight, and Terra and Ven saw that each was a different color: one green, one orange, and one blue. "Who needs practice? I made us good luck charms." Aqua smiled.

She untangled the orange one from its fellows and tossed it to Terra. He caught it, and turned it over in his hands, examining the star-shaped charm.

"For the Mark of Mastery exam tomorrow," Aqua explained, "I know you and me don't need any help, but I thought we should have something for luck anyway." She drew apart the green and blue, then threw the green trinket to Ven. "Here."

Ven caught it by the string and asked, a surprised smile lighting up his face, "I get one too?"

Aqua grinned, and held up her own blue star, saying, "Of course! One for each of us."

Ven held his out to Terra for inspection, and Terra compared his to Ven's. Aqua scooted closer and her charm joined the other two's.

Each star was shaped the same. The five pieces of colored glass which made up the arms were all connected and held together in the middle with an angular symbol. The only differences were the color of the symbol, which was silver on Ven's, and gold on Terra and Aqua's, and the glass arms which faded from light to dark of each color.

Aqua continued her explanation as her friends examined the charms.

"Somewhere out there, I heard that there's this tree with star-shaped fruit," Aqua gestured up at the stars with her free hand, "And the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So, as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart.

"You'll always find your way back to each other." Aqua smiled. Then, grimacing slightly, she added, "Technically, I think you're supposed to make them with seashells, but I did the best with what I had."

The boys shared a look.

Terra broke the silence. "Oy, sometimes you are such a girl." Terra rolled his eyes, but tucked his charm into his pocket nevertheless.

"Hey, what do you mean, 'sometimes'?" Aqua asked indignantly.

However, Ven's face fell. "Wait, this isn't a _real_ good luck charm?"

She grinned at him, and leaned closer conspiratorially. "Well, that's yet to be seen. I did work a little magic on it."

"Really? What?" Ven asked, interest piqued.

Aqua held up her Wayfinder with a smile.

"An unbreakable connection."  
*****  
The stars were still falling, heedless of the late hour, continually flying down the sky as though they would never stop, and Ven watched them with wide eyes.

"Hey, we're gonna head back." Terra called, already on the path leading back to the castle with Aqua at his side.

Ven nodded and yawned, tuning his gaze from the stars. "Yeah. Me too!" He raced over to join them, and he and Terra began walking.

Aqua remained behind, just for a moment. She clutched her Wayfinder close, and glanced at the endless sky.

"Together. Always."  
*****  
**_~/~_**

**_Maybe, if I'd been aware of what was to come, I'd have stayed out there a bit longer with Ven and Aqua. Maybe I'd have done something different. Maybe things could've changed._ **

**_But I didn't know._ **

**_I had no idea that that would be the last night we spent together under the same stars._ **

**_~/~_**  
*****  
...

Worlds away, on the same night of the meteor shower in the Land of Departure, a far different scene was taking place. Waves crashed left and right on a raging sea, and a sole adventurer braved the storm. Spray buffeted the figure of Mickey Mouse as he wobbled on his small raft, trying to keep his balance on the large waves. He flew up on the crest of a tall wave, actually leaving the surface of the water and shooting into the air. His ride fell beneath him, but he only went higher, until gravity reclaimed him and he landed back on his raft. He managed to keep his feet for another moment as the wind battered him and the waves continued to roar, but there was nothing else he could do as the wind picked up.

The stronger gale tossed him and swept him into a whirlpool, which dragged him down, yelling. Mickey lost his ride as it was sucked into the whirlpool and was shot out of the water and into the air. He looked apprehensively down at the raging waters, even as the water suddenly vanished, revealing a solid wood floor, onto which he fell, hard.

The pain of his fall was nothing to the disappointment and failure which gripped Mickey as he rose to his feet. He had failed the test. Again.

The room that Mickey had fallen into was about as different as could be from the illusion he had previously been in, full of overflowing bookshelves and strange, whirring objects. It was illuminated by several windows, all of which were shaped like stars or the moon.

Rubbing his throbbing head, Mickey walked over to the wide desk which sat before the largest window, and glanced, shamefacedly, at the occupant. The man who reclined behind the desk looked very grave, clad in a blue wizard's hat and matching wizard's robes. The master looked solemnly back at the nervous gaze of his pupil, hard eyes locked on Mickey's. He looked old but still had ferocity to his gaze that clashed with the wisdom etched in the lines of his face.

Yen Sid closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Mickey…" Yen Sid returned his gaze to his student after a long moment. Mickey stood nervously before the tall, imposing man, trying not to look like too much of a failure.

"I cannot shake the feeling that something terrible is about to transpire."

Mickey, both confused and relived that there was no condemnation in his master's eyes any longer, tilted his head inquisitively.

Far outside the study of the Mysterious Tower, stars like the ones that had looked down on Aqua, Terra, and Ventus, winked and flashed. Three of the brightest, which stood together, seemed to waver in the sky, but continued twinkling, unaware of the shadow that loomed over them all.

...  
*****  
The sunlight which streamed through the stained glass window of the Throne Room served as the only illumination of the room for its five occupants, spreading the multi-colored light across their faces and the walls.

Aqua and Terra stood together at attention before the three high-backed chairs at the end of the room, eyes straight ahead. The tension was almost a palpable presence in the air. One of the two who occupied the chairs stood up, and turned his gaze onto Aqua and Terra.

The other remained seated, regarding the proceedings with glowing orange eyes. Ven, who watched from the side of the room, couldn't help but stare at the stranger, who was a tanned, bald man with a gray goatee. The man, almost as though sensing Ven's gaze, caught his eye and gave him an odd smirk. Ven looked away hurriedly, focusing instead on his Master, who stood before his friends. Eraqus was tall, and wore armor under a large, white coat. He surveyed his three students with a critical brown eye, his tan face marred with jagged scars.

Master Eraqus began when he knew that he had all three of his pupils' attention, addressing Terra and Aqua solemnly. "Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one, but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates… but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy—not a test of wills, but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail, or neither." He paused for the smallest of seconds, and some unrecognizable emotion flitted briefly in his eyes.

"But I am sure our guest, Master Xehanort, did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark." Here Master Eraqus turned to the guest he had mentioned, and inclined his head respectfully. Xehanort nodded soberly, but his eyes did not leave their examination of Aqua and Terra.

Eraqus locked eyes with Aqua and Terra in turn. "I trust you are ready."

With one voice, the two replied.

"Yes."

Eraqus did not look surprised, and only dipped his head shortly in reply. "Then let the examination begin."

The master raised his hand, summoning his gray Keyblade, Master Keeper, and, with a flash of light, caused floating balls of light to appear. His Keyblade fell back into nothingness even as Aqua and Terra summoned their own. The two settled into their stances, preparing to fight.

Behind Master Eraqus, the still-seated Master Xehanort worked some magic of his own. Unnoticed by the three apprentices or their master, he flexed his fingers subtly, casting a spell on the balls of light. Each of the spheres immediately began to glow with a darker, ominous aura, and their previous calm movements were replaced by aggressive jerking.

Aqua, Terra, and Eraqus seemed surprised at the sudden change, but the two apprentices did not sense anything overly amiss and rushed forward as one, slashing at the spheres.

One of the balls floated over to where Ven stood at the wall as he watched his two friends nervously.

Aqua and Terra noticed the erratic sphere, and shouted a warning together. "Ven!"

But Ven was not unprepared and called for his own Keyblade, the short, sleek Wayward Wind, twirling his weapon expertly before jumping forward and slashing. The ball dissipated in a spray of white matter.

"Don't worry about me." Ven replied, grinning. "You two focus on the exam."

Aqua was unsatisfied with his response. "But Ven, you're in danger here. Go wait in your room." She and Terra were back to back then, keeping the balls at bay, and Aqua shot a worried glance towards her younger friend.

Ven shook his head adamantly. "No way! I've been looking forward to this—seeing you two become Masters. I'm not gonna miss it now!"

Aqua opened her mouth to argue, but Terra stopped her with a calm retort, "He can take care of himself," even as he dodged one of the spheres. "He's been out there training just as hard as us."

"Yeah!" Ven agreed, though his eyes stayed on a few more rogue balls as they jerkily floated closer to him.

Aqua's shoulders slumped, and she sighed softly. "Just stay sharp, Ven."  
*****

**Terra's POV**

I gripped my Keyblade's hilt, glowering at two of the glowing balls. Rushing forward, I slashed one into nothingness, quickly bringing Earthshaker back up to strike the other, only to see that it had drifted out of my reach. Scowling, I prepared to chase it, but was hindered when another two wandered over. The rogue ball was floating towards Aqua, who was occupied with some of her own. With a burst of flames, one of her opponents exploded and she knocked another back with a short slice. She was faring well against those in front of her, but had neglected to guard her back, and the one I had been chasing was sneaking up on her.

I had no idea if helping her was even allowed during the test, whether it would give me points or would add to my blunders, but I was not going to let her get hurt when I could do something about it. "Aqua, behind you!"

She turned quickly, reacting instinctively to my warning, and jumped backwards just in time to avoid its attack. She sliced back easily, dissipating it.

"Thanks," Aqua called back, smiling gratefully at me.

"No—" I was engaged with other enemies at that point, slashing and decimating two, "—problem." I grunted as I jumped over a particularly bold one, avoiding its strike. I scowled as I glanced around the room quickly, noticing how many were still left to defeat. Master Eraqus was still standing, hands folded behind his back, completely unconcerned as he examined the three of us, brows low over his eyes. I was surprised that he had not protested to Ven helping me and Aqua defeat the group, but maybe he had meant for them to attack Ven too.

I slammed an orb into the ground, hard, and it exploded. My eyes flicked over to Ven momentarily as he held his own against three. Ven had a very agile fighting style, jumping all over the place to dodge attacks and slash as he jumped. He was fine without help. But I had already known that. I had meant what I said to Aqua; Ven was working just as hard as we were. He may have been training for less time than me and Aqua had, but he was very skilled with his Keyblade and he was just as determined as me and Aqua to excel.

None of the spheres were directly attacking me, and I caught sight of a group of them floating by a pillar. I rushed towards them, raising Earthshaker and decimating three of them before they attacked. The other two jerked forward to knock me off balance, and I jumped to the side, bringing one into a painful union with my Keyblade as I did so, and swiped at the last one. It disappeared, and I spun quickly on my heel, scanning the room for any other enemies. But the room was empty of the orbs, and Aqua and Ven were lowering their Keyblades warily. I straightened up, and glanced to Master Eraqus.

He nodded at me, and I jogged back up to the dais where my master stood. Aqua appeared beside me a moment later. She barely even seemed tired, and her Keyblade, like mine, was still in her hand. I saw Ven run back to his previous spot off to the side out of the corner of my eye.

"That was unexpected…" Master Eraqus began when we were all in place. "But one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. Magic can sometimes be unpredictable, as you well know. It was an unforeseen complication to the test, one I chose to let unfold." He didn't look too disconcerted by the way the orbs had changed.

I felt Master Eraqus' gaze turn to me. "And that brings us to your next trial."

I knew what it was. I knew what to do, and tightened my grip on my Keyblade. Master gestured for us to get into places.

"Now, Terra and Aqua, you two will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners—only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed."

I brought the point of my blade up to readiness, and across from me, Aqua strode to her position, her Keyblade at her side. Her face was set, grim and determined, and a hard light was in her eyes.

I had known Aqua for several years by then. I had sparred her countless times and trained with her through varied trials. She was a difficult opponent, light and agile in contrast to my more straightforward style, and very reliant on magic, much more than Ven or I. I had a longer reach, and stronger attacks. I knew I could beat her.

It wasn't _necessary_ for me to win. I just had to show Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort how I performed. I didn't _have_ to win.

I was ready for the order before Master gave it.

"Begin!"

Aqua and I ran at each other, slicing with the same motion, and our Keyblades locked together briefly before she jumped back. She evidently expected me to retaliate immediately, which was my usual response.

However, I knew she would be expecting that, so I waited a millisecond to throw an overhead strike, which she deflected, and then spun and slashed at my side. I blocked and retaliated, following up with several, quick strikes where I knew her block was slow. I kept up the offensive, and she backed up, not even attempting to parry my hits. She flipped back over some of my strikes, and ducked under others. I was driving her back towards the wall, and a momentary rush of exhilaration filled my veins. _I was beating her._

Just when I was getting into my rhythm, slicing with measured blows, she attacked. I barely missed her strike by jumping back, and felt Rainfell as it whipped by, inches from my arm. I slashed again, and ducked under her repeated attack. I found myself focusing as the fight truly began, the knowledge that Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort watched my every move falling into the back of my mind.

Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, her Keyblade was in front of my face.

I leaned as far back as I could, and felt momentary fear flash in my chest. Her attack was so sudden and fierce, completely unlike her usual style that I was taken completely by surprise.

 _Fear?_ An unbidden voice in the back of my mind piped up. _Fear is weakness. It is the emotion of the weak. You must rid yourself of it._

I had no idea where the voice came from, but anger coursed through my veins regardless. That was right. There was no place for fear in my heart.

Then, I frowned. _Wait, why am I angry? This is just a test. She took me by surprise. So what?_

I had lost track of the battle for a second. Aqua was farther away than I had thought, and I was snapped back into the moment as she ran forward with a cry.

My rational, second response was drowned out as a hot rage rose within me.

As she drew closer, I raised my Keyblade. I was _not_ going to let her win. The resolution strengthened me, steeled my veins, and I tensed for my next move.

But my sharpening focus was disrupted when I saw something flicker in the corner of my gaze. I cast a quick glace downward, at my left hand, the hand which had somehow contrived to get cloaked in darkness that sprung from my palm like fire. _My_ darkness. My rage, in magic form.

A flash of surprise rushed dissolved my anger, and I shook my head mentally. This was wrong. Darkness is bad—I don't want it.

 _Or do you?_ The voice was back. It slithered like a snake from the back of my mind, sounding perfectly logical.

 _No, I don't._ Master Eraqus had always taught that darkness is evil and must be suppressed.

 _Do you always listen to Master Eraqus?_ The voice had taken on a mocking tone. _Is he always right? You're able to form your own opinion, aren't you?_

I couldn't do that right now. The immediate indignant response that told me that I _did_ have my own opinion, reminded me of all the times Master Eraqus had shut me down, told me what to do, was quickly silenced. I couldn't do that then. Not in the middle of the Mark. Not when so much was at stake.

_I was going to become a Master._

I shut my anger out. I slammed the door on my rage. The darkness that flickered on my hand disappeared. I brought my Keyblade up and blocked her attack, then countered with my own.

And so the battle continued. Strike then block, attack then parry, hit then retaliate.

I lost my sense of time, my sense of space. It was just me and Aqua. Battling it out alone.

The only thing that mattered was striking.

Not getting hit.

Beating Aqua.

I had to show Master that I was worthy of the Mark of Mastery.

I had to _beat Aqua._

It became my mantra as the eternal battle raged on, until we sparred to a standstill, no idea of how long it had lasted, but too tired to continue. Our Keyblades were locked together, as were our eyes. Aqua had sweat beading her brow, and her mouth was open as she panted. Her familiar, bright eyes were still fierce as they gazed into mine, but they held no real animosity.

"Enough."

I broke my gaze and the standoff as Aqua did, and we returned to Master Eraqus, who now stood in front of Master Xehanort. My arms ached, and it took all of my strength to stand at attention. He gave no indication about how we'd done.

"Time for the next trial."

I exchanged a look with Aqua, panting. I was going to become a Master. This was nothing. I was going to finish this.

 _I was going to become a Master._  
*****  
Finally, the eternal test reached an end. Master gave Aqua and I several moments to rest as he and Master Xehanort spoke together, and Ven came over to us, grinning, whispering excitedly about how cool our techniques had been and how he knew we'd both passed.

"We have deliberated and reached a decision." Master said, and I felt excitement override my exhaustion. Aqua and I moved back in front of the dais where Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort sat. I was aware of Ven standing nervously off to the side.

This was it.

"Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably." I felt Master's gaze on me.

I suppressed a grin. I sure hoped we had, after all that work, after our battle. We were pretty easily matched.

Too late, I thought there might have been a note of sadness in his voice.

Master Eraqus' next words were a blur.

I saw his lips move, and heard the words, but they didn't make sense. The words just rattled around in my skull blankly, leaving little meaning behind.

"However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery."

_Only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery._

_Only Aqua._

The words chased themselves around my brain. I was struck dumb, those fateful words echoing endlessly between my ears. _Only Aqua._

_Only Aqua._

My brain finally caught up with what was going on.

 _Only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery._ My head rang as though I had received a blow to my skull.

No.

No.

 _No!_ I silently repeated my denial.

It couldn't be. This wasn't allowed.

We were going to be Masters _together._ It had never even come into question; she _and_ I would be Masters. Either both or neither.

I heard Aqua gasp, and felt her surprise numbly penetrate my disbelief. My head spun.

Master Eraqus was still speaking.

"Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check."

Just because of my darkness? That one moment during our duel, when my anger had risen up? I lost, just because of it?

"But there is always next time. That is all."

No, no, no, no, _please no._ The words repeated over and over again in my brain. Please, no, it's not supposed to be like this!

This couldn't be happening.

It _couldn't._

I barely heard master Eraqus' next words. What did they mean anyway, if I wasn't a Master? "Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge."

 _Certain knowledge,_ I mocked silently in my head.

Yeah, because I wasn't good enough. Because my darkness wasn't "sufficiently in check".

_Only Aqua._

"Please wait here for further instruction." Master Eraqus ended the test with those words, and walked off, Master Xehanort behind him.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Aqua turned to me. I barely noticed. My eyes were still fixed on the ground. The sunlight from the window reflected off the polished wood floor, a myriad of colors glowing like stars. Like the stars which had glimmered in the dark sky the night before.

"Hey…" Aqua reached out with her hand, hesitant. Maybe it was to try and reassure me, console me, I didn't know. I didn't particularly care either.

I heard Ven's rapid, soft footfalls as he ran over.

"Terra, I'm sorry." I heard genuine regret in his voice.

I saw Aqua nod fervently in my peripheral, and her hand dropped down. Her wide, ocean blue eyes were trained on my face. I supposed that she was trying to gauge my mood.

I thought that maybe, I should congratulate her. But a wave of contempt and frustration was rising in my veins, and I ignored both of my friend's words.

I was still stuck on one point.

"That darkness…" I was barely aware that I spoke out loud. "Why did it appear?"

Why was Master Eraqus so hung up on darkness? Why, _why_ did it have to stumble me today, of all days? Why couldn't it just stay dormant like it usually did?

Aqua and Ven had no answer. They stood in silent shock as the footsteps of Master Eraqus and Xehanort faded into silence.

I blinked, and swallowed.

"Sorry… but I need some time alone." The words felt like weights as they left my lips and hung in the air, ringing with finality and throwing up a barrier to protect me from their pity.

I turned and, not glancing up once, strode away from my two best friends, who I knew both wore the same shocked and hurt expression.  
*****  
...

Xehanort left Eraqus soon after they departed from the main hall, giving a brief apology and some fake excuses that he wanted to see the grounds. Eraqus let him, too wrapped up in his own thoughts to care, practically dripping with conflicted emotion. It was with difficulty that Xehanort repressed a pleased smile. Deep satisfaction and triumph rose in his veins as he mused over the events of the day.

Everything was going exactly to plan.

Xehanort waited until Eraqus had disappeared into his study, and made sure that none of the three apprentices—two apprentices and new Master, he reminded himself, the urge to smile growing—were heading down the stairs, before moving towards the doors. He strode through the white marble hall, steps quiet and sure through the hush of solitude.

He stopped in the middle of the atrium, beside a bright column, right next to where a solitary figure dressed all in black and red stood. The stranger wore a domed mask which obscured his face, and he lounged against the wall casually.

"What do you think of Ventus?" Xehanort asked, nonchalant, as though he weren't talking to a blatant intruder.

"He ain't gonna cut it," was the boy's short reply. He took his mask off and looked Xehanort in the eye. "Somebody's gotta break that loser in."

Xehanort's golden eyes flashed and his voice contained a note of warning as he replied. "Not here, you won't. I have to keep up appearances. Control yourself."

"I know that." Vanitas responded, disdainful. He turned to follow Xehanort, sliding his domed mask back on, but not before his lips turned in an eager smile. "He just needs a little incentive to leave home."

The two continued walking down the stairs, together, silently leaving the wide entrance hall, unaware of the stunned apprentice who followed their steps moments later.

...  
*****  
**Terra's POV**

I sat on the steps leading to the sunny grounds of the Land of Departure. My jaw was clenched and my hands curled into tight fists. My head hurt, and I tried to avoid thinking.

It didn't work, and I inevitably returned to my failure. I had fallen short of the Mark.

My darkness had risen up within me and ruined my chances of making it. I could still feel it, burning under my skin, swirling around in my lungs and lurking in the back of my mind.

 _So what? It doesn't matter._ I wanted to believe the reassurances which tried to ease the guilt and shame pounding in my ears. _I know I'm strong enough to hold it back. I'm strong enough to keep it under control._

"Yes…" My musings were interrupted by a soft, knowledgeable voice that sounded from behind me, and I jumped. I spun on the spot, and saw that Master Xehanort stood at the top of the stairs, gloved hands behind his back. "You are indeed strong."

I opened my mouth to ask him how he knew what I was thinking, but he continued with no heed to my confusion.

"The darkness is nothing to fear." As surprised and downtrodden as I felt, his words sparked something in my chest.

"Master Xehanort…?" I tried to speak, to ask him how he knew that, how he knew that that was what I needed to hear.

"And yet…" Master Xehanort kept talking, as though unaware of my words. "How frustrating that Eraqus refutes its power. Why, you could train with him forever and still…" He began walking down the alabaster steps, slowly but surely.

"…You'd never be a Master in his eyes." His last words seemed to release something in my chest and throat, and I jerked forward, rising to my feet. Frustration, longing, and confusion battled for dominance in my head.

"But why? Help me understand, Master Xehanort. What is it that I failed to learn?" I couldn't contain my thoughts any longer. They poured out from my mouth, spilling from my spinning head.

I hung my head, suddenly shamefaced.

I had been training with Master Eraqus for _years_ , longer than Ven, more fervently than Aqua, but still, had I not learned anything? Was I still that impatient, easily angered _kid_ that my Master had found so many years ago? Why couldn't I control my anger, meet Master's expectations? Was this rogue darkness inside of me truly as horrible as Master made it out to be? Was I less powerful, less… trustworthy because of this one part of me that I couldn't control?

"You are fine as you are." My eyes widened at Master Xehanort's response.

 _Fine?_ As I am? Then why— _why_ —did Master Eraqus refuse me the Mastership?

"The darkness that you hold within you cannot be destroyed. It can only be channeled. That does not make you wounded, or less able to be the Master you desire to be. You still have strength inside you." Master Xehanort's voice rang with finality, and I got the feeling that that was all he would tell me.

I was still confused, but stood straight at attention and said, "Yes. Thank you, Master."

I bowed slightly in his direction. He inclined his head in return. I watched him continue walking down the steps, hands clasped behind his back. My mind still struggled to understand what he had said. The darkness could only be channeled? What did that mean? How was that supposed to work? Master Eraqus always taught that darkness was meant to be overcome, struck down, no matter the cost. What did Master Xehanort mean— _could the darkness be used?_ —and, more importantly, what did he mean when he said that I… I would never achieve Mastership under Eraqus' tutelage? Would I forever fail the Mark?

I shook my head, frustrated and still disconcerted by the day's events. I needed time to figure this out. I needed time, alone, to come to terms with what had happened during the Mark. Master Eraqus' words still rung in my ears, and it took all of my self-control to not take off to the training ground and take my frustration out on the practice dummies.

I was about to move away, head to my room so I could think without distractions, but the bell began tolling. Once, twice, _five_ times the bell rang ominously across the grounds, and I froze.

I looked around in confusion, and then felt fear twist my insides into knots. The call? Why now? I turned and bolted up the stairs, heading back to the Great Room.  
*****  
Aqua was already standing before the dais when I made it to the room.

"What… happened?" I asked her, panting, and her eyes flitted from me to behind the thrones, where I saw Master Eraqus. He was bending over the transmission jewel, and I vaguely heard talking.

"I don't know." Aqua replied, and the furrow between her brows deepened as she looked around the room. "Why isn't Ven here?"

I heard Master Eraqus saying, "Very well then. I will send my pupils to investigate." There was a pause, then, "Yes. I understand. Farewell."

Aqua and I stood straighter as Master turned around and walked up to us. He looked grave.

"That was my dear old friend Yen Sid. As you know, he is Master no more… but he still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. His counsel serves as signposts on the road we Keywielders must walk. And all the more reason for concern—he tells me that the Princesses of Heart are in danger."

Master Eraqus paused briefly before continuing, and I wondered why he hadn't said anything about the absence of Ven, who was still nowhere to be seen. "And not only from the forces of darkness, as you may assume… but from a new threat, one that feeds on negativity. Fledgling emotions that have taken monster form—Yen Sid calls them the 'Unversed'." I sucked in a terse breath, and felt Aqua tense beside me. Things were moving too fast. My mind couldn't keep up. A new threat?

Master locked solemn, inscrutable eyes with me and Aqua, then continued. "As Bearers of the Keyblade, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The Unversed are no exception. I tried to pass this news on to Master Xehanort, but my attempt to reach him failed, which is quite unusual." My eyes narrowed, and I felt my veins fill with ice. I had _just_ seen Master Xehanort, only a couple minutes before. Foreboding rose in the back of my mind.

"I doubt there is any connection, and yet… this all troubles me." Master continued.

I spoke up, mind lingering on one point. "Master Xehanort is gone?"

It was a long time before Master replied, and when he did, it wasn't in answer to my question.

"So, here we are. I need you two to get this situation under control. Eliminate the Unversed, and find Master Xehanort. I have unlocked the Lanes Between. You may use these forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others."

Master paused, and I swallowed. He seemed unsure as to whether to continue. When he did, I got the impression that he had wanted to say something else. "The darkness looms closer than usual in those pathways, but your armor will protect you. Lastly, remember that order must be kept. You cannot tell anyone there are other worlds." Master hesitated for the slightest second, and it looked like he was going to say more, but shook his head with the smallest of movements and finished.

"Now go, and fulfill your duty."

I ignored the confusion still lurking in the back of my mind, and answered together with Aqua, bowing, "Yes, Master."

I dropped my eyes to the floor and turned to leave. There was no time to waste. We had to stop these "Unversed" and find Master Xehanort. Everything was moving incredibly fast, but I wasn't too concerned. Bewildered, yes. Concerned, no. At least, not yet.

Master Eraqus stopped me with one word. "Terra."

I spun back around.

"Consider this an opportunity." He said, and his eyes bored into mine. "A second chance for you to change my mind."

"What?" A mixture of emotions flashed through me. Hope, confusion, apprehension all whirled together, and I released a jagged breath.

_A second chance for you to change my mind._

He descended the stairs and came to a stop right in front of me. I detected a hint of regret in his voice and eyes.

"You must know, Terra, I care for you like my own son. If I could have my way, I would name you Master in a second. But how can I, when you are so obsessed with power?"

I bit back the retort that rose to my tongue. I was reassured and comforted by his words, but taken aback by his last accusation. Me? Obsessed with power?

"Terra," Master's voice lowered, and his eyes pierced me. I could feel his conviction. He placed a hand on my shoulder, "You mustn't be afraid of losing." His eyes beseeched me, and I detected no hint of contempt in his gaze. "Fear leads to obsession with power, and obsession beckons the darkness."

He squeezed my shoulder, once.

"You must never forget."

Master's hand dropped from my shoulder, and he stepped back. I bowed low, feeling shame for my thought that Master had somehow been keeping the Mark from me for a small reason. I knew that he had had bad encounters with darkness before, ones which had given him the scars which crossed his face and arms. I knew that I could not fail him. Not Master, who had taken me in and taught me so much, worked with me through the years.

"Thank you, Master. I swear… I will not fail you again."

I turned my back on him and Aqua, and walked out, gripped with the determination to not mess up this time.

_I swear._

_I will not fail you, or Ven, or Aqua. Not again._  
*****  
I had made it to the middle of the large field in front of the castle before I was stopped.

"Terra!" I stopped and turned, and saw Ven racing down the stairs towards me.

He slowed to a stop in front of me, and leaned forward onto his knees, panting for breath. Had he run all the way from the dorms? And why hadn't he come when the bell tolled?

"I—I…" He began, looking up at me, and I thought I saw a hint of something—was that fear?—in his eyes.

I stopped him before he could finish his sentence. I placed my hand on his sandy blonde head and ruffled his hair the way he hated, and said, "It's okay, Ven." _I'm okay. Mostly._ I figured that he was probably still thinking of my sudden departure from the Great Room earlier, and whether I was angry about not making the Mark. Maybe I was, but I had been thrown a lifeline, given a second chance. I wasn't going to mess this up. "Aqua and I have a job to do. I'll be back soon."

I smiled at him, but Ven looked sad and he bit his lip. I nodded at him, and turned. There was a sudden eagerness in my veins, a burning need to go, find Master Xehanort as soon as possible. Then I could come back, and prove to Master that I was worthy of the Mark. Aqua would tell Ven where she and I were going.

I was a few steps away from him before I stopped, then I raised my hand, clenching it into a fist before slamming it into my shoulder guard. It activated the rest of my armor with a flash of light, cloaking me and Ven in a bright light.

When the glow died, I was fully equipped in my red and gold armor. The comfortable weight of Earthshaker was once again in my hand, and I looked at the normally bright colors through the dark tint of my helmet. I raised my Keyblade and summoned a portal. Light gathered at the end of my weapon and then shot into the sky, where it expanded into a blue-black portal that crackled with electricity. I'd cast a portal into the Lanes Between several times before that day, but I'd never gone in, and excitement rose inside me alongside the determination that steeled my veins.

I tossed Earthshaker into the air, spinning, and it changed in a flash of red light into my Keyblade Glider, which fell and stopped in front of me. I jumped onto the seat, and turned it up, facing the sky, and fired the magic thrusters. I started forward, making one loop around Ven, who was watching in awe, before flying straight up. I shot into the sizzling portal and into the Lanes Between, leaving behind Ven, Aqua, Master Eraqus, and going forward towards a new world.

_Another chance._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this far!  
> Basically, this is a complete novelization of Terra's part of KHBBS, and almost everything I will write comes straight from the cutscenes. There will be certain things I add in/take out, but on the whole, the story and characters remain the same. And since I am adding one or two things, and trying to put myself in Terra's head, there is a totally possible chance that I will mess up or make characters OOC on accident. If anything feels off to you, or if I've missed something, or anything, feel free to let me know.  
> My goals for this novelization is, right now, to finish Terra's story, however long that takes me. As for writing Ven and Aqua's side, I am not opposed to doing so, but that depends on A) what my life is like when I finish TDWI and B) what you all think. If enough people are interested in seeing the rest of the story done, I can finish it. It will probably take a while, but I'm not averse to trying. (side note: If I do write the rest, I'll do Ven's POV, and then Aqua's. [the order it is suggested you play their stories in])  
> I also feel I should mention: I'm not totally confident with the quality of writing in this chapter. It might get better as the chapters go along.  
> All that to say, thanks for reading. Hope your day is awesome, and hope you enjoyed!


	2. The Call of Darkness

### Chapter 2: The Call of Darkness

**_~/~_ **

**_It was here that I first learned just what the darkness could do. That I found my strength insufficient and failed. I couldn't rely on Master to get me out of scrapes anymore._ **

**_But I wasn't strong enough, and I failed._ **

**_~/~_ **

*****

My first thought as I entered the Lanes of Between was that I had somehow flown into the night sky.

Millions of stars surrounded me, and I sped past pricks of light that all twinkled at me. I seemed to be in a huge tube that wound its way around the skies. In addition to the stars, exit portals were dotted here and there in the tube, and as I dodged them, I got a quick flash of the world that the portal lead to. There were so many, and I had absolutely no idea where I was going, so I just continued to swerve around the portals, trying to take in everything around me.

I had never seen anything like the Lanes Between before. I stared, wide-eyed, at the purple-black of the sky all around me, and was only shocked out of my examination of the Lanes when I realized that I was headed straight for a portal that had popped up out of nowhere. There was no time to swerve, so I allowed myself to fly into its crackling surface.

As I passed through, I allowed my Keyblade Glider to drop into nothingness, and walked into the world. I was in a bright glade, surrounded by bushes and tall trees that stretched into the starry blue sky, while birds sung off in the treetops. White cliffs rose off in the distance, and I saw that I was completely alone. A worn, dirt path lead off to my left, into a wide ravine, and the other end disappeared into a gloomy forest.

I dismissed my armor, and stepped away from the portal. It disappeared with a _snap_ as I scanned the area. I wasn't exactly sure what I was supposed to do, other than look for the Unversed and protect the people of the world. And find any Princesses of Heart, but the only thing I knew about them was that their hearts were devoid of any darkness whatsoever, and evil was attracted to them like moths to a flame. I guessed that I should start by finding some people, then working from there.

I followed the path, away from the denser forest, until I reached a large, blue lake. I stopped at the edge of the lake, furrowing my brows as I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I could sense that something was wrong immediately.

I kept my gaze on the rippling water, but I tensed and prepared to summon Earthshaker.

A strange sound, something like the sound of ripping cloth, sounded from behind me, and I spun around, Earthshaker in my hand. I was momentarily confused upon seeing only a small, blue-black creature which regarded me with gleaming red eyes. It couldn't have been taller than a foot, and had four legs with no distinct claws or digits, merely a sharp point at the end. It had lightning-shaped antennae that sprouted right above its eyes, which were just red slits, and its triangular face didn't appear to have a mouth or any other feature. The creature, peering up at me through those small, red eyes, moved almost furtively, ducking from side to side as though to avoid my gaze.

I was confused for a moment. Then, I identified the strange aura that I sensed from the creature. It didn't feel dark, and I could only sense sharp spikes of emotion. Fledgling emotion, given form…

"Monsters. The ones Master mentioned." I understood then.

I heard that same, strange sound that heralded the first's arrival to my left and right, and I realized that it wasn't alone. I was surrounded by them, seven of the same, blue humanoid creatures. They formed a semi-circle around me, fencing me against the lake.

"These…" I began, speaking out loud unconsciously, "These are the Unversed!"

I stabbed at the one directly in front of me, knocking it away before turning to face its friends. I moved to slash one, but hit only air as the Unversed sunk into the ground. _What?_

I looked around, confused, before realizing that I could see a shadow where it had disappeared. The circular shade moved quickly behind me, before the Unversed rose back up from the ground and swiped with its claw towards me. I dodged back easily, and then slashed it away.

I was able to hit it once more, and it disintegrated in a spray of blue matter. I had no time to celebrate however, as the others converged on me. I cast Fire quickly, and the one closest to me burst into flames before exploding like its fellow, and I stabbed at another as it attempted to attack me. It disappeared on my blade.

The remaining four seemed wary to come closer, and two of them remained standing, still doing that odd, jerky dance while the other two sunk into the grass and shot towards me. They both rose at the same moment in front of me, and I decimated one with a blow, but was too late to strike the other before it attacked. The Unversed leapt up, and I brought my Keyblade up to block and throw it back. I Froze it with a flash of blue, and turned to face the other two.

One I took out with another blast of Fire, while the other turned tail and ran, heading towards the dense forest I had passed earlier.

"No you don't!" I wasn't letting the last one get away, and I almost grinned. This, I could do. I knew what to do; I knew where I belonged in a fight. It was the mind-games that confused me, the hard debates and lectures on intangible things that sent my head spinning. It felt good, to be back in control after everything that had just happened.

I followed it through the forest, keeping to the rough path. I kept pace with it easily, and was just beginning to get close when the dirt beneath my feet changed to paved stones.

The forest ended suddenly, and I found myself on a long, wide, stone bridge that sloped up, far above the ground below, and lead to a huge caste, one that was far bigger than any building in the Land of Departure.

My enemy hesitated in the middle of the bridge, glancing around warily. Before it could turn or run again, I jumped and brought Earthshaker down with a slash that decimated the small creature easily.

I straightened up and looked towards the castle, which towered above me, a gray giant larger and almost more impressive than the castle of the Land of Departure. The tops of the towers were a dark plum color, each adorned with long banners which waved wearily in the breeze. Despite the size, the castle appeared deserted. There was no movement discernable in the many windows, and no one marched along the battlements. Even the huge, oak doors stood closed.

But something on the bridge ahead of me caught my attention. I saw, to my surprise, that I was not alone: A singular figure, cloaked in a voluminous dark robe, stood not too far from where I had defeated the final Unversed, holding a long, black staff that was topped with a glowing green orb.

She—for I could see the soft curve of her face and the long, slim fingers that gripped her staff from where I stood—was contemplating the castle much as I had been, and her head was adorned by a black horned headdress. Her skin appeared to be _green_. I blinked, but shrugged mentally. Maybe it was normal in this world.

I debated internally whether or not to approach her. She may have looked strange, but I needed to know if Unversed were attacking elsewhere. Or if she'd seen Master Xehanort.

Before I could make up my mind or had even moved, she turned around and asked, in a high, strong voice, "What's this?" She paused and I felt her gaze pierce me like daggers. "Why aren't you asleep, boy? That fool Flora cast a spell to put everyone in this castle into a deep, deep slumber."

_Everyone on the castle? Asleep?_ I wanted to pursue the subject, but Master Eraqus' instructions that no one should know that there were other worlds were ringing in my ears, so avoided the question and asked, "Who are you?"

She raised a green hand to her chest with a smile that didn't look particularly kind. "Why, I am Maleficent… as all who dwell in this kingdom should know." She gestured to the quiet hills and green forests surrounding the castle.

"Now you must reciprocate the introduction. Who are _you_?"

I weighed my words for a moment before answering. It couldn't hurt to tell her my name. "I'm Terra. Do you know anything about some monsters, like the ones I have seen around here?"

She strode away from me, towards the forest. "Hmph. Now why would I give a thought to creatures so base… so inconsequential?"

I chuckled quietly to myself shortly. "They are base, that's for sure."

Then, I shook my head and looked back up at Maleficent. "Anyway, I'm looking for someone. Ever heard of a man named Xehanort?"

She paused, feet away from me, and answered, bluntly. "That name is not familiar to me."

My heart sank. Had I come to this world for nothing?

Maleficent, however, continued. "Is he an outsider, like yourself?"

She didn't seem to expect a reply, only pausing briefly. "Oh, but wait… I _do_ remember an outsider who was seen around the castle." She said, before turning back around to face me.

I looked over at her, trying not to get my hopes up. "Tell me. What was he doing here?"

"I couldn't say… I can only be certain that he was not from this kingdom."

I tried not to scowl once again, frustration sparking. Maleficent was no help at all.

"If you're curious," She continued, "Go see the castle for yourself. He might still be nearby. There—the entrance is past the bridge." She pointed one finger towards the doors.

I pursed my lips thoughtfully. I had to check it out. This was why Master sent me and Aqua, to find Master Xehanort and defeat the Unversed. If there was even the smallest chance that Master Xehanort, or a clue to his whereabouts could be found there…

"Thanks." I had just begun running towards the castle when Maleficent spoke again.

"Perhaps the stranger _had_ spoken about imprisoning 'the light'…"

I stopped, turning partially back to look at her. _Imprisoning the light?_ That didn't sound ominous or anything.

"'The light' could be so many things." Maleficent mused. "Could he have meant Princess Aurora?"

The name wasn't familiar, but it was worth checking out. Maybe she was a Princess of Heart, and Xehanort was looking into protecting her?

"Aurora…" I repeated. I didn't turn back to Maleficent, and instead continued towards the castle.

*****

Just before I reached the doors, more Unversed appeared. I was surprised to see that they weren't all the same, small blue ones from by the lake. Of course, those were there too, and I noticed that they always popped up in groups, flooding up from the ground. I had to call them something, and Floods worked to describe the waves that they attacked in.

There were a couple of different Unversed that looked to be just a bit larger than the Floods, with more curved heads and three sharp, silver claws. They had the same fiery red gazes as the others, though they were shaped like stylized V's, and my first impression was that their eyes looked sad. A strange, black emblem was emblazoned on their chests, almost like two hooked, curved staffs that crossed together and created an angular, malicious heart-shape in the middle. Those where slower than the Floods, but stronger and bolder, and their quick, clawed attacks made me think of a Scrapper.

And there was a third Unversed, a red one that almost looked like a pot which rocketed around, fire glowing all around it, and my shirt almost caught on fire when one hit me. The fire elementals reminded me of Aqua's fireballs, and I thought of Red Hot Chilis, so that was what I dubbed them when they appeared with the same noise that called of the Unversed's arrival.

While the two new ones were sturdier and more difficult than the Floods, neither of them posed a real challenge to me, and I cut them down without a second thought, soon getting accustomed to their attacks. They disintegrated into mist after I hit them a few times, and I continued into the castle.

I pushed the heavy oak doors open with little difficulty, and found myself in a huge, dim throne room. It could have been at least twice the size of the one in the Land of Departure, and at the end of the room stood two high-backed thrones. The thrones looked almost tired, cast in shadow with no occupants, and the room rang emptily with my footsteps. There was no illumination to cast the shadows away besides the light from the shuttered windows and the door I had opened. It was eerily quiet.

Off to my left, a long, carpeted flight of stairs ascended past the tall, dirty windows, and spiraled upwards. I didn't see any other open doors or ways out of the throne room, so I started up the stairs, hoping to find this "Princess Aurora" or Master Xehanort somewhere above me. As I tread higher and higher, I passed stone corridor after stone corridor, each one long and silent, with locked doors leading to rooms I assumed were also empty and cobweb-ridden, and dusty decorations stood everywhere.

The thickly carpeted stairs made only a soft _thud_ whenever my shoes hit, but no other sound disrupted the hush, and I saw no Unversed in any of the corridors as I raced past. The description that Master Eraqus had given of the Unversed made me think that they would try to attack the light and be drawn to it, and if Princess Aurora was a Princess of Heart, they would head for her. So I kept climbing, past windows showing hazy hills and gloomy forests, past too quiet doorways, and further into a feeling that not everything was right in this castle.

The place was absolutely deserted. Maleficent had said something about some "Flora" casting a spell on the castle, some form of Sleep… Still, this didn't feel right. I tightened my grip on Earthshaker and continued up the endless stairs. For one, how had _Maleficent_ escaped the spell? Who was Flora? And, most importantly, was the stranger Maleficent had talked about Master Xehanort?

I made it to the top of the tower after a good while, and slowed before I entered the last long hallway. I couldn't see anything, but my every instinct was screaming at me that this was the place. The weary, heavy air that I could feel from the rest of the castle seemed almost _lighter_ here.

I had to check. Any clue as to where Master Xehanort was would make the visit here worthwhile. There was only one doorway, and as I peered closer, I thought I saw a shimmer of something over the door. Magic, maybe? I stepped forward, into the hallway, and was greeted by the tell-tale sound of Unversed. Two Scrappers emerged from nothingness right in front of me, red eyes glowing ominously in the half-gloom. The first Unversed I'd seen since entering the castle… I guessed that it meant that this was the right way. I stabbed straight out, knocking one back and bringing Earthshaker back to block a swipe from the second. I moved smoothly from the block into a strike, throwing the second Scrapper against the wall in time to turn to the first and destroy it with a short sweep. I decimated the second with Fire, and was about to continue towards the room when something attacked me from behind.

I was thrown against the closest wall, nearly dropping my Keyblade at the impact, but managing to retain my hold and spring back up to my feet within seconds. My back protested loudly at my movement, but I had bigger problem to worry about.

The Unversed who had sneaked up on me was easily as tall as I was, and I was struck with surprise at my first glimpse of the monster. In addition to being as tall as me, it was twice as wide, with a tiny, round head and big hands that looked like they were gloved. The rotund figure was the same shade of blue and black as the Floods, and the same crooked heart that was emblazoned on the Scrappers sat on the new Unversed's pudgy belly.

This powerhouse had curved antennae like the Floods, and it advanced on me with slow, sure steps as its slanted red eyes stared me down. I readied my Keyblade, only to see it jump high with an agility that I had not expected and come crashing down, still at least three feet from me. My momentary triumph was replaced by immediate surprise when a shock wave of white magic spread from the Unversed's point of impact with the floor, and I barely managed to jump over it in time to avoid the hit.

I rushed forward before it could move and brought my Keyblade down across the huge monster's ample belly, but my attack didn't even seem to faze the thing. It simply swayed on the spot, regarding me unconcernedly with red eyes that were curved downward almost as though the Unversed was smiling. I took the opportunity, seeing no other attacks forthcoming, and slashed a few more times before the Unversed decided to fight back. I easily dodged its first two punches, and drew back as it jumped once again. Rushing in after it finally landed, I swung my Keyblade, hard, and managed to pulverize the giant Unversed.

I was almost panting at that point, and my back still throbbed defiantly from its recent impact on the wall, but I still turned when I heard more Unversed arrive. Two more of the Scrappers had appeared in front of the door, and since I could feel the strain in my chest that signaled depleted magic, waited until they came and tried to attack me to strike. I dispersed the first with two strikes, and easily dodged a swipe from the other.

I struck the other down moments after, and continued towards the door. There was no discernable shimmer then, but I could have sworn I'd seen one before, and there was something _odd_ about the otherwise plain wooden door. For one, I could feel light seeping out from the room beyond, which was a stark contrast to the tiring aura I felt elsewhere in the castle, and for another, the door itself did not allow me to touch the handle, repelling my hand with an invisible shield. The field reeked of dark magic, and tainted the light that hovered behind it.

I knew I couldn't open the door without getting rid of the magic seal first, so I jumped back a pace or two to give myself room, and brought Earthshaker up, gathering my power and watching as it sparked on the end of my blade. The swirling light shot out and hit the field once at full power, and the seal broke with a sound of crackling electricity.

The dark aura faded as I grasped the handle and pulled the door open, waiting until I had entered and scanned the room before dismissing my Keyblade.

The room I entered was large and airy, obviously a bedroom, with lavish furniture and decorations. In the far corner, beside the two bright windows, a bed stood, partially hidden by drapery and shadows. On the bed, hands clasped over her chest, was a young woman who could only be Princess Aurora. Her long golden hair was splayed over the pillow, and her head was bedecked with a small tiara. She practically radiated light, and I stopped for a moment after entering, taken aback by the sheer amount of magic power I could sense.

For some odd reason, the whole scenario felt incredibly _familiar_. But I had never been to this world, or met a Princess of Heart, and I clenched my fists as I watched the Princess for any sign of movement. She looked to be either deeply asleep or dead, but I assumed that it was the former. What was it that sparked the deep, gut feeling that I'd stood here before?

"Thank you, Terra." I jumped at the voice. "It would have taken me so long to get rid of that pesky seal on the door by myself." I had been sure that there was no one else in the room when I entered, and I had heard no sound of the door creaking open or any magic.

I turned sharply, greeted immediately by the sight of Maleficent, who stood tall in the shadowy corner opposite, and I could see a jealous gleam in her eye that immediately put me on guard. "Thanks to you, I can finally begin my plan." She gestured to the sleeping Princess.

"What do you mean?" I asked, repressing the urge to summon Earthshaker.

"You see, the Princess, her heart is filled with light—not the slightest touch of darkness. And that is just the kind of heart I need." She finished, eyes riveted on the stationary Princess.

I drew my breath in sharply. _She needed Princess Aurora's heart?_

"For what?" I asked her, suspicion rising inside me.

When she did not reply for a long moment, I seriously considered calling for my Keyblade and forcing her to answer me, but was spared the necessity when she continued.

Her voice had taken on a faraway tone, and she sounded almost logical for about half of a second. Maleficent tore her eyes away from the Princess to beseech mine as she spoke. "Imagine with me, the most glorious of futures… seven of the purest hearts, each overflowing with light. When brought together, they grant the power to rule all worlds." Maleficent's gleam of desire had changed into a spark of manic power, and the head of her staff began to glow a sinister green as she finished her last sentence.

My instincts were screaming at me that whatever this crazy lady was dreaming up was _not_ something I wanted to get involved with or allow to happen. "What do you mean?" I asked her, wary that at any second she might attack, and subtly inched closer to the Princess, blocking her from Maleficent's view as best I could.

She grinned, and if you didn't look closely, you might almost think it was a kind smile. Her eyes were truly fixed upon me now, almost approving, sinister. "Why, that Key you hold… The Keyblade, is it called?"

I summoned said Keyblade, anger sparking like a flame in my chest. How did she know that?

"Where did you learn that name?" I shot the question, trying to keep my rage from boiling over.

She did not answer. "That useful trinket there is the only way to obtain hearts." Her tone was silky smooth, and my anger grew with every word. I clenched my fist around my Keyblade's hilt. The only way she could have learned of the Keyblade was if she really _had_ met Master Xehanort, and he had told her for some reason that I couldn't comprehend about the other worlds, which was forbidden, as he knew.

"No more games. Where is Master Xehanort?!"

She no longer stood by the pretense of false kindness, and her next words were spoken in a hard tone. "Impudence will get you nowhere, _child_."

I bristled with indignation, barely even trying to keep my temper under control.

"If you wish to learn more," she continued, and her tone was almost civil once again, "You must retrieve the heart of Aurora."

"And why would I _ever_ want to do that?" It was hard to get the words out through my clenched jaw, but I managed. Maleficent was really starting to get on my nerves.

The witch smiled, a smile of amusement and complete assurance, and it made me uneasy.

"It's not a matter of 'why', but of will." Anger was clouding my senses, and I barely even registered that her staff head had begun to glow once again.

"In your heart," she continued, "there is darkness just waiting to be awakened." I bristled at the word. _Darkness_. It seemed that no matter where I went, it still followed. Still swirling under my skin. Could I ever escape it?

Before she said another word, _something_ invaded my mind. A fog of confusion burst into existence in my head, and numbness stifled any clear thought. I blinked drunkenly, suddenly drowsy and disconnected from the world around me.

"I—I don't know… what you're talking about." The words were hard to force out of my mouth, and it felt like my tongue was out of sync with my brain.

"Perhaps not yet…" I barely heard Maleficent's words.

The fuzz in my brain grew. It wasn't a haze of pain, or anger that I'd felt before, more like a fog of weariness that weighed my limbs down. I was hardly aware that my Keyblade was dropping to my side.

"But I have the power over sleep." Maleficent's words echoed around my head, but the meaning didn't make any sense. I shook my head, trying to clear it. Belatedly, I realized that something was very wrong. My brain was sluggish and with every second, I could feel my eyes wavering lower. She must have cast some sort of spell… I couldn't bring myself to care much.

"And I can awaken what's inside you…"

The fog was thicker now, covering my sight and nerves. It was as though a veil had been drawn over my comprehension, separating me from reality. Nothing processed. Everything was a blur. _Awaken what's inside you…_

"Then, you will be free to be who you truly are."

I was aware in some corner of my mind that the fog hurt. It was a disconnected pain, like someone close to me was injured, but I didn't truly feel it.

I swayed on the spot, breathing heavily, mind wandering. Unbidden, memories sprung to the front of my mind.

_My Master, standing tall in front of me, his hard gaze boring into mine. The words he spoke were ones I remembered from countless lessons, thousands of warnings. "Do not forget that darkness lurks in every heart. It is our foe! If there is a way we could be rid of it…" Master drew his Keyblade. "You must destroy it!_

_"Push the darkness down—allow it no quarter in your heart."_

Countless repetitions of Master Eraqus' words echoed dully around my head.

The memories faded as quickly as they had come, and I saw Maleficent once again, this time cloaked in green magic that wavered up like emerald flames from her shoulders and staff.

I glanced, uncomprehending, down at my hands and was surprised, in some corner of my head, to see that the same green magic which cloaked Maleficent also flickered over my body.

The numbness was in complete control of my brain now. I could barely feel anything. I was vaguely aware of hunching over as the unfelt pain increased, then straightening up at some request that I was _almost_ sure wasn't my own.

It was as though someone had seized the reigns of my head and was telling me where to go.

_Raise your Keyblade._ I could not identify where the order came from, but my arm raised Earthshaker regardless, until the tip hovered over the Princess.

_Gather your power._ I summoned magic from somewhere inside me.

_Take her heart._ The final order would have sounded almost gleeful if I could have comprehended it at that point.

Beams of light burst into being on the edge of my Keyblade, which expanded outward, until it finally reached its limit and faded. To replace the lost light, _something_ seemed to rise from Princess Aurora's chest. A glowing sphere of sun hovered above her, until it answered some unheard beckon and rose up, over my head, until it fell into Maleficent's waiting claws.

I heard the witch's exultant remarks through a heavy daze. "Here it is… Just what I've waited for." The fog still numbed my brain, making it hard to think, hard to move. I watched, unfeeling, as the light of Aurora's heart was cloaked in Maleficent's green magic.

The daze lifted suddenly. The reigns were thrust back into my hands, and all that was left of the invasive presence was a vague pain and a bone-deep knowledge that something was _horribly wrong_. I jerked back, trying to process everything that had just happened. My mind spun, attempting to grasp what had occurred, moving a mile a minute.

Maleficent was still speaking, and I really heard her this time. "To think that all _he_ spoke of was and _will be_ true…"

I put a hand to my head, which was throbbing. Something had happened. Something really bad. What was bad?

Then, like a crackle of lightning in a dark gray sky, I remembered.

_I_ had taken Princess Aurora's heart. _I_ had succumbed to Maleficent's magic. _I_ had let the darkness inside of me take control.

"What?" I tried desperately to deny what every nerve was screaming at me. "How did I—"

Then it really hit me.

_I had taken Princess Aurora's heart!_

I stumbled back, head whirling, horror freezing my veins.

I turned to the green-skinned witch. "What did I do?" I already knew, or I thought I did, but I had to be sure that this wasn't a dream. I hoped desperately that it was a dream.

"What did _you_ do?!"

Maleficent smiled once again, as though I was some incompetent child and she had to explain some simple math problem. "You speak as if I pulled some invisible strings. No, you couldn't further from the truth, child. I simply whispered to the darkness you are already holding inside."

Everything inside of me was screaming denial. I couldn't have done this. No, never! That couldn't have been me. I could control my darkness. I always had. This couldn't be true. I wouldn't believe it.

Somewhere deep inside of me, however, a small part of me whispered that _maybe_ I had. Maybe I really _was_ that weak. Maybe I really _couldn't_ resist the darkness.

"How… how could I do this?" I wasn't really asking Maleficent. I was hardly even aware that I spoke aloud.

My knees felt weak, and I was breathing fast. I _had_ done it. I had taken a Princess' heart. I had succumbed to my darkness.

I had failed as a Keyblade Wielder.

I had failed my Master.

I had failed Aqua. I had failed Ven.

"Yes, you did." Maleficent spoke again, and despite myself, I listened. "But, we had a deal. You wanted to know where Xehanort went." Her words struck something inside of me, inside of the hole of despair that gaped in my chest.

_Xehanort…_

"He was here, yes. I spoke with him, but as to where he went, I cannot answer. He disappeared into the darkness."

I realized dumbly that it wasn't worth coming to this world after all. She didn't know where Xehanort was. But it didn't really mean much. I had already failed. My job was finished, as surely as I stood there. I was beyond useless.

The witch spoke once again, and I dragged blank eyes up to her profile. I wanted her to shut up. I wanted to be able to move back time and undo the things I had done. To go back to before the Mark of Mastery when everything was simple and I could just relax under the stars with Ven and Aqua.

"But now I know that the Keyblade is necessary to gather hearts."

That truly penetrated the horror that filled my brain. To complete her plan, she needed the Keyblade.

"Join me." She turned to me, an eager smile turning her lips. "Collect six more hearts of pure light. Then, we will rule all the worlds together!" Her voice rose to a thunderous crescendo with the last words. She was obsessed with power; I could see it in her eyes, which were gazing far beyond me, onto something I couldn't see. She was transfixed with the possibility of ruling the worlds.

I glanced down at the still Princess, horror twisting my heart. Her face was tranquil, undisturbed, though somehow she looked even more motionless than she had before. If it weren't for the sudden absence of the previous light which had radiated from her being, I would have guessed nothing had changed.

I decided then, deep inside my heart, that I wasn't going to let this happen. I couldn't fail Aqua and Ven and my Master any more than I already had.

I remembered the smile on Aqua's face when she gave me the little Wayfinder charm, just the night before. I remembered Ven's earnest encouragement, the look of wonder on his face as he watched the falling stars. It felt like such a long time ago. The sound of my friends' laughter rang in my ears, and I felt a burning desire to be worthy of the friendship they had given to me. Of the sympathy and encouragement I had sensed in their gazes when I fell short of the Mark. Aqua, Ven, _and_ Master. I had to make it up to them. I had to show them that I wasn't bound by the darkness in my heart.

I found new resolve from somewhere inside me. I wasn't going to just lie down and let Maleficent have her way. I was going to stop her, and show Master that I was worthy of the Mark.

"You seem to be mixed up." I informed Maleficent, anger once again filling my tone, but this time I _would_ keep it under control. I would force the witch to give back Aurora's heart and stop this insane plan. "I'm a peacekeeper, not a tyrant!" I raised Earthshaker higher, ready to take on the enchantress—dark magic or no dark magic. I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Before she could respond or I could do anything more, I felt a tremor which shook the very floor. I kept my eyes trained on Maleficent, though I wanted to glance around for the source of the shaking. If the trembling was just a distraction, I intended to keep my eyes on my opponent. It had almost felt like it had come from below…

"Hmm…" Maleficent did not look worried or put off by my words and refusal of her proposition. Instead, her voice contained a note of contempt. "For a peacekeeper, you're off to an exceptionally poor start. Remember this, child—the darkness in your heart cannot be held back by brute force or strength. Now, my work here is done, as is yours. Wasn't there someone you needed to chase?"

Emerald tendrils of magic appeared at Maleficent's feet, rising up from the floor and slowly consuming her, dragging her through a portal.

"Wait!" I jumped for her, twisting in mid-air for more power, and brought my Keyblade down where Maleficent was, only to find that I was too late. I only hit air.

She was gone.

I had little time to berate myself over my failure to stop her as another tremble shook the room, harder than before.

Whatever it was—and I had a bad feeling that it was Unversed—that was causing the shaking must be downstairs.

The Unversed… they would bring down the castle without a qualm, without pause. I had to do something. I couldn't let Aurora and the others in the castle be killed. Even if it meant letting Maleficent get further away.

I ran out of the room, Keyblade still in hand. I didn't look at the quiet Princess again. I couldn't.

*****

There were no Unversed in the halls or on the staircase, and I dashed down the stairs as fast as I could without falling. The quakes grew both louder and more frequent as I neared the Throne Room.

When I finally made it to the cavernous hall, the sight that greeted me was one I was thoroughly unprepared for.

If I had thought that the bruiser of an Unversed from before was big, I was wrong. _This_ Unversed was huge. It had to be at least twelve feet tall, and it resembled a giant spinning wheel, bounding around on three legs and shaking the floor with every ear-trembling landing. The Unversed had two arms that branched off near its head, one of which held a large wheel, and the other a spool of golden string. The monster was mainly red and black, and looked to be made of wood, though I knew that couldn't be true. The ceiling was already cracking in places as the giant Unversed bounced around, and I knew I had to destroy it before it caused the entire castle to crumble.

As I rounded the corner and entered the room, the Unversed seemed to sense my presence and turned to me, regarding me with large, almost sorrowful scarlet eyes. The monster immediately bunched its legs and launched itself into the air.

I barely had time to hurl myself out of the way before it landed, exactly where I had stood a moment before. A magic wave of destruction emanated from the point of impact, and I jumped over it, attacking as soon as I was close enough to do damage. I didn't have much magic left, so I only used my Keyblade, which made long scratches on the Unversed, but didn't appear to have much effect. It leapt up once again, and I rushed out of the danger zone. Again, I sprung over the burst of magic when it landed, and attacked once again. All the while, I could feel its eyes on me, and I could have sworn that it looked sad.

The battle continued as such for a long while, and although its jumps were not particularly difficult to dodge, I soon began to feel tiredness lapping at my arms and legs. All of my attacks didn't look to be doing much damage, and I began to get frustrated.

It appeared I wasn't the only one however, and it stopped jumping around after a while of the same fruitless attacks, and I could almost feel its gaze begin to burn with anger. I backed up warily, expecting another jump, but instead the giant began to literally _glow_ with rage, and charged at me with such speed I was taken by surprise. It nearly knocked me over, but I managed to move out of the way—or so I thought. Instead of passing straight past as I dodged, the end not leading the charge spun and knocked me backwards.

I flew back, landing hard on my back, which vehemently yelled its unhappiness at another hit.

I managed to drag my body off the ground, turning immediately to find the Unversed. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as I felt, rather than heard, something move above me. My extensive training kicked in before I had totally processed the movement, and I found myself rolling out of the way. I wasn't hit. Barely.

The Unversed slammed down exactly where I had stood moments before, and I must have caused enough damage to slow its reflexes, because I was able to run over and strike a few times despite my chest and back throbbing with every breath before the monster was off again.

It didn't charge that time, simply unraveled a long piece of the golden wire wrapped around its spool and lassoed me. I was far enough away to not be yanked in with the first retract of the spool, but felt the wire grow searing hot around my arms. It was definitely magical, which impeded me from breaking away at first as the Unversed dragged me closer. I saw what it was going to do before it happened and was somehow able to find a weak point in the wire and bust free just in time to avoid being smashed by the other hand of the Unversed.

I ran back in, hoping that this Unversed was almost dead. My head still felt raw, like an exposed wound, and my back was throbbing. I began slashing, using some of the more advanced techniques and hits that Master had taught me.

Thankfully, the Unversed seemed out of energy as well, and with a final blow, I jolted it so hard it collapsed. It tried valiantly to struggle to its feet once again, but only fell back to the ground before exploding in a blast of particles.

I nearly sagged to the ground then and there with relief. I felt like a giant punching bag, and my head still felt fuzzy from whatever Maleficent had done.

I glanced around warily. No more Unversed popped up to challenge me, no people came rushing from the doors to see what was going on, nothing moved. Were it not for the pounding headache and loud pounding of my heart, I almost could have believed that nothing had changed in the castle.

It was time to go. But first, I had one last thing to do.

*****

I swallowed, hard. It was hard to drag my eyes up to Princess Aurora's still, peaceful face, but I did it. Was it just the fading light, or did her face look paler than before? Thinking about that too much made me think about what I'd done to her. I had to get her light back. But I couldn't, not now.

It was _my_ fault that her light was stolen. It was because I was weak.

But I would get her light back. Once I learned to stand up against the darkness.

I would return and stop Maleficent.

But what good would I do now? I didn't know where the witch was, and anyway, Maleficent would only use her magic once again, and then I'd wake up to find I'd hurt all of the Princesses of Heart.

I _would_ return and get her light back.

Once I was stronger.

*****

The dark forest seemed even gloomier as the sun set, but I barely noticed. I kept my eyes on the ground, trying to ignore the guilt twisting my insides. My mind whirled with the impossibilities of what I had learned in that world.

Why would Master Xehanort want to "imprison the light"? What had Maleficent meant when she said he'd "disappeared into darkness"?

The purest hearts of light—did they hold the answer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, this story was started on my fanfiction account (link in my profile) a couple years ago, and I'm nearing the end. I've posted twelve chapters there, and will be updating about a chapter a day here until I'm caught up.  
> If you liked the chapter, I'd love to hear what you thought. Thank you so much for reading.


	3. The Queen's Scheme

### Chapter 3: The Queen's Scheme

**_~/~_ **

**_Things were starting to get serious. Big questions were starting to badger me._ **

**_Xehanort, the Princesses of Heart, Unversed…_ **

**_What was the connection? Was this too much for just me and Aqua?_ **

**_Was I strong enough?_ **

**_~/~_ **

*****

My ride through the Lanes Between was shorter this time. My head was too full of regrets and attempts not to think, so I ended up flying through a portal quite soon after entering. I wasn't worried, however, that I would be dumped on some weird world that had no relevance to my job. Master had always said to follow your instincts when nothing else pointed you anywhere, and I had felt that this was where I needed to be as soon as I stepped out of the portal.

My armor dissipated at the same time that the portal closed, and I found myself in a long stone corridor, flanked on both sides by thick pillars. I assumed I had appeared in a castle, but the dark and damp air suggested lower levels, maybe even the dungeon. Although the style of the pillars was plain, they reminded me somehow of the castle I had just left, and I gritted my teeth.

I had moved forward only a step before dizziness set in. Without any warning, my head throbbed with a burning fire and my stomach lurched. I reached out a hand to steady myself instinctively, and leaned on the stone wall to my left for a moment before it passed.

Summoning a portal wasn't exactly "easy", per-se, but usually I wasn't this drained afterwards… I didn't have much time to think about it as the dizziness faded.

However, the nausea was only replaced by an icy pain that pricked my head with every beat of my heart, and I realized distantly that Maleficent's magic must have some aftereffects.

I gritted my teeth and forced an eye open. The bands of pain in my chest tightened with every breath, and for a minute, I could only lean on the wall, panting slightly as the pain very slowly ebbed away until it was a mere ghost lurking on the edge of my mind. I scowled and straightened once I could move without my head spinning.

This was _not_ going to take me down. I _had_ to find Master Xehanort, _had_ to defeat the Unversed, _had_ to make up for my failure. I tried to force the throbbing reminder of Maleficent and everything which had occurred there to the back of my head, and strode forward, taking deep breaths as my energy returned.

A plain, marble arch came into view after a moment, and from just beyond, I heard a high voice, speaking clearly and commandingly, though I couldn't make out the words at first. I crept towards the noise, keeping to the shadows. I made out the words as I drew nearer, and realized that I had come in during the middle of the voice's speech.

"-come from the farthest space. Through wind and darkness I summon thee…"

_That doesn't sound ominous at all…_ Foreboding rose in my stomach as I peered around the corner to see who the speaker was. I looked in on a small room, where the same stone pillars loomed in the corners, seeming to suck the light from the torches. A raised dais stood opposite from my position, and I saw the source of the voice at last. A woman in a black cape stood before a large, ornate mirror, head high. She was wearing a golden crown, and for some reason, seemed to be addressing the mirror.

Lightning flashed across the mirror's face suddenly, and I blinked, surprised. What sort of magic could do that?

"Speak!" The queen—for I assumed the woman was one from her crown—commanded.

Flames devoured the surface, and it almost looked like the fire was _inside_ the mirror itself. "Show me thy face."

The flames died quickly, and through the smoke, a plain white mask appeared. Empty eye holes peered out, expressionless, and the mouth opened as it spoke. "What wouldst thou know, my Queen?"

Talking mirrors. Okay. I could deal with that.

"Magic Mirror on the wall—who is the fairest one of all?" The Queen asked, and although I couldn't see her face, I imagined a greedy look in her eye. I was partially thrown off by the fact that she was talking in rhyme, but maybe that was usual?

The mirror replied to the Queen with a deep, ominous voice which did not reflect the subject at all. "Famed is thy beauty, Majesty, but hold—a lovely maid I see. Alas, she is more fair than thee."

"Alas for _her_!" was the Queen's quick, cold response. Her voice was like ice, and I heard a veiled fury in her tone. I wasn't particularly keen to annoy her. "Reveal her name."

"Lips red as rose, hair black as ebony, skin white as snow—" but the mirror was cut off by the Queen's enraged gasp.

"Snow White!"

I wasn't sure what this cold Queen was plotting, but I was more intrigued by the mirror. _A mirror that knows and sees everything…_ How about that? It could be useful to finding Master Xehanort. It may be weird, but if this rhyming mirror could tell me where he was…

"The heart of Snow White doth shine bright. Beware, my Queen, a heart of light." The mirror finished, and my heart skipped a beat. _Another one? Another Princess of Light?_ If this Snow White was a Princess of Heart, then everything just got more dangerous.

But if there was a Princess of Heart here… would my other task be here too? _What if Master Xehanort is here?_ I swallowed. I needed to look into this mirror… if it could really tell me where Master Xehanort was, maybe he would have some insight, something to help me, make me stronger so I wouldn't… so I could make up for my failure.

But what about the Princess of Heart? If there was one on this world, I needed to make sure she was safe, that the Unversed hadn't gotten to her.

I peered further into the room. I really wanted to talk to that mirror. But the Queen didn't sound like the sharing type, so I thought I should go back a bit, maybe find a hiding spot, then wait for the Queen to leave before coming to ask the mirror.

I turned to leave, but the still-prickling headache must have impeded my depth perception, because I rammed my toe into the pillar I had hid behind, and I stumbled forward, shoes skidding on the stone floor.

I heard a gasp from the queen.

"Who goes there?"

My first instinct was to run. I could get away, try and find this Snow White on my own, but I had to use that mirror. I _had_ to know if Master Xehanort really was after the Princesses of Heart. This was as good a chance as any. Maybe I could convince the Queen to let me use the mirror. So I stepped back, and into the light.

The Queen had turned, and I saw her face for the first time. It was beautiful in an oh-so-high-and-mighty way, heart-shaped and high-browed. But her eyes were like ice, and they sent chills up my spine as they locked with mine.

"My name is Terra. I'm looking for a man named Xehanort… Master Xehanort. I thought maybe you had seen him."

"That name is of no consequence to me." She shortly replied, and I could almost feel the unwelcome.

I nodded, but didn't query further. I had expected as much, and turned to go. I would find him myself, or maybe come back here later when the Queen wasn't here to speak to the mirror.

I had only walked a few steps when she spoke again. "Wait." Her tone brooked no disobedience, and I turned my head back. She was obviously used to getting her way. "Perhaps we can be of use to each other, Terra. I have a task for you. If you succeed, I will ask the mirror where you might find this Master Xehanort."

It was tempting, at least partially. It depended on what she wanted me to do, though I had a bad feeling that it wasn't a task that I would like. But I had to be sure of one thing first. "And the mirror will know where he is?"

"Do you dare to question me?" Her voice was harsh and accusing suddenly.

I quickly reviewed my options. I didn't particularly _want_ to search for Master Xehanort manually through world after world, but I was also very reluctant to do _anything_ for this hard Queen.

"What is the task?" I finally asked, trying to keep suspicion out of my tone.

"There is a young maid who resides in this castle." She said, and a smile had graced her lips. "Her name is Snow White."

I could have gathered as much from the conversation I had overheard before entering, but let her finish her request.

"Kill her. And to make sure you do not trick me, bring back her heart…" The Queen held out a jeweled box, and I saw that the hard smile still turned her lips up. "In this."

"Her heart?" I asked, and a swell of anger rose in my chest. I had had enough of enchantresses who were trying to get me to take the hearts of the Princesses of Heart. How many evil witches could there be, anyway?

"I don't understand. You're after the hearts of light too?" My tongue asked before my brain could catch up. Really, I was starting to think that maybe every world had their own version of Maleficent, and I was not happy.

The Queen almost looked scornful. "What I demand is her _life_. I have had more than enough of her light."

"What did this maiden do to you?" I asked, though I thought I might know.

"That is no concern of yours." I resisted the urge to scowl or hit something. "Let it suffice to say that my radiance is all the light this kingdom needs—Snow White threatens my rule." I had never met someone this narcissistic before. But I really could use the mirror's help in finding Master Xehanort…

"Where can I find her?" I asked, hoping at least to let the girl know that this crazy Queen was gunning for her, and maybe sneak back in to ask the mirror later.

"Outside the castle, there is a glade of wildflowers. She will be there," the Queen replied quickly, almost as though not believing that I would actually agree, but she speedily regained her controlling, harsh tone, and went back to ordering me like I was a slave. "You are dismissed. Go now and seek her there." She extended the jeweled box further, and I clenched my jaw before reaching out and taking it.

I spun quickly on my heel and headed away from the Queen. _A heart of light…_

_This Snow White is my best chance right now. Maybe she will lead me closer to Master Xehanort._

_But what if I—_

I cut myself off before I could finish my thought. I wasn't going to even contemplate that. I wouldn't steal her heart like I stole Aurora's. I wouldn't. I could control my darkness.

_I won't let that happen. Not again._

I walked out of the room. As soon as I was out of sight, I dropped the box behind a pillar and left it there, in the shadows.

*****

Finding my way out of the castle hadn't been difficult. I _had_ apparently entered into the dungeon from the portal, and it was a simple matter of following a rough staircase past a couple waterways until I pushed open a heavy oak door and was immediately confronted by blinding sunlight.

I blinked rapidly, and after a moment was able to see the bright blue sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight, and the castle courtyard I stood in was cheery and shadow-less. Flowers grew obstinately in between the cracks in the stone floor, and I could see the beginnings of a colorful field beyond the castle gate. I headed that way, crossing a short, curved bridge before I made it to the grass field. It was covered with multicolored flowers, and butterflies flitted around everywhere. A lively creek bubbled past under the bridge to my back, and birds were twittering in the trees of the dark forest past the field.

Straight in the middle of the meadow, I saw the figure of a brightly-dressed girl who was kneeling among the plants.

The girl stood up and walked a couple paces, a bouquet of the colorful flowers clutched to her chest, and stooped down to pick more from a different clump. I could hear her softly singing a tune even from across the field. Was this Snow White? I couldn't tell if she was a Princess of Heart from this far away.

I carefully walked closer. Even if she wasn't Snow White, I could ask her if she knew where I could find the girl that the Queen wanted. As I approached, one of the birds that had been hopping around near her flew off, and the girl turned. Her wide eyes held only innocent curiosity, and as I got a better look at her, I guessed that she was Snow White. She fit the description, anyway. Her short hair was obsidian black, tied back from her face with a red bow, and her skin was very light.

"Oh, hello. Who are you?" The girl asked, smiling.

I blinked, surprised. She didn't look concerned or even slightly on guard by my sudden appearance. "Aren't you startled?" I asked.

She set her bouquet down and stood up, brushing invisible specks from her long skirt. "Should I be?" Her reply was accompanied by such a sincere smile that I had to suppress the urge to smile as well.

And as she grinned, I knew for certain that she was a Princess of Heart. I could feel the pure light coming from her.

But now I was faced with the problem of what to do. I was _not_ going to steal her heart like the Queen wanted, but I really needed to talk to the mirror. I guess I had taken a while, thinking, because she looked up at me with her big brown eyes and asked, "Is something the matter?" Snow White's grin grew wider.

I blinked, and focused back on the girl. Maybe if she knew anything about Master Xehanort, I wouldn't have to ask the mirror… "Does the name Xehanort mean anything to you?"

Snow White shook her head. "Why no… I don't think I've ever heard that name."

I didn't really expect her to know, but I felt a sinking sensation of my stomach at her reply nonetheless. "Now what…" I murmured softly to myself. I was not going to capture the Princess of Heart for the Queen, but that mirror could be incredibly useful to finding Master Xehanort.

However, before I could do anything else, I heard the unmistakable sound of Unversed arriving. I summoned my Keyblade as Unversed emerged all around the meadow.

Snow White gave a shriek of terror when she caught sight of the monsters and began running towards the dark forest opposite the castle.

I immediately moved to head after her, yelling, "Hey, wait! Don't go in there alone!"

However, a bunch of Floods confronted me before I could reach her, and I scowled.

I didn't have time for them. "Get out of my way!" I started slicing at the enemies in front, but by the time I had finished off the group in front of me, Snow White had vanished into the dark depths beneath the sinister trees.

I cursed myself inwardly. I was surrounded by Unversed. I recognized them, Red Hot Chilis and Scrappers, and even one of the big wrestler ones from Aurora's castle. However, the group which had popped up was easily twice as big as any I'd faced on the other world, and gleaming red eyes stared me down from all sides. I tightened my grip on Earthshaker.

There was nothing for it but to destroy them all so I could find Snow White again.

*****

I realized that I may have taken on a nearly-impossible task about five minutes into the fight. I sliced through Flood after Flood, Scrapper after Scrapper, but they never seemed to end. My magic was nearly depleted, and I had only destroyed about half of the group, to my estimation. The bigger ones hung off to the side, seemingly content to let the little, irritating Floods weaken me before coming in to kill me, and I resisted the urge to just leave them all and go find Snow White. But I couldn't leave a group this size to their own devices. Not this close to the castle.

I managed to swipe away a Scrapper that had jumped at me, but a Red Hot Chili that I hadn't seen had snuck up and rammed into me. I turned and slashed at the pot, but it had already zoomed out of reach. My head still felt raw from whatever Maleficent had done, and I could still _feel_ a sort of slogging residue in my brain, almost like the sludge trail that a slug left behind.

_There_ —I slashed and decimated two Floods.

_—HAS—_ I watched as a Scrapper exploded.

_—to be—_ I slammed a Chili into the ground.

"An end to these!" I finished my thought aloud. But even as I scowled deeper at the Unversed around me, more enemies popped up. I tightened my grip on Earthshaker.

Defeating each of them individually was taking too long. There were too many to engage all at once. I suddenly wished that Aqua was there. She was the one with all that knowledge of magic, all those spells that could target multiple enemies at once. She could make quick work of this many small enemies.

Unbidden, my mind flashed to the night before the Mark. Aqua had said something about the Wayfinder having a spell…

_"Well, that's yet to be seen. But I did work a little magic on it."_

_"Really? What?"_

Aqua had held up her Wayfinder with a knowing smile. _"An unbreakable connection."_

Aqua was a master of magic. Who knew what she meant by "an unbreakable connection"? But I had to try _some_ thing.

I fumbled in my pocket as a few Scrappers warily moved closer. Finally, my fingers closed around the Wayfinder Aqua had given me. It was somehow still warm, and when I drew it out, it was as though I could feel Aqua beside me. The bright sunlight glinted cheerily off the orange glass, and I stared at it for a moment. I had no idea how to use it.

I turned it over swiftly in my hand, and the light flashed across the face of the charm.

Aqua had never said how it worked, had she? She just said that she had "worked a little magic".

Wonderful. I wasn't even sure what I wanted the Wayfinder to _do_. Had I expected it to summon Aqua here like some magic teleporter? Maybe it really _was_ just some stupid, sentimental charm that Aqua had thought up. Maybe it didn't do anything.

I didn't notice the Unversed until I was flat on the ground, pain jolting me out of my preoccupation. I began to struggle to my feet, looking around quickly to face the enemy, but before I could stand up straight, the Wayfinder in my hand started to glow.

"What?" The charm shook in my hand, light seeping from the center, and a warm feeling spread from my hand through my body. Pain eased and my energy doubled. I blinked, once, as sudden information burst into my head. Thoughts, knowledge of magic that wasn't my own, whirled around my head.

I felt a grin spread across my face. I wasn't sure how, but somehow Aqua had set the Wayfinder to create a connection that shared information, probably only temporarily, but long enough to draw strength from either Ven or Aqua's experiences and pass over some of the training they'd learned. The magic left a buzz in my veins as it faded, and I could still feel the knowledge lurking in the back of my head. I knew that if I were to use any magic, it'd be twice as powerful as my usual cast, and I thought that I might even be able to perform some magic that I'd never learned.

I knew what I had to do. I knew the spells I needed. I knew moves Master Eraqus had never taught me. I knew Aqua's lessons.

I raised my Keyblade and blue magic appeared on the end. Every Unversed within five feet of me were yanked off their feet and forced to swirl in the black-blue magnetic field. I brought my suddenly weightless Keyblade up, and slashed through them easily. I turned and stabbed out at a Scrapper who had tried to sneak up on me. I cast magic almost subconsciously— _so this was how Aqua fought_ —and Unversed exploded all around me. More Scrappers rose from the shadows, and Floods popped up around me, but I wasn't worried. I cloaked my Keyblade in flames and sent it, spinning, through three Scrappers before summoning it back to slice through a Flood. I Froze a group of Scrappers with a twitch of my weapon, and stabbed out at a Bruiser nearby. I managed to destroy it with two blasts of Lightning, and spun to face the rest of the small Unversed. It didn't take long to dispose of the Scrappers and Floods with various short spells, and soon it was only me and the big-bellied Bruisers, who warily swayed at the edges of the field.

Earthshaker had begun to feel heavy once again, and my head started to throb faintly. The Wayfinder's effects were only temporary, but I wasn't complaining. It would have taken me at least twice as long to dispose of the Floods and Scrappers without Aqua's magic.

I moved to attack one of the Bruisers, but was interrupted when all three of the big Unversed charged at once. My flash of surprise was speedily overridden by a surge of anger, and I managed to Freeze one and Poison another before they were upon me. The previous complicated spells that had so easily sprung to my mind slipped away, and I could feel exhaustion begin to tug at my limbs once again.

I jumped over the Unversed's first attack and brought my Keyblade down on the leading Bruiser, which knocked it backwards. I quickly turned and dodged the second Bruiser's fists and stabbed out, feeling it dissipate on my blade. The third had broken free of the ice encasing it, and I slashed at it as many times as I could before it tried to attack.

The two Unversed advanced on me, threatening, and I stepped back once. I wanted to cast a spell to impede their progress, but the Wayfinder's effects had completely worn off and I had no magic left.

I ducked around the side and sliced the Unversed closest to me, avoiding its attack and managing to hit it one last time before it turned, and it exploded. The other jumped, and I backed quickly out of the shock wave. I dashed back in, ignoring my shoulder as it protested raising my weapon, and was able to destroy the final Bruiser with a final slash.

Panting, I scanned the field quickly, hoping that I wouldn't hear the signature sound of the Unversed's arrival or see any of their gleaming red eyes again. I kept Earthshaker raised for a few more seconds, then, as relief and exhaustion crashed back on me, I let it fall back into nothingness. It took all of my self-control to not fall to the soft grass.

I took a couple moments to calm my breathing, then silently thanked Aqua, wherever she was. The Wayfinder she had made was the only reason I had beat those Unversed.

I wasn't sure how exactly it worked, or what kind of magic could actually do that, but it looked like it'd allow me to tap into Aqua or Ven's knowledge and use it for myself. I knew that it wasn't her full power, because she'd been able to use spells like the ones I stole briefly for years, but it certainly gave me a boost.

Suddenly, I was reminded of the reason I came here in the first place.

_Where was Snow White?_

I jerked forwards and raced towards the dark forest. I drew briefly to a stop at the edge and peered in. She wouldn't have run all the way in, would she?

I glanced fruitlessly around for any sign of the Princess, but nothing met my sight other than inky, forbidding shadows, and low-hanging branches that looked an awful lot like grasping hands.

I wasn't just going to let her get lost all by herself in this creepy dark forest. Not with this many Unversed around.

I dashed in, following the bare, winding path, dodging the looming trees, calling out intermittently for the Princess. I stayed within sight of the sunlight at the other end of the road, knowing how easy it would be to get lost in a dark, unfamiliar forest. I stopped by one of the larger trees, clenching my jaw and probing the dark recesses of the shadows for any sign of Snow White's bright dress.

I conceded defeat. I had no idea where I was going, and I had no idea where she had gone. I just hoped that she wasn't in too much trouble. As long as there were no Unversed around, it was probably safer for her out here than closer to the Queen… but it didn't sit right with me, just leaving her stranded in this dark forest.

However, Master Xehanort was priority.

And she had said that she doesn't know anything about the missing master. That left me with just one other option.

The mirror… back at the castle.

*****

The trip to and through the castle took even less time than getting out had taken. I had found an energy potion in the castle kitchen to replenish my magic, and destroyed all the Floods I found without a second thought. I made it to the dark dungeon room containing the mirror easily.

When I arrived at the edge of the room, entering the flickering torchlight, I saw that the Queen still stood in front of the large mirror, gazing wordlessly at the mask which hung inside.

She spoke loudly and harshly without turning around. "How dare you return here, you blundering fool?"

"What are you talking about?" I kept my voice calm, ignoring the insult.

She spun around then, eyebrows drawn together in anger. Rage twisted her features into a cruel mask, and suddenly she didn't seem so beautiful anymore. "I ordered you, knave, to bring me Snow White's heart!"

She crossed her arms, glaring icy daggers at me.

A wave of contempt rose inside of me. "A request I chose to ignore. You know, you claim to be radiant, but all I see are shadows of jealousy, hanging thick on your heart."

The Queen's nostrils flared and rage showed all the more clearly in her eyes. "You will pay for such insolence!"

She turned her head and addressed the mirror. "Magic Mirror on the wall, consume this fool, once and for all!" She raised her arms, spreading her cape out behind her as I summoned Earthshaker and dropped into my stance.

I waited, but nothing happened. The Queen remained still, head thrown back, for a moment before lowering her hands angrily and turning fully to the mirror. The mask's eyelids had been closed, but when she pierced it with her gaze, the black eye sockets opened wide. The mirror responded in its deep, echoing voice, "Alas m'liege, that I cannot do. I have no power save answers true."

The Queen gasped, and I could practically feel her anger increase. "You dare defy your Queen?"

I blinked, and sucked in a surprised breath as she drew out a large bottle of a green, bubbly liquid that I assumed was poison from an inner pocket of her robe. She smashed it on the mirror's face, and looked away, grinning maliciously.

The green tainted the dark face of the mirror, and must have done _something_ to harm the phantom inside, although I could see no sign of the poison warping the glass. The mask drew in a great, rattling breath that seemed to last forever. Finally, the mirror exploded in a blast of light.

"What?" I yelled, confused, as the light shot straight out of the mirror, blinding me. The glare did not dim, but instead grew until I could _feel_ it as a physical presence.

The burning light surrounded me, and I drew back, but could not escape. Suddenly, I wasn't just overcome by the light; the light was _on_ me, surrounding me, trapping me in the magic. Before I knew what was happening, I felt myself drawn, inexplicably and inescapably, towards the mirror.

When I opened my eyes, I was standing in front of the mirror's mask, which had somehow contrived to grow, oh, about _six feet tall._ I jerked back, bringing my Keyblade up instinctively. Purple flames burned all around me, forming a big circle which surrounded both the Mirror and I.

Then I understood. _I was_ in _the mirror._

The Mask smiled leeringly at me. Its baleful laugh filled the air around me and I knew instantly that the only way out was to fight it.

I hefted Earthshaker and threw it, spinning, at the Mask. It drew back with a grunt of surprise at my first hit, only to have my Keyblade slam into it from behind as I summoned my weapon back. I dashed forward and started whacking, but the Mask only laughed another creepy chuckle and sunk into the floor.

I spun quickly, scanning the black, mirror-like floor for the mask to return.

A flash of light came from somewhere and the Mask rose from the floor. However, this time, there wasn't just one Mirror.

The Mask had multiplied itself until there were _dozens_ of the blank, white faces, which formed themselves into lines that stretched as far as I could see, flanking me on both sides.

Well, it was the Mirror's party. I supposed that it could make the rules. But it was a neat trick, and I really wished Master Eraqus had taught me how to do that. I decided to ask him if I ever made it back to the Land of Departure, which, at that point, didn't seem very likely.

The copies of the Mask on either side of me opened their mouths and I moved, some sixth sense warning me in time to dodge fireballs that spewed from their empty mouths. Each of the Masks seemed intent on burning me to a crisp as I drew level with them, and I sprinted out of the way, running down the line, past copy after copy. There didn't seem to be an end to the Masks, and with every step I took the arena just stretched longer. Fireballs exploded behind me as I raced past, and I kept running until they all stilled and sunk into the ground.

I gazed around, Keyblade raised, waiting for the real Mirror to come out. The only warning I got before it emerged from the crackling flames was a glimpse of white through the smoke-filled air. The Mask was cloaked now in a dark red light as it zig-zagged towards me, low and still smiling unconcernedly. I blocked as it came near and when it drew back I followed, slashing.

The Mask floated backwards once again, and just as I was about to throw Earthshaker once again, the Mirror ducked and disappeared into the floor.

I rotated quickly on my heel, scanning the endless, dark arena, looking for any sign of a giant mask rising out of the ground. I felt a quick, adrenaline-inspired laugh rise in my throat, wondering idly if Ven and Aqua would believe me if I told them about this.

I was momentarily caught off guard when ten masks popped up. I blinked as they began spinning, forming a perfect circle around me, circling faster and faster until each individual Mask was a blur. I shifted my fingers on Earthshaker's hilt, and felt the overwhelming desire to just smack the Mirror until it told me where Master Xehanort was. But which was the right one?

Their circle sped up even more, and I spun with it, scanning each one, trying to find something that was different, something that would give me a hint for which was the real.

I caught sight of it just as the circle began to slow. One mask stood out, a serene smile curving the mouth, in contrast to the others, which all had large frowns. I took the chance as they drew to a halt and opened their mouths to spew fireballs once again, rushing forward and attacking the grinning one.

As soon as I made contact, the others dropped back into the floor, leaving the fight to the real Mirror and I. I focused on the real Mask, striking it back until it began to glow blue. The Mask zoomed away from me, disappearing into the flames once again.

"Best beware..." I heard its deep, ominous voice, and spun, hoping to catch a glimpse of the white mask through the purple flames.

I looked around, waiting for it to come out. I couldn't see it, but I wasn't worried. It would come out when it was ready. And I would be ready when it—

_WHAM!_

I was slammed into from behind, with absolutely no warning. I went flying, landing hard on the smooth, reflective floor and rolling. I jumped back up and ran after the Mirror, which had floated back to the opposite side of the circle. The Mask regarded me with its blank, creepy eyes, still glowing sinisterly blue and smiling maniacally.

As I approached, it turned until parallel with the floor and flew past above me, bombarding the air around me with fireballs. I dodged them even as they exploded and continued after the fire-spewing mirror. When it slowed down and lowered slightly, I used Fire to knock it back, then went after it, Keyblade first. I slashed and sliced until the Mirror was smacked to the ground, at which point it merely sank back into the floor.

I scowled, and turned around, mentally counting the seconds as they passed.

Once again, ten copies rose in a circle around me and began to circle. I watched the faces as they flew by, and as soon as I found the one that was grinning, I spun and followed it. When they stopped, I headed straight for the grinning mask, ignoring the fireballs that exploded on the ground behind me.

I brought the mirror to the floor again as the copies sank away, but before I could continue my attack, the light came back. The same intense light that had drawn me into the mirror was now drawing me out with no warning, and I felt myself yanked back, losing my sense of direction as I zoomed backwards.

The light dissipated as suddenly as it had appeared, and I blinked, bringing the dark dungeon back into focus. The Mirror still stood opposite, black and motionless and wordlessly threatening.

I blinked as I realized that I was once again in the dungeon room. The Mirror must have sent me back… whether because I'd beaten it, or for another reason, I wasn't sure.

The Queen still lingered beside the mirror, but now her expression showed nothing but surprise. Incredulously, she asked, "How did you escape?"

I took a deep breath and strode forward, ignoring her question. "Now you will ask the mirror. Where can I find Master Xehanort?"

She drew back, affronted. She opened her mouth to retort, fury gleaming in her cold eyes, but closed her mouth after a moment. The Queen seemed to be battling internally as to whether to acquiesce to my request, and I felt a flash of annoyance. Earthshaker was still in my hand, and I stepped forward, raising it.

"If you don't, I'll _make_ the Mirror tell me. With or without your permission."

I almost wanted the Queen to refuse. She was an arrogant, cruel woman, and I wanted to put her in her place.

The Queen clenched her jaw, but her gaze lingered on my shining weapon. Then, straightening her back and turning to the Mirror, trying to retain some semblance of control, ordered, "Magic Mirror, instruct this knave! Give him the answers he doth crave."

The Mirror's reply was not long in coming. "Beyond both light and dark he dwells, where war was waged upon the fells." I felt ice slide into my veins, and I repressed a shiver, though I wasn't sure why. _Where war was waged upon the fells…_ Why did that sound so familiar?

I waited another moment, painfully aware of foreboding thumping along with my heartbeat in my chest, hoping that there was more than just that obscure hint. "Is that all?"

The mirror remained still and silent. I suppressed the disappointment that sunk my stomach, and nodded shortly at the Mirror. "Thanks," I said, not quite sure if I really meant it or not.

I turned and strode out, ignoring the furious Queen, and set my thoughts on where I was to go next. I could feel that it was time to move on. There was nothing left here for me to do. No Unversed popped up as I made my way out of the dungeon, and it only reinforced my conviction that I needed to head off.

I was still puzzling over the hint that the Mirror had given me when I made it out of the gloom of the castle and into the blinding sunlight. It sounded so familiar, but why couldn't I remember it? Hadn't Master Eraqus said something about a war on the fells, in one of my history lessons?

It wasn't until I stood in the cheery meadow that I remembered Snow White. I still didn't know if she was okay. I wanted to go and look for her once again, but I felt that the danger had passed.

As I summoned my armor, I pondered further the clue that the Mirror had given. "Beyond both light and dark he dwells," could mean the Lanes Between, or that he was on a world beyond the light realm… but it was the part about the war that had me intrigued. The description struck a chord in my memory, but I could not think of what it reminded me of.

If I couldn't think of it myself, maybe it would be best if I sought after some help.

Not Master Eraqus, not so soon after he had sent me out. He trusted me to get the job done, and use my own resources. I wouldn't return to the Land of Departure until my job was finished. But Master said that he had first received word of these events from Master Yen Sid.

Maybe it was time I went and spoke with Yen Sid myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pacing of this one feels a bit off to me. Sorry if it feels a bit rushed.  
> In hindsight, I realize that my writing here isn't the best quality either... I wrote this a good year, maybe year and a half ago, so the later chapters are a little better, writing-wise. I hope.
> 
> I'll be back with another chapter tomorrow. There's twelve chapters that I've posted on ff.net so far, so I'm going to keep updating here about every day to get caught up. Then, I'm hoping to finish the whole fic by May at the latest.  
> I truly appreciate you taking the time to read! Have a great day!


	4. The Ball

### Chapter 4: The Ball

**_~/~_ **

**_I think that this world might have been my only reprieve. This might have been the last time I was confident. The last time something was simple._ **

**_The last time I could think about the tasks ahead without trepidation._ **

**_~/~_ **

*****

I had barely entered the starry Lanes Between when I found a flaw in my plan to talk to Master Yen Sid.

I had _no idea_ how to choose where I landed.

Wonderful.

I wracked my brains as I sped past the twinkling lights of the other worlds, trying to remember the single lecture that Master Eraqus had given on the Lanes Between. The most I could remember was goofing off with Ven while Aqua rolled her eyes in exasperation. If only I had actually listened at the time…

My furious attempts to jog my memory were interrupted when a portal that shimmered directly in front of me caught my eye. I tried to turn, but the movement was too late. I had already shot into the world.

I sighed as I walked into a dark, gloomy forest, where crickets chirped tiredly in the dim recesses of bushes and millions of stars winked at me overhead. I kept my armor on, debating whether to head back into the Lanes Between, when another sound broke through the fairly quiet forest.

It was hushed, and sounded almost muffled, but I could still recognize it. It was the sound of sobbing.

I let my armor fade into nothingness and glanced around. The crickets had gone quiet quite suddenly in respect to the grief of whoever was crying, and I figured that the sound came from my left, down a dark, overgrown path. I stepped cautiously closer, and made my way along the shadowy footpath until I found myself in a large clearing. The space was rather bare, filled only by a quiet, dribbling fountain that sputtered in the center. As I walked further in, another shape caught my eye.

At the edge of the clearing, under a large, drooping willow tree, I saw the huddled figure of a girl in a torn dress who was sobbing dispiritedly onto a stone bench.

I crept slowly closer, and as I approached, I saw that she had very pretty, styled golden hair, and wore a pink dress which had evidently once been elegant. I kneeled down next to her and tried to catch her eye.

"Hey, uh," I began awkwardly, feeling un-fit for a situation like this, "Is something wrong?"

I felt like kicking myself once the words left my lips. Way to point out the obvious. She was crying her eyes out, of course something was wrong.

She didn't even look up.

"It's just that my friends made me the m-most beautiful dress—but my stepmother and stepsisters r-ruined it. And I was _so_ looking forward to the ball." She hiccupped out, not even looking at me, before breaking into fresh tears.

I had no idea about this "ball" that she was missing, but I knew firsthand the disappointment of not being able to do something you wanted. Something you'd been looking forward to.

I bit my lip as I watched her tremble. I wasn't sure what to say.

After a moment, words oft-repeated by Master Eraqus came to mind.

"Darkness always finds a way into a wounded heart," I told her, knowing that it was one lesson that I had been forcibly taught. I wasn't sure if this would help her, but I plowed on anyway.

"You have to be strong." For a second, I wasn't sure who I was trying to reassure: the girl, or myself. "Strength of heart will carry you through the hardest of trials."

She gulped, and turned a tear-filled blue eye towards me. "But I…" she began, but was interrupted when I heard a tell-tale sound.

"Unversed!"

I gritted my teeth and summoned Earthshaker, spinning to face the threat. Floods rose from the shadowy ground and jerked forward, threateningly. I threw myself at the first wave before they could make another move and slashed them into nothingness. Scrappers popped up next, accompanied by a Red Hot Chili, and I turned my attention to them. I Froze one of the Scrappers and destroyed the other, and threw a Freeze at the Chili, which fell, and slammed my Keyblade into the center of the red Unversed. It exploded on my blade, and I turned and decimated the remaining Scrapper.

A new type of Unversed showed up next, right beside two other Scrappers. I glanced back, checking on the girl. She was still leaning on the bench behind me, but I saw that she had turned around when the Unversed arrived, staring with horror and terror battling on her face, at the creeping monsters, hands over her mouth.

I turned back to the Unversed as the new ones hopped forwards. They looked almost cute, with big ears and sad red eyes. I hesitated for a half a second before I attacked one, trying to see through the gloom as to whether the bunny-like creature had the Unversed emblem.

I was saved the necessity of checking if they were enemies when the one closest to me brought its floppy ears up and whacked my shin, sending me stumbling backwards. What kind of Unversed fought with its ears?

Their small bodies seemed almost too small for their gigantic ears, which were evidently their only weapon. I hobbled backwards, cursing my leg as it stung with the shock of the blow, as the little Unversed drew nearer, red eyes gleaming in the semi-darkness. As soon as I could stand upright, I dashed for the nearest and dispatched them easily.

I was about to congratulate myself on the successful battle when no other Unversed popped up for a moment, but felt my triumph quickly fall to annoyance as one of the great big Bruiser Unversed globbed up from the ground.

I scowled as I faced the huge Unversed. It swayed dreamily on the spot for a moment before heaving its great body off the ground and jumping forward, landing and sending out a white magic shock wave, which I jumped over easily. I used the momentum from the leap and sliced down on the Unversed, managing to strike a few times before ducking back to avoid its flailing fists. I dashed back in, and with another heavy strike, it exploded. I grinned briefly, but was denied triumph once again when the girl shrieked behind me.

I spun, and saw that a singular Flood had managed to pass me at some point. It was advancing on the girl, who had stumbled away from the bench and fallen to the ground some feet away, arms over her head, waiting for the monster to finish her off. Ignoring the first fear that exploded in my stomach, I drew Earthshaker back and threw it towards the blue Unversed, which disappeared as the Keyblade slammed into it. I dismissed my Keyblade before it flew back, and ran over to help the girl up.

She shakily lowered her arms and looked up as me as I drew closer. Tears filled her bright blue eyes and cascaded down her cheeks still, and she regarded me dispiritedly and still half-terrified.

I held my hand out to help her up. "Are you okay, uh…" I trailed off as her slender fingers closed around mine, realizing that I still didn't know her name.

"I'm Cinderella," she said as I drew her to her feet. I smiled slightly.

She stumbled back to the stone bench, hugging herself. She began crying as she sat, shaking her head and biting her lip. Cinderella looked around, almost as though fearful of more Unversed, but just burst into greater tears, her grief greater than her fear. "I'm sorry," she began, "I just… I just can't believe… not anymore."

I furrowed my brows and sucked in a breath sharply.

However, before I had a chance to do anything other than blink and try and formulate a reply, another voice spoke up. "Strength of heart is important, but that's not all you need."

The voice reverberated around the now silent clearing, and I noticed faintly that there were sparkles filling the air. _Sparkles?_ Had I gotten hit in the head? I blinked, but they didn't go away.

A bright light began to shine, right next to Cinderella, and grew larger. I let out a confused "Huh?" and glanced around quickly, confused. Cinderella ignored the light's presence, and sobbed out between her hands, "There's nothing left to believe in… nothing!" She broke into greater tears.

The light, having reached its limit, formed itself into a figure, which grew clearer and clearer until I could make out a blue-cloaked figure of an old woman who perched on the bench beside Cinderella. "Nothing at all, my dear?" The old woman asked, placing a hand on Cinderella's shoulder and gazing at the blonde with a kind smile. "Oh, now, you don't really mean that."

Cinderella seemed unbothered by the woman's sudden materialization. She leaned over until she was collapsed on the woman's shoulder. "Oh… but I do. It's just no use."

The woman shook her head adamantly, grinning. "Nonsense! If you'd lost all of your faith, I couldn't be here, yet here I am!"

I was very confused at that point.

Cinderella looked up as the old woman laughed, heartily and joyously. She took Cinderella's hands. "Oh, come now, dry those tears. You can't go to the ball looking like that!"

They both stood up. The old woman positively beamed at Cinderella, who suddenly had a strange light in her eyes. The blonde had finally ceased crying, and she regarded the old woman with shock. "The ball? Oh, but, I'm not—"

"Of _course_ you are!" The old woman would have none of that, and shook her head, "But we'll have to hurry." She drew a long silver stick out of her blue sleeve, and lifted it, furrowing her brow in annoyance.

"Now, what were those magic words?"

_Magic words?_

"Oh yes!" She looked back up with a smile and brought the stick up, making her way past me and to the middle of the clearing. More white sparkles exploded out of the end, and she raised it like a conductor's baton.

"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!" The old woman cried.

I suddenly missed the Mirror and its stupid rhymes.

Sparkles shot out of the end of her wand and flew over Cinderella's head to a small patch of pumpkins, landing on the biggest one. The pumpkin's vines wriggled and writhed, before curving up and hoisting the pumpkin into the air, bouncing it over to the old woman. She was a magician of some sort, obviously, though I'd never seen magic the type of which she was using.

With another wave and burst of sparkles, the pumpkin started growing. It enlarged piece by piece, first the vines, then the stem and the body bursting larger with every passing second. After a couple moments it had turned completely white, the vines had curled and formed wheels, and it was big enough to climb in. After another moment, a driver and pure white horses appeared, summoned by more white sparkles which lashed them to the carriage by the same vines which made the wheels.

Cinderella, all tears forgotten, dashed up, and with exclamations of delight, examined the gleaming white ride.

The older woman waved her wand once again, and this time Cinderella was enveloped in the white light. When the shine faded, her torn pink dress had been replaced by a voluminous white one, complete with a sparkling tiara and immaculate gloves. She looked down, examining the new dress with surprise and exultation, and exclaimed, "Oh! It's a beautiful dress!"

I walked closer, and as her sadness disappeared, I felt something radiating off of her in waves. "Why, it's a dream come true!" She finished, and as she rushed past me and danced around, twirling and laughing sweetly, I recognized it for what it was: _Light._ Light exploded from her very being like a flame, filled the air with her tinkling laugh, and I realized distantly that she was a Princess of Heart. Just like Aurora and Snow White, her very existence was pure light.

I barely registered that the older woman had started talking once more, something about dreams not lasting forever.

Cinderella turned around from where she had been examining herself in the glassy fountain. The older woman finished her explanation, "You'll have only 'till midnight, I'm afraid. Then, on the stroke of twelve, the spell will be broken and everything will be as it was before."

Cinderella nodded fervently, a hopeful and beautiful gleam in her bright blue eyes that I hadn't seen before. "Yes, I understand." She replied, rushing over and hugging the blue-cloaked woman.

Cinderella turned to enter the carriage, but hesitated briefly. She spun around and faced me, giving me a dazzling smile that I couldn't help but return. "Thank you!"

I nodded, and she turned back. The Princess of Heart stepped up and into the white carriage, which promptly rolled off, while she waved from the wide window. The magician waved back and Cinderella's smile grew.

Once the carriage was out of sight, I addressed the woman. "Her heart was full of light. Why didn't I see it?" I turned fully to the blue-cloaked mage. "What did you do? I can hardly tell that she's the same person."

Smiling serenely, she gazed at me, and, instead of answering, asked, "Who are you?"

"Terra."

She inclined her head and continued. "Terra, in your heart, do you believe that dreams can come true?"

It was a strange question. _Dreams?_ Like the one Aqua and I had cherished for so long, of becoming Masters together? The one that had been torn from me so suddenly and ripped my lungs out with it? But something inside of me trusted the woman, and I answered. "I do. But I also believe that you have to make an effort to make them come true. They don't just happen on their own."

"Yes, of course," agreed the woman. "But sometimes, just believing in dreams is harder than working to make them happen. It's easier said than done, you know. It is easy to _have_ a dream, but to believe that it could come true despite everything telling you it can't is a task that most can't achieve.

"Cinderella believes her dreams can come true. I wanted her to see that she is right."

I nodded thoughtfully. "So that's what made her shine: faith in her heart that anything is possible." I blinked, and paused momentarily. "Where did she go?"

"To the royal ball, at the palace," The woman's white hair bobbed as she smiled.

"Go on. When you see her dancing, you'll know that she believes," She paused for a moment and placed a kind hand on my shoulder, "and that will help you believe, too."

I turned, glancing down the road that Cinderella had disappeared on, and gazed at the pristine white castle which sat in the middle of the mountains, gleaming in the starlight.

*****

The trip to the castle, which had lead me past several vacant, luxurious houses and a rippling brook, took a very short amount of time despite the apparent distance. The curvy, white main gates were flung wide to welcome the night breeze, and nothing in the deep green hedges or the tranquil, dark blue overhead indicated anything other than a normal night. As the gate came into view, the carriage that had carried Cinderella to the castle rolled past me, back towards the clearing. I stared after it for a moment, but continued on, towards the castle. It must have just dropped her off, though the fact that it left so soon sparked worry in my chest.

However, any and all peace was shattered as I made my way past the sparkling fountain and I heard a shrill scream.

I summoned Earthshaker on instinct and my gaze flew from the gravel beneath my feet to the steps ahead, where I saw a flash of blue. And a gleam of red eyes.

The sudden urge to slam my fist into something was overwhelming. Unversed _had_ to show up here, too, didn't they?

I sprinted up the stairs and slashed through the Floods even as they leapt forward to attack.

With bursts of black, they exploded on the blade, and moments later, I lowered my Keyblade warily and turned to face the girl who had been a second away from death. She looked up at the same time I turned, and my eyes lighted on the glimmering white dress and the golden hair before I recognized her

"Cinderella?" Her blue eyes filled with relief as they locked with mine. I helped her to her feet, and when she had straightened, Cinderella asked, "You saved me back in the clearing too. What are you doing here?"

I smiled wryly. "I wanted to make sure that you got here safely. I'm glad I came by when I did."

She smiled, wide, and I saw only pure happiness in her eyes. "Me too."

The light that spilled from the open doors to my left was interrupted briefly as the distinctive sound of Unversed broke the silence, and I turned, lifting Earthshaker. Scrappers had popped up in the hall, claws raised. I clenched my jaw and prepared to charge forward. "Wait here, okay? I'll take care of them."

I wasn't about to let a Princess of Heart get attacked by Unversed. But before I could move, Cinderella stepped forward and stopped me with a small hand on my arm. "Please, may I go with you? I so want to get to the ball."

Despite her polite, soft tone, the blue eyes that pierced me were full of determination. Cinderella wasn't about to let anything get in the way of her dream.

I wanted her to make it too, to see her dream come true. And if there weren't a lot of Unversed, I could probably keep them at bay while leading her to wherever she needed to go…

"All right." I said, eyes flicking back to the enemies. "But stay behind me, or you'll get hurt."

I saw her smile out of the corner of my eye. "You're not worried?" I asked her.

She shook her head adamantly. "Didn't you just tell me that it was important to stay strong?"

My exhale was almost a huff of laughter. "Oh. I guess I did."

My eyes found hers once again as she laughed. She was just like Snow White.

So trusting.

"Ready?" Earthshaker gleamed in the golden light from the empty hall.

*****

The large, sweeping hall was only sparsely populated by Unversed, which did nothing to appease my reservations about allowing Cinderella to accompany me. The deep red carpet hid only three Scrappers and a group of Floods, but I still checked behind each gold and red drape for new enemies.

It wasn't until I made it into the foyer that I really found a challenge.

The first wave of Floods was destroyed easily, while Cinderella warily waited back a few steps. I was about to gesture for her to come closer when two Bruisers and a large group of Scrappers appeared ahead of me.

I set the first Bruiser aflame and turned to the Scrappers, which furtively ducked left and right, as though to avoid my gaze.

However, they were easily dispatched with a few Freezes, and the remaining two removed my need to chase them and walked into my attack. The first of the bigger Unversed fell when I threw my spinning Keyblade through its belly.

Then it was just me and the last Bruiser.

I was hoping that it would just ignore Cinderella and attack me, but luck was not in my favor that time. The Bruiser turned immediately to the blonde and launched itself up, ignoring her gasp of fear. I dashed forward until I stood directly in front of her, and squared off with the giant Unversed, which slammed into the ground as I brought Earthshaker up.

Thankfully, my Keyblade absorbed the magic shockwave, and I jerked forward once it had dissipated, scowling a challenge.

I slashed, exhaling and somehow managing to force the Bruiser back a step before it began attacking once again, shooting its giant fists frantically out towards me. I blocked the fists and turned the Keyblade, slicing down, casting Fire as I did and cloaking the blade with flames.

With a final, tearing, upward slash, the Bruiser disappeared and I felt a corner of my mouth twitch up.

Cinderella let out a relieved breath behind me, and I glanced back briefly at her. She looked none the worse for being attacked several times in one night, and the determination glittering in her eyes had not decreased. I nodded and we strode forward together, I with my Keyblade raised while she stepped carefully and quietly right behind my shoulder. I couldn't help but think of how strong she was, being attacked by monsters twice in one night but still able to function and chase her dream.

She stopped, however, when we started up a flight of wine-colored stairs, and placed a hand on the golden banister. I turned to her, one eye still scanning for Unversed. She looked up before I could ask her why she paused. "Hear that?"

I furrowed my brows, and concentrated. I could faintly make out the sound of… was that music? Once I was aware of it, it became louder, and I identified a slow and beautiful tune which echoed from above us, at the top of the second staircase ahead. Cinderella beamed. "It's the ball!"

She pushed past me impatiently, skipping up the steps in her clear high-heels, too eager to get to her dream to think of such trivial, base things as Unversed. I started after her, Earthshaker lowering as we approached the music. She made it to the top of the steps first, and thankfully no enemies rose to challenge her.

Cinderella froze once there, eyes locked on the wide open doors ahead of her. I slowed to a stop next to her, and got a glimpse of a twirling mass of colors that filled the room in front of me before the Princess of Heart had flown off once again.

She was almost across the threshold of the room when she stopped. Cinderella turned back to me, and as I stepped closer, smiled. "Thank you so much," she began, eyes shining, but trailed off momentarily. She blinked, and laughed. "I don't even know your name…"

"Terra," I supplied, and she nodded, grinning brightly.

"Thank you, Terra!" Her face was full of a sincere, glowing happiness and earnest gratitude, and I couldn't help but smile.

"No problem." I replied, realizing that I meant it. She was kind and beautiful, and the light which cloaked her energized me.

I waved for her to enter, and she turned, entering the mass of twirling dancers as though she belonged there. I watched her as she expertly dodged the couples, swaying slightly to the music and gazing around, enraptured by the beauty and music. My gaze flicked to the left, and I saw that a well-dressed, tall man had caught sight of Cinderella and was waving off two girls who had been fawning over him. He wove through the dancers, heading towards the Princess of Heart. He was captivated, eyes fixed on her face, and she blushed when she became aware of his presence. He extended a gloved hand, which she accepted, curtsying.

Cinderella looked almost hesitant, but a radiance hung about her and she smiled wide at the man.

The music picked up, and the other pairs started a new step, but my eyes stayed on Cinderella and her partner. I could feel her happiness from all the way across the room, and as she twirled, something that had hung like a cloud over my heart seemed to dissipate. I had barely noticed that a dark fog had been bogging my mind down, at least since leaving Maleficent's world, and maybe even since the Mark of Mastery. My heart lifted as Cinderella's eyes lit up as they focused on her partner. Smiling slightly, I felt hope spark in my heart.

Maybe… maybe just believing _is_ enough.

Maybe I _could_ hold my darkness in check. I _could_ stand up to Maleficent. I could earn the Mark.

Maybe I wasn't a failure.

The buoyant thoughts had barely begun to circulate through my veins and release the tension bunched in my muscles when I saw the first sign of an impending chaos.

Far across the room, a dark balcony that overlooked the ball caught my eye. The shadows which hung behind the white banister made it hard to see, but as my eyes caught on the room, a flash of glowing red burst in the middle of the darkness. I froze, eyes locked on the gloom. _Not more Unversed. Not again._

I got a glimpse of gold and another gleam of red eyes before moving. Frustration overrode the optimism, and I gritted my teeth, scanning the room for a staircase which would lead to the balcony. Finding none, I turned my eyes to the people milling around the ballroom, searching for a servant or someone who looked like they would know the place. My gaze landed on a portentous-looking man who stood to the side, contentedly watching the couples dancing. I dashed over, dodging the pairs of dancers and mumbling apologies when I stepped on someone's foot or dress or bumped into a shoulder.

Once I reached him, I pointed up to the now-empty balcony and asked, rather abruptly, "How do I get up there?" I wanted to get rid of the Unversed before they could disrupt Cinderella's big night.

The man looked almost affronted for a moment, but cleared his throat and replied, "Well, there is a passageway beneath the foyer staircase, but I really don't see why you want to leave the party—"

I spun and dashed back the way I had come, ignoring his continuing babble.

*****

The trip to the balcony was swift and easy. I was unchallenged but that did nothing to appease the sinking in my stomach. Even when I entered the gloomy space, Keyblade raised, I confronted an empty room.

Blinking, I straightened and furrowed my brows. I knew that I had seen something. Foreboding grumbled in my gut, and I tightened my grip on Earthshaker.

I checked the carpet for any darker shades were the little Floods could have sunk, scowling. They had to be here somewhere…

But the enemy I spotted next wasn't a Flood, not even close.

With a harsh, grating sound like nails on a chalkboard, a giant Unversed rose from the floor directly in front of me. Once it had completely risen from the ground, it hovered, red eyes angrily piercing mine.

I drew in a breath and readied Earthshaker.

It was hard to tell in the gloom, but the huge Unversed looked to be white and gold, vaguely humanoid, and holding a golden stick that looked almost like a conductor's baton. What appeared to be a magenta tall hat sat on its round head, above the glowing eyes. The feet which floated inches above the ground looked to be clad in black boots, and golden accents trailed up and down its arms and torso.

As I watched, the huge Unversed waved its baton. Three instruments— _instruments? What?_ —burst into existence and commenced to circle their master.

With another wave, the instruments began to play, and the music hit me like a battering ram. My ears rang with the loud, warped music, and I growled with pain, shrinking back. I raised Earthshaker as though it could block the sound, my left hand moving to cover my ear, trying to escape the haunting melody which felt like a hundred bricks grinding themselves into my eardrums.

I stumbled back, closing my eyes as the music pounded gratingly in my ears, and didn't even open them when I felt something in my pocket grow hot.

I managed to wrench one eye open in time to see the pocket that held the Wayfinder begin to glow, white and blinding.

I felt myself tugged downwards, and my stomach lurched. For a second, the white light engulfed me and everything inside of me froze as my feet left the floor.

Gravity claimed me and I fell, fast, or at least, it _felt_ like I did.

I yelled even as the sensation ceased, and when I opened my eyes, ears ringing but no longer assaulted, I found myself in the middle of the crowd of dancers who inhabited the floor below the balcony. I was back in the ballroom.

"Huh?" I looked around at the couples, but none of them were paying me any attention. Every eye was fixed on the balcony I had just disappeared from, where the white figure of the Unversed loomed, instruments still swirling. The Unversed was looking from side to side, confused, and I realized that I had been _teleported_ out of the room, out of the way of the Unversed's attack.

Even as the screaming started and I was buffeted as the people in the ballroom ran, terrified, I felt a rush of affection towards Aqua as I glanced down at the pocket which contained the Wayfinder.

_"A little magic"_? More like Aqua being over-protective, as usual.

Grinning, I hefted Earthshaker. I heard guards being yelled for and shrieks of fear, but did not turn for a moment.

I kept my eyes on the Unversed, which spun, as though sensing my gaze, and rose over the balcony railing, swiftly flying straight towards me.

I risked a glance back, making sure that I was alone. I saw Cinderella behind the shoulder of her partner as they backed out, and locked eyes with her briefly, trying to send her a message. _I'll take care of this_. Her blue eyes widened in understanding, and she nodded and tugged on her partner's arm, and they fled together. Satisfied, I turned to face the Unversed.

While the Wayfinder had teleported me out of the way, it had done nothing to deplete my reserves of magic or use my energy, and I brought my Keyblade up, determination steeling my veins. I would dispatch this stupid interrupter, and let the rest of Cinderella's night finish smoothly.

The conductor Unversed stopped in the middle of the room, twirling its baton as a challenge.

I charged in, yelling, and struck at the first instrument I saw: the big, red drum. I figured that starting with the instruments would give me an advantage—without a weapon, how well could the Unversed fight?

I knocked the drum out of the circle, cloaking my Keyblade in ice and slamming the drum into the ground and then jumping back as the drum rose, jerking forward as though to strike me. I sliced back, and it vanished in a puff of dark particles.

Momentarily caught off guard at how easily it was defeated, I neglected to notice that the Conductor had snuck up on me, and was knocked forwards as a blast of music hit me like a physical blow.

Gritting my teeth, I dodged to the left, turning, and saw that the second instrument, a violin, had floated forwards, bow singing across the strings, purple magic humming off the strings like shock waves.

I disrupted the music when I cast Fire and knocked the violin back. I sprinted forward and brought Earthshaker up and speared the violin, which dissipated.

The surge of triumph in my chest was quickly knocked away as the final instrument, a golden trumpet, zoomed forward and slammed into my chest. I stumbled back, and regained my balance just in time to jerk to the side to avoid a long magic blast that issued from the horn, scraping against my ears even though I dodged the magic strike. I encased it within a block of ice shortly, and sent my spinning Keyblade to dash through the instrument. I summoned it back and as the weapon knocked into the trumpet again, it disappeared.

I blinked, surprised, as my fingers closed around Earthshaker's hilt and I turned to the Conductor. I was taken aback at how quickly the instruments had been defeated. I expected them to be more of a challenge, as they were the Unversed's only weapons.

I was proved wrong moments later. The Unversed held only the gold baton, which it was still flicking back and forth to conduct instruments that were no longer there, but as I turned it seemed to realize its own predicament, the red slits of eyes narrowing even further as a dark aura sprung from the baton like flames.

Charging forwards, weapon raised, the Conductor sped across the air between us, and I drew back, firing spells, hoping that they would slow it down even marginally.

Nothing even phased the monster, and I ended up ducking back as it drew closer, hoping to avoid its wrath.

There was no need for me to back up to avoid its charge, however, because instead of ramming into me, it flew straight up before getting close. Some sixth sense warned me to move regardless, and I raced out of the way as the Conductor crashed into the space I had previously occupied. I blocked the magic shockwave, and managed to strike the monster a few times before it drew back, gliding backwards till it drew to a stop in a corner of the large room.

I pursued, but warily. My opponent was too still, too calm. I expected it to attack without pause, not sulk in the corner.

As I drew closer, I noticed that the weapon was glowing darkly, and I narrowed my eyes at it. Was it just me, or did the baton look bigger?

The Conductor drew back the baton, and threw it straight at me, and as it shot towards me, I decided that, yes, the baton was bigger than it had been, and magic was flickering across it ominously. I brought Earthshaker up and felt the baton slam into the magic-imbued Keyblade, rocking me back. It clattered dully to the floor, but I ignored it and continued chasing the Conductor, firing spells which impacted with no visible signs of damage on the Unversed's hide.

When I got close enough to strike directly with the Keyblade, the Conductor shot back up into the air, and I flipped back, knowing what was coming before it slammed down next to me.

As the Unversed retrieved its baton and hovered, feet away, I charged back in and managed to knock the Conductor back, slamming it into the ground where it collapsed, evidently wounded.

Steely triumph gave strength to my flagging muscles, and I took advantage of the Unversed's weakness, slashing hard at the downed enemy.

I realized my mistake immediately after making contact.

The Conductor had been smarter than I had thought, lulling me into a false sense of security by pretending to be wounded.

As soon as my Keyblade made contact, the Unversed struck out, magic lending strength to its blow, and I flew backwards, slamming into a marble pillar.

I slid to the ground, a groan escaping my lips.

Inwardly berating myself, I gritted my teeth and started to haul myself to my feet. How many times had Master told me to be sure the enemy was truly weakened before attacking? Evidently, it hadn't been enough.

I was able to get my feet under me and raise Earthshaker just as the Conducter glided over. I hefted my Keyblade and met the Unversed with a half-hearted slash. Pain throbbed along with my heartbeat, tugging at my limbs and slowing my mind, and I could barely bring myself to dodge as it flew up and crashed down where I had been. It floated backwards, and despite the knowledge that it was only preparing another attack, I stumbled back, panting, trying to catch my breath as it was stolen by the pain that rung in my ears.

I was jerked out of my attempt to recover when the Conductor's baton sliced into my shoulder, sending me reeling, clutching the shoulder. Thankfully, my shoulder guard had deflected the sharp point, and the baton hadn't broken the skin, though I felt my arm spasm as an apple-sized lump of pain appeared where the weapon had struck.

Scowling, I turned furious eyes to the Unversed, and fired off a few spells at the long distance. These spells actually seemed to make contact, staggering the Conductor and checking his progress as he leisurely came closer.

My entire chest and back felt like a huge punching bag, and my every move reminded me that my spine hadn't liked getting rammed into a pillar, but I moved to attack the Unversed as it prepared to strike again.

I brought my Keyblade down, cloaking it with my last bit of magic and watching as it visibly stumbled under my strike, then, with a grunt of effort, I spun and slammed my blade across the Conductor's chest.

With one, final wheeze of harsh music, the Unversed crumbled into nothingness.

Finally. I nearly crashed to the ground then and there. I needed to find a potion, and maybe rest a bit so my magic could replenish before I headed to talk to Yen Sid, though I still hadn't figured out how I would be able to get to his world.

However, I was interrupted when the pompous servant who had given me directions to the balcony jogged up to me, wiping his brow. "Oh, thank you! You saved us all. I don't know what we would have done without you…" the man trailed off, and I nodded, panting.

He sighed and continued, "The guests were just starting to enjoy themselves…"

My mind flashed immediately to Cinderella. Had she gotten out alright? Had there been more Unversed in the hall?

I turned immediately to look out in the crowded foyer, eyes scanning the various people who had trickled back up when the danger passed. My eyes landed on the figure I was looking at after a moment, and I grinned tiredly. "Well, don't give up just yet."

My spirits lifted marginally as I watched Cinderella converse animatedly to her partner, holding his hands and smiling with an inward glow. The man beside me looked over too, finding the couple I was watching easily, and let out a breath of excitement.

Her partner was earnestly talking, enraptured by the Princess of Heart, and Cinderella smiled wider. She replied, but I was too far away to hear what was said.

I was happy that she was happy. I was glad that her big night had gone well, that she had met someone. Believing in her dream had been enough to make it come to fruition, so maybe the same held true for _my_ dream.

I knew it was time to be moving on. But before I left, I needed to find something out. I turned to the man beside me and said, "Tell me something. Have you always had a problem around here with those monsters?"

The man bit his lip thoughtfully, but shook his head. "No. I believe… they began to appear shortly after a boy in a mask arrived in our kingdom. Those that saw him said that the monsters obeyed his every command."

My eyes widened. A boy in a mask? Who could control the Unversed?

That didn't sound good.

"Do you know where he is now?" I asked, urgency sparking in my brain. If I could defeat their controller, wouldn't the Unversed disappear too?

"Uh…" the man stuttered momentarily, "N-no, I don't believe anyone has seen him for a day or so."

"I see." I replied, though it was a lie. I didn't see at all.

Master Xehanort, the Unversed, the Princesses of Heart, and now a masked boy? Nothing was making sense. I wracked my brains, but I could see no discernable connection. There was so much more going on than what I could see. But it was the masked boy who held my attention. How did he control the Unversed? Did he create them? Where did he come from? What was his intention?

I was interrupted when a clock began to toll. I blinked, and as it rang out, I realized it was midnight. My mind flashed to the magician who had made the pumpkin and Cinderella's dress, and the warning she had given. It was something about the spell she'd given ending at midnight…

I turned to look at Cinderella. I heard her gasp, saw her draw away from her partner. She glanced around desperately, then looked back at him and said something I couldn't hear but assumed was a farewell. The blonde spun and raced off, down the stairs. Her partner reached after her, and I heard him shout, "Wait! Come back! Please!"

The man beside me gasped and raced forward as her partner moved to chase after her. Wincing at the renewed pain, I followed. I wanted to make sure that Cinderella got out safely.

I peered down once I reached the balcony, having passed the minute crowd, watching the partner chase after Cinderella, impeded by the remaining people. The Princess of Heart turned around once she reached the base of the stairs, far out of reach of her partner, and waved, calling back fleetingly, "I'm sorry!"

Her partner continued chasing after her, but I knew he wouldn't catch her.

The man who had helped me looked conflicted, sighing and shaking his head, saddened. I looked over.

He was murmuring something to himself, almost as though he'd forgotten I was there, and as I leaned closer, I heard him muttering, "Of course the young lady would be running. The only girl that the Prince has shown _any_ interest in would disappear after the ball… Oh, what to do, what to do!"

I drew back, surprised. "Wait, Cinderella's partner was the _prince_?"

The man turned to me, mouth opening. "You know the lady who the Prince was dancing with? Splendid! Please, tell me where she lives! Who is she?"

I huffed out a breath, ignoring his questions. Wow, not bad for her first ball… noticed by the prince. I shouldn't have been surprised. I'd noticed the many admiring looks that she had received.

The man was still eagerly quizzing me about Cinderella, not put off by the fact that I hadn't responded once, but stopped when he caught sight of the Prince once more.

The young, dark-haired Prince was still chasing after the Princess of Heart, dodging the few dancers still cluttering the hall, and he shot out of the foyer doors with a remarkable speed. The man next to me gasped and yelled, "Wait, Your Highness! Don't go out alone! Not with the monsters still around!" and took off, loping after the Prince.

I smirked, and turned from the view. It was time to go. I needed to talk to Master Yen Sid, see if he knew anything about the masked boy, and Master Xehanort.

Dodging dancers, I headed slowly down the stairs and left the hall behind. I emerged into the crisp, starry night, clear and uncrowded as none of the other guests had begun to leave yet. The gardens were deserted of both the Prince and the man who chased after him, and I was alone other than one figure who stood by the fountain, head turned towards the gate and beyond.

I furrowed my brows as I drew closer. The figure looked almost like…

"Aqua?"

She turned, eyes wide. Then Aqua waved, a slight grin on her face. "Terra!"

I jogged closer, and squared off next to her.

I opened my mouth to speak as I drew to a halt, intending to tell her about the Unversed and Master Xehanort, but I had barely drawn breath when she spoke.

"Terra, Ven ran away from home." Aqua's bright blue eyes were filled with worry, and I sucked in a breath. Ven?

"What?"

Aqua bit her lip. "I think he left to find you…"

_Find me?_ Why would he need to find me?

"Do you have any idea why?" Aqua locked eyes with me, worry and confusion dominating her gaze.

"No…" I responded quietly. I cast my thoughts back to the day of the Mark. Ven _had_ come racing up to me, just before I left. "Actually… just before I left, he tried to tell me something." I paused, worry and guilt rising within me. "I should have listened to what he had to say."

Aqua blinked, but shook her head. "It's not your fault."

I grimaced slightly, and shrugged the shoulder that wasn't aching. "Either way, we need to find him so he can get home."

My friend nodded, but her eyes remained on my face. "Yeah. I'm worried that he might get into a situation he can't get out of. This isn't a leisure trip."

I snorted. "You got that right." I massaged my throbbing shoulder, scowling.

Aqua noticed my pain and jerked forward, almost subconsciously. "Are you hurt?"

Immediately regretting my show of pain, I shook my head. "Uh, no—"

Aqua ignored my denial and reached forward, slim fingers lightly moving my right hand out of the way and gingerly probing the shoulder, around my shoulder guard. I winced as she touched on the bruise, and she frowned. "'No'? Really?"

Casting her eyes heavenward, she sighed and murmured "Cura."

Her fingers began to glow, greenish in the shadow, and as the healing magic spread from my shoulder to my back, Aqua nonchalantly asked, "So… did you manage to locate Master Xehanort?"

Relaxing unconsciously as the burning pain cooled, I shook my head. "No, but it seems like he's looking for pure hearts filled with light."

Aqua kept her eyes on her fingers as they continued to glow, releasing the raw feeling in my head and back, but she frowned deeper and repeated, "Pure hearts? Like the Princesses of Heart?"

I nodded. "All I can tell you that his search hasn't taken him here, at least not yet."

The green glow faded and Aqua stepped back, eyes moving back to my face. "Okay."

I smiled slightly at her. I wanted to tell her about the masked boy, but something stopped me. This was _my_ lead. I could take care of it. After an awkward pause, I exhaled and turned my eyes to the gate. "I should get going."

Aqua dipped her head in acknowledgement. "Just keep an eye out for Ven. If he's looking for you, maybe you can convince him to go home if you meet him… I think I'll stay and see if I can find more clues."

"All right." I stepped to the side and closer to the gate. "There's a Prince who should be coming back soon—he might have some answers."

"Thanks," Aqua grinned softly, and brushed a long, blue bang out of her eyes.

We parted, and I started down the walk, heading out of the castle gates.

Then, not able to contain the question, I turned. "Wait."

Aqua spun around.

"Do you still have the same dream?" I asked, not making eye contact. _Do you still have the same dream of being Keyblade Masters together?_

I saw her tilt her head curiously at my question. "Well…" she hesitated, then blinked and answered as though it should have been obvious. "Yes."

I licked my lips, but dragged my eyes up to hers. "There's this girl here—her name is Cinderella. She made me realize how powerful it is just to believe. She made me remember that no matter how impossible things may seem… a powerful dream will always be able to light the darkness."

Aqua looked surprised at first, but then a bright grin stole over her features. It was the first true smile I'd seen her wear since the night when she gave me and Ven the Wayfinders. That felt like a long time ago, for some reason. She nodded.

"If you see her," I continued, "Give her my thanks."

Aqua's eyes were soft as she replied. "Will do."

I turned and strode away, feeling lighter than I could remember since the Mark. Aqua stopped me with a farewell. "Just take care of yourself, Terra."

Turning my head till I could see her, I smiled and nodded. "You too."

I heard her start walking the other direction, and I focused my thoughts inward. Who was the boy in the mask? How could he control the Unversed?

Does he have anything to do with Master Xehanort's disappearance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terra's an idiot. But I love him.  
> And look--plot! Hints of things to come! After this chapter, the pace picks up a bit (at least in my opinion).   
> I really appreciate all of you who are reading!


	5. A New Calling

### Chapter 5: A New Calling

...

Even from far away, the two men were obviously debating.

The elder, a tanned, golden-eyed man, had a gray goatee and gloved hands which gestured widely as he expressed his proposition, his very posture seeming to radiate power. He ended his proposal with an expectant, malevolent smile.

The younger, a tall and strong guard who wore a smirk that simply bled cockiness, considered the other's offer. Then, as the plan came into perspective, an evil grin spread across his face.

...

*****

**_~/~_ **

**_I guess that this was the part when I really messed up._ **

**_The part where I really fell straight into his trap._ **

**_He lied to me, and I believed him. It was too late to turn back._ **

**_I was stuck on this road which would destroy me, and everyone I cared about._ **

**_~/~_ **

*****

Thankfully, my meeting with Aqua had sparked my memory, so this time when I entered the Lanes Between, I knew what I was doing. The lesson had come rushing back to me as I cast the portal, and I mentally ran through the steps as I swerved past the already-open portals, speeding through the starry Lanes.

 _First, concentrate on your destination to the exclusion of all else._ I remembered how Master's eyes had rested on me, seeming to bore holes in my skull.

There was a painting of Yen Sid's tower in Master's study—a teetering tower, surrounded by stars, shrouded in blue mist and dominating a clearing between pine trees.

 _Second, prepare your Glider to cast magic._ A slight flicker of magic was enough to form the necessary conduit on the front of my rider. That was the only step I'd forgotten—creating a portal through the Gilder took extra preparation.

_Then, focusing your energy and keeping your destination in mind, create the door._

I closed my eyes and felt the magic stir. When I opened my eyes, a new portal had appeared ahead of me. _Continue through the door._

I smiled as I shot through the gate, dismissing my armor as soon as I stepped onto the grass. I immediately found myself encompassed by the smell of fresh pine needles, greeted by the sound of water dripping into puddles as cold air stung my face and arms.

The tower was just as the painting showed. Strangely shaped windows sat haphazardly on each story, glowing pale blue in the perpetual early evening, and the main tower was topped by addition after addition, each sprouting off at odd angles. Atop each addition was a midnight blue roof, and the tower seemed to almost challenge the wind that whistled past, defying all attempts of gravity to topple the structure.

The large wooden doors at the base were adorned with a moon and a star, and I headed towards them, feeling my excitement rise at the possibility of answers, finally, to my questions. Before I had even come close to the doors, however, they flew open and a black figure dashed out.

I blinked, and peered closer at the figure. Was that… a mouse?

It was a black mouse, easily three feet tall, with a big black nose and wide eyes. He stopped at the edge of the cliff, and I noticed that he had a large blue, white, and yellow weapon in his hand. I looked closely at it, and realized that it was a Keyblade—the mouse was a Keywielder?

But before I could do anything other than stare in shock, the mouse drew out a strange, star-shaped object that glowed white in the calm shadow of evening. Shouting "Alakazam!", he raised the star above his head. The object shone brighter, sparkling and glowing bright blue, and the light engulfed the mouse. He shouted in surprise as he was blasted into the air, tugged along by the light magic.

I sucked in a breath and jerked forward, but it was too late. He darted, left to right, higher and higher into the sky until he and the light vanished in the sparkle of a star.

 _What?_ I blinked at the now-vacant edge of the cliff, where I had just seen _a mouse teleported into another world_. That wasn't weird at all.

I waited for another moment, but when no one returned and no other figure appeared in the doorway, I shrugged, still perplexed, and continued into the tower. Maybe that was usual. Maybe Master Yen Sid frequently received visitors from other worlds who were animals and could teleport themselves places by shouting nonsense words. Even though the mouse had obviously had a Keyblade, perhaps he couldn't summon portals yet. Or something else. Or maybe it was better not to think too much about it.

I heaved the doors shut as I passed and found myself in a small, circular room, gray and plain. Stairs spiraled up, seemingly endlessly, to my left, and stars continued to twinkle through the windows.

I peered up, trying to see where, if anywhere, the stairs ended, but the top was too far away to see. Scowling, I started up the stairs, two at a time. The windows cast barely enough starlight onto the smooth, white stairs that I could see ahead of me, and they spiraled up, further and further, never seeming to have an end. I ran by many locked doorways, and passed through several circular rooms, full of starlight and a powerful magic which hummed from the building itself. But the tower was completely deserted, as far as I could tell; nothing but books, furniture, and strange objects inhabited the rooms I saw. The constant silence was not unfriendly, but it pressed upon me and seemed reluctant to break for the _taps_ of my feet on the stairs.

But, after a long while of bounding up stair after stair, I made it to Yen Sid's study. Of course, his room was at the _very top_ of the tower, not one of the lower additions, and when I reached the peak I felt as though I had run a mile.

The plain door leading to what had to be Master Yen Sid's study seemed to tingle with magical energy, and when my hand touched the handle, it felt as though I had received an electrical charge. I tugged it open and my gaze quickly scanned the cluttered room, landing on books upon books, strange, colorful objects which must have been magical, and finally on a large, heavy desk. The high-backed chair behind it was empty, but a figure stood beside it, framed against the window, staring out at the stars.

I stood to attention as I stepped into the room, and called, "Master Yen Sid?"

The figure turned around, and I unconsciously stood even straighter as his dark gaze met mine. His eyes pierced me like daggers, seeming to stare into my soul. It was the same glare that Master Eraqus had perfected and used liberally throughout my years as his apprentice. The man had a long, gray beard that reached his waist, and a dark blue wizard's hat which matched his robes sat perfectly straight upon his head.

"My name is Terra," I continued, no longer unsure if this was Yen Sid. I opened my mouth to explain that I was Master Eraqus' apprentice, that I'd been traveling the worlds and wanted to ask him about the Unversed, but he interrupted me.

Nodding slowly, Yen Sid spread his hands and said, "Yes." The old master walked forward, and sat, dignified, on the tall chair behind his desk. "Eraqus' pupil. I've been expecting you." Settling into his seat, Yen Sid continued, "You are here to ask me about the Unversed." It was less of a question and more of a statement.

I strode forward until I stood before his desk, and replied, "Yes, Master Yen Sid. I thought it best to seek the counsel of one wiser than myself about this."

Yen Sid's gaze darkened a little. "I am no longer a Master. I doffed that mantle."

"But, sir," I asked, momentarily distracted, "Wasn't that your pupil that I passed on the way in? He had a Keyblade…"

Yen Sid closed his intense eyes. "You refer to Mickey. He, too, sought guidance here. As a king, he is good and kind," Yen Sid paused, and I blinked, surprised. _That mouse is a king?_

"But the weight of a crown has not cured him of impetuousness. He has left with an object whose powers he does not understand nor know how to control. Mickey imagines that my Star Shard will be of help in his current quest. And, like you, he is eager to use his Keyblade to set things right."

Even more confused, I frowned. But Yen Sid opened his eyes before I could reply. "However, I digress. You have not come here to query about other Keywielders. You had a question about the Unversed."

I nodded and said, "Yes. The other worlds I've been to are full of them, and of mentions of Master Xehanort, but I can't find many clues to explain the odd things happening—or where the Unversed come from, and why they're so intelligent. They always manage to find the Princesses of Heart, and I can tell they're disrupting the balance of the worlds. But just recently, I learned that there's a masked boy who is controlling the Unversed."

Yen Sid pierced me with his gaze again. "Perhaps, to arrive at the truth, you should approach things differently," the old master paused. I kept my eyes on him, though I thought that what he said was something that Master Eraqus would say.

Yen Sid finished a moment later, "First, consider your two quests as one and the same problem."

The same problem? How? "Wait, Master Xehanort and the Unversed are connected somehow?" My mind whirled with the implications.

Yen Sid looked graver than ever, and the wrinkles carved into his face almost looked deeper than they had been. "I must not make assumptions…" His eyes fell to his desk, as though he could find the answers engraved there. After a long moment, his eyes flew back up to me.

"Find Xehanort, Terra. That is where you should begin."

I nodded. "Yes, sir. Thank you."

I turned on my heel, and strode out the door.

*****

...

Yen Sid watched Terra leave the room, his broad shoulders straight. Yen Sid could feel the turmoil in the boy's mind, and only hoped that he would find the answers he sought after.

Yen Sid turned his eyes to the endless sky out of the window, his gaze roaming across the stars, and addressed them as though the intended listener could hear his words. "I had hoped, Xehanort, that your heart would no longer lead you astray."

Feeling an uncommon weight of weariness and sadness settle itself on his shoulders, the old master bowed his head and fervently prayed that his assumption was wrong.

...

*****

**Terra's POV**

The twinkling lights of the other worlds sped past like comets, reminding me painfully of the last night I'd spent with Ven and Aqua. I _would_ get back to them. I'd find Ven and bring him back to the Land of Departure, I'd figure out what was going on with Master Xehanort and the Unversed, and then we could go back to the way it used to be. We could go back to the way it had been before the Mark.

I ignored the part of my mind that whispered that we could never go back, and focused my mind on the problem at hand.

Swerving past portals, I tried to think of where to go next. I felt fine physically, thanks to Aqua's healing magic, but I wanted some downtime to mull over what was going on. Master Xehanort and the Unversed… how were they connected? And who was the masked boy? How could he control the Unversed? What was the point of all of this? Was there some higher plan in play?

Suddenly, inexplicably, a voice interrupted my musings. "Terra."

I looked around wildly. It sounded like… "Master Xehanort?"

But it couldn't be. There was no one around me, and there was no other way to contact someone in the Lanes… was there?

Master Xehanort's voice spoke again. "Terra," it began, and as it sounded once again, I realized that I could hear it _in my head._ Telepathy? "Come see me at once."

I wanted to ask _Where?_ , but was spared the necessity when a portal expanded into being, straight in front of me. With no time to swerve, I shot straight through the crackling, black surface, flying into the world on my Keyblade Glider.

It was a good thing that I kept my Glider up, because the portal had been placed in mid-air, and I found myself flying through a windy desert. The world was full of jagged mountains and sudden cliffs and dust which flew through the air haphazardly, buffeting me as I zoomed away from the portal. The sky above me was scattered with brown, sluggish clouds which partially obscured the dull sky. To my left, the sun shone weakly, as though it had lost the will to live, barely illuminating the dreary landscape.

I flew down, towards the cracked, brown ground, scanning the spires and plateaus for Master Xehanort. Rocks rose like pillars and arched over dead paths and dry hills, and I weaved through the rock spires, until my gaze landed on a long, bare cliff, which held a singular, stooped figure. Even from this distance, I could recognize him.

Master Xehanort was looking straight at me through the driving, dusty wind, unruffled by the gale raging around us. I swerved down, landing in the middle of the plateau, and as I stepped off my Glider, I let both it and my armor fall into oblivion. I strode forwards, nearing the edge and the old Master.

His golden eyes flashed as they locked with mine, and the confusion that whirled through my brain was as fast as the wind that howled past. "Master Xehanort, what is going on?"

I clenched my jaw and stopped, feet away from him. "I have been to other worlds. I've heard about the things you've done."

I was close enough now to see his face clearly. His hands were clasped behind his back, as they usually were, and he didn't look perturbed by the gusts tugging at his clothes. But as I finished my accusation, something like regret passed over his face, fleeting, but noticeable.

"I just don't understand why," I finished, trying to keep anything resembling a plea out of my voice. He had encouraged me, on the day of the Mark, had been sympathetic and understanding. But what Maleficent had said threw all that into suspicion. He had told that witch about Keyblades.

Master Xehanort did not answer for a moment, and that look came back into his eyes, that unidentifiable emotion which looked like regret, and answered my un-voiced question.

"Someone had to safeguard the light…" Xehanort began, eyes no longer meeting mine, as though he were ashamed, "from the demon that I unleashed. You must know about the boy by now, the one who wears a mask."

I nodded, cautiously. This wasn't going as I expected. His eyes were full of a strange sorrow, something akin to deep remorse.

"His name is Vanitas. He is a creature of pure darkness. One… of _my_ making." Master Xehanort turned his eyes to the endless dunes beyond the cliff's edge, and clenched a gloved fist.

Unease boiled in my gut. "Vanitas…" I repeated, eyes fixed on his face. "Are you telling me that he came from you?"

Xehanort turned back to me, golden eyes piercing mine, so similar and yet to alien from Yen Sid's and from Master Eraqus' stare. His face was now inscrutable.

"He came from Ventus."

I stepped back, mind temporarily freezing. " _Ven_?" Denial and anger battled for dominance in my head. That was impossible. There was _no_ way that Ven could— _would_ —ever make something like that.

Xehanort nodded. My mind spun. "Yes. Vanitas is the darkness that was once inside of your friend," he finished, and now it was I who dropped my gaze. _Was?_ As in, not anymore? What was going on? I blinked rapidly, like that would make them see something to help me make sense of this. The dry, cracked ground held no answers, no solace, no understanding.

But Master Xehanort shook his head in response, a hand extended to get my attention, and my eyes flew back up. The hand he held out was almost restraining, almost conciliatory, as though to stop the outburst that my tongue was still forming. When I locked eyes with him once again, he continued.

"It was an accident." Now his tone contained a note of pleading. His eyes beseeched mine to not judge him before he'd finished explaining. "As you know, Ventus used to be my apprentice. While training with me, an exercise backfired, and Ventus succumbed to darkness. There was but one way to save him—strip part of him away. I had to tear the darkness from his heart, and thus Vanitas was made." My veins seemed to be filled with ice, my limbs paralyzed, my brain short-circuiting. I had to remind myself to breathe as he paused.

"And… in the process, I damaged Ventus' heart in the most horrific way." Xehanort turned away as he continued, as though he could not face me.

"So, I did what I felt was right, and left him with your Master, Eraqus. I knew that the boy could not stay with me, the man who did him such grievous harm." He lifted a hand to his forehead, and squeezed his eyes shut, looking wretched and tortured.

I wanted to respond, break the thick silence that fell between us, but my tongue wouldn't cooperate with my head, which was still whirling, trying to grasp everything Xehanort had said.

Vanitas, Ventus, Vanitas, Ventus… the names swirled around in my head, not really making any sense. _Vanitas came from Ven? The Masked boy is Ven's darkness?_ What did that all mean? I knew that Ven had no memories of his time before coming to train under Master—it had been nearly the first thing I'd learned about him. I'd always had questions, and so had Aqua, and I remember during the first weeks that Ven was with us, she and I would toss theories at each other over sparring matches as to why he couldn't remember anything. But those discussions had slowly faded as the months passed, and as Ven became more and more the friend I knew. Four years later, and it was like Ven had always been there with us.

But Master Xehanort's explanation did clear up a lot of things, all those little questions I'd had since the first day I'd met Ven. I could still remember it in vivid detail.

_The sun had been shining like any other day, casting a glow over the entire Great Hall, as Aqua and I practiced in the glimmering light from the stained glass window. With the practice weapons in our hands, we repeated the moves to a new drill that Master Eraqus had been instructing us in all morning, grunting with exertion as we went through the stances for what felt like the thousandth time._

_Our work was interrupted by the creaking of the big front door as it was heaved open, and Aqua and I turned, surprised. I glanced quickly at her, and, together, we dropped our practice weapons and dashed quietly over to the balcony._

_Peering over the edge, trying to be inconspicuous, Aqua and I watched the giant doors slide to a stop, and two figures step forward._

_Sunlight streamed in behind the two, framing them against the bright grounds to their backs, and as they walked forward, I made out more details. The one in front was bald, tanned, and slightly hunched over. I would later recognize him as Master Xehanort, though I'd never met him before. The other was shorter, with spiky blonde hair and an almost mechanical walk. I looked closer, and I realized that it was a kid, at least four years younger than me. Master Eraqus appeared out of nowhere at the foot of the stairs, and greeted the two. I couldn't hear Xehanort's reply, or Master's questions, but I shrunk back, Aqua beside me, hoping that Master wouldn't see us. We weren't supposed to stop practicing 'till he told us to._

_Xehanort gestured to the boy, and Master nodded. For a second, Master made a movement as though to usher the boy along, but Xehanort shook his head and they conferred again in tones too low for me to make out. Then the two Masters turned, and strode off, up the other staircase, leaving the boy behind. The door creaked shut behind the boy, who didn't move, but remained still, staring at the floor. He looked forlorn and frozen. Behind me, Aqua whispered, "That boy—is he okay?"_

_Weighing my options and potential punishments, I turned to her and said, "I'll go see." I crept carefully down the steps, eyes fixed on the door which Master had disappeared behind._

_I stopped in front of the boy and waved, trying to catch his eye. His head was down and he made no indication that he had seen me._

_Casting a final, anxious glance towards the room where Xehanort and Master were surely meeting, I stepped closer to the boy. "I'm Terra. What's your name?" I looked closely at him as I spoke. His eyes were obscured by the shadow of his bangs, but the rest of his face held no emotion. His shoulders were hunched, and I had struggled for a moment for a word to describe it. He looked almost… defeated._

_Without looking up, and with absolutely no expression in his tone, the boy whispered, "Ventus."_

_I smiled, and said, "Whew, you can talk!" I turned, and waved up the stairs. "Aqua, c'mere!"_

_I heard her laugh, and she jogged down the stairs after me. No longer worried about repercussions, I grinned at the boy as Aqua drew to a stop beside me. "Hi, I'm Aqua," she said, trying to catch his eye just as I had, smiling softly._

_I tilted my head, and saw a flicker of movement underneath the shadows as Ventus blinked. "Terra…Aqua…" he repeated, as though trying to remind himself._

_I exchanged a look with Aqua, who looked concerned, almost hesitant, but I allowed my enthusiasm to explode, and blurted out the questions that were ringing through my mind._

_"So… are you here to train with us? Where are you from? Are you a Keybearer?"_

_I was too caught up in my own questions to notice, but Ventus had started to look pained, almost panicked.Undiscerning, I continued. "And who was that man with you? Are you good with a Keyblade? How long will you be staying here?_

_Aqua reached out a hand and touched my arm to stop me as I continued babbling, but there was no need. Ventus had started to groan in pain, bringing his hands up to his head and wincing. I trailed off, confused. "Ventus?"_

_Before Aqua or I could do anything other than stare in shock, Ventus had collapsed to his knees, shouting as his pain increased. I heard myself say, "Hey, what's the matter?" and Aqua's concerned question of "Are you okay?" faintly over the sound of his agonized yells. Aqua jerked forward, falling to her knees next to Ventus, hand hesitantly moving to his shoulder._

_Even as we heard the door which Master and Xehanort disappeared behind fly open, Ven had fallen to the ground completely, and by the time Master Eraqus had asked, "What did you do?!" the boy's cries had died out._

_Aqua and I turned, half guilty, half fearful, facing the two Masters. They stood at the foot of the stairs, our Master with anger in his eyes which rivaled a saber-tooth tiger's, and the other with a carefully blank expression._

_I licked my lips and tried to defend myself. "Nothing, Master. I—I just asked him some stuff…" My voice wavered and trailed offas I realized that I may have hurt the now-unconscious boy behind me. Master Xehanort strode over and gathered Ventus into his arms. Aqua shrunk back from the older Master, and rose slowly to her feet, but her eyes remained on Ven's lack face._

_Master Eraqus' anger faded into a look of sadness, and he walked closer, coming to a stop next to me and placing a heavy hand on my shoulder. "Ventus cannot tell you anything…" Master paused, and looked at the limp boy, "…because he cannot remember anything."_

Ven had been like that the first month or so after I'd met him. All Master had told us was that Master Xehanort had found Ven and Ven had gotten hurt very badly, and if we tried to make him remember things, it would hurt him even more. Aqua had whispered to me, while we waited for Ven to wake up after the first day, that she'd read about bad magic that could do things like that, and if Ven thought too hard about what had caused it, or remembered it, then it could kill him. Needless to say, I'd avoided even mentioning Ven's past to him after that.

But if he had gotten hurt because of a training exercise… An exercise that Master Xehanort had assigned him, I could only imagine the guilt that the old master must feel. Magic was dangerous, as Master Eraqus had reminded me and Aqua countless times, and sometimes things just went out of control.

Even though my head still felt shaky, as it tried to merge the ideas of Vanitas, the darkness-wielding person who created the Unversed, and Ven, my best friend, I couldn't help but feel compassion for Master Xehanort. He had obviously been carrying the weight of this ever since the accident which had created Vanitas. Whether or not his reasons for keeping Vanitas a secret were wise, Xehanort had tried to keep the worlds safe. He wasn't trying to topple the balance; he was trying to _restore_ it after the imbalance he had created.

"Master Xehanort…" I mumbled eventually, unsure of what to say. He did not turn, but I wanted to console him, tell him it wasn't his fault. I stepped closer to the Master, trying to think of something to say.

I bit my lip, but shook my head and said, hoping that it would reassure him, "Ven, he's gotten a lot better since then. You shouldn't blame yourself for trying to save him."

Xehanort turned after a moment, and gave me a weak smile. "Well… Thank you, lad. You sure know how to put an old man's heart at ease."

I forced my lips into a smile as well, and exhaled in relief as the tension in my shoulders released.

Things _had_ become even more confusing, but at least I'd found Master Xehanort. And, despite myself, it lifted something in my heart that I finally knew what really happened to Ven. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, but at least I knew the truth now.

But while Master Xehanort's explanation may have explained more about Ven, Vanitas was still a mystery.

"Master… why is Vanitas still free?" I asked.

Xehanort turned around, looking me straight in the eye. "Ah, yes. Well…I did my best to contain him the moment he emerged, but…"

I filled in the gap. "He managed to escape."

The old master nodded, regarding me steadily with his startlingly yellow eyes.

Xehanort moved forward, and explained further. "Vanitas uses his twisted mirror image of a Keyblade to sow seeds of darkness. And the result—worlds teeming with his ghastly underlings." He continued past me, towards the center of the plateau. I faced him, nodding. "The Unversed."

Master Xehanort persisted with his previous thought, paying no mind to my interjection. "He has no control over the darkness in his heart. The Keyblade is not his to bear, and he cannot use it to its full potential. He can only create the monsters, as the darkness in his heart consumes him. The creatures are the raging emotions within him, personified. Though he can command them, he cannot stop their creation." He turned suddenly and faced me, eyes sorrowful.

"Vanitas, he is an abomination beyond hope of salvation." Xehanort concluded, almost as though speaking to himself. Then, shaking his head, he turned his piercing gaze back on me. "Lend me your strength, Terra. Right this wrong that I have wrought." Xehanort held out a hand in supplication, looking helpless. I ignored the lifting of my heart at the realization that he wanted _my_ strength. Because I _was_ strong, no matter what Master Eraqus thought. I was strong enough to keep the darkness in control. 

But there was a slight problem before I could help. "I have no idea where to find him."

Xehanort waved it aside as though it was unimportant. "What I can tell you about Vanitas amounts to this—his darkness is drawn to the light, which he seeks to disrupt… and then destroy."

My eyes narrowed, and I nodded. It made sense. Just like the Unversed, he looked to disrupt the balance wherever possible--or rather, the Unversed, like _him_ were drawn to light.

"It stands to reason, then, that he will strike next in the city of light, Radiant Garden." I accepted his reasoning, and bit the inside of my lip. Aqua and I were instructed to destroy the Unversed, and maybe if I destroyed Vanitas, it would kill the rest of the Unversed as well… Anyway, if Ven truly was chasing after me, I didn't want him to meet Vanitas. Who knew what would happen if they reunited?

My gaze flicked upwards, and I saw that Xehanort was still beseeching me with his eyes, asking wordlessly for my help. My mouth twitched upward in a partial grin, and said, confident, "Don't worry, Master Xehanort.

"I'll take care of Vanitas."

The older master seemed to collapse on himself in relief. "Thank you, Terra. It does me good to know that you will help me with this."

I nodded, preoccupied. My head was only barely settling after the great upheaval of all the things that Master Xehanort had revealed, but I had to take care of Vanitas, and soon, before the Unversed got out of control.

Xehanort shooed me with a kind gesture. "You are a great help to me, Terra. I am glad that Eraqus has such a strong, intelligent pupil." I smiled, and bowed. That was as good as a dismissal, I knew, and I turned.

As I began walking, my mind was already turning over the implications of what Master Xehanort had said.

Suddenly, my musings were interrupted by a flash of pain, and the sensation that there was something terribly _wrong_ overwhelmed me. For a second, my head felt like it had back on Aurora's world, when Maleficent had taken me over. My brain throbbed, and I clutched my skull, squeezing my eyes shut. But instead of blocking out sight, closing my eyes only brought on the images.

A dark swirling fog filled my vision, and I froze, fear paralyzing my limbs though I couldn't understand why. The fog shifted and formed itself into the figure of Ven, clad in his Keyblade armor, lying unmoving on a desert floor, just like the one I stood on. I still stood on that windy plateau, right?

Before I could think any further, the scene shifted to three familiar hands, holding three familiar charms, and, with a pang of pain, I recognized the Wayfinders, on the night Aqua had given them to me and Ven. The scene changed again, and now it was Aqua, wearing her armor, helmet off. Her face was dirty and her temple bloody, and her wide eyes were closing slowly as she fell backwards.

Terror was ringing in my ears, but then the scene morphed into a smiling Aqua and Ven, framed by a dark sky filled with meteors.

My head throbbed extra painfully before the next image assaulted me. Again, I saw Aqua in armor, this time on the ground, limp, with a Keyblade I didn't recognize raised above her, preparing to strike her heart, then Ven again, lying unnaturally still, before the dark fog consumed both of my best friends.

My eyes snapped open and I sucked in a breath sharply, lungs burning as sharply as my head buzzed. My heart raced, my breath huffing out in short pants. I looked around, eyes probing the shadows and far-off places around me. But there was no sign of my friends, no dark figures, nothing but the swirling dust and craggy rocks. The mountains loomed on the edge of the horizon, dark and immovable while the wind buffeted me harshly.

I swallowed, lowering my hands. "Terra?" Xehanort queried behind me. I turned just enough to see him, and asked, "D-did you see anything just now? Did something happen?"

The old master shook his head, eyes concerned. "No, Terra. But you looked as though you were in pain." I glanced around again, checking that my friends hadn't appeared when I looked away. "I… I thought I saw something…"

My heart rate was slowing, and Xehanort drew closer, but he didn't look concerned now. "Ah, not to worry, Terra. You have been traveling through the Lanes Between, have you not?" At my shaky nod, he continued, "Eraqus surely told you that the darkness looms closer than in other places in there. Your Keyblade armor _does_ protect you from this, but it is not uncommon to have hallucinations, waking nightmares, when you first spend substantial time within them. Not to fear, none of them have ever come to pass."

I must have looked disbelieving, for he continued, "It is true. Had you asked Eraqus the same, he would tell you as well. I myself dealt with it during my earlier years as an apprentice, before the Lanes were locked. They are disconcerting, but are nothing more than figments of darkness, attempting to weaken you."

I shook my head, trying to dispel the lingering images of my friends, trying to slow my breathing after their panicked absence of air. I nodded to Master Xehanort, grateful, and replied, "Makes sense, Master. Thank you, for letting me know."

I reached out a fist and slammed it into my shoulder guard. I summoned my glider, and shot into the sky, zooming through a portal moments later.

My breathing settled as I entered the Lanes, although my heartbeat remained unnaturally quick.

_Just a dream. Just a nightmare._

_Nothing will happen to Ven and Aqua. Not while I have anything to say about it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was originally a lot shorter, but for whatever reason, the last bit of Terra and Xehanort's conversation after Terra's vision really added on the words... Hopefully it was worth it.  
> I really hope you all enjoy! If any of you have any questions as to why I put in what I did or my headcanons or anything, just drop me a comment! I'd be more than happy to answer any questions, or just talk.  
> Hope your day is great :)


	6. Walls of the Heart

### 

Chapter 6: Walls of the Heart

**__**

**_~/~_ **

**_This was the worst part, I think._ **

**_Things were spiraling out of control, ten questions were rising for every one that I answered, and I was only going to make things worse from here on out._ **

**_I was losing my grip on my friends, and myself._ **

~/~

*****

It was settled, then.

I finally knew the truth, or all of it that mattered.

I knew my destination; I knew where to go to end this.

I knew where to find and destroy the source of the imbalance; I knew how I could get everything back to the way it was before the Mark.

_Radiant Garden._ The City of Light.

Master spoke of it often, of the tall, majestic buildings, of the bustling roads, of the beautiful gardens, of the light that seemed to radiate from inside the heart of the world.

I paid no heed to the unease still lurking in the back of my mind as I left Master Xehanort on that windy plateau. I entered the Lanes Between, intending to summon a portal straightaway to Radiant Garden, but my mind was still buzzing, both from the revelations about Ventus and Vanitas and from the strange vision I'd received. It hadn't felt like a nightmare, or a hallucination, but Master Xehanort had said that it was a side effect of using the Lanes. He said that it was usual.

But despite his reassurance, I wasn't sure if I was convinced or not. The vision had looked so real, and the terror which had risen in my chest had felt as tangible as a physical presence. I clenched my jaw, and tried to shake the lingering fear that ran through my veins, attempting to ignore the images as they replayed in my head.

_Aqua in armor, on the ground, limp, with a Keyblade raised above her, preparing to strike her heart, then Ven, lying unnaturally still, before the dark fog consumed him._

In vain, I tried to push the crawling, freezing dread, which gnawned my heart, away.

What I had seen couldn't come to pass—I wouldn't let it. There's no way that those things could ever come to pass. It was just a nightmare. Just a stupid, imaginary dream. A thoroughly disconcerting one, but just a dream nonetheless.

It had to be. I didn't know what I'd do without them, without Ven's irrepressible grin, without Aqua's mother-henning, without their combined support.

I took several deep breaths before I summoned the gate to Radiant Garden. I dodged stray doorways absentmindedly as I got my thoughts under control so that I could face the task ahead with a clear head. Eventually, with a final, long exhale, I managed to push the nightmare of my friends into the back of my mind, and summoned a portal to my destination.

Bright sunlight greeted me as I stepped out of the portal and let my armor and glider drop into nothingness. Birds chirped cheerfully in leafy trees which surrounded the stone walls around the city, and a sweet-smelling breeze blew over me. Water fountains glittered in the sunlight.

I had stepped out into a large, open courtyard split into inner and outer sections, both paved with solid gray stone. The courtyard evidently served as a crossroads, with two roads leading away from the center and into a crowded town to my left and right, while the road behind me went down into what I assumed was a waterway. The final path, which sat directly to the north, was gated, and lead off to the green hills outside of the city's walls. The gate was flanked by foreboding stone pillars and chained tightly shut.

The inner courtyard where the four roads intersected was lower than the one I stood on, and wherever it wasn't a path, it was filled with sweet-smelling, colorful flowers.

I strode towards the center of the inner courtyard, passing out from the shadow of the high, stone wall and the neat little trees which hid the path to the waterway as I did. The sun was warm on my back, and I almost felt _lighter_ , as though the light from the world was removing weight, or decreasing the gravity. It made sense that Vanitas would seek to disrupt the balance here, where the light was strongest.

I glanced towards the town. It would make sense to ask around, see if anyone had seen Unversed, but I didn't particularly feel like having to make up a lie about where I came from, or why I was there. And the path behind me, which lead to a waterway, would surely be deserted, and would probably be the best place to find Unversed—if they were even here—as they would be drawn down, towards the heart of the world.

Of course, there would only be Unversed if Vanitas had come through. If he hadn't dropped by, maybe I could catch a break and figure out a plan to find him.

Before I could continue thinking on this happy option, the soothing noise of the fountains was interrupted by the signature sound of the Unversed's arrival. Groaning inwardly, I turned and faced a group of Floods furtively watching me with their gleaming red eyes, and summoned Earthshaker.

This could only mean that Master Xehanort was right.

Vanitas was targeting Radiant Garden.

*****

The Floods were no problem to beat.

The Unversed that popped up next; _those_ were the problem.

There were _three_ new types of Unversed which confronted me next, each more annoying than the previous.

First up were three enemies that looked like the Red Hot Chilis, except these were blue, and when the first slammed into me, it was with ice rather than fire. I should've expected it, honestly, but I was still vaguely surprised when the freezing magic hit me. Two blasts of Fire decimated the first two, and the third I slammed into the ground, where it burst into a sprinkle of snowflakes and dark matter.

The next two types of Unversed appeared together. There were four, easily as large as Bruisers, which were pretty much perfectly round other than their bobbing heads and small arms and legs, completely black other than the gleaming red eyes and what looked like a yellow valve wheel which sprouted from their backs. Their tiny, balloon-like heads bobbed as they bounced, and if it weren't for their size and the dark red Unversed symbol on their chests, I would have thought them ridiculous and not a threat.

But the other Unversed concerned me. It looked like a huge hourglass, what looked to be sand was trickling down from the top sphere into the bottom one, and when I peered closer, I saw what must have been its head was rolling around in the bottom half of the hourglass. The top and base were black with a swirly, green lining, and what looked like black handles branched from its center.

A voice inside my head which sounded suspiciously like Aqua told me that I _really_ did _not_ want to find out what happened once the sand ran out.

So, naturally, I attacked.

I wanted to take out the hourglass first, but was stopped by one of the balloon-like ones when it bounced into my path. I slashed it back, or tried to, but the Unversed didn't move, and my Keyblade seemed to leave no damage. I scowled and struck several more times, but still, I hadn't done any visible hurt or deflated the thing at all.

The only difference was that its eyes had seemed to light up, and it began to glow as if someone had lit a flame inside of its round belly. Then, it started rolling forward, and I dodged out of the way only to rush back in once it had passed. It hadn't really tried to hit me on the first pass, but then it began chasing after me, and I started hitting whenever it got close enough. I backed out of the way, but that wasn't its true attack.

The Unversed exploded, _literally_ , about two feet away from me and knocked me backwards.

I landed painfully, and suddenly became aware of every single one of my ribs as they impacted with the stone.

I gritted my teeth and forced myself to stand, facing the four remaining Unversed. The hourglass one was still bobbing along unconcernedly, sand trickling down slowly. My stomach dropped as the other three balloon Unversed bounced forward, eyes angrily focusing on me.

Somehow, I knew that I wouldn't be able to do this alone. I tightened my grip on Earthshaker, and reviewed my options. My first priority was to take out the hourglass, because foreboding prickled in my mind whenever I thought about the sand and how long until it finished, but the three balloons seemed to act as its bodyguards, and if they all turned into bombs at once, I wasn't sure I could make it out unscathed.

My eyes darted between my opponents, and I repressed the urge to swallow. I needed Ven or Aqua to help me with this. Ven would probably be best, because he could dodge them easily and take them all out without getting hit once. This was the wrong type of enemy for me. They moved around too much, and I just wasn't fast enough to take them all out.

I blinked, and felt like hitting myself as I remembered.

I could get faster. I had the tool.

My Wayfinder.

I raised Earthshaker and knocked one of the balloon Unversed back, while my left hand fumbled with my pockets, trying to draw out the charm. My fingers felt the edge just as my second strike toppled the Unversed, and the monster began to glow.

I clenched my fingers around the orange star as I drew it out. I still hadn't figured out how to work it. Last time, it had only activated after I was hit—I lost track of the proceedings as a big, heavy Unversed rolled right into me, and then exploded.

I felt myself thrown backwards, and as I impacted with something hard that I assumed was a tree, the Wayfinder clenched in my hand started shaking. I slid to the ground, but felt no pain. Strength surged into my limbs, and I shot to my feet, feeling a strange urge to smile in amusement. Memories of lessons I'd never experienced swirled around my head and I hefted Earthshaker confidently.

Agility and speed had always seemed to come so naturally to Ven, and now I could see how he worked, I felt my muscles loosen, and a rush of something close to happiness filled my veins. I knew how I could beat these Unversed.

My feet moved and the figures of the Unversed seemed to blur for a moment as I dashed forward. I was behind the hourglass, slashing without really knowing how I'd gotten there. My feet kicked off again before I could properly get into my stance, and my Keyblade was swinging, almost of its own volition, slicing my opponents before they could move. A stray hit caught on one of the valve wheels on the back of the balloon Unversed, and as it spun, air whooshed out from the pipe connected, the Unversed seeming to deflate slightly.

Almost grinning, I struck again at the valve wheel, my grin widening as it shrunk even more. Before I could strike again, the hairs on the back of my neck rose and I jumped back without really knowing what was coming. I turned my head when I landed to see that the hourglass had rushed into the space I had just occupied, glowing with a green, sinister magic which looked too much like Maleficent's for my liking.

I rushed forward and knocked it away before turning to finish off the balloon Unversed. One final strike toppled it, and with one last wheeze, it disappeared. In a moment of almost giddiness— _giddiness? How far did the connection go with Ven?_ —a name popped into my head. Tank Topplers.

I had absolutely no idea where this optimistic and happy mood had come from. Was it just a side effect of the connection with Ven?

I couldn't think on it for long, and I dashed back into the fighting, weaving around the remaining Tank Topplers' attacks with ease and beginning my strikes on their wheels. They fell after few strikes, and I turned and was able to fire two spells at the hourglass before it bobbed away. I gave chase, moving much faster than I knew I could, and sliced through the Unversed with twice my normal speed. But because I was moving so fast, I couldn't put much strength into my strikes, and it took several hits to finally dissipate the hourglass.

I had barely placed my feet after the hourglass fell when Red Hot Chilis materialized all around me, forming a perfect circle. I jerked forward and slammed one backwards, throwing it straight into one of the bubbling water fountains. It dissipated under the water, and I spun to block another as it tried to knock me over. I moved without conscious thought, dodging attacks and feeling as though the wind was lending speed to my feet. The fight blurred together in a blur of color and movement. Earthshaker was constantly in motion, and so were my feet.

As I disposed of the last of the Red Hot Chilis, a group of Floods rose from the ground. I could feel pain beginning to throb along my back as my strength began to ebb.

I took a deep breath and then dashed forward, striking as I went. The Floods fell with little effort, but even as I felt the Wayfinder's connection break and my shoulders started burning, I slashed through the last of the Unversed.

Thankfully, no more monsters rose to challenge me, and I released Earthshaker, panting. I forced my breathing to slow, and wiped the sweat off my forehead.

Ven's style took some getting used to. I hadn't jumped around that much since Master Eraqus' last obstacle course. I wondered absentmindedly how Ven fought like that all the time.

I took a couple moments to steady my heart rate, but turned at the sound of footsteps behind me. A familiar figure was striding down the road, towards the center of the town.

"Master Xehanort?" Confusion replaced my weariness. What was he doing here? How did he get here? I hadn't heard a portal… wouldn't he have seen me?

I watched his stooped back disappear between the houses and started after him, but another small group of Floods popped up just at the entrance of the town. I stopped and dispatched them, but when I turned back to follow the path, Master Xehanort was nowhere to be seen. Two paths branched off from the first, both bustling with figures, but I couldn't find the old Master in the crowds.

I scowled and walked closer, peering down first one then the other path, hoping for a glimpse of Xehanort. I lingered in between the fork for a long minute. There was no sign of him, no indication of where he had gone. But what was he doing here in the first place?

Exhaling, I cast a glance back towards the courtyard, then determinedly strode down the left path.

The only reason he would have come here is if he'd found something out. Something important.

Something about Vanitas.

*****

The road was fairly busy, full of shopkeepers yelling their wares, small children roughhousing, mothers gossiping, and I weaved through the crowds, scanning the faces for Master Xehanort to no avail. I had just about resigned myself to asking to see if anyone had seen him, when a strangled scream pierced the air, originating from a street to my left.

The whole road froze for an eternal second, and then I was swept forward with the crowd as the braver pedestrians rushed to see what was happening while the mothers found their children and protectively herded them away. Scowling as I was nearly run over by an overenthusiastic child, I pushed towards the scream, forcing my way past a couple of gawkers.

My eyes landed on what I thought was an Unversed immediately.

It was easily seven feet tall, and it was floating down the street, which was quickly emptying of all civilians as they ran from the monster.

Shadows obscured any definite details, but as the figure turned the corner ahead and emerged into sunlight, my eyes caught on the dark symbol on its back, confirming my suspicions.

For a moment, I stayed where I was. I hesitated to follow the Unversed. I needed to find Master Xehanort… but another scream rent the air and the mental indecision was gone.

The people around me fled back, but I ran forward. I skidded around the corner the Unversed had just passed, and sped after them. It wasn't attacking any of the denizens of Radiant Garden, who were all shrinking back from the monster, instead just single-mindedly following the path. The Unversed turned onto a long stairwell, and I doubled my pace after them.

I kept dodging the shocked and terrified bystanders as I fell into my pace, trying to keep up with the Unversed. The crowd parted almost by magic as my quarry passed, and the people, fear filling their faces, fled as far away from the figure as possible. Even the shopkeepers vacated their positions in fright, but the monster paid them no mind.

Higher and higher the Unversed went, and I followed obstinately, though strangely, I never seemed to gain ground, or lose sight of the creature. Occasionally, as I raced around the buildings and fountains, oblivious to the beautiful views, I could have sworn I heard the echo of footsteps down other side streets as I tore past them. I shook my head as I ran. It was nothing. Just my ears playing tricks on me. The crowd of civilians had thinned the higher I went, the longer I chased the Unversed, but there was a chance it was just a fleeing civilian. I shook off the worry starting to prickle the back of my mind.

After a while, the streets grew emptier and emptier until it was only me and the _thud_ of my shoes on the spacious waterways and ramps.

Stone corridors eventually gave way to metal walkways, and it was here, where the only thing nearby was the tumble of water in the aqueducts, where I chose to start the attack. The Unversed rounded a corner up ahead of me, still too far away to fight directly, but I forced my already tired legs to spring forward, speeding up my pace as best I could. Determination steeled my veins, and I whipped around the turn, preparing to summon Earthshaker.

But there was nothing there. I was only greeted by the still air and the music of falling water far below me.

I scanned the skies, frustrated, after finding the surrounding air empty of the Unversed. I wanted to think that it had just continued higher, but there were no more paths leading upwards: I was as high as I could go. There were other pathways leading _down_ from the circular platform where I found myself, but only pipes and service ladders climbed higher up the stone walls around the walkway I stood on.

I spun on the spot, ignoring the view, trying to find any movement at all, any sign of the giant Unversed that I had just been chasing. Slowly, I walked forward, stopping in the middle of the platform, feeling a scowl forming on my lips. I saw no sign of the Unversed, but the calm was interrupted by the sound of running footsteps, and I whirled around, tensing.

My eyes flew to one of the other paths leading downward, fingers itching for the familiar weight of my Keyblade—but if it was just a guard or someone else from Radiant garden, I didn't want to provoke any invasive questions.

I needn't have bothered. A moment later, I caught sight of a familiar figure racing up the walkway.

Aqua was pounding up the path to my left, her Keyblade in hand. She had the same look she always had during sparring matches, when she got focused and was about to blow something up. I suppressed a grin, and opened my mouth to shout a greeting, but a shadow flickered somewhere to my right, and I turned my head that way, hoping to see the Unversed.

There was nothing there, but that did nothing to stop my nerves to calm.

Aqua drew to a stop next to me, breathing heavily. But even before the echo of her footsteps had faded, or I was able to turn and greet her, another round of footsteps sounded from behind us, and we moved as one, facing another walkway.

I recognized the other runner immediately, and knew Aqua did too. We both yelled, and our confusion and relief seeped into our voices. "Ven?!"

He lifted up his head at our shout. I saw recognition flicker in his eyes, and then Ven grinned, wide and overwhelming.

Ven raced up and onto the platform, screeching to a halt next to Aqua and I, his smile widening. "Hey!" He drew in a breath to say more, but Aqua overrode him, concern glittering in her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Ven blinked, confused. "I was looking for Terra, but then I saw a huge Unversed down in the waterways, and I chased it up here." _A huge Unversed_? Foreboding joined the still-taut nerves in my chest.

I looked at Aqua, who was just as surprised as I was, and I said, "I was chasing one too, but I saw it first in the town.

Aqua bit her lip, eyebrows furrowed with worry, and said, "The two I found came from the castle…"

"But then…" Ven began, his eyes switching from me to Aqua and then back.

Before he had finished his thought, however, he caught sight of something behind me, and I saw his eyes widen just before he shot out "Behind you," and summoned Wayward Wind.

I spun, and found the source of his warning immediately. Earthshaker appeared, almost subconsciously, in my hand, and a little bit of the tension in my chest loosened.

Four giant Unversed were now flying towards me, Aqua, and Ven, and I assumed that each of our separate quarries had joined up forces. I had no idea where mine had gone in the meantime, but it had returned with two big friends, and I realized, with a sinking heart, that this was going to be a whole lot harder than I had hoped.

My eyes quickly flew over the three, and it became obvious that they were not truly three separate Unversed, rather one huge monster split into three parts, and my stomach sunk into my shoes. This was going to be tough, to say the least.

I recognized the one I had been chasing as it drifted under the main segment, attaching to the torso with a crackle of blue magic and then separating into the legs of the Unversed. Two other pieces (I assumed that they were the ones Aqua had chased) glided up and and attached with the same blue lightning to little dips in the armor of the body, and the monster raised its newly-attached arms, hands forming into fists.

I heard Ven gulp as the gleaming red eyes focused on the three of us. The previously-disconnected head sunk onto the body and a dark visor appeared around the forehead ominously.

It loomed threateningly over us, clenching and unclenching its dark, armored fists in a challenge.

*****

The monster waited a moment before attacking, almost as though sizing them up. Aqua used the extra time to examine the armor closely, eyebrows furrowed, trying to figure out the magic it could use. Ven, to her left, was uncomfortable with the delay and shifted his right foot nervously. Terra took a deep breath, hefting his long Keyblade higher in preparation.

Just when it seemed that the world had permanently frozen, the Unversed brought back a fist and shot it straight into the midst of the three. It missed as each dodged back, only to jump back in and slice at the arm before it was drawn back. As it completed its motion, Aqua began firing spells, frowning, annoyed, as none of them made any damage.

Before the two boys charged in, she turned to them and instructed, "Kill the arms and legs first, that might weaken it." Neither questioned her order, and sprinted after the floating Unversed.

Ven made first contact, Keyblade swiping across the right arm as it attempted to grab him, and was dismayed when his blade didn't even make a scratch on the armor. Terra found the same problem when he rammed into the legs, scowling as Earthshaker skated off the Unversed. Aqua stayed back, firing spell after spell, trying to find a weak point.

It took two consecutive hits of Fire for even a dent to appear in the Armor's left arm, which Ven successfully deepened with another hit before bouncing back to avoid a swipe.

After he landed next to Aqua, he stopped for a moment to comment, "You know, I think this guy needs a name."

Terra bit back a chuckle as he ducked under another attack, then retaliated at the large arm directly above his head. "Like what?" He asked, half-jokingly.

Ven shrugged, dashing back in with Aqua at his side. "Dunno. But he deserves better than to be called 'The Unversed' until we beat him."

"'Deserves better'?" Aqua scoffed as she sidestepped another punch. Ven nodded fervently, grinning, even as he spun and slammed Wayward Wind with all his strength into the Unversed's arm.

"There's always the generic ones, Bill or George or something." Aqua continued, laughing, as she worked to enlarge a scratch on one of the legs.

Ven considered this for a moment, a thoughtful expression in his eyes, but then shook his head decisively. "He needs something better than that."

"Oh, so now it's a 'he'?"

Before Ven could reply, however, the as-yet unnamed Unversed drew back from the Keywielder's attacks, ceasing its attempts to attack, and paused at the other side of the platform. All three tensed, raising their weapons to block the attack.

It had only just stopped when it moved again, rushing forward, head first, at Aqua. Magic accentuated its rush, and the wave knocked each of the three backwards. Ven and Terra were knocked off balance and stumbled back, while Aqua was slammed into the bars that bordered the edge of the platform. Wincing, Aqua raised Rainfell once the Unversed had retreated, freezing of its legs. Ven and Terra sped over, starting the offensive again, conversation forgotten for the moment.

Once its leg unfroze, the monster bobbed into the middle of the circle, throwing its arms back to leave the torso wide open.

Before any of the Keywielders could do anything else, orange sparks began to spark right in front of the symbol which marked it as Unversed, and a dark hum filled the air.

Terra got one look at the crackling sparks before calling, "Aqua?"

She examined the magic for a long moment before she called back, "Fire magic, probably a beam. Duck under or stay to the Unversed's back." Even as her voice began to echo around the pipes and pathways nearby, the magic completed its charge, and a beam of white-orange fire exploded into being, shooting out in a straight line from the Unversed's chest.

Terra had stepped aside when the beam first appeared, and now the Unversed turned with him, the beam circling as its master did. It moved a lot faster than Terra expected, and he quickly leaped over the magic, landing clumsily to watch the beam continue its circuit around the platform like a clock.

Ven yelped as it came close to slicing him in half before he had the presence of mind to drop flat to the floor. The beam still singed the hairs on the back of his neck as it whizzed past. Aqua ducked as well as it approached her, but stood up and fired several spells once the danger was past. Terra started moving along at the Unversed's back, keeping up with its speed and striking at whatever was in the way, creating a long scratch down the monster's back.

Ven jumped over when the beam sped towards him this time, and frowned when, instead of completing the circle, it rocketed back towards him once again. Dodging, he called to Aqua, "Hey, how much longer is this gonna go on?"

"Not long now," she replied, jumping again over the attack.

Sure enough, the beam lasted only long enough to make another plunge at Terra before spluttering and dying, leaving the Unversed floating, defenseless, in the middle of the platform. Terra wasted no time and raced in, slicing with his Keyblade every time a limb was in reach of his strike. Ven tore back in as well, dodging the Unversed's attacks with ease and moving so fast that it was hard to keep track of where he was. Aqua hung back again, breathing heavily and shooting off spells to add to her two friend's attacks.

After what felt like a good long couple minutes of just attacking and dodging, Terra turned to Ven as he dropped down beside him and said with a half-grin, "We never did figure out a name for this armored thing."

"That's it!" Ven's eyes lit up with his epiphany. "Armor! Three pieces of the same Unversed—Trinity Armor!" Aqua and Terra shared a look, laughing at Ven's earnest smile. It felt _right_ , to be fighting together again, even though things had so drastically changed. Even though the Trinity Armor was bigger and more resilient than any other enemy they'd faced so far, even though so much had happened, so much had changed, it was easy to slip back into the old routine. It was a nice change after all of the uncertainty leading up to that point.

"Trinity Armor it is." Aqua agreed, smiling. Then, eyes narrowing, she turned her attention back to the monster as it started its next attack. "Watch out—it's separating!" She called to the boys, but they were already drawing back, defenses up.

The legs moved first, coming unattached with a deep clank, and began to spin, whirling the sharp spikes of the knees and legs in dangerous sweeps, before shooting straight for Ven. He evaded just in time, managing to stay out of the way until it drew to a stop.

Terra had moved to help the younger Keywielder, but was stopped when the arms zoomed into his way, and he lost track of the other two as he was knocked backwards. Terra was up again a moment later, reengaging the arms with sharp thrusts. Aqua battled with the torso and head across from him, abandoning magic and attacking straight out with Rainfell, dodging small darts of blue magic which shot from the Unversed symbol on its chest.

She was interrupted when there was a sound of crashing, turning to see Terra as he managed to break through the armor on the legs with a long slice. Two more thrusts, and the legs clattered to the ground, leaving Terra alone to smile at the victory. Ven looked over, confused, but then let out a triumphant whoop once he saw Terra's fallen opponent. It disappeared moments later, crumbling in on itself until there was nothing left.

The two remaining pieces of the Trinity Armor shot out of reach of Aqua and Ven, stopping at opposite sides of the platform. With a sharp crackle of blue lightning, electric magic sprouted from both, linking them together. The sizzling string of electricity moved as the two Unversed circled the platform. Aqua, after taking a moment to examine the magic, yelled to the other two, "Don't duck under or jump over: it moves too much. Just keep out of the way."

Ven nodded and Terra made a noise of assent. Their Keyblades were beginning to feel heavy, and their legs were starting to protest movement. The battle was lasting longer than most, and each of the Keywielders felt their various wounds as they began to throb more insistently.

The three moved at the same speed of the Trinity Armor pieces, keeping a safe distance from the line of magic in the middle. As the Unversed sped up, so did the Keybearers, and as they ran, Ven raised his Keyblade, an idea forming. Wayward Wind was flying through the air moments later, crashing into the torso of the monster and disrupting the magic for a moment. Ven, grinning, summoned his blade back.

"Good idea, Ven." Aqua noticed that the beam had started to thin, and started firing spells as she ran, hoping it would get rid of the magic sooner. Terra joined in, jumping closer to the torso and whacking the Unversed back.

Ven was closest to the arms when a blast from Aqua tore a gap in the armor of the arms, and he got the last strike. The electricity died as the arms clattered to the floor before crumbling into nothingness, and Ven grinned victoriously.

The torso drew back, almost as though it was starting to feel nervous, as the three Keybearers advanced. They could tell it was almost finished.

Abandoning caution, Terra charged forwards, heading straight forwards, but was met only with a flash of blue magic as the Trinity Armor tried for one last attack.

White-blue beams of light appeared and shot at the three Keywielders, who drew to a stop, trying to block the multitude of projectiles. Terra found himself slammed backwards by several, and fell heavily against the steel bars around the edge. He managed to bring his blade up to stop the majority of the other beams, but winced as one grazed his shoulder. Ven had dodged the first blasts, but found himself cornered when he moved too far back, and repressed a shout when one of the attacks burned down his arm, nearly dropping his Keyblade from the pain. Aqua had managed to throw up a magic guard at first, but when it shattered, was overwhelmed by the beams once again.

By the time the beams stopped and the Unversed seemed to sag with exhaustion, they had each accumulated several slashes from the attacks and were panting tiredly. But they headed back in anyway, striking wherever was in reach, Ven in the lead. Aqua, magic reserves almost depleted, stuck with the other two and doggedly slashed at the resilient Armor, Terra by her side.

Their strength was fading, and every breath was a pant, but still, the Unversed remained upright, no sign of injury apparent aside from slight scratches from their Keyblades. Terra's scowl was deep and his eyes were angry, and he started striking with renewed fury.

The Unversed retaliated with a charge at Ven, knocking him back, before it began spinning. This time, bright orange fireballs appeared, tracking the Keywielders and exploding once they touched the ground. Thankfully, the fireballs were slow and easier to dodge, and Terra was able to get under the torso and strike upwards while the other two stayed back with distance attacks, tossing their spinning Keyblades through their opponent.

The fireballs stopped after a minute, and it was then that the three friends noticed how the Trinity Armor was bobbing slowly, drunkenly, swaying back and forth, as though trying to decide who to attack. Various dents and scratches adorned the sturdy Unversed, and the red eyes, previously so malicious, looked dim and tired.

The monster drew to a halt in front of the three friends, hesitating, and the Keywielders saw their chance.

*****

**Terra's POV**

We each drew back as the monster Unversed drew to a halt, battered and weak, and I knew that the same plan had formed in all our minds.

"Terra!" I heard the unspoken message in Aqua's voice and nodded, feeling something akin to satisfaction beneath my exhaustion.

"Ven, now!" I called as we began running, gaining speed for the final strike.

I could hear the smile in Ven's voice as he responded, "C'mon!"

Aqua struck first. With a grunt of effort, she cloaked her Keyblade in magic and slammed into the weak Unversed, dropping down in time for me and Ven to jump.

It was impossible to tell which of our blades struck first. Our hits criss-crossed and floored the giant monster. I turned to watch as the last piece of the Trinity Armor dissolved in a cloud of purple and black fog.

I smiled.

I jogged back to where Aqua stood with Ven at my side. Ven was beaming triumphantly at me and Aqua, his eyes alight with something like eagerness. Aqua, across from me, had a content, if tired grin and her shoulders were slumping with relief.

"Got 'im," I said, feeling pride color my tone. My shoulders and legs were burning, and the various scratches and bruises I'd received throbbed tiredly, but I couldn't help but feel pleased that we'd managed to defeat the Trinity Armor.

_We'd_ done it. Together. There was a good, warm feeling in my veins underneath the tiredness, and for the first time since I'd left the Land of Departure, I felt like I belonged, like I was finally settled, finally brought back to earth after the chaos of the past couple days. Had it really been a couple days? Time flowed differently on each world and in the Lanes Between, but it certainly _felt_ like a long time since I'd rested.

Aqua grinned wider, and replied, "We make a good team." I saw something in her eyes then, something like pride, or maybe satisfaction as she looked at me and Ven, and I felt a rush of affection for both her and Ven. After just days apart, I could already see how much I relied on them, how much better I felt when I was around them.

Ven nodded fervently, beaming. "Yeah!"

There was a moment of comfortable silence filled only with the sound of my slowing heartbeat and the aqueducts tripping down far below us, and I felt Aqua's affectionate gaze switch from me and Ven and back again. I turned to her, eyebrows raised in a question, but she just shook her head, smiling. "It's good to be back together again."

So she felt it too: the way things seemed to fall back into place when we stood together. The weight which had rested on me heavily since Aurora's world had seemingly lifted from my shoulders and some of the fear was gone from my veins. I realized then how much the vision I'd received on the windy plateau where I talked to Master Xehanort had unnerved me. Even though I'd rejected it out of hand, knew that they were okay, I had actually been afraid that what I saw had happened. That I'd lost my two best friends.

I thought suddenly of Vanitas. Should I tell Aqua? Ven still wouldn't remember it, and I didn't want to know what would happen if he found out, but Aqua deserved to know the truth. And maybe she could help me find Vanitas…

Either way, we needed to get Ven back to the Land of Departure.

Before I could say anything further, Aqua blinked and frowned. "You guys are hurt."

My various wounds throbbed in agreement with her assessment. I glanced at Ven, noticing a couple scratches on his arms and one across his cheek, and it looked like he had some bruises too.

"Uh," Ven said, nervously, throwing a look at me. We both backed away a step, having ample experience with how overprotective Aqua became when either of us got injured, but it turned out to be useless. She was on us before we could blink or protest further, grabbing our shoulders and forcing us to the ground in a rare show of surprising strength, hands lighting up with her familiar green healing magic. She sat next to us on the ground, a hand on each of our shoulders.

I locked eyes with Ven, both of us suppressing a grin, as my muscles relaxed against my will. The pain pounding across my shoulders and down my arms was fading slowly, and I took a deep breath. I glanced at Aqua, who looked half-exasperated, half-fond, and asked, "Are we gonna make it, Nurse Aqua?"

The resulting shove on my still-healing shoulder made me wince, but it was worth it to hear Ven's loud laugh and see the way Aqua's eyes glimmered with affection. "You're an idiot."

"And _you_ are overprotective."

"You two would kill yourselves if it weren't for me patching you up every week."

Ven wasn't the only one to laugh this time, all three of our voices echoing off the pipes and glass walkways around us.

I released my breath in a huff of air, and glanced at Ven. He shrugged, grinning brightly.

Aqua leaned closer to him a moment later, "Look, Ven, we really should get you back home."

But he shook his head, raising his hands as though to stop her words. "It's okay, Aqua." Ven turned to me, smiling with satisfaction. "Trust me, the guy in the mask is history. He'll never bad-mouth you again, Terra."

_The guy in the mask?_ I sucked my breath in sharply. _Had Ven met Vanitas?_

"You saw the boy in the mask?" I jerked forward, urgently, shrugging Aqua's hand off my shoulder to put a hand on his. What did that mean? Did Ven remember what had happened to him?

Ven hesitated, confused, and almost scared at my response. "Uh… Y-yeah?"

I released the breath I had held, and dropped my hand back to my side. "Vanitas…" I mumbled, almost unaware that I'd said his name aloud.

I remembered how Ven had reacted all those years ago when the separation from his darkness had still been fresh. Wouldn't he still be affected if he met Vanitas? Ven had said that he'd taken care of Vanitas, but what did that mean? There were still Unversed here, so Ven couldn't have defeated the boy in the mask, right?

And here I thought everything had finally set into place, thought everything finally made sense.

But regardless of what had happened between Ven and Vanitas, there were still Unversed, and that meant me and Aqua still had our mission. Ven needed to go back home before anything else went wrong.

I turned back to Ven, noticing belatedly that I had let the silence stretch between us, and both he and Aqua were staring at me, concerned. "Ven. You let Aqua take you home."

His face fell. "No way! I wanna go with you guys!"

I shook my head, bowling over any further protestations. "You can't. We still have a dangerous mission ahead of us. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I made it this far, didn't I?" Ven shot back, indignant and a little defensive. "And you said it yourself, I've been training just as hard as you guys! What makes you think I can't take care of myself?"

"I'm not saying that you're too young to deal with what's happening. I'm saying that we don't know what's coming next, and I want you safe with Master. These Unversed are still trying to disrupt the balance, and like we just saw, they're getting bigger and tougher. This task that me and Aqua have to deal with is bigger than we thought."

I glanced at her for help, realizing that she'd been quiet this whole time, but found that she wasn't nodding in agreement with my words. Instead, her eyes looked almost… hesitant?

Before Ven could come up with more arguments, Aqua spoke up. "And what is this 'dangerous task', Terra?" She hesitated for a moment, her eyes falling to the ground.

"It doesn't sound like what Master told you to do." Her gaze came back up to meet mine, and now there was a hardness in them which echoed the almost accusatory tone of her voice. I met her glance without flinching.

"Maybe it looks like a different route, but I'm still fighting the darkness." My priorities had shifted, yes, from protecting the Princesses of Heart and finding Master Xehanort to defeating the Unversed and Vanitas, but I was still trying to destroy the imbalance. "I already found Master Xehanort—well, I talked to him, I don't know where he is now, but he gave me some information about the Unversed. I'm following the lead he gave me."

Aqua swallowed before answering, and her blue eyes were filling with regret. "I'm not so sure, Terra. I've been to the same worlds as you, and I've heard about what you've done." The suspicion reentered her face, and she finished her thought, hard words hitting me to the core. "You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness."

I exhaled softly, finding that I couldn't hold her gaze. What did she mean, "put myself so close to the darkness"? Had she heard about what happened with Maleficent? My heart twisted at the thought. Or maybe she was talking about how I'd briefly aligned myself with the Queen in Snow White's world… But I hadn't fallen to the darkness. I _hadn't_. I was still strong. Master Xehanort had said so. I was still fighting the darkness.

Across from me, Ven jerked forward, shaking his head in disbelief. "Listen to yourself, Aqua." I heard his voice distantly, mind still whirling with Aqua's accusations. But wait… why had she been trying to find out about what I did on the other worlds? "Terra would never—" Ven began, but I cut him off again, feeling something cold stab into my heart.

"You mean you've been spying on me? Is that what he said to do? Were those the Master's orders? Keep an eye on me; don't let me mess up any more than I already have?" My heart sped up. Anger bubbled up from within my chest, but I pushed it down, piercing my friend with a distrustful glare. _Does Master not trust me?_

Now it was Aqua's face that held uncertainty. "He was only—" she began, shaking her head, but paused, as though double checking her answer. As though she was doubting the words that Master must have said to her.

I dropped my gaze from her, feeling an empty feeling in my gut where, just moments ago, affection had rested. _Master… doesn't trust me._

"Aqua…" Ven's tone held denial and despair, but I didn't look at him. I didn't look at Aqua either. I kept my gaze on the ground, trying to force my brain to understand this new information. _Master doesn't trust me._ The words sounded right, somehow, like they'd been a truth I'd denied for a long time.

"I get it." I was vaguely aware of my mouth forming the words. Somewhere deep in the numbness that shrouded my brain, I felt hurt.

I stood up. Whatever affection, whatever camaraderie I'd felt around Aqua was now gone. She had been spying on me. Master didn't trust me. The warmth of happiness had faded to a cold, hard feeling that hardened my heart like despair but coiled in my chest like betrayal.

I turned, and started striding towards the walkway which had lead me up there. I had to get away, far away, _anywhere_ , just away from Aqua, away from Ven, away from people. I needed to come to terms with the fact that _Master doesn't trust me. Master doesn't trust me—Master doesn't trust me—Master doesn't trust me._

The words ran themselves in circles around my head.

I heard Ven rise behind me, and he shouted my name desperately, stepping forward as though to stop me from leaving.

The anger which had deserted me rose again so suddenly that it spilled out, lashing out at Ven, filling my tone. "Just stay put!"

His footsteps drew to a stop.

"I'm on my own now, all right?" I shot back, trying to reign my anger back in.

_Master doesn't trust me._

Aqua regained her voice and her feet, and yelled after me, "Terra, please! Wait!" I didn't stop. "Listen!" I heard apology and pleading in her tone, but continued walking. "Master has no reason to distrust you, really! He was just worried! _I_ was worried!"

I ignored her words, breathing heavily, and continued striding away, eyes fixed on the walkway beneath my feet.

"Terra!"

I left my two best friends on that glass platform, not looking back once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, that Trinity Armor fight... that was hard to write. That was exhausting. Writing the next battle scene, in the next chapter-that was worse. But still.  
> Also, those of you who have played the game (which I'm assuming most of you have), you might notice that there was no mention of Disney Town-AND YOU'RE RIGHT! I purposefully left that out. That was not me making a huge oversight and forgetting three lines of the cutscene. That was me trying to be smart. And hopefully it still works out. I cut Disney Town for a couple reasons-1) The timeline is messy. (The 'dream festival' announcements of the winner happen THREE DIFFERENT TIMES. AND EACH TIME, TERRA/VEN/AQUA ARE THE ONLY ONES THERE AND YET ALL THREE OF THEM WIN? yeah, no, I do not have the mental capacity to figure that out.) 2) I would spend too much time face-desking. I mean, I love Disney Town, but, when it comes down to it, the only plot-important thing that happens is that Pete gets put in prison and Maleficent gets to him. Everything else in there is TOTALLY optional) aand 3) Cliche. Need I say more? I mean, we know Terra. I feel he would spend most of his time there face-palming and being overwhelmed by the bright colors.
> 
> I hope that everything made sense. If there are any glaring errors, please let me know.  
> Thanks for reading! :)


	7. What the Darkness Can Do

### Chapter 7: What Darkness Can Do

**_~/~_ **

**_I was so confused. Everything was so wrong. My whole life had just been turned upside down, but I couldn't stop to think about it._ **

**_Maybe if I could've, maybe if I'd been able to take a break and just think for a while, maybe things would've turned out different. Maybe if I'd stayed with Ven and Aqua a little longer, had time to wrap my head around everything, none of the rest of this would have happened._ **

**_~/~_ **

Blood pounded in my ears. Anger and exhaustion narrowed my vision to the gray stone beneath my feet and blurred the colors together. My feet carried me down stone pathway after stone pathway as I dragged in ragged breaths and tried to contain the rage filling my chest. But every time I even came _close_ to calming my heart rate, my mind would return to the undeniable fact that I finally knew the whole truth.

And I didn't like the whole truth at all.

Aqua was spying on me. Master doesn't think I can take care of myself. All because I couldn't control my anger, that _one time_. That _one time_ when it mattered the most, I failed. And now Master thinks I'm weak. He had sent me on this mission, given me the hope of redemption, but hadn't trusted me enough to back off and let me complete the task by myself. He must've never thought I was even capable of keeping my darkness in check—and told Aqua to watch for when I failed and to make sure I didn't mess up things _too_ irreparably.

Words chased themselves around my head. Accusations and echoes rang constantly in my ears.

_Master doesn't trust you._

_"You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness."_

_"Only Aqua."_

_Master doesn't trust you._

Master didn't think I was strong, he never trusted me at all, he was _never_ going to award me the Mark. Aqua betrayed me, turned and doubted me. And now Aqua would disillusion Ven, would warp his perspective of me. I couldn't win. Everywhere I turned, the words would not leave me alone. _Master doesn't trust you, Master doesn't trust you, Master never trusted you._

Slowly, the endless repetitions of the words seemed to sink into my bones and penetrate my desperate denial, cutting me to the core. I really _couldn't_ rely on them anymore. If Master and Aqua didn't trust me, I couldn't trust them, either.

_Master Xehanort is the only one I can still count on._

The last realization hit me like a physical blow, drove the air from my lungs and caused my feet to stutter to a stop as my mind suddenly froze.

_Master Xehanort is the only one I can still count on._

I tried to ignore the pain in my chest which throbbed sharply as I repeated it numbly to myself.

It was true, although my every nerve wanted to reject it. He hadn't lied to me. He said that I was strong. He had given me better direction than Master Yen Sid. He had been up front with me about Vanitas, had told me the truth about Ven. Master Eraqus had never told me or Aqua why Ven had had no memories when he came to us. Well, he had never told _me_ ; maybe he had told Aqua, the good girl who followed orders and didn't have a problem with darkness.

That thought jerked my feet into movement again, and I was vaguely aware that I was walking again, down towards the town. But no matter how fast I strode or how far my feet carried me, I couldn't escape the thoughts swirling through my mind.

The bitterness rising in my lungs was only covering up the pain I could feel like a physical wound. _Master doesn't trust you._ The words were like knives, and I could feel the damage in my chest, as though someone had inserted a burning coal into the place where my heart should have been.

*****

"You must be Terra." I was jerked back into awareness when a voice sounded from a few feet away. I lifted my head, and my eyes immediately found the speaker. He was leaning lazily against the stone wall across from me, and if it weren't for the crossbow in one of his gloved hands, I would have thought him to just be a normal citizen of Radiant Garden. He wore what looked to be a gray uniform, and gold buttons flashed down the front as he shifted. A bright red scarf was wrapped carelessly around his neck.

But the most striking thing about him was his eyes, which regarded me with something akin to eagerness, and the dark depths seemed to mirror the smirk on his lips. He had shoulder-length black hair, combed away from his face, and an air of superiority which I could feel from feet away.

Once he saw that he had my attention, he continued, casually, before I could respond. "It's that old coot—he _just_ won't stop asking for you. I came all the way out here to find you so he'd shut up."

_Old coot?_

His tone was flippant and nonchalant. He could have been talking about the weather, were it not for the fierce, predatory way he held himself.

I didn't like him.

"What do you mean?" I asked, shortly. "And who are you?"

He let out a short laugh that didn't sound jovial in the slightest. "Do I have to spell it out? Xehanort, or whatever he's called. You know, _my prisoner_." The man brushed invisible dirt off of his weapon carelessly, but his eyes remained on me, watching my reaction.

I huffed out a laugh, keeping my eyes locked on him. "You're not a very good liar. Master Xehanort would never let himself get caught by a thug like you."

The man scoffed, and genuine amusement colored his tone. "As if! I've got the old coot at my mercy—come see it for yourself. I'm holding him under the Outer Gardens. He's not being helpful, anyway, and I don't know how much longer I'll be able to stand his complaining. You better show up before I lose my patience." Without further preamble, the man spun and strode off, away from me, heading down the sunny path to my left.

When he had walked a few paces, he turned his head back and tossed a farewell over his shoulder. "Ciao."

I glared at his back as he strutted out of sight. There was no way it was true.

But there was no harm in looking.

*****

It would have been easy, had I any knowledge of the layout of Radiant Garden.

But I didn't.

I had no idea where the Outer Gardens were, or how to get to them. I started down the same path which the man had departed on, but found no sign of him or anything to point me in the right direction, and when I reached a fork in the road, I was at a loss. I had never been to Radiant Garden before that day, and the only paths I knew were the ones leading to the glass walkways where Aqua, Ven and I had fought the Trinity Armor. I had lost track of where I was after stalking away from that platform.

At the fork was a convenient, deserted bench, and I plopped down there after a moment of frustrated glances down both paths. Aqua's magic had healed the bruises I'd gotten during the fight with the Armor, but for whatever reason, my head still throbbed and every breath felt like I was struggling for air, and a slight magic drain tightened across my chest.

Inevitably, my mind returned to the scene with Aqua and Ven, after the Trinity Armor was defeated. My thoughts flew back to the source of my frustration.

_Master doesn't trust you. And why would he? Aqua was the Master material after all. Always has been. She can beat you. Has been able to for years. She's better than you. Master doesn't trust you._

I clenched my fists and shook my head, trying to push some of the black thoughts away. I needed to focus on finding Master Xehanort, though I knew that he couldn't have been captured so easily.

But the dark thoughts continued. _You're useless. Can't do anything right. Can't even fight the darkness properly. You_ never _deserved the Mark._

I clenched my jaw till my teeth ached and glared at the grass beneath my feet. _That is it._ I forced myself to take several deep breaths even though they burned in my throat, and closed my eyes. I had to focus, get my thoughts under control and find Master Xehanort.

I didn't know how long I sat there, bringing my heart rate under control and taking measured breaths, but when I finally could look up and my lungs stopped rejecting the cool, quiet air, I stood up.

Exhaustion immediately tugged on my limbs again, urging me to sit back down. Hopping from world to world with no rest, no food, and no real chance to stop was taking its toll on me. My head was starting to clear, but it still felt like someone had taken my skull and slammed it into a wall several times. Rest would be a priority once I found Master Xehanort.

Sighing, I turned back and faced the two paths again. I still didn't know which route to take, which one would take me to the "Outer Gardens", but scanned the horizon. I assumed that they would be, well, _outside_ of the main town, which probably meant outside the wall which surrounded Radiant Garden. The path to my right, which twisted around a fountain and headed east, would take me in the direction of the wall. The walkway to my left headed back into the town after going up several staircases, and I figured that I might as well head towards the wall. Hopefully, that'd be where the man had gone.

It took me a while, but I eventually made it to the base of the wall, and was able to ask directions from an older woman, who pointed me in the direction of a passageway through the wall. I moved that way, passing more fountains and flower gardens. And though I kept my eyes open, no Unversed popped up to meet me, which was both reassuring and confusing.

The path beneath my feet changed from the dark stone of the waterways to light river stones after I left the woman behind, and thin aqueducts dribbled along the edges of the road as I made my way to the Outer Gardens. A short, dark passageway led me through the high outer wall of the city, and then I emerged into open air, the scent of flowers filling my nostrils.

The path I stood on stretched out over a huge lake, widening into a large square garden before shrinking back to a small road. Beyond the platform, a gated path led off, away from the city, towards distant, green hills at the edge of the lake. To my left and right, other platforms lay on the water, connected to the main one by thin, white bridges. It looked like they completely surrounded Radiant Garden. The platform and paths were bordered by the largest amount of flowers I had ever seen, colors so bright and cheery it almost put the noonday sun to shame.

The rippling of the sparkling lake was joined by splashes of fountains which decorated the sides of the walkways, but other than that, there was no sound. It was peaceful, and yet unease boiled in my gut.

I tried not to notice how the flowing white gates and fences bordering the path were similar to the architecture of the Land of Departure. Every reminder of Master Eraqus and my training sent renewed spikes of remorse stabbing through my chest.

I was confused at first as to where I was supposed to go, but a thin, dark building in the center of the platform caught my eye. There was a small entrance into the stone, and when I got close enough to see inside, I noticed steps. The man _had_ said " _under_ the Outer Gardens," and I shrugged, heading down into the depths. The shadowed stairs were not particularly foreboding, but as I left the sunshine and breeze behind, apprehension started tugging at me, urging me to turn around. I ignored the feeling and continued the descent.

For whatever reason, the sound of falling water only increased the further down I went, and I discovered why as soon as I emerged into the underground aqueduct. The dome underneath the Outer Gardens was bigger than a cathedral, and water poured down from above in a never-ending rush. Lamps stood at the end of the passageway, illuminating the continuing stairs. There were several levels of platforms, each evidently connected to another part of the Outer Gardens above, and the stairs I stood on led to the lowest level. A large, circular arena hung over the aqueduct, at the end of the path. Somehow, the room was quite light, even though I was far underground.

I kept my guard up as I made my way down the stairs. There was no one in sight, but I knew that the marksman must be somewhere nearby. He wouldn't have told me to come down here for no reason. The only thing I was unconvinced of was his capture of Master Xehanort.

It wasn't until I stood at the end of the platform, overlooking the river of water speeding off into the distance, that I became aware of the presence.

I spun around, Keyblade appearing in my hand, eyes catching on the man immediately. I scowled, mind spinning, trying to figure out where he had come from. I hadn't heard him behind me.

He leaned lazily on the guardrail at the foot of the stairs, and I could feel his smirk. One crossbow was held loosely in his left hand, and another hung in a holster at his side. Once he had my attention, he waved. "About time you showed up," the man began, and his voice was predatory. "I was almost convinced you weren't going to join _us_."

He gestured up, to one of the levels above us, and I caught sight of the only other person in the room immediately. "Master Xehanort!"

He was chained to a pillar on the level directly above me, and I could see even from this distance how his head rested wearily on his chest, and his clothing appeared ripped in several places. Once he heard my shout, Master Xehanort lifted his head for a moment, and I felt his gaze on me before he lost energy and it dropped back down.

The anger which I had barely contained before came rushing back. "Who are you? What do you want with Master Xehanort?"

The man's cocky grin grew wider, and he pushed off the rail, strolling unconcernedly towards me. He swept into an exaggerated bow after a moment. "Guardsman Braig, at your service." When he straightened, he smirked again.

"And as for what I'm after… Well, I'm hoping you can help me out with that, since grandpa up there is a bit too out of it to give me what I want." Braig paused momentarily, several feet away from me, and chuckled. "I hate to say it, but the old coot's pretty tough. He sure knows how to take punishment."

I tightened my grip on Earthshaker, feeling rage pound in my ears, my glare never leaving the smirking man.

"Just like I know how to deal it out."

I could feel my hands shaking, and my jaw clenched. Every inch of me longed to rush Braig, teach him a lesson, beat the answers out of him. " _What_ are you after?" I repeated, anger filling my tone. As much as I wanted to make him pay, if he had managed to trap Master Xehanort, he must be very skilled with his crossbows. I needed to figure out why he wanted me here, and wait for my opportunity to strike.

"That thing, right there." Braig pointed to my weapon with a white-gloved hand. "It's called the Keyblade, isn't it?"

He started walking again, unconcernedly observing the glittering waterfall. "Yep, seems like these days _everybody's_ got one of those… even the old coot." He flicked a glance at Master Xehanort.

"When I nabbed him, he told me all about it—what a weapon like that can do. How could I _not_ want one?"

I clenched my hand even tighter on Earthshaker's hilt. "Well, you'll find they're rather picky about their owners."

Braig laughed outright. "Ha! Well, that shouldn't be too much of a problem. I mean, if I heard the old guy right, you're what they call 'Keyblade Master' material, am I right?"

My hands were definitely shaking then.

He continued after a moment, brown eyes glimmering with amusement as he watched me. "So, if _I_ defeat _you_ , that makes _me_ the real keyslinger, if you get my drift. Not the most polite way of going about it…" He mused, as though the thought had just occurred to him, swinging his weapon around nonchalantly.

"…But what can you do?"

The crossbow ended up pointed straight at my chest.

I had had enough of this arrogant fool. I had no idea how he had managed to defeat Master Xehanort, but there was no way I was letting him get away with it.

I raised Earthshaker and started charging, preparing to block whatever he had coming.

But then the weapon swiveled up to point at Master Xehanort, and I skidded to a stop. "Ah-ah, one more step and the old coot goes _boom_. You think I'm gonna fight fair? As if! That key's too powerful for us to go mano-a-mano." Braig drew the other crossbow out of its holster.

Then, grinning maliciously, he pointed both of the weapons at me and fired.

Two dark bullets, glowing with purple energy, shot straight towards me, and for a moment I was frozen. My arms refused to move, and time slowed to a crawl. Doubts crowded to the forefront of my mind, overrunning the anger for just a moment. This guy had defeated Master Xehanort. How was I supposed to beat him? I wasn't a Keyblade Master, I couldn't be. Master didn't trust me.

I released a breath, and time resumed speed. I brought Earthshaker up and blocked the bullets, feeling them shatter against the magic-imbued blade. I turned my thoughts to how I could attack, but was reminded with a jolt of anger that I couldn't fight back. If I did, Master Xehanort would be killed.

"This is going to be easier than I thought," Braig laughed. He waited a moment before continuing, and I saw the ease with which he held his weapons. He was definitely a trained fighter.

Then the shots resumed, fast and furious, too fast for my eye to follow, and I retreated back behind Earthshaker. Each bullet disintegrated after hitting my weapon, falling in purple shards to the ground, where they disappeared.

More shots rang through the air.

Each consecutive bullet was harder to block. I dodged back around some, but he just kept firing, and my head was still pounding. Without knowing the magic behind the shots, without even trying to fight back, each hit drained my energy that much more. I couldn't keep deflecting them straight out like this, couldn't keep dancing around his endless attacks for long.

I lost track of how many shots he had fired. Eventually, I gave up trying to dodge, and came to a stop. My other hand went up to brace the other end of my Keyblade, and it took all of my concentration to keep blocking.

The bullets stopped for a moment, and I looked up to see him load an even larger bolt into one of his weapons. Even as much as I knew that this was going to be trouble, a rush of satisfaction grew in me. He needed to reload. That could give me an edge.

Well, that could help me if I could actually _fight back_.

I risked a glance up at Master Xehanort. The chains that bound him must have been magic-resistant, and whatever Braig had done to him must have wounded him pretty badly. He was still motionless.

And then Braig fired again, and I turned to see the new bullet flying towards me. It was bigger than the others, black, and I knew instinctively that this was going to hurt. I braced myself as best I could, but the blast still knocked me off my feet.

I flew backwards, slamming into the hard ground. Stars filled my vision for a second before I shook them away.

Vaguely, I heard the cocky voice again. "Hmph. For a supposed 'Keyblade Master', you're not very—what's the word… _good_?"

I gritted my teeth at the insult and tried to blink the exhaustion away. Before I could get up, another voice broke through the pain ringing in my ears.

"What are you doing, Terra? Fight!" Master Xehanort's gravelly voice, while rather weak, was hard and unforgiving.

I gazed up in confusion at his distant figure, propping myself on my elbows, breathing heavily. "But Master, you'll—"

He cut me off with another yell, and I didn't hear pain in his tone now. "Never mind me! You must fight! You can't let this ruffian win. Think of your master, Eraqus—the shame he and your fellow pupils would be forced to bear!"

My heart clenched.

"Use the Keyblade." I could almost _see_ his golden eyes flash with conviction.

I swallowed, then turned my gaze to Braig, feeling anger seep into my veins. I gripped Earthshaker tighter and drew to my feet, slowly, ignoring the pain and fatigue that clouded my senses. I fell into my stance and confronted the marksman's cold glare.

I sucked in a deep breath as my anger grew and I gathered my power, preparing to charge.

Braig scoffed. "Pfft, so much for the bluff." Then he smiled.

*****

He didn't even wait a moment before shooting again. But I let my pounding headache fall into the background, let the steel in my veins lend me strength, and I danced out of the way of his shots, spinning to the side and forward around his attacks, trying to get closer to where Braig stood.

Just when I got close, he flipped back, reloading his crossbows as he went. As soon as he touched down, I sent a blast of Freeze after him. Braig managed to dodge at the last second, and ducked back when I launched myself towards him. I landed just in time to bring Earthshaker up to block another round of bullets.

It was tough, no question, but somehow, Master Xehanort's words had given me energy, power. The tiredness which had so completely enveloped me before was fading, and the familiar battle adrenaline filled my limbs. There was a deep anger in my chest, and I held it tightly in control while still letting it keep me focused. I threw my confusion, my betrayal into the back of my mind and forced myself to concentrate on the battle at hand.

As soon as the bullets paused, I spun to the side and rushed at Braig, trying to catch his arm with the flat of my blade, only to find that he wasn't where I thought he'd been.

Braig had managed to jump back several feet as I was blocking, and fired two simultaneous shots once I looked up at him. I deflected one with my Keyblade, and turned to avoid the other, though I still felt it slice past my side, ripping the fabric and opening a small cut. I scowled at the guard, who laughed, and shot two bursts of Fire towards him.

I dashed forward as he blasted them into nonexistence with his bullets, and my mind idly wondered if Aqua knew how to do that. Immediately, a flash of chagrin distracted me, and I fumbled in my attack. _Master doesn't trust you._

I shook my head, throwing the distraction away, but the damage was already done. My missed strike had left me open, and one of Braig's larger, black bullets caught me in the shoulder, exploding on impact. I stumbled back, hand belatedly bringing my Keyblade up to block, but Braig wasn't in front of me anymore.

Turning as fast as I could with renewed pain throbbing through my nerves, I was able to face the marksman just as another two bullets shot past, one barely missing my hand and the other striking my shoulder guard. It dented the metal and sent spikes of pain down through my arm.

I blocked the next several shots, seething, trying to reign in the frustration rising in my throat and ignore the words still echoing in the back of my mind.

As soon as Braig stopped to reload, I charged forward, intent on making contact, for once, but was forced back when he shot another large, black bullet towards me. I dodged, feeling it explode on the ground where I had just stood, then jumped for Braig, twisting for power, but was again denied the chance when he dodged out of the way at the last second.

I scowled at him, the smirk which still turned his lips aggravating me even further, but I pushed it away. I would control my anger, control my darkness. I would show Aqua and Master that I was strong.

I pushed off the ground and dove to the side when Braig shot three black bullets in my direction, managing to dodge them but running straight into two of his purple shots, both of which flew by too close to my hand for comfort. Before I had even alighted on the ground, more bullets were shooting towards me, and I repressed a swell of fear.

I flattened to the ground, feeling them sizzle past, and jumped to my feet to meet Braig when he stepped closer, managing to land a glancing blow to his right arm. He didn't even drop his weapon at the strike, and I felt my anger rise to pound heavily in my ears.

The guard flipped back, but just as I got my feet into position to chase after him, a group of black bullets were in my face. Two of them shattered on my blade, but the third one slipped under my defense, and I barely had a second to think _Oh no_ before it exploded against my stomach.

I flew backwards for what felt like the fifth time that day, all the air in my lungs flying out of me as I slammed into the ground. I got myself halfway standing when another round of the black shots were in my face. My rushed block was enough to deflect half of them, and I clumsily dodged the others, feeling one zip by right next to my ear, but before I could regain my balance, purple bullets were zooming towards me.

I threw a guard up and caught several of them with Earthshaker, but Braig ran as he fired, circling me to get around my defense, but with the rush of bullets I couldn't move as fast as he could.

Pain slashed across my shoulder, and then another black bullet against my back sent me toppling forward. I tried to raise Earthshaker, turn back and face my enemy, but everything suddenly _hurt_ , and I lost track of my surroundings for a moment.

Then, an explosion hit right next to my foot, and I jerked into movement, stumbling back into awareness and spinning to face Braig.

He was still smirking.

I wanted him to stop. That cocky twist of his lips was suddenly _so infuriating_ , and I felt a scowl turn my own as my shoulders tightened. He had trapped Master Xehanort. He was trying to steal my Keyblade.

My anger, the fury which had been rising steadily through the fight, rushed to my head. I wanted to make him pay. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to ease the firestorm within me, the one that chanted "Master doesn't trust you, Master doesn't trust you" incessantly, the raging flames beneath my skin which still burned from "Only Aqua". I needed to use it, get rid of it, release the power before it consumed me.

Blocking another round of shots subconsciously, I exhaled, and I _let go_ of that firestorm. I released that fury, I dropped my restraint, and I let it rage through me. I gave up my tight hold on the anger towards Braig, towards Master, towards Aqua, and I felt it leap, something like joy sparking as I let it go. Darkness appeared on my arms, danced across my blade, filled my mind. Strength rushed through my limbs, my vision sharpened, and pain vanished.

I took a deep breath and charged.

Braig had been firing as I started moving, but to my satisfaction, ran out of bullets when I was several steps away. The guard dodged back, forcing one weapon into its holster and reaching inside his jacket for more ammunition. It was a rehearsed move, I could tell, his hands moving with a practiced ease. But it was my chance to turn this fight in my favor.

And I took it.

I pointed Earthshaker straight at him, gathering my energy for magic. Even though I had felt the beginnings of magic drain before the fight, it didn't feel like a strain. The magic gathered on the end of my weapon, a dark red fire, without any effort, and I sent it towards Braig. He leaped out of the way at the last second, but another burst of the same was heading towards him a moment later, and although he dodged it, his reload had been delayed, and I dashed to meet him, the anger in my veins pulsing with my heartbeat. Braig's eyes widened with something like surprise as I moved to attack, but his smirk only deepened. Scowling, I slashed at his exposed side, blocked by his crossbow moments before it would have hit. It must have been magic-strengthened, I assumed, since my blade would have torn a normal weapon in half. I spun out, my feet moving on instinct, Keyblade circling around to slice his other shoulder.

He ducked under my strike, and I noticed belatedly that he had managed to grab his ammo as we fought, and was moving to reload his crossbow.

I felt a growl in my throat, and brought my weapon down to chase him, Earthshaker missing his arm by inches. I turned my blade back and caught him on the blunt edge of my weapon, slamming him sideways.

Braig stumbled to his feet, still grinning. "Finally," he gasped out, reeling from my blow. I hoped he'd broken a rib. "The real Keyslinger appears!"

A roar grew in my chest as the anger surged in my veins with fresh fury. Braig had reloaded and was firing again by the time I reached him, but my blade was moving with the same ease my limbs seemed to have adopted, blocking and deflecting bullets left and right, my feet dancing me out of the way of the larger blasts.

I jumped forward to meet him, Keyblade singing down, straight for his head.

Somewhere deep in the back of my mind, a voice piped up, sounding horrified. _That is a death blow. What are you doing?_

What was I doing? That was a good question. I felt like I should have pondered that as Braig threw himself out of the way, but I caught a glimpse of his lingering smirk out of the corner of my eye, and the darkness rising from my skin grew larger, banishing the thought. My yell burst from my lips and I dashed for Braig, words reverberating weirdly through my head and anger continually rising from some deep part of my heart.

_Master doesn't trust you._

I forced Braig back with a swipe.

_Fight, Terra!_

Earthshaker flew up to block shots.

_"Only Aqua."_

I threw myself blind towards him, anger lending speed to my blade.

_"Awaken what's inside you…"_

I managed to catch Braig on the cheek, opening a ragged tear across his face.

_This is wrong._

I paid for it with a deep slice along my side, but I barely noticed.

_"You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness."_

Earthshaker was almost moving without my consent. Years of training, hours of practice, my muscles slipped into overdrive, pressing every advantage I stole, slashing at every area of poor guard, moving up to block retaliation. I didn't have to think anymore—I just _did_ , Keyblade swinging, feet moving with an ease I didn't know I was capable of.

But it felt so _good_ , to just move, just attack, release my anger without thinking. The fury did not abate or flag for anything, but feeling how it lent strength to my arms and rose to fill the air with my yells and grunts of exertion was almost cathartic, almost joyous. It was almost worth the disgust and horror that stabbed through my heart every time I caught sight of the darkness coating my blade.

And I was _winning._

Braig could no longer keep up with the speed of my strikes. He had abandoned his fancy flips and spins, resorting to blocking my blade with his own weapon or dodging with swift movements. Still, I had managed to strike him with the blunt edge of Earthshaker several times. The long cut I had opened on his cheek was obviously bothering him, and the blood dripping from it down his chin was almost as disconcerting as the darkness flickering over my arms.

But I kept attacking, almost mindless in my swell of anger. Pain was a distant memory, exhaustion a half-remembered dream, and the rage beneath my skin propelled me forward with no regard to anything.

I lost myself in the battle, and it felt good.

*****

Eventually, I was able to snap myself out of the endless movement.

I drew to a stop across from where Braig panted, sweat coating his forehead. One crossbow lay abandoned off to my left, and he held the other loosely, dangling at his side. Any trace of amusement in his face was gone.

I raised Earthshaker, power surging through me.

I took the moment to really examine the magic streaming across my arms. It was a new power, one I had never felt under Master Eraqus's tutelage. This energy was wilder—untamed and raw, but much stronger. It coursed through my veins like fire, giving clarity to my thoughts and strength to my limbs.

I ignored the quiet voice in the back of my mind which whispered _"Don't get so close to the darkness."_

I watched Braig pant, warily watching his defeat draw closer with a glint in his brown eyes, and felt my anger redouble. I channeled all the fire in my veins, grabbed all that anger swirling in my chest, and I forced it anew into this new magic that fed off my rage.

With a yell of fury, I brought my Keyblade down to point straight at Braig, and let loose with a blast of magic that I had no idea I could perform.

The magic fizzled at the end of Earthshaker, almost like white lightning, before shooting out in a beam of black magic similar to Braig's own bullets. But I knew that this was more powerful than any of Braig's shots.

The magic knew where to go without my conscious direction, striking Braig faster than the eye could track.

The marksman's shout of pain echoed around the suddenly silent room. He fell backwards, clutching his right eye, but still, the magic lingered. It seeped up in a black fog through his fingers, and I realized with a jolt that it was darkness— _my_ darkness—concentrated into a magic more powerful than I had ever used before. There was a stab of something in my chest, penetrating all the way through my rage and into my heart.

Braig lifted his head from the ground, face twisted in pain, only to yelp and fall back as another bolt of black energy flew over him and up to Master Xehanort. The magic struck the chains that bound the old master, and they clattered to the ground.

Once the magic shot had passed, and he seemed certain I wasn't going to chase him, Braig struggled to his feet, moaning in pain. He glared at me out of his uncovered eye, and I became intensely aware of the jagged scratch my Keyblade had torn on his left cheek. The darkness— _my darkness_ —was still rising from the wound _I_ had caused, and the emotion inside me grew bigger. Earthshaker started to waver, but Braig seemed unaware. He staggered forward, wary of my every movement, before lunging for his fallen weapon. Once he had gotten a hold of it, he turned around and dashed back up the stairs leading to the surface, obviously still in pain.

I made no move to follow him.

I was able to recognize the feeling in my chest now, and as I did, the anger fell away. Guilt. Guilt and horror twisted in my lungs, replacing the rage in my veins and causing my hands to shake. The darkness flickering across my Keyblade disappeared.

It truly hit me then, what I'd done.

The magic I'd used. The feeling that had risen in my veins. I knew what it was. And everything inside of me suddenly shrunk.

I had done it. Master was right to spy on me. Aqua was right to say I put myself too close to the darkness.

I had used the darkness within me to beat Braig.

 _To free Master Xehanort,_ I reminded myself, trying to ease the shame. A measure of triumph rose under my guilt, and together, the horror and victory tore at my insides.

 _That power…_ I exhaled slowly, mouth dry, mind slow and fuzzy in the absence of the clarity of the darkness.

Master Xehanort interrupted me before I could try and finish my thought. "Well done, Terra."

I looked up, surprised. The older master was only a few feet away, hands open at his sides. How had he gotten down from the upper level? Wasn't he injured?

The rips I had thought I had seen in his clothing were gone now, and Master Xehanort stood tall, freed from his bonds. He continued as I remained frozen, Earthshsker still up, hands shaking slightly.

"You have taken yet another step forward."

His words sparked my tongue to start working again. I shook my head, shaking away the numbness as well as his words. "But I was consumed by anger… _hatred_. That was the power of darkness." I protested, sounding weak and unsure even to myself, my voice trembling with the emotions rampaging through my limbs.

"Darkness that you channeled." His lips twisted into a triumphant and congratulatory smile.

My Keyblade dropped into nothingness, and my hands fell to my sides.

"No." I responded, my stomach clenching. "No. I _succumbed_ to it. Just like when I stole Princess Aurora's heart." I shook my head more vehemently now, eyes falling to the ground. _That was wrong. I am weak!_

"I can never return home now. I'm a failure." My hands subconsciously clenched with my spoken admission. Failure. The word spun through my mind. _How can I ever face Master Eraqus again? He was right to have Aqua look after me. Aqua…_ I had spoken so harshly to her and Ven before. How could I face them?

But Master Xehanort's voice cut through my thoughts once more. "Then don't. You could become _my_ pupil."

I sucked in a tight breath, eyes flicking upward to meet his, the words striking me to dumbness for a moment.

Then, Master Xehanort's words sunk in, and I exhaled, mind reeling, and stared at him in confusion. He strode towards me, a slight smile gracing his features.

"Terra," he began, and his eyes pierced me, almost kindly. "Your master, Eraqus, he is so afraid of darkness that he too, has succumbed—" Xehanort stopped in front of me. "—Not to darkness, but to light. His power shines so bright, he forgets that light begets darkness." My eyebrows furrowed. What Master Xehanort said just echoed the principle Master Eraqus had impounded into me and Aqua and Ven: there was a balance. Master Eraqus loved to talk about it, but he always seemed to stress "destroying the darkness within" more.

"And Aqua, and Ventus, their lights shine too bright." He continued. "It is only natural that they cast shadows on your heart. You have never truly belonged there, not with all the power you hold inside you." Master Xehanort extended a hand and rested his forefinger on my chest briefly, then shook his head. "Eraqus… He is such a fool!" He seemed to be lost in his own rant now, and he walked past me, hands gesturing widely.

"Light and darkness, they are a balance—one that must always be maintained. As Keyblade Wielders, we are tasked with keeping this balance in check, but he forgets that the darkness cannot be eliminated. Too much of it destroys, but too much light _also_ topples the balance." He paused, and then turned again to me, eyes seeking my own.

"Terra, _you_ are the one who shows the true Mark of Mastery, but he refuses to see it." Master Xehanort paused once again, and I was glad. My mind was slowly going numb, the previous power fading into memory and the pain of my headache and various wounds returning. Even though every word was a strange mix of comfort and blasphemy, even though my heart was, in turns, torn by horror and satisfaction, I couldn't stop listening.

"And I know why." He continued, eyes full of sympathy. "It's because he _fears_ you. He fears what you can accomplish, your power.

"Join me," Master Xehanort grabbed one of my hands in both of his, and I was half-aware of a greenish glow spreading through his hands to my body. The pain from my wounds disappeared. "You and I can do the worlds much greater good, wielding light and darkness in equal shares."

I released a breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding, my mind buzzing with everything he had said. It made sense, in a way, but in another it was so alien to my every instinct, I wasn't sure what I wanted. To train under him would mean turning my back on Ven and Aqua. It would also mean that someone would _finally_ appreciate my power, treat me as an equal.

"Master Xehanort…" I lifted my eyes to his, and took another breath. Was it worth it? To lose Ven and Aqua but gain respect? _"You and I can do the worlds much greater good…"_ Wasn't that what I'd been searching for all this time? A chance to use my Keyblade for good, and help others with my power and get rid of the Unversed?

Xehanort must have seen the indecision and confusion in my eyes. He released my hand and clapped me on the shoulder, both congratulatory and encouraging.

"See more worlds." He instructed me, gesturing to the ceiling far above us, and beyond that, the sky. He turned and began to walk away, stride confident and unhurried. "Seek out the darkness that upsets the balance: Find Vanitas. And bring an end to him…" He paused, and looked over his shoulder at me, eyes glittering. "…Master Terra!"

I froze.

There were the words. _Master Terra._

Words that I had been working so hard for years to hear.

_Master Terra._

I sucked a sharp breath in, gazing in amazement at Master Xehanort, those two words still ringing in my ears. I almost didn't want to believe them.

Then, remembering I was in the presence of a true master, I moved to attention and bowed. Xehanort gave a short sound of approval, and continued walking up the stairs, leaving me behind with those two words as farewell.

_Master Terra._

*****

I spent a while looking out at the glittering waterfall before heading up to the Outer Gardens again.

It was almost like it was the day of the Mark of Mastery all over again. Two words ringing in my ears, a crippling guilt, and a deep confusion. The only difference was the source of the confusion.

Well, that and the feelings that the words caused.

_Master Terra._

I couldn't stop hearing them. They spun around and around in my head, each repetition a sharp bolt of strange accomplishment. It was the one thing that I had striven to hear for years. I had imagined a different voice saying it, and the other voice had always said it with pride and respect, admiration and encouragement. When I'd worked so hard that my feet felt like falling off, when I stayed up all night practicing the same move to get it perfect, my drive to hear those words was what kept me going.

But the satisfaction, the joy of Master Xehanort's words couldn't completely erase the shame twisting my stomach. I _had_ succumbed to darkness, no matter what he'd said. I had failed Master Eraqus, had neglected to control my anger. There was a part of me that could only focus on how powerful I'd felt when I'd used the darkness, the clarity and strength it had given me. I couldn't help but think of how much more I could do, how many more people I could help, if I could use that power.

Regardless, it was still darkness. I had still lost control and succumbed to my anger. I couldn't do that again. The darkness was too powerful, too dangerous for use. Or was it?

I clenched my fists and turned away from the view. It was all so confusing. I couldn't think. Everything that had happened since I'd arrived at Radiant Garden had only messed up my thoughts more.

There was only one constant: the need to find Vanitas and end him.

The Unversed were disrupting the balance, that much I knew. Master Eraqus had instructed me to destroy the Unversed, Master Xehanort asked me to get rid of Vanitas. Maybe I could complete both missives at the same time.

Ven had said that he'd taken care of Vanitas, but I wasn't so sure. The Unversed were still around, so Vanitas had to be too, right? I would find out the truth, either way.

I headed back up to the Outer Gardens. I needed to get out of Radiant Garden, away from the cloying memories and reminders there.

*****

I had barely emerged into the bright, sunny air when a familiar voice interrupted the peace. "Terra!"

I looked around, and saw to my surprise that Ven was racing down the path towards me, evidently having just left the wall behind. I could see even from this distance that he was grinning. I felt a rush of amusement, the emotion so foreign to everything else inside me. He never changed.

As soon as he skidded to a halt in front of me, Ven requested, "Take me with you!"

I tried to smile back at him, but shame flushed through me. My heart clenched, the memory of Braig's pained glare flashing through my mind, one hand obscuring the extent of damage I had caused with my darkness. Could Ven not see my fault?

I couldn't face him, or Aqua. Not until I'd made up for what I'd done.

And anyway, I didn't want him to meet Vanitas. I had no idea what that would do to him. I didn't want him to get hurt again because of something I'd done.

I turned my eyes away from his eager face, glancing at the endless, bright sky. "I… can't do that, Ven."

I saw Ven deflate out of the corner of my eye, his face falling. "Why not?"

"I just—" I looked back at him for a moment. How could I explain to him everything that had happened? This fear in my stomach that something bad would happen to him? What if I succumbed to darkness when I was with him? What would he think of me? What if Vanitas hurt him? What if _I_ hurt him?

I shook my head. I needed time to get myself back together. I couldn't face Ven until I'd done something to ease the guilt inside.

"—I know that when I really need you, Ven, you'll be there." I bit my lip, trying to think of something else to say.

But Ven laughed softly, and I knew he was smiling again. He responded before I could come up with anything else. "Well, why wouldn't I? You're my friend."

I glanced back at him. He looked so trusting, as though nothing had changed and the world hadn't just turned upside down. Even though I had been so angry at him before, he still came back, he still considered me as his friend. "Yeah," I replied, feeling some of the guilt eating my stomach fall away to warmth. Ven would still be there, when I got myself back on track.

"You're right. Thanks, Ven." I couldn't help but grin back at him, and I blew out a long breath. My head was still spinning, but it felt like a load had been lifted off my shoulders.

After a long moment, I finally answered his question. "Look, Ven, I just have a couple things I need to do, alone. I can't go back to Master until I've made up for what I did. After I've finished…" _taking care of Vanitas and defeating the darkness,_ "…what I have to do, then we can go back together." There was no doubt in my mind that Ven wasn't going back to the Land of Departure. He wasn't about to go without me and Aqua by his side, and he was just as eager to prove himself and his skills as we were.

Ven's face fell slightly, but he perked up after a moment. "Okay!" I smiled at him, then backed up, slamming my fist into my shoulder guard. With a flash of white light, my armor and my Keyblade appeared.

I summoned my Glider, but hesitated before clambering on. I turned back to look at Ven, knowing that he couldn't see my face, and felt a rush of irrational fear. I shook my head to dispel the images trying to force their way to the front of my head. Ven was _fine_ , Aqua was _fine_ , nothing was going to happen to either of them.

But I couldn't shake the feeling that something was soon to go terribly wrong. There was a sinking in my stomach that said it could never go back to normal. That maybe I would never go back to the Land of Departure with Ven and Aqua.

I opened my mouth, trying to find something to say, but all that came out was "Stay safe, Ven."

Then I jumped onto my Keyblade Glider and shot into the sky before he could answer, summoning a portal as I went and trying to resist the urge to look back at the fading figure of my best friend.

*****

...

The view truly was excellent from the hanging platform under the Outer Gardens. The water falling endlessly from the lake above into the underground reservoirs was a cascade of glitters, and the rushing of its path was a soothing background to the peace filling the air. Far above the aqueduct, Xehanort observed it all, hands clasped behind his back.

But it was not long before the calm near-silence was broken by an angry shout.

"Hey! You old coot!"

A dark missile shot through the air and shattered against Xehanort's invisible magic shield, soon followed by another and another.

The old master glanced briefly behind him, but dismissed the shooter with a contemptuous quirk of his lips, and turned back to his contemplation of the view.

More shots echoed around the platform, Braig ignoring the uselessness of his weapon against Xehanort's magic as he advanced towards his target, arrowguns never wavering from their point-blank focus.

"You said I wouldn't get hurt!"

Braig finally stopped shooting, and Xehanort turned as the last dark projectile shattered harmlessly against his shield. The guardsman's face was covered with bandages, the most prominent of which wrapped around his head and enclosed his right eye. The uncovered eye sparked with fury, and Braig's face was contorted with rage. "I didn't sign up to be collateral damage!"

The marksman stopped with one of his crossbows in Xehanort's face. "No way, _as if_!"

The last shout rang with finality, but was barely able to disrupt the calm silence still pervading the air. As Braig let out the last yell, Xehanort's fingers twitched. There was no further warning before his Keyblade was in his hand, summoned with dark lightning from nothingness. The weapon was gray and black, twisted and deadly, and it made Braig's specially-designed arrowguns look like child's toys.

Before Braig knew what was going on, the dark Keyblade was at his throat. He gasped and stiffened, then began to choke for breath as the weapon pressed harder against his windpipe. Xehanort regarded him calmly over his blade, eyes betraying no emotion other than a slight amusement.

After a moment of his frantic breathing, during which Braig's wide, uncovered eye never left the Keyblade at his throat, the marksman finally admitted defeat. "Okay! Okay, fine, fine, _fine_! Just…" He held his hands up in surrender, weapons up, "…Put that down! You still need me—"

He swallowed, fearful eye still on the blade. "You still need me to do something, right? All I'm asking is that you hold up your end of the bargain."

The twisted Keyblade fizzled briefly with dark energy, and then disappeared.

Braig let out an audible sigh of relief, then took a moment to regain his breath before putting on a strained smile and commenting, "Heh, I mean, what's a little scratch on my face, huh? All things considered." He fingered the bandage covering his cheek. "I'm just lucky," he continued, "He didn't steal my heart like Princess Whatever-it-was." The short laugh he gave was obviously forced. "That would've ruined my week for sure."

Xehanort turned his back on Braig, eyes falling back to their examination of the view, and commented dryly, "Unlikely. A powerful light still lives inside of Terra. You see, people like him… they don't have the power to steal hearts."

"So wait—you mean… he's not the one who stole her heart?"

The old master chuckled to himself, and a small smile twisted his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh. This chapter. IT IS SO LONG  
> I had no idea that this would be this long. This is a good 2000 words longer than the average. Wow. That Braig battle scene, huh? I'm still in shock that I survived writing this.  
> But, otherwise, I actually kind of like how this chapter turned out. Thank you for reading!


	8. Stronger Than the Darkness

### Chapter 8: Stronger than Darkness

**_~/~_ **

**_Darkness._ **

**_The word plagued me, worse than any disease, more constant than the almost-permanent weariness which had settled on my shoulders, and with it came the unanswerable questions._ **

**_Was it good? Was it bad? Could I use it—or would it just use me? Could I contain it, or would I succumb to it? Was there a way to escape it, bring it under control—or was it permanent, would it haunt me forever?_ **

**_Who was I to believe: Master Eraqus, or Master Xehanort?_ **

**_~/~_ **

*****

I spent very little time in the Lanes Between this time. Even though nothing had changed in the endless tunnel of stars, it _felt_ darker— _hostile_ , almost—and as beautiful as the glittering lights were, everything inside of me thrummed with a weird desire to get _out_ , to hurry, _there's not a lot of time left_. How I knew that, why I felt so keenly the restlessness of a deadline, I had no idea. I just cast a Portal to wherever I needed to be, and emerged into the light.

The portal had barely closed behind me before the Unversed made their presence known.

I had just enough time to take stock of the plain, sandy square surrounded by stone pillars and walls which I had entered before the sounds of a fight met my ears. I turned, noticing the Unversed immediately.

First, I saw what looked like a Bruiser, except that it was purple instead of navy blue, wore what must have been a domed helmet, and held two golden shields. I scowled. This was going to be fun.

Next, I saw the Floods. There were a good ten of them, surrounding the armored Bruiser, and in front of them was a boy, maybe a couple years younger than me, who was trying to hold them off. The orange-haired kid swung a wild punch at the Bruiser, but the Unversed retaliated before the boy could regain his balance, and he flew back, landing hard on the sandy ground.

I summoned Earthshaker as I ran towards the group, thankful that the part of town I'd arrived in was deserted of other people, and drew up next to the boy as he struggled to his feet.

I glanced at him quickly before placing myself in front of the skinny fighter. "Stay back," I instructed, readying my Keyblade, trying to figure out how I was going to take care of the giant thing in front of me. I probably couldn't attack from the front, not with those shields…

I glanced back, checking that the boy was out of the way, before starting the fight.

*****

Yeah, so my original guess that the armored Bruiser was going to be tough?

That was 100% accurate.

Not only did the shields and helmet make it impossible to attack from the front, the Unversed had to _throw_ them too—and he could hit me from at least ten feet away while I tried to keep the Floods at bay.

So that wasn't very fun.

Throwing my weapon didn't work, because losing my weapon for even a second would leave me to fall into the waiting claws of the mass of smaller Unversed, so I was stuck between the Floods, who were evidently suicidal (and with good reason: every one I killed was only replaced seconds later), and a nearly invulnerable Bruiser. _Great._

My thoughts flew to my Wayfinder, thinking that maybe if I could steal some of Ven's speed or Aqua's magic for a minute, I could take out the Bruiser, but something inside me rebelled at the idea. I wasn't so inept that I couldn't take care of a few Unversed. I'd just have to get creative, and not let the Bruiser decapitate me with his deceptively sharp shields. That was all.

I started trying to edge my way around the Bruiser, slashing through Floods as I went, but the Unversed was smarter than that and spun with me, slinging its shields in my direction every time the urge struck it, and summoning them back as though they had a string tied to the top. I managed to stumble it with a blast of Fire, but that was all it did—stumble. Seriously, this was just getting more annoying by the second.

I decimated two Floods with one blow, and, grabbing onto the first strategy that made any sense, stepped closer to the Bruiser. As I hoped, it retained its shields and readied for my attack, gleaming red eyes examining my every move. I slashed high, feeling my blade rebound off the shield, and then spun, sweeping low. Unfortunately, it had fast reflexes, and blocked my strike just in time. I drew back just a bit, waiting for its attack, repressing satisfaction when it swung its fists out, aiming to knock me back with the shields. I ducked to the left, spinning around the Bruiser before it could make any other moves, and brought Earthshaker down through its back, achievement rushing through my veins as the Bruiser careened sideways, and I got in another hit before the Floods were upon me.

I slammed two together and set a third aflame, scowling as one leaped towards my weapon arm, and barely brought my hand back before the Flood made contact, but was distracted when a shield whistled past my ear, close enough for me to feel the wind from the speed. I dodged sideways before the shield flew back to its owner, and speared a nearby Unversed as I moved. A second shield caught my armored shoulder briefly, and I faltered.

I cursed mentally when the Floods took advantage of my distraction and rushed forward. I brought Earthshaker up, bracing for them, but something came up behind me so fast I didn't have time to turn. When I looked, I saw that the boy had gotten up, his fists up in a tense guard, preparing to take on the Unversed with me. I opened my mouth to warn him back, but it was too late; the Floods were already there, and I saw the Bruiser draw back a shield for a throw.

I stabbed out, tossing three Floods back and reaching over with my other hand to shove the fighter out of the way as the Bruiser's shield whistled through the air where his head would have been, then cast Flame in the big Unversed's direction. I didn't stop to see if it worked, instead slashing through the closest Flood, relieved when another didn't immediately appear to take its place.

I took out two more Floods, seeing another one disappear as the boy attacked it, and turned back to the Bruiser. Dodging another flying shield, I dashed closer, making it under its guard just before the shield came speeding back and managed to slash across the bulging belly of the purple Unversed. I ducked back to avoid two wild swings, and again danced around to the Bruiser's back, landing two strikes before it turned and I had to retreat a step.

To my surprise, the boy had taken care of the last two Floods while I was occupied, and he advanced warily on the Bruiser as well, looking slightly unprepared.

The Bruiser looked at the two of us, and I was pleased to see it hesitate. Then, coming to the same conclusion I thought it would, hurled a shield at the boy and lunged at me, other fist swinging around to clock me over the head. I blocked and stabbed out, as I heard the boy shout in surprise and topple over just in time to miss the attack.

With a grunt of effort, I slammed my Keyblade into the Unversed's hide one last time, casting Fire as I did with the vague hope it would speed up the Bruiser's demise. Thankfully, the Bruiser relied more on its shields than actual resilience, and it scattered into nothingness.

I made sure that no Unversed popped up to follow the Bruiser before turning back to the boy and dismissing my blade. Now that I had time to look, I realized he might be about Ven's age, if a little older, with wavy orange hair and gangly limbs. I recognized the white thing he wore as a toga, and he had simple sandals on his feet.

I extended a hand to the boy. "You okay?"

He looked up at me, almost surprised, and smiled. "Yeah, thanks." He took my hand, and I helped him back to his feet.

The boy sighed and crossed his arms after standing, shaking his head dispiritedly. "Guess they were too much for me…" Then he raised his head, blue eyes lighting up, a determined smile making it to his features. "I'm just gonna have to train harder!" I repressed a grin. He reminded me a lot of Ven.

The boy looked more closely at me. "But you're pretty tough—really handled those things. Are you here to enter the Games?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What Games?"

The boy looked as though it were obvious. "The ' _Games_ ' games. To see who's strongest!"

I felt something within me tighten.

He was still speaking, an eager spark lighting up his words. "One day, I'm gonna win 'em all, and become a true hero." Before he could continue, or I could respond, a gruff voice sounded from the staircase to my left.

"Herc, where are ya?" The boy turned. "Front and center _right now_ , or I'm tackin' on another 1000 laps!"

There was a figure walking past the entrance to the square where "Herc" and I stood, and I peered closer. What was that? At first glimpse I just thought it was a really short man, but… did he have horse hooves? And horns? A satyr? Master had mentioned creatures like that before…

Herc gulped. "Uh-oh. Gotta go." He took off running after the creature which could only be his trainer, but he called back to me. "The Coliseum is just up ahead. I hope I get to see you fight there sometime!"

The boy disappeared around the corner.

I waited a moment, weighing my options. _A competition_ … My mind flashed back to the world I'd just left, the darkness which still lingered under my skin. _Maybe I could find out how strong I really am…_ I both wanted to know and wanted to live in ignorance about it for the rest of my life. I wasn't here to enter competitions, necessarily, but… it sounded interesting.

I could check it out, anyway. There were Unversed here, for sure, so I needed find out if they were terrorizing the people.

I looked down the path Herc had just left on, noticing the golden statues flanking the road. My eyes caught on a mountain just outside the city, which was shrouded in a swirling, purple mist, and I headed towards this "Coliseum".

*****

...

Hades stalked out of the Coliseum, hand on his chin, flaming hair burning brighter than usual. "Geez Louise, what is wrong with those chumps in there? It's like a who's who of decathlon disasters... All I need is one measly warrior tough enough to give Zeus a jolt of his own medicine! Is that too much to ask for?"

But Hades ranted to the empty air. The pitiful group who were entering the Games that time around had decided to show off what few skills they had before the main event, as usual, and the crowds were all gone inside the Coliseum, leaving Hades alone in the outer courtyard.

Or at least, he thought he was. But as the Lord of the Dead glanced around the silent area outside the Coliseum, he caught sight of a figure—an unfamiliar presence who stood just beside the gate and wore foreign clothing. "Wait…"

Apparently, the foreigner hadn't heard Hades' grumbling. He was examining one of the winning plaques on the wall, almost like he'd never seen them before. The guy had armor on his left shoulder, and was much more muscled than anyone else in the wimp contest he'd just left. Hades didn't even have to stretch his magic senses to feel his inner power from across the room. In addition, the darkness in the young man's heart was a wildfire, bleeding out and barely contained in bars of iron will.

"Dark, moody, powerful…" He mused, analyzing the foreigner with a gleam in his yellow eyes, then grinned. "Yes! He's perfect."

...

*****

**Terra's POV**

I found my way to the Coliseum easily. It was a giant building, preceded by a wide sand lot which was decorated with several iron braziers and the occasional brown pot. Two large statues of golden warriors stood on both sides of the doors to the Coliseum, which were decorated with lightning bolts. There were green plaques on the walls, inscribed with golden letters, and I stepped closer to one, realizing it must be a ranking line for "the Games" that Herc had talked about. The plaques were older, the contests already determined and winners inscribed in big letters at the top. A new, empty plaque stood near the door I had entered through, and a temporary, paper roster labeled "The West" was tacked to the empty space. There were a lot of names on the roster, but there were still several blank spots on the list.

I took a deep breath, trying to figure out just what I was doing here, whether these Games would be worth it. I needed to find the Unversed, talk to some people, try and find Vanitas. I wasn't sure if Vanitas would be here at all, but since Aqua, Ven, and I had defeated the Trinity Armor, we'd stopped his plan to mess up the balance there—or so I hoped. He must have moved on from Radiant Garden after that. So now I had absolutely nothing to go on, no way to know how to find him.

And these Games… what if they could show me how strong I was? I _had_ to learn how to fight the darkness.

"How sad is this?" I jerked back, startled, when a man's voice sounded right next to me. Repressing the urge to summon Earthshaker, I glanced to my right, but the courtyard was still empty. "Pains me to see it." The man's voice continued, but now it came from my left, and I turned, off-guard at the sudden appearance of a tall figure who had _not_ been there a second ago.

"All that power going to waste." The man had _blue_ skin, and his hair… for a second I thought his head was on fire, but it must have been that his hair _was_ fire? He wore a dark toga, much more elaborate than Herc's, and it was draped over a dark, long sleeved shirt. The clasps holding the toga closed at the shoulders were gray skulls.

"Who are you?" I asked, cautious.

He turned to me, his yellow-rimmed eyes exasperated. "What, can't you recognize me? The name is Hades—Lord of the Dead, god of the Underworld, all-around stand-up guy, beloved of all people… the list goes on. How ya' doing?"

He didn't give me a chance to reply. Hades looked at me, piercing me with his dark gaze, analyzing me as though I were a puzzle. "I don't recognize you either, so… newbie in town, bright-eyed and all excited for the Games you've heard so much about, right?—but you're not here to watch, no… lemme guess: You're here to see your inner strength—trying to put the kibosh on the darkness inside you." He spun, walking slowly towards the Coliseum, but kept talking without letting me answer. "Am I right?" He shrugged, like it was a stupid question. "Of course I'm right." Then, he refocused, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

"But anyway, that's a _bad idea_."

"Wait," I looked after Hades in confusion. "What?"

The "Lord of the Dead" turned back to me, holding a casual hand out in a calming motion. "Okay, stay with me here—you don't really like the darkness inside you, don't quite get along with it, right?" I was almost tempted to nod, but suspicion stopped me from answering. The blue-skinned man continued, his strange eyes locked on mine unwaveringly.

"But, you see, darkness, it's inside… _everybody_. Nothin' to be ashamed of." His voice was casual and matter-of-fact. "You play nice with it, and the darkness will be your best friend. It'll help you out of all those nasty scrapes you find yourself in, stick with you forever, never let you down, all that good fun stuff."

I scoffed out a breath, shaking my head slightly. I was wary of the stranger, with his strange aura and disarming manner, but his words were what set alarm bells ringing in my head. This was nothing like what Master Eraqus taught. Hades was wrong.

The man continued walking past me, now towards the gate I'd entered through. "But, if you go and get all self-conscious and refuse to face it, the darkness will run over you like a debutante at a toga sale."

But it was like what Master Xehanort spoke about. I had seen the power of darkness myself. It was dangerous, yes, but what if I could still use it to do good? I shook my head again.

"And then where are you? Nowhere!" Hades appeared at my back with a rustle of clothes, slim, spider-like hands finding my shoulders, smiling.

"Now me, I look at you, and I see _potential_." He leaned closer, almost too close. "That's right, kid. You got the potential to conquer the darkness inside you." He threw his hands up, almost as though saying "it's the truth."

"And… I'll even give you some pointers." Hades chuckled, and his voice implied that that was an offer I couldn't refuse. "I mean, believe me, if anybody knows conquering, I know conquering."

I drew back slightly from Hades' touch, but felt myself drawn to his offer despite the foreboding in my gut, and the fact that I barely even knew who he was. His words spoke to the insecurity which wouldn't stop flickering in the back of my mind, dangling a hope which I'd chased my whole life. _Could_ I conquer the darkness inside me? Could I suppress it, break the power it held over me? The prospect was enticing, sure, but it wasn't enough to erase my common sense. I wasn't sure about this Hades character yet. I took a deep breath, still unable to banish the hopeful thoughts. What if I could? What if _he_ could help me conquer the darkness?

"Well," I said, suspicion overridden by recklessness and desire, "Let's hear it then." Couldn't hurt to ask him, right? "What am I supposed to do to conquer the darkness?"

Hades grinned, and I saw something satisfied in the expression, before releasing me and turning to gesture at the Coliseum. "Easy. You sign up for the Games." Hades looked back to me, putting on a façade of confusion. "I know, I know—'Please, Lord Hades, _the Games_? What's that supposed to do?'" He dropped his fake air, and switched back to his normal, suave tone. "But hey, you'd be surprised what you can learn in the heat of battle. And don't worry, I'll be right there to guide you every step of the way."

He exposed his sharp, gray teeth in a smile again, holding up a hand in modest appraisal. "I'm kinda what you'd call an expert in the art of darkness." Hades' eyebrows went up, both in satisfaction and in a challenge.

Then, he gestured back to the building behind him. "Oh, and you have to decide fast, kid. This is a limited-time offer. But I'll be nice and let you think it over first."

Before I could respond, the Lord of the Dead stalked away, leaving me to my choice.

*****

There really wasn't much of a choice to be made. I knew Unversed were here, and if Herc's minimal description of these Games were accurate, then I could probably find out what was happening best if I entered them. I wasn't quite sure if I trusted his words, but Hades had offered me a chance. My hesitance couldn't compete with my desire to be free of the darkness.

Hades waited for me in the vestibule. He caught sight of me with a grin. "Time to settle this deal. You gonna take up my offer?"

Without bothering with preamble or an outright answer, I shot out, "When are you going to actually explain how to conquer the darkness?"

Hades turned away, but I saw the hint of a satisfied smile just before he looked away. "Hold your chariot horses." He walked a couple steps away, and held out his hands. Two identical plumes of smoke rose from his palms, and a piece of parchment and a quill sat in his hands once the plumes faded. "You would not _believe_ the bureaucracy involved with these things."

Hades placed the quill to the paper and began to fill out what must have been the registration form. "Name?"

"Terra." I responded shortly, eyes on Hades's back.

"Kind of earthy, but all right." He mumbled, but moved on. "Now… height and weight?" He glanced back at me as he spoke, assessing, but went back to writing before I could reply. "And… Country of origin?" I froze momentarily, mind fumbling. What was I supposed to say? I had no idea of the geography of this world. I tried to come up with an answer as the silence stretched, and I felt Hades' eyes on me for a moment. He came to his own conclusion after a second. "Touchy subject? Eh, no problem. 'Elsewhere.'

"Weapon?" I glanced down at my hand, and summoned my Keyblade. When he looked, I gestured to it. Hades grinned. "Fancy. Never seen one of those before. 'Personal blade.'"

"What's this?" The Lord of the Dead looked surprised at the next question. "'Favorite god?'"

Then he laughed, and wrote an answer, again without consulting me. "Pfft, come on. 'Hades.'" He scribbled the last with an angry flourish, then looked the paper over once more. "There, ba-boom. Easy-peasy." The paper and quill disappeared in smoke.

Hades walked back to me. "Now, I sense you've already started to get all warm and fuzzy with that darkness inside you, finding out what it really can do and seeing the potential in the power. Am I right? It's sweet, really. And hey, by the time you win the final match here…" He gestured at the looming patch of shadow which led into the arena. "I guarantee, you'll have figured out how to conquer it for good." With the last, overly encouraging words, Hades swooped over to me, hooking his arm around my shoulder in a loose embrace. He looked me in the eye as he continued, his gaze full of confidence and some secret amusement. "And don't worry; anything goes wrong, I'll make it all go away."

He ended with an eager smile of sharp teeth. "Service with a smile."

I shoved out of his hold, unsure of where my distrust of the man stemmed from, but I was tired of his overly-helpful attitude and the way he seemed to be covertly manipulative. "I got it."

Outside, a loud gong sounded, which I assumed signaled the beginning of the Games, and I strode out, away from Hades and into the waiting arena.

*****

The arena was gigantic. That was the first thing I noticed. Rows upon rows of stone seating rose to my left and right, stretching out on either side of the large, raised center arena. Far across the room, another cage door entered into the opposite wall, where a group of guys in sloppy armor stood.

Second, it was _packed_. People were crammed into the stone seats, their combined, raucous chatter filling the air. Officials in golden uniforms clustered around the arena and held back the crowd, adding to the noise and bustle.

A grouchy man approached me shortly after I entered, frowning as he took in my appearance. "You a competitor?" He asked shortly, and at my nod, consulted the roll of parchment he held. "Looks like you're the last of the bunch. Please wait in the combatant's area until your match is announced." He pointed to the edge of the arena where the group of scruffy-looking warriors stood.

The official turned away before I could reply, and I headed over there as the same loud gong sounded. A figure detached itself from the combatant's group, stumbling out of his buddies' encouraging hands, and sauntered up to the sandy platform, waving jauntily at the cheers of the crowd. He spun into a couple mediocre moves, swishing his mace this way and that, grinning as the crowd roared louder. I waited for his opponent to step up, but none came from the group or the Vestibule I had just left.

The gong sounded again, and an announcer stepped up. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, beasts and spirits of all ages! Are you ready for today's exciting matches?" The crowd ramped up their cheering, overwhelming all other sounds and shaking the floor. "The rules are quite simple, as I'm sure you all know. The only way to win a match is to knock your opponent out of the ring, or disarm them and strike them down! The only way to get to the finals and win everlasting fame is to win all your matches!"

The mace-wielder pumped his fist in the air, and the crowd roared.

"And, without further ado, let the West Games begin! First up: Titus 'The Slayer' vs. The Speed Team!"

To my astonishment, it was not a group of people who stepped up.

_Unversed_ appeared on the stage, popping out of thin air opposite Titus. There were five of them, all Scrappers, and their red eyes gleamed eagerly.

For a moment, the crowd was struck dumb. It seemed that they had never seen Unversed before, and no one seemed to know what to think. But after a bare second, cheers rang out again. I had paused when the Unversed first appeared, mind whirling, and I hadn't realized that I had unconsciously fallen into my stance, and was a second away from summoning Earthshaker.

But the Unversed didn't make a move towards me, or any of the civilians. They waited on the stage, confronting the now-apprehensive Titus, oblivious to the crowd around them. The crowd continued cheering as my confusion mounted. What were _Unversed_ doing in the Games?

Before I could figure out what to do, the annoying gong rang through the clamor, and the match started.

Titus had gotten over his surprise, and rushed forward, meeting the Unversed with a yell. I had to admit, he was fair with the mace, which was an unwieldy weapon, but he had never faced Unversed before, and didn't know what to expect. The Scrappers split as soon as their opponent started forward, two engaging him from the front while the others slunk around to attack from behind. He managed to slam one backwards, his heavy weapon making quick work of the Unversed, and the Scrapper disappeared. The crowd roared in approval. But their support of Titus didn't last long, as he was knocked over when a Scrapper barreled into him, and another raked sharp claws against his weapon arm. With a cry, he released his mace, and the gong split the air, cheering growing.

"The Speed Team wins!"

I let out a breath as the remaining four Unversed folded in on themselves and fell into darkness as a medic bustled over and bound Titus' arm. Were the Unversed really just here to… compete? How had they gotten into the Games in the first place?

"Weird, right?" I jumped, and turned. One of the other competitors had wandered over when the match ended, observing the cleanup of the ring with interest. He was shorter, with a bow strapped to his back, and had stringy brown hair which flopped over his forehead.

"Those monsters," he clarified, and I nodded. "Where are they from?" I asked, hoping he knew more.

But the archer shrugged. "No idea." He responded breezily, then gestured to the officials at the edge of the field. "I overheard one of them say that some weird kid in a mask came by and entered a whole bunch of them in the Games, both the East and the West rosters." My blood ran cold at "kid in a mask." Had Vanitas been here? Was he still here?

"No one's ever seen them before—but I guess there have been some rumors that the monsters are from across the Sea." I nodded as though the name was familiar to me, but mostly tuned out his words. Why had Vanitas entered the Unversed into the Games? Was this just some joke? Or did he think that they could cause the most chaos by winning the Games? From what everyone was saying, winning the Games was a pretty big deal. "I guess their leader wants to get the word out about them. I mean, if one of the monster groups wins, _everyone_ would know about them."

"Huh." I watched the cleanup crew finish sweeping the ring. I guess that made sense. They'd get a lot more attention this way, and everyone would hear about the "new monsters." And if they could beat the best warriors in the Games… what could the other citizens do?

"My name's Theo, by the way." I looked over at him, and shook his outstretched hand. "I'm Terra. Thanks for letting me know about those monsters."

Theo shrugged again. "You just looked pretty surprised by the whole thing—and not just the monsters. First time at the Games?"

At my nod, he grinned. "Figured. Takes some getting used to, but it's the most fun you can get around here, unless you're into risking your neck crossing the Sea or discus throwing, so… It's always overwhelming the first time around. I wouldn't worry, though. You sure look like you can handle most any of the rabble over there." Theo gestured to the rag-tag group behind him.

"Thanks," I told him, then asked, "Is there anything I should know, about the Games? The guy who entered me didn't tell me much."

"If you're looking for training, I might be able to set you up with somebody—"

"No," I cut him off. "Just, you know, basics. Any implicit rules, or…?"

Theo laughed, brown eyes flashing. "Eh, not much. Anything goes. Magic, dirty tricks—the officials pretty much allow anything, and the bloodier the battle, the more the crowd loves it. If you get in a spot of trouble, you're allowed to call in a friend to back you up."

I tried not to think of Aqua's accusing glare, the last time I'd seen her. Theo continued, "Once the match starts, there's no stopping until someone wins. No re-dos, rematches—though you're welcome to corner anyone after the Games and take revenge. You're only allowed one weapon, but the officials will accept bribes to let you bring in an extra one, or to look the other way if you use something really underhand. But that's about it. Basically, just do whatever you have to do to win."

I nodded, forcing away guilt. "Got it. Thanks, again."

The archer grinned wider. "Don't mention it." He jerked his head back as the gong sounded once again. "You wanna come join me and my friends? There's a list back there, so you can see when your match is."

Theo's smile was genuine and inviting, and I dipped my head. "Sure."

We passed the next combatant as he made his way up to the stage, holding a long, curved sword. The new guy's armor was polished until it shone, but as he started twirling his sword to the praise of the crowd, I noticed the inexpert grip in the hilt and the slight hesitation before stepping. He wasn't very experienced, though he wanted to look like he was. I smirked inwardly, knowing how the match would end. "All the way from Rome, give a big round of applause to Quintus! Aaaand, his opponent: Flame!"

Four puffs of flame, and Red Hot Chilis appeared to challenge Quintus, jerking spasmodically. Theo let out a low whistle, looking impressed. "Who knew they came in fire?" I chuckled almost before I could stop myself. Theo looked proud of himself, and gestured to the match, just before the gong rang. "Five denarii on Quintus."

I took one look at the slightly wobbly way the Roman was spinning his weapon to draw the crowd's attention, and disregarded the fact that I had absolutely no money, much less any of their currency. "You're on."  
The words were only out for a second when a Red Hot Chili knocked Quintus over, breaking his thin strand of balance and setting the edge of his cloak on fire. Between his panicked, shrill screams, another Chili tore the sword from his hand, and the gong sounded.

I didn't stop the grin from breaking over my face at the look of incredulity on Theo's. "B-but… he—he won last month!" The archer spluttered. "How was—how did… so fast!" He gaped at me, and then shook himself. "How did you know that?"

As he dug in his pocket and drew out five bronze coins, I shrugged. "His stance was poor, even if he knew how to swing his sword. He used more intimidation than anything else, and the Unversed won't fall for that." I flinched when I realized that I'd let "Unversed" slip, but Theo was too busy goggling at me to take much notice.

Then, with a bright, eager grin, Theo grabbed my arm. "Can you do that again?"

"What, see who over there is a complete idiot when it comes to weapons?"

He took that as a yes, and rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Oh, Terra, this is gonna be good. C'mere—we can make a lot of money off this." Then, without the barest bit of hesitation, dragged me towards the back of the combatant's tent and slammed himself down in front of a big, hairy satyr who was evidently in charge of the bets.

The gong sounded, and two guys headed up this time, heading to opposite ends of the ring. One was wiry and held a long staff, and the other was a brawny spearman.

Theo turned to me. "Who's gonna win?"

I blinked at him, suppressing amusement, and looked back at the two contestants as their names were called. "Killian vs. 'The Minotaur'!"

I took a moment to analyze their stances. The spearman relied on bulk primarily, but his stance was steady, fairly experienced. I was about to cast my bet on him, but a flash of something hidden in Killian's sleeve distracted me. I peered closer, and saw a bit of silver—a hidden dagger. The self-assured way that he held himself told me that he knew it was not allowed, and knew he probably had a plan.

"Killian." I said, as Theo gestured for me to hurry up. He placed the bet just before the gong rang, and whispered to me, "I hope you know what you're talking about."

I laughed to myself, and settled against the table as the match began. It went smoothly enough, and from the beginning, it was obvious "The Minotaur" had the advantage. Although the length of his staff allowed Killian to attack without getting in the spearman's reach, he made up for it with pure brawn. The battle waged for two minutes before I saw Killian make his move. He let his opponent knock him backwards, almost over the edge of the ring, and wobbled forward to regain his balance—more than was necessary. He got close before the Minotaur could do anything else, and I saw his hidden blade slip out and slice partially through the spear's shaft. I raised my eyebrows, impressed at his intelligence.

The Minotaur didn't sense anything off at first, but when Killian danced out of the way and the spearman was forced to extend his grip, exposing the half-break, and slammed his spear into Killian's staff with his usual, overwhelming strength, the weapon couldn't stand the opposing forces and cracked. The Minotaur looked in astonishment at his broken spear only until Killian rammed his staff into his temple, and then he crumpled.

Over the ear-shattering cheers, Theo patted me on the back, grinning excitedly. "We just won sixteen denarii! Where have you been for the past year?"

*****

My first match wasn't scheduled for another hour, at least, and so I lounged near the betting tables with Theo and his friends, who were all going up together, the match after mine. I hadn't realized it at first, but there was a food table set aside for the combatants, and the repressed hunger I had ignored overwhelmed me. Theo quizzed me eagerly as I consumed whatever food was within reach, and I gave him my thoughts on who would win the next battle. Six times Theo placed bets on matches per my advice, and six times he came back, grinning wide, coin pouch jingling.

Although there were several matches with Unversed, they never went up against each other. They were only defeated twice by the teams around me, once by a skilled magician and the other by two swordsmen, who only won because they were against a single Bruiser. I watched the Unversed carefully, but they only ever attacked their opponents, and not once did I see them even look at the crowd around them, or the officials nearby. They all disappeared right after their respective matches, leaving me to wonder why Vanitas had gone to all this trouble, and what his plan was.

There was a short break just before my match, and I rose finally from my seat, rolling my shoulders and taking deep breaths. I wasn't particularly worried, but I made sure to stretch my arms out as the cleanup crew dragged a semi-conscious warrior of the pitch, and threw his broken weapon to the crowds, who scrambled to claim the prize, voices pounding in my ears.

Theo clapped me on the back a minute before I was supposed to go up, his signature bright grin encouraging. "I can't wait to see the crowd's faces when you knock your opponent out of the ring in record time! I have never been more excited to see a newbie go up for their first match!"

I chuckled, and accepted the punch he shoved against my arm. "Thanks."

Theo continued, rubbing his hands together. "Almost no one has bet on you, since you're new. I'm gonna make so much when you win!" It was then I saw that his bulging money pouch was empty, and I furrowed my eyebrows. "Wait, did you just bet all your denarii on me?"

The archer nodded definitively. "Why would you do that? What if I lose?" Theo waved that aside so vehemently I thought his arm would fall off. "You're not gonna lose!"

I was spared having to reply when the gong sounded, and he pushed me onto the stage. "Go Terra!"

I took my place, shaking it from my mind, the crowd's cheering overwhelming me. "And next: Newcomer Terra vs. The Knight!"

As I had guessed, my opponent was an Unversed. I barely made out the sound which marked the Unversed's arrival through the cheering of the crowds, and watched as another, great big purple Bruiser appeared on the other side of the ring. There was a half-breath of silence as the crowd got over their shock, and then the cheering was back, louder and more excited. I made no move as the Bruiser watched me, clinking its two shields together in a challenge.

I didn't summon Earthshaker yet. Not until the match started. I wasn't interested in gaining the crowd's approval, wasn't going to try and earn their respect with fancy moves.

Any indecision I had had about being in the Games was gone. There were Unversed in the roster, battling against the other warriors, and I needed to take them out, since most others here weren't able to. And, if, along the way, Hades' promise came to pass, I would be that much closer to making it up to Master, and Aqua. But I could still accomplish something even if Hades had lied to me.

And then the gong rang, and I felt my focus sharpen, tuning out the jeers and yells of the crowd, Keyblade appearing with a crackle of magic in my hand.

The Bruiser threw one shield straightaway, aiming straight at my head, but I ducked and raced forward, hoping to get this done and over with as soon as possible. I dodged a punch and swung out for the exposed side of the Unversed, scowling when Earthshaker was repelled at the last second by a hasty guard. I blocked the next two punches, and spun around to behind the Unversed while it was still preoccupied trying to hit me, and slammed into the Bruiser from the back, pushing it slightly off-balance, and taking advantage of its stumble with another strike.

Then the "Knight" turned around again and surged forward, and I dove under the attack, landing another hit under its arm.

I danced back, away from a spinning shield throw, and cast Freeze to distract it momentarily, then jumped back towards it with a yell. Vaguely, I became aware of increased cheering, and thought I heard Theo's voice among the others shouting my name.

I shook away the voices and concentrated on the Bruiser, deflecting a sharp punch and spinning around to hammer two quick blows on the opposite arm, and then dropped to avoid another thrown shield. The Bruiser's exposed side practically had a target on it, and I tossed my own weapon, suppressing a smile when it made contact, then hurriedly summoned Earthshaker back as the Unversed's other shield sailed towards me.

I blocked and threw myself back at the Bruiser, bringing my Keyblade down across the outstretched left shield, curving around to slash one last time at the Unversed's back.

The Unversed had disappeared before I had even finished my blow.

I took a moment to drag a deep breath in, then stood up straighter, the crowd's exalting cheering once again making its presence known, overwhelming my hearing so that I barely heard the gong. "Winner: Terra!"

I dismissed Earthshaker as the roar grew louder. Turning to exit the ring, I let my gaze wander to near the Vestibule, and caught sight of a shadowy figure who I recognized immediately—Hades. The Lord of the Dead had a self-satisfied smile, and when I caught his eye, he raised his eyebrows and grinned wider. I looked away in time to accept Theo's clap on the shoulder, as he ranted about how all the other combatants had looked so surprised and how he was sure I'd end up winning the Games. When I looked back, there was no one there.

Even though Hades had disappeared, an ominous feeling still prickled across the back of my neck, almost as though his creepy yellow eyes still lingered eagerly on me.

*****

To say I breezed through the rest of the battles would have been an understatement. I never felt truly challenged, not even when seven of the blue Red Hot Chilis confronted me, or when two Bruisers attempted to beat me to a pulp. And my few opponents who weren't Unversed were just as easy, if not easier. Before I knew what had happened, I was straightening as the last of a group of Scrappers disappeared, the crowd's cheers mounting higher and higher around me, and I realized that I had just beat the semi-finals: I was going up against the champion of the West Games next. I had won the East Games.

If I could have distinguished a word through all of the clamor, I knew that it would be my name, chanted over and over in the rolling mass of shouts, repeated in the harsh, congratulatory way only crowds could achieve. They'd done it every match, every time as I emerged the victor after Unversed and increasingly-skillful opponents, and it both bolstered and subdued me. The cheers felt wrong, foreign to the shame which had plagued me since leaving Radiant Garden, and yet somehow, they encouraged me.

In addition to the crowd's cheering after my every match, Hades was always visible just after I won, wearing the same satisfied, secretive grin. He'd catch my eye and then disappear, and my mistrust of him only grew with each passing match.

By the time he smiled leeringly at me after the semi-final, irritation was beginning to scratch at me every time I saw him, and I knew that if I didn't keep it in check, it would grow to anger, which I was determined to repress. Hades wasn't blaringly malicious, or sinister, like Maleficent or the Queen had been, but something about him just set my nerves tingling and my skin crawling when I was near him.

So when I was finally able to shrug off Theo's congratulatory and exultant presence, and the Lord of the Dead beckoned silently to me from the entrance to the Vestibule, I stalked over with rising annoyance.

It was almost a relief to step into the dark, cool Vestibule, where the crowd's cheering and the official's bustling faded, were it not for Hades' immediate descent upon me.

"If I had known your fighting skills, I might've snuck over to that grumpy satyr and gotten some denarii off of you," It sounded like a joke, but the way he said it was far too flippant. "Gotta say, you're quite the fighter, Terra."

I leaned away from him, almost unconsciously. I didn't acknowledge his compliment. "Well? I made it to the finals. And I don't feel any closer to defeating the darkness than I did this morning."

He was still smiling at me, though I knew that my irritation had shown in my tone. Hades' eyes were gleaming with almost greed as he observed me. "I did say you'd know once you've beaten the _final match_ , didn't I? Still got that one to go."

I scowled at him, anger flaring briefly before I forced it back. Just being near him sparked something in me, something that I had been able to repress during the matches and when I talked with Theo, the same something that had been almost vindictive about my defeat of Braig in Radiant Garden. I wasn't sure if it was mistrust, or dislike, or what, but it made me want to either punch him or leave the room.

He raised up a hand to calm me. "I understand your frustration. And your impatience, to a point. But do you really believe I could lie to you?" Hades looked wounded, but there was something behind the expression that made me think he was smiling inside. "I'm a man of my word. The final match will definitely show you how to defeat the darkness inside of you—not that I think it's a good idea, but you'll know how."

I mostly ignored his last comment. "Fine. But I expect you to explain once I've won."

The man's grin didn't seem strained or forced, but his next words had a slight tone of annoyance, slight enough that I couldn't be sure if I was imagining it or not. "I won't need to explain anything to you, believe me. This is the big one, the most-anticipated part of the Games, and if you survive it, you'll come out much wiser than you walked in. Everybody agrees."

"'If I survive it'?" I repeated. "What makes you think I won't win?"

Hades only smiled wider at me, his sharp, gray teeth unnerving. "You sure you're ready for this, pal?"

A scowl threatened to make its way to my lips again, but I tried to cover my irritation. "Yeah."

*****

...

Hades watched Terra stalk out of the Vestibule, barely trying to keep his irritation under wraps. Once Terra was out of sight, however, he let go of any restraint.

"Okay…" he began with a long exhale, frustration flaring. "This is _not_ what I had in mind." Terra wasn't supposed to be _hesitant_. He was supposed to bend to Hades' will and slowly submit to the slight meddling of Hades' magic. But somehow the boy's resistance had only become _stronger_ as Hades' influence increased. How was he supposed to control a kid with a will like that? His plan was worthless, now.

But Hades' anger started to die down though, after a moment, and he placed a hand to his chin in thought. "But hey, I can improvise. Time for plan beta…" Well, more accurately, it was time to figure out what plan beta was, because his plan was useless without the aid of a hero, who happened to be in short supply around there. Terra really had been the best candidate for the job. Hades had checked out all the idiots in the West roster, and they wouldn't come even _close_ to what he needed. Think of how fast Terra had defeated them! Not a single one of them would stand a chance against a god. Who else would be strong enough, but still have the untamed darkness within them that Hades could manipulate?

His train of thought was interrupted as, behind him, a voice cleared the way for its speaker. "Pardon me, comin' through. I'm gonna miss my match."

Hades turned, stepping away from the center of the room, and found himself facing the youth who must be the other finalist, the guy who had won the East Games. Terra's opponent wasn't the tallest of men, or the brawniest, but Hades could tell he wasn't a shrimp either. Spiky black hair stuck out obstinately from underneath a gleaming silver helmet, and matching shoulder guards sat atop fairly muscled arms. But even more important than the steady gait of a fighter, or the broadsword strapped to his back, was the inner strength and magic bleeding from the youth, and deep underneath that, a vein of darkness, one which seethed and gnawed at the rudimentary cage that had been inexpertly restraining it.

_Hello, plan beta!_ A grin found its way back to Hades' face, eliminating the previous frustration.

"Hey, kid!" Hades stopped him just before he entered the hallway.

The youth turned, confused, and Hades' satisfaction grew. Easily put off guard. _Perfect._ "Over here—c'mere. Got some time for a last-minute tip or two? I'm rather experienced in these kinds of things."

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this one's long too. Sorry.  
> I know there are likely a lot of errors. Believe me, I know. And I would really appreciate it if you would point them out to me whenever you notice them, so I can fix it, since I'm oblivious half the time.  
> Have I mentioned that I love KH villians? Because I love KH villains. Seriously. I noticed it last chapter with Braig, who I adore, and then now with Hades! They are so much fun to write. I promise I'm not totally evil.  
> Like every other chapter, I don't own the story. What I DO own is Theo. I claim proud responsibility of that gambler kid. anyone can totally take him, I just threw him in there so that there'd be somebody to explain this stuff.


	9. Warrior of Darkness

### Chapter 9: Warrior of Darkness

**_~/~_ **

**_Doubt was my biggest enemy here. Would I ever be strong enough to defeat the darkness inside me? Were things ever going to go back to normal? Was there any way to know who to believe?_ **

**_And just when I thought I had a handle on my darkness, it rose just to prove me wrong._ **

**_I could defeat as many Unversed as I wanted, strike down as many opponents as came near, protect as many people as I could, but none of that would mean a thing if the darkness in my heart remained, lurking there, waiting to strike._ **

**_~/~_ **

Theo had gotten a deep burn in the match which had disqualified him, but he ignored the medic attempting to heal him to come and wish me luck.

"Though you obviously don't need it," He'd added, with a wide grin. "There's no way you'll lose." I smiled back, but a voice in my head suspiciously like Master Eraqus' murmured _You are never too good to be defeated,_ and the medic dragged Theo back to the healing station before I could respond. The archer gave me one last thumbs-up from where he sat.

His words were almost reassuring. But unfortunately, my chances of winning the match wasn't what caused the uneasiness gnawing at my stomach.

_"By the time you win the final match here, you'll have figured out how to conquer it for good."_

I may not have trusted Hades completely, but I still wanted his words to be true.

_What would that feel like,_ I wondered, _to have rid myself of my darkness?_ It had always lain dormant inside me, always sat in my heart, just growing, waiting for the moment to strike. What would it feel like to not have to worry about it? To not have to deal with controlling it? To never fear that it would rise up and corrupt me? To never have to dread that something like Braig, or Princess Aurora, would ever happen again? My heart ached at the thought. I'd be able to face Aqua. I'd be able to look Master in the eye. I could complete the Mark of Mastery. I'd never have to worry about hurting my friends.

The crowd had gotten comparatively quiet in the lull before the final match, but their volume rose once again, and I blinked, aware that the officials were leaving the ring, having prepared everything and cleaned up the lines. It was time for the final match.

I drove away thoughts of _could-be_ s and focused. My opponent had entered the Coliseum while I was preoccupied, and he strode to one edge of the arena. The crowd started cheering, and I mirrored my final opponent, ignoring them.

The winner of the East Games was a swordsman. He was thin, but I could see wiry muscles under his blue tunic, and he wore silver shoulder-guards atop his arms. From the glimpses I could see of his face under his conical helmet, he looked to be my age, with blue eyes and black hair. Even though he looked young, he was not inexperienced, as the loose, casual grip on his double-edged sword showed.

I summoned Earthshaker as the announcer stepped up and tried to make himself heard through the crowd's yells.

"The final match! East vs. West— _Zack vs. Terra_!"

His words were lost to the spectators' cheers. I tightened my grip on my Keyblade's hilt, in wait for the gong, trying vainly not to place any hope on Hades' words.

*****

Zack moved first.

The sound of the gong had barely started reverberating through the air when I saw his muscles bunch, and then he leapt forward, broadsword singing through the air.

I moved just enough to feel his downward strike whistle past me, then shoved my shoulder into his. He stumbled back, and I came after with a quick slice at his side. He deflected at the last second, and drew back his sword to stab. I stepped to the left and tapped his blade out of the way, then pushed off my foot to get closer to him. My shoes crunched on the gritty sand, and the crowd's roars escalated as I brought my elbow up towards Zack's head.

He reeled back, but recovered swiftly with a parry that _clanged_ against Earthshaker. I exhaled, acutely aware of my heartbeat pounding in my ears, and responded, focusing on swift, diagonal slashes. Zack managed to block all of the attacks from my blade, but when I had driven him back, near the outer edge of the arena, left his guard open.

I inhaled, and sent a ball of flame straight towards him.

I saw Zack's eyes widen, and he threw himself out of the way, just in time to meet my Keyblade with a hasty guard. I shoved him towards the center of the ring, and he managed to keep his balance.

I felt a grudging respect begin to form for my opponent. He was certainly more adept with his sword than any of the others I'd faced in the ring. I was able keep him on his toes, but only because he tended to attack first, preemptively in some cases.

It reminded me of the way _I_ had fought, before Master had hammered his lesson of "Never make the first move," into my head deep enough that I learned basic patience.

I faltered, just barely. Even the memory of his voice was enough to scatter the adrenaline which focused my mind. I clenched my jaw and strode closer to Zack, ignoring that my slight hesitation had given him enough time to regain his balance.

Zack retaliated before I could get close with a blast of ice magic, which I blocked, thinking disdainfully that his magic wasn't even close to how strong Aqua's was. The remaining shards of ice disappeared once they reached the sand, but I soon added to them by echoing Zack's magic with two shots of my own. Zack was barely able to avoid both of them and my next slice. He blocked with the flat of his blade, abandoning his two-handed grip to steady the block, and I felt my respect rise. He was most definitely skilled.

I stepped back to dodge his next slice, and ducked under the swift follow-up. Although he hadn't made one sound the entire match, I could almost feel him getting angry.

A flickering, dark purple magic started to form where his hands gripped the hilt of his sword, and it spread quickly up the blade. I heard the crowd gasp excitedly, but kept my eyes on Zack, waiting for him to move. The magic looked familiar, for some reason.

But Zack had learned his lesson. He waited for a second, his eyes lingering on me. He sidestepped, slowly, movement cautious. Then, when I didn't make a move, Zack rushed forward, jumping off a few steps away.

I dodged right, missing the explosion of magic which spread from his point of impact. Zack didn't wait to summon more magic. He had barely landed before shoving off again, and I blocked his next attack. I flicked my blade up to try and catch his helmet, but Zack ducked back, wobbling, and Earthshaker missed by a hair.

I stepped closer and swung down at him, making sure to turn my Keyblade so the blunt side caught his arm. Zack grunted, the first sound he'd made the whole match, but rolled away before I could strike again. He rose to his feet, still gripping his sword tightly, and more magic rose from his hands to coat his broadsword.

I waited for him to come, gripping Earthshaker's familiar hilt even tighter. The crowd's cheering barely registered.

I saw Zack's movement before it began, and ducked under the strike before it was half-finished. I brought Earthshaker up to slam into his side, and when he stumbled away, I chased after him, blade moving unconsciously.

Maybe I couldn't hear the crowd because Master's voice kept echoing in my ears. _"See the movement before it begins. Turn with your slices to add power. Your opponent is weak before they settle."_ The advice he'd given me countless times through countless practice matches echoed in my head without consent. His voice, hard yet comforting, guided my blade as though he stood beside me, repeating the instructions which I'd stopped needing years ago.

The now-constant shame sitting in my lungs constricted with every memory of Master Eraqus, but it only served to add to the hard desire rising in my veins to destroy the darkness for good.

I cloaked my Keyblade in magic and slammed into Zack's block, then drew back to turn and swipe once again at Zack's side. He deflected it, but I could see that he was starting to struggle to keep up.

I made contact with my next strike, and Zack stumbled over his own feet onto the sand, but hindered me with a blast of magic long enough to get back up.

Although I couldn't see his expression, I had a feeling that Zack knew he was losing. Regardless, Zack threw himself back towards me, the cheers of the crowd rising with him, and slammed into my blade. I pushed him back, remembering distantly the long hours I had spent learning the same move while Master watched.

What was it about this fight that refused to let me focus? Now that I couldn't think about Master without shame and bitterness trying to tear me in two, his memory haunted me more persistently than he did in real life. I ignored the whisper of _Master doesn't trust you_ and spun into a series of quick attacks which drove Zack back.

He blocked most of them, but I knew that several impacted, as Zack seemed to be having trouble holding his blade steady when I finally slowed.

I didn't give him time to recover. With a grunt of effort, I sped towards him, trying not to think about the way Master's expression would always turn kind after he'd grounded me in a practice match, how he had used to sit me down and explain exactly how I had gone wrong in detail, then assigned me hour after hour of practice drills until I could master my mess up as he watched, only to reward me with a rare smile and a break from chores when I finally did it right.

Zack blocked my first attack, but ran into my second, and I was able to slam into him, knocking him back a few steps, towards the edge of the ring.

Earthshaker skated off his shoulder pad, but Zack was wavering. He barely dodged the next strike I threw, and didn't even try to block as I spun into another slash.

I felt my blade slam him backwards, and Zack's sword flew from his hand just before he dropped.

*****

The echo of my last strike had barely been lost to the spectators' yells when the gong sounded, louder and even more obnoxious than before, and somehow more sudden too. The crowd was exploding, cheers and clapping and chanting rolling together in a loud, continuous clamor.

Across from me, Zack sent up a short cloud of dust where he landed and his helmet, clanging, rolled off, stopping at my feet.

I exhaled and let Earthshaker drop to my side. The adrenaline slowly faded with the memories of Master, and I was left feeling distinctly empty. I turned from my downed opponent, retaining my Keyblade not because I thought I'd need it, but because the familiar hilt grounded me. I guessed that most of the winners probably stayed to soak up the attention of the crowd after the final match, but I wasn't interested in their applause. My goal wasn't the trophy, or the attention, or the adrenaline. My goal had been to find the key to defeating the darkness, and it looked like Hades had lied about that too. I felt no different, no epiphany had broken through my mind, nothing had changed. The darkness still seethed just under my skin, noticeable only because I wanted it gone so badly.

As I walked away, the now-familiar grinding of the sand behind me broke through the cheering, and foreboding rose in my veins, some sixth sense warning me of imminent danger.

I spun around, and was surprised to find that Zack had risen, sword in hand, and was readying for battle once again, as though the match had never ended. Now that his helmet was off, I could finally see his face: youthful and almost emotionless were it not for the anger in his eyes. Though his blue tunic was marred with dirt and one or two bruises were already appearing on his skin, my erstwhile opponent stood tall, strong, like he had at the beginning of the match.

But there was something different this time. As he straightened, I saw the same dark magic he'd used before begin to rise from his shoulders and blade, and, with a flourish of his weapon, Zack glared a renewed challenge at me.

Then, with a building yell of fury, Zack charged at me. Surprised and off-guard, I brought my Keyblade into a hasty defense, momentarily taken aback by his resurgence.

I blocked his first strike, shocked when my arm vibrated with the force of the blow, which was significantly stronger than it had been before. As Zack threw another slash, I jumped back, feeling it whistle past my ribs, too close for comfort. "Hey!" Two more, heavy attacks, and I dodged back from both, trying to get Zack's attention. "The match is over!"

I could understand frustration from defeat— _all too well,_ I thought wryly—but breaking the rules? Attacking after the match had ended? In the middle of the Coliseum, with all these people watching? What was he thinking?

Zack leaped after me as the crowd and officials started buzzing belatedly, and swung his sword down with a yell.

I blocked, catching his straight sword in the teeth of my blade with difficulty, barely able to keep him back with one hand. _He was a pushover before,_ I thought, struggling to hold the other man off. _What's gotten into him?_ "What are you doing?"

The black magic on his body hadn't disappeared. With a jolt of surprise and horror, I realized that I recognized it as Zack replied.

"It's not… me…" He fumbled the words out, sounding as though his tongue didn't remember how the words went.

"What?" I looked closer at the black-haired youth. My blood froze as I looked into his eyes and realized: _he had no pupils._

Zack blinked drunkenly, and his next words were spoken as if in pain. "I'm not… doing this…"

Darkness cloaked his shoulders and consumed his weapon, and with a shudder, I remembered the feeling as I saw it cross Zack's face.

The agony and confusion of having the reigns ripped from your hands. The terror of commands not your own ordering your body around. The pain as your brain was overrun by an intruder.

Zack was being controlled, just like I had been, back on Aurora's world.

And I had a bad feeling that I knew who the controller was.

My suspicion was confirmed as I heard a flash of flame behind me, and Hades greeted me, a smirk in his voice. "Hey! So, what do you think? You like my new super-warrior?" His tone was half gleeful, half disarming as he continued, and I grit my teeth as Zack shoved harder against my blade. The sky grew dark, as though Hades was manipulating the sinking sun. "See—right here, this—this is the power of darkness."

I shoved Zack away with difficulty, glancing at the glaring Hades out of the corner of my eye. "Coulda been yours. Still could, if you _open up to it_." His last words were full of malice and a strange allure.

All around me, flickering blue flames burst into existence, surrounding the raised platform where Zack, Hades, and I stood, barring the staff and crowd, who for once were shocked into silence, from interfering.

Despite my firm attempts to hold it back, rage rose in my chest. "You were just playing me!" How had I known that believing Hades was a bad idea? He'd only ever wanted to use me. Disgust and anger burned inside me.

I dodged out of the way as Zack rushed me again, and tried to pull my anger back in control even as it steeled my veins like resolve and filled my limbs with power. I shook my head as Zack drew closer, disgust and fury swelling. "The darkness… will never have me!" I ducked under another slash of Zack's, and swung the blunt edge of my Keyblade into his gut, forcing him back.

Whereas a strike like that would have thrown him before, Zack only stumbled this time, then straightened up, panting. His blank, pupil-less eyes were unnerving and only served to make my anger grow. The darkness wrapping around his body grew, almost like puppeteer's strings as he raised his blade, but, with a giant effort, Zack held himself back, forcing out a plea.

"Please… help me…" Every word sounded like it hurt him more. "I can't… g-get free..."

Even as I tried harder to keep it in check, my rage grew. But this time, it didn't feel like it detracted from my reason, or twisted my desire. This felt like an added push, an extra jolt of power which thrummed from deep within me and cleared my head. Accompanying the anger came memories, ones I really didn't want to think about, and I realized with a start that if I didn't stop him, Zack would be in the same place I was: swallowed in regret and consumed with the desire to make up for his— _my_ —failure. No one had been there to help me on Aurora's world. I hadn't been strong enough, and I'd lost my way. I had made a huge mistake. I knew what Zack was feeling, what he _would_ feel if this went on. I couldn't let that happen to him.

I would free Zack. The resolution tightened in my chest, a hard, unshakable promise.

But I would do it without the darkness' help.

*****

My first priority was to avoid getting decapitated.

At the beginning of the fight, it had been to attack Hades, but once Zack started the battle in earnest, I realized that I had more important things to take care of—most prominently, keeping Zack from killing me.

He hadn't been troublesome in the first match, just skilled enough to keep me occupied and moving.

Now, he was downright dangerous.

The dark purple magic which had seemed so familiar the match before now flowed from the darkness which covered Zack, coating his blade in a dark, hot mass of magic that streamed off him in waves.

Zack, face screwed up in pain, jumped into the air, black magic rising with him, and then slammed down where I had stood just a second before, broadsword embedding in the ground. He yanked it back up easily, and flew back towards me.

_How did he get so fast?_ All thoughts of anything else were pushed from my mind. In all of the matches prior to this, I had only needed to rely on instinct to carry me through the fight. I had only needed to follow the moves that were so familiar to me, let my blade swing through the motions I'd practiced countless times. But now, I didn't even register the still, shocked crowd as they watched the impromptu match through the flames, or the Coliseum officials scrambling to find something to do. It took all my concentration to dodge and keep myself from being floored.

It didn't help that Hades wouldn't shut up.

"So, I'm thinking: new rules for this match, whaddya say?"

I didn't have to look to know that Hades stood to my left. He was probably smirking, eyes pleased as he watched me scramble to keep up with the powered-up Zack.

"Instead of 'whoever drops their weapon first', how about… 'Whoever stops breathing first'? How's that sound? Too harsh? Okay, then maybe… 'Whoever loses spends eternity in the Lake of Fire'? I like that one."

I gritted my teeth and ducked a particularly speedy strike from Zack. I figured that I could probably defeat him, given time and if I was able to ignore Hades' taunts, but I wasn't sure if winning would do me any good. Zack had been pretty thoroughly beaten at the end of the last match. What if Hades could just force him to keep battling, even if his body was broken?

I had a bad feeling that I'd need to take out Hades in order to free Zack. But I couldn't do that if Zack continued to match me at every turn.

With a grunt of effort, I avoided a blast of magic twice as powerful as the ones from last match, and managed to drive Zack back a step with a sharp jab.

He stumbled, but then kept moving forward.

_It's like he can't feel pain_ , I thought, my stomach clenching. This wasn't going well.

He forced me back, towards the flickering flames that now marked the edge of the arena, hammering blows twice as strong as they had been the match before against my blade. I knew that if Earthshaker wasn't enchanted, it would surely have been dented. As it was, my arms started to shake just slightly from the shock.

"Aww, look at that. Terra's finally found his match! Not so cocky, now, are you? Starting to see why the darkness is so great?" Hades' words slid through me, disrupting my concentration no matter how hard I tried to stay centered. I paid for the lapse when Zack lunged, and his blade sliced my unarmored shoulder.

I hurriedly stepped back, cursing inwardly, trying to repress the anger that rose along with the blood that welled to the graze. It wasn't a debilitating wound, but it sure didn't help me focus.

Again, he managed to break through my guard, and I was forced a step to the side, ribs aching. I heard the crowd murmuring in dismay as Zack raised his blade, preparing to finish me off.

_Am I seriously losing?_ The thought struck me, seeming to freeze my stomach. I shook off the icy feeling in my gut, and stumbled back as Zack's broadsword whistled by. I couldn't be _losing_. I was stronger than that. I had to be.

Anger sparked higher in my chest, and I felt the darkness in my heart seethe. I could recognize my black magic very easily now, now that I knew what it felt like to release it. _It would be so easy to summon…_ I pushed the thought, and the anger, as far away as possible. I wasn't going to use the darkness to free Zack. If I did, that would just prove how weak I really was.

I wouldn't be so weak as to succumb to it again.

With a yell, I retaliated, forcing Zack back a pace, then dodged a blast of black magic from Zack's blade. More darkness appeared to replace it, and then Zack threw himself towards me, blue eyes blank and unwavering.

I heard the crowd gasp somewhere in the back of my mind.

I dodged to the side, and deflected a diagonal slice, and just managed to avoid another bolt of magic. Before I could gather my concentration again, Zack had stepped into a graceless stab, and I hurriedly blocked, aware of Hades laughing.

"Maybe he _was_ the better choice. He's more powerful than he looks, with the power of darkness behind him."

I ignored the taunting words, keeping half my mind on bottling my anger and the other half on fighting. Releasing my darkness for even a second wasn't an option.

I saw Zack tense for his next move, and saw his blade dip just slightly. He was stronger, yes, with the darkness, but his style was utilitarian and brutish. At least in our first battle, he hadn't telegraphed his every move so much that I saw it coming a mile away.

Zack landed with an explosion of magic where I'd just stood. While he recovered, I risked a glance at Hades to realize that the self-titled god stood not too far away. His face was gloating wordlessly, eyebrows raised in a cocky challenge. As far as I could tell, he wasn't expecting an attack nor had any guard visible, not even a weapon. Maybe I could hurt him.

I looked back at Zack, and ducked a wild sweep of his sword. More darkness grew on him, growing upwards like mist and wrapping thick, dark tendrils around his blade. Zack's face twisted in pain suddenly, and the magic faltered briefly. He seemed to be fighting back.

But then the expression vanished, and Zack ran forward again, the sinister magic emanating from him in waves.

When I blocked his next attack, the dark magic slithered across our joined blades. By the time I'd wrenched Earthshaker back, the snakelike wisps had nearly reached my fingers, though they disappeared once we separated.

I denied the rush of anger and fear in my chest at the sight.

After that, I tried to avoid blocking with my Keyblade. It made me jump around more, which my burning muscles and wounds protested, but I didn't want to think of what would happen if Hades' darkness reached me.

I kept moving, dodging left and right around his strikes, frustrated greatly that Zack didn't seem to be tiring at all, even though my own breaths were pants and sweat coated my forehead. This fight was going longer than any of my other matches. I may have trained for years, and was able to beat both Aqua and Ven in endurance drills, but Zack's energy was inhuman. It must be a side effect of the darkness.

_Would be really useful right now,_ I thought, jumping back to avoid a strike, then immediately rejected the idea. I couldn't entertain thoughts of using the darkness. I was going to win this battle the right way. Master Xehanort might have said that we could use light and darkness together, but my years of training under Master Eraqus' constant adage of "Give the darkness no foothold" held me back. It might be useful, might be powerful, but it was not natural. It was not beneficial. I remembered how it felt during my fight with Braig, and I had no desire to ever experience that sensation again. In the heat of the moment, it had felt good, alluring, but thinking about it, I remember feeling like I was slipping, losing my grip on reality. I wasn't going to let myself lose control again.

_But you could be so much stronger…_

Zack's next strike flew past my arm so close I felt the breeze. Hades was still laughing behind me, and the sound only served to further agitate my anger.

"I can _feel_ you giving in, Terra." The words sounded almost gleeful. "Don't fight it. There's nothing wrong with a little darkness to darken your day! See what it's done to little Zack here! From weakling to demigod in no time!"

His continued taunts were harder to ignore, but I tried. With every breath, I focused, locking down the darkness a step further. _It won't have me._

"Zack," I said, panting the word out, quietly so Hades wouldn't hear, hoping my theory would work. "Listen to me. I know you can hear me. I have a plan to get rid of Hades but—" I paused to block a wild lunge. "—I'm going to need your help," I finished, dodging another attack, looking straight into Zack's eyes. I hoped to see even the slightest flicker there. It was a risky move, because then I took my attention off of his limbs, but I was determined to make this work.

In response, I thought I saw a flash of something in the swordsman's eyes—whether it was agreement, or just a trick of the light, I wasn't sure—but it was enough to urge me on.

I parried his next strike to stumble him back a step and give me room to breathe. Maybe it was just my imagination, but it seemed to me that he took longer to come back after me. Maybe he was fighting back. Or the darkness didn't award him unlimited energy. Whichever it was, I knew I had to take advantage of it.

Briefly, out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw the flames surrounding the arena flicker lower. I blinked, and they were back to normal, but it cemented my hope regardless.

"Zack, keep fighting back," I said, splitting my focus between his face and Hades' flames, dodging a series of slow, heavy slashes from his magic-coated broadsword.

It took a moment, but I saw the emotionless expression of Zack's face fade to pain for a slight moment, his next stroke stalling, and—it happened again. The blue flames of Hades' magic wavered, just slightly.

Triumph joined the adrenaline and exhaustion in my veins.

I took a deep breath, and stared harder into my opponent's blank gaze. "We'll have to work together to get rid of him, okay?" I didn't expect an answer, and didn't get one other than a faltering stab. "When I give you the signal, I want you to put everything into fighting back. I'm going to go after him, and that should distract him long enough to break you out of his spell."

After my last sentence, I got an unexpected response from Zack. His emotionless expression changed for a moment, replaced with a pained grimace, and his eyes flickered to normal just long enough for me to notice.

Then the detached expression returned, and I was back to dodging. Was it just my hope distorting what I saw, or were Zack's attacks slower than they had been? If Hades was tiring, maybe we had a chance.

I allowed Zack to drive me two steps back, then angled myself so my back was to Hades. It went against my every instinct, but I knew that in order to take Hades by surprise, I'd have to turn my back on him briefly. It took effort to pull air into my lungs, and even more to summon magic to my blade. I blocked as Zack swung wildly at my head, and then yelled, "Now!"

Without stopping to see if Zack acknowledged my order, I turned around, the flames coating Earthshaker flickering brighter than Hades' magic. I slammed into Hades, my Keyblade impacting with his stomach and pushing him backwards, though it didn't break the skin.

"Foul!" Hades yelled, and his hair and eyes blazed brighter, though he didn't seem hurt at all by my attack. "I am not a part of this—" But then he flinched, and the blue fire surrounding the ring vanished, just for a moment, before reigniting at a lower level.

Hades' glare turned to Zack. "I can't believe this. I give you the power of darkness, and you have the gall to—"

I didn't let him finish. I was done letting him pull the strings and taunt me. He was going down, now.

Unbidden, too quick to suppress, one surge of darkness sprung to my hands, speeding up the edge of Earthshaker, fueled by my rush of fury towards the god in front of me, but by the time I registered what I was doing, my Keyblade had already swung, straight for Hades' chest.

Just before it impacted, horror stabbed through me. _A killing stroke._ I was doing it again. The darkness had sunk its teeth into me. I couldn't hold it back.

Earthshaker didn't bite into the Lord of the Dead's body, to my immense relief, but it did slam him sideways, and he sprawled in the dust, and I could feel his power snap, long enough for the blue flames around us to dissipate, and I heard a short, hard gasp behind me.

Before I could dissuade myself, I spun around to look at Zack, who had frozen, the dark magic holding him stilling. His face was now twisted in twinges of pain, and his limbs shook. Then he wavered, and toppled to the sandy floor, the corrupting flames of the magic that controlled him fading as his sword slipped from his fingers. As the darkness released him, he fell fully into the dirt, breathing hard.

I suddenly became aware of the fact that I stood in the middle of the cramped Coliseum, and the endless spectators were cheering again—whistling, clapping, yelling, and whooping their approval. They may have been shocked during the unplanned match, but now they all stood, hands raised, every eye fixed on me. I swallowed, very aware of my dusty, sweaty clothes, but the uncomfortableness faded as I glanced back at Zack and was reminded with a jolt of Hades. I spun, shoving the crowd out of my mind, and raised Earthshaker, scowling again.

"Forget it." Hades had recovered, as I knew he would, and the fiery glare he pierced me with before turning away from me and the downed Zack was full of disgust and frustration. "Looks like I bet on the wrong dark horse, after all. That kid doesn't have what it takes to handle darkness. Shoulda figured… Guess if you want something done, you really can't trust anyone else but yourself." He stalked away, slightly slouching, and I saw how his jaw was clenched.

As the officials rushed onto the stage, he cast me one last contemptuous look, and his parting jab parted the crowd's yelling easily. "You'll never get rid of it, kid. It'll consume you, even if it hasn't yet." He glanced meaningfully down at my hands. With a stab of guilt, I saw that a flicker of dark magic still emanated from my palm. I tried not to acknowledge my fear at the sight, and scowled, shutting the magic off, and glaring back up at Hades. I raised Earthshaker, and took a step forward.

The Lord of the Dead went up in a pillar of smoke, just as my Keyblade flew through the air toward him.

I dismissed it before it came back, and shook of the worried and babbling officials, ignoring their anxious questions and apologies. I swallowed the anger still seething under my skin, and walked over to Zack, pleased to see him slowly pushing himself up.

"You gonna make it?" I asked, and his head shot up, surprised. He grinned, and the blue eyes which mirrored his gratefulness were back to normal. "Yeah. I'm finally free—thanks to you." He nodded, like he was getting used to the idea, the tension in his shoulders dissipating.

Then his expression darkened, and he sat up abruptly. "Where is—"

I shook my head bitterly. "He's gone."

Zack scowled, and slammed a fist into the sand. "Man, how could I let a guy like him control me? I'll never live it down!" He hung his head low, and I repressed a sympathetic smile. I knew what he was thinking. _Should've been stronger, should've resisted, failure, failure, failure._ I leaned down, extending a hand. Zack looked up and, when his eyes caught on my half-grin, he smiled ruefully, and I helped him up. "Thanks, Terra." He smiled sheepishly. "Bad first impression, huh? Me trying to kill you, and all. I promise I'm not usually like that."

I laughed, and Zack grinned wider. His voice had been light, if slightly self-conscious. The hardened, angry warrior whom I'd fought seemed to have disappeared with Hades. Now that his eyes were back to normal, I saw that their bright blue depths held a humor I would've never expected to see there.

Zack glanced around, past the bustling officials who all seemed intent on making as much racket as possible as they ran around frantically, though I had no idea what any of them were trying to do. His gaze landed on the stunned group of defeated warriors, all of whom looked vaguely like someone had slapped them in the face, and then back at me. He looked me up and down, analyzing, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

He smiled, and nodded, decisively. "Yup. No doubt about it, Terra. You're _exactly_ what I pictured a hero would be." He paused, and I blinked, taken aback at his words. _Me? A hero?_ "Not the way you look…" Zack continued, contemplatively, "There's something else about you."

I exhaled, shaking my head. Memories—ones of Braig's face marred by my darkness, Aurora's too-still expression, and the black magic which had flamed from my hands as I attacked Hades—sent stabs of pain through me, more painful than the wounds from the two consecutive matches. "Well, I'm no hero." I told him, hoping bitterness didn't make it to my tone, and turned slightly away, eyes falling to my feet. "Trust me."

Zack scoffed, and I looked up despite myself. "You kidding? Listen to those cheers, man."

Somehow, I'd been able to ignore the raucous crowd after Hades had disappeared, but I let the cheering come back into focus.

Louder than any of my other matches combined, the crowd was screaming itself hoarse, stomping feet to shake the ground, and pumping fists to a united chant of "Ter-ra, Ter-ra, Ter-ra!" Everyone was grinning, yelling, and every single eye was on me.

Zack continued over the clamor. "You don't get to decide if you're a hero or not. They do." My heart thumped wildly in my chest as his words and the crowd's cheers resounded in my ears, almost seeming to be easing some tightness inside me. "And they've already made up their mind." My eyes flew from face to face in the crowd, not quite believing the yells, not quite believing the uplifting feeling slowly filtering through my veins.

"Whether you like it or not, you're their hero."

Zack snapped me out of my shock with a slight punch to my unhurt arm. "And mine, too." He smiled wide, earnest and unabashed.

Barely a second passed before his face fell, and the response I didn't have for his words was lost. "You know, it's too bad that Hades had to ruin the match. I really wanted to fight you fair and square."

I surprised him and myself by returning his punch. "Maybe someday, Zack."

Zack grinned.

*****

The officials had a hard time holding the crowd back from rushing onto the field as they led me to the Vestibule. I could still hear their cheers through the stone walls, the incessant yells of excitement and stomping of feet even rumbling through the floors. The three officials who took me through the dark passageway babbled about the awards ceremony and how everyone would be outside the Coliseum to meet me, congratulate me, but I wasn't really listening. Zack had been led in the opposite direction, for a medic to check him over, but he had waved goodbye with a cheery "See you at the awards ceremony!"

I had even seen Theo, in passing. He had been screaming himself hoarse with the rest of the crowd, and when I smiled at him, he waved his money bag in the air, which was easily three times larger than it had been at the beginning of the day, and I heard him vaguely yell "Knew you were this good!"

The cool shadow of the Vestibule was a stark difference to the bright sunlight of the Coliseum, but it was a relief to get away from the crowd, though I could still hear their roars.

I drew back slightly, letting my guides go ahead of me as we entered the lamplight marking the entry room. More noise waited just outside the door, waited to greet and overwhelm me. The officials didn't notice that I wasn't right behind them. They were still talking on and on about the matches, about how impressed they were that a first-timer could win so easily.

I stopped near the middle of the room. It was time to go. There wasn't anything else I could do here. Vanitas had obviously left, and I had to find out where.

The officials hurried out of the Vestibule, apparently expecting me to follow, but I let the door close behind them.

With a slight smile, I summoned Earthshaker and cast a portal. I let my Keyblade armor cloak me with a bright light, then stepped through the crackling field into the Lanes Between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so much for reading! I am so glad you have enjoyed this fic so much to get nine chapters in. Hope you had a great day :)


	10. What A Friend Is

### Chapter 10: What a Friend Is

**_~/~_ **

**_I would've thought that I was smart enough to know what I wanted by this point. Control, normalcy, stability, freedom—I thought I had figured it out. I thought I knew what I wanted, what I was searching for by following Master Xehanort's request. I thought I knew my goal: get control over my darkness, and win the Mark of Mastery._ **

**_It turned out that I didn't know myself as well as I thought I did. The thing I'd really been missing this whole time was them._ **

**_But by the time I understood that, it was too late: I had no way of knowing that my actions were only going to drive me further away from the two friends who I missed more than anything._ **

**_~/~_ **

*****

The portal closed behind me with a snap, but I didn't hear it over the hum of my Keyblade Glider and the sound of air—or whatever it was that the Lanes Between held—rushing past my helmet.

Dodging open portals came as second nature to me as I watched the lights of further-off worlds speed by.

Nothing but stars and the portals were anywhere in sight. In the moment, it felt as though I could continue on forever, just flying through the Lanes, streaks of lights flashing by, too fast to be caught by anyone or anything. In the moment, I felt removed, totally, from my life, even from the guilt which continued to churn in my stomach.

Nothing seemed able to touch me. I had space to breathe, space to think. It was peaceful, and yet I knew that it was only superficial. I _felt_ untouchable, but it was only a matter of time before everything caught up with me.

My responsibilities wouldn't stay away forever. They never did. Not long before the Mark of Mastery, I would've been pleased at the thought. It had always been pleasing to know that I was trusted with duties. Now, I just wondered if Master had made a huge mistake in taking me in, all those years ago. Wasn't I just doomed to fail at the tasks he gave me, hadn't I always been?

I shook the thought into the back of my mind. I would become strong enough to succeed. I had to.

*****

I had let my mind go blank as I effortlessly navigated the Lanes, trying not to think about anything beyond what was directly in front of me, tried not to think about the future or how I would find Vanitas, or what I would do when I found him, or if I'd be able to defeat him with my darkness still so out of control. With every breath, I attempted to push dark fears further away, just like Master had always taught.

It succeeded, until I became aware of a clear stretch of space that loomed in front of me, one that was mostly devoid of portals and anything else—except there _was_ something else in the Lanes. I'd never seen anything but portals and lights in the Lanes Between before, but it was hypothetically possible—I was intrigued until I was able to make out the things better: a colorful, seething mass of… blobs?

I unconsciously slowed my Glider, and peered at the crowd of blue, yellow, and orange… _things_. No, that wasn't right. As I got closer, I realized that they were _Unversed._

If I was seeing right, it looked like the whole group was made up of the same type of Unversed, all with the same body shape, but they varied in color. If I had to guess, I'd say they looked like fat jellyfish, and they all had the same, black, crooked heart shape across their tops, leaving me no doubt that they were Unversed.

There were Unversed, even all the way out here? This was getting ridiculous.

*****

While I couldn't use my Keyblade when it was transformed into my Glider, the rounded edges that protected my feet worked well enough as a weapon, and I could still use magic, so I fired my thrusters and flew towards the Unversed, adrenaline firing through me and tightening my muscles in preparation.

I felt my Glider slam into and through the first jellyfish, which was a lighter blue and dissipated in a flash of light. Then I flew through another, and another, scattering those that I didn't get a direct hit on, all so clustered together that just flying around the edge of the group let me slam through Unversed after Unversed.

I turned to again speed through the group, only to find one of the Unversed, glowing ominously, drifting above the rest and just high enough to clear my handlebars. Burning with the fiery magic, the Unversed clipped my shoulder before I could dodge.

The hit knocked my hand off the steering grips, and I spun crazily, feeling another Unversed slam into the same shoulder, and another grazed my helmet, jerking my head hard enough that I felt my neck crack. I managed to right myself, only to find that the attacks had been powerful enough to fracture the armor around my shoulder, even knocking off a plate near my shoulder blade.

I repressed a burst of fear in my chest, and refocused on the task. Though their attacks were strong, the glowing signaled that they were powering up their magic, so all I had to do was keep an eye on them and avoid the ones that were powered up. That was all. Easy, right?

No. I felt two, both blazing with ice magic, swarm my Glider, and I felt myself forced sideways, straight into another Unversed which rushed at my outstretched arm. Again, I was forced to let go of the handlebars, but this time managed to keep my Glider steady.

I was surrounded by the Unversed now, all around me, many glowing but mostly just floating, gently flowing through the space unconcernedly, countless enemies crowding closer and closer around me.

So I gritted my teeth, and summoned Ice magic to surround me, and sped further into the mass. The blue-colored jellyfish seemed unbothered by the ice, but the other two colors dissipated easier when they impacted on the Ice coating my Glider. It seemed that each was linked with a different element, and were vulnerable to the others. The knowledge bolstered me only until the magic faded and I had to summon more to force the horde back, and realized that my magic wasn't going to last forever.

And it certainly seemed that the Unversed colony was.

But I kept going, slashing through jellyfish after jellyfish, forcing more magic to appear whenever the surges would die down, until I could finally see glimpses of the dark Lanes between the mass of Unversed.

I had gained a few more dents in my Glider and cracks in my Armor by that point, but I refused to stop or try and summon a portal to flee. Unversed shouldn't have been able to get through the already-open portals in the Lanes, because they lacked Keyblades or the advanced magic necessary, but then again I wasn't sure how they _got_ into the Lanes in the first place, so I couldn't be sure. I had to take them all out to make sure they wouldn't attack anyone else—my thoughts flew to Ven, and fear that he probably wouldn't be able to defeat these kinds of enemies in these numbers filled me, not when I knew Master had barely started teaching him to use his Glider. If _he'd_ run into this group while he was traveling, I wasn't sure if he'd have been able to defeat them.

But I could, I thought. I hoped.

I had thinned their ranks considerably before I realized that my magic was nearly gone, but I managed to keep the attacks up until I had to start searching for the remaining Unversed. My passes had driven the few left in different directions, but that just made it easier to get direct hits, with specific targets instead of masses of them to attack.

It was with relief that I slammed into the last Unversed, feeling magic drain as though it constricted my lungs.

My Glider responded sluggishly as I turned, searching for an open portal. It would be easier if I didn't have to summon one, given that I wasn't sure I could after using so much magic.

But before I could find any, my stomach dropped into my shoes as I felt something huge move behind me; overhead, more accurately.

I kept my Glider shooting forward, but the tan something above me was faster. I tilted my head back as it drew ahead of me, sucking in my breath sharply in shock, though I couldn't make out many details, besides the shaded dark underside of something bigger than the castle of the Land of Departure. It was circular, other than two wings on both sides and a broad, short tail.

When my Glider shuddered beneath me, I first thought it was just my waning magic power. I glanced down, trying to steady the handlebars, but then I started to tilt: nose downwards, like something had seized the thrusters of the Glider and was lifting. I gasped, tightening my grip as my Glider flipped, drawn up towards the strange mass. Though I could barely orient myself, I saw vaguely that the thing above me had two, blue-white streams of light shooting from two tapered points near the end. A spacecraft?

This didn't make sense. But I couldn't think about it as my Glider continued to be pulled upwards, twisting me into a spin towards the craft. Even if I could've escaped, I had a bad feeling it was already too late: if I'd stumbled across people from another world, who'd found a way into the Lanes Between, I was already in over my head.

An unseen hatch opened above me, confirming my suspicions. This was a spacecraft.

As my Glider slowly righted itself, I mused that it wasn't entirely impossible that a denizen of a world could get to the Lanes Between—though, to them, it would be nothing more than the endless cosmos. Without a Keyblade or power over darkness, they couldn't portal to other worlds.

But whoever it was who had captured me with their tractor beam probably wasn't going to be someone I wanted to meet, not when I'd have to make up a lie about who I was and what I was doing.

What I really wanted to do was summon a portal and retreat to another world, but the burn in my lungs reminded me that I had too little magic to cast so much as a fireball. Instead, I prepared to fight as the hatch closed beneath my feet, and my Glider shuddered, released from the beam. I realized, dismally, that my Glider—and my Armor—weren't in the best condition after the fight. It would take a while, and a concentrated bit of magic to restore the cracks across my arm and shoulder, and my Glider was running low on magic power for the thrusters too. I couldn't fight like this.

I felt artificial gravity turn on in the bare, clean tube I'd been brought to, and my Glider dropped dramatically close to the floor. A circle of light which bordered the ceiling illuminated the metal-plated room, and a dark outline showed a closed door, one without a handle.

Wonderful. I had no way out, no way to know if my "hosts" were enemies or not, and no means of using my Glider or Armor for much longer.

There was nothing else for it, then. I banished my Armor to nothingness and stepped off my Glider, feeling it transform in a flash of light back into Earthshaker, which remained in my palm. I would have to face whoever came to get me with my Keyblade.

But, to my surprise, no one did. Instead, after a moment, a hatch next to the door opened to reveal a small blaster, which unfolded itself from the wall and shined a green laser light on my chest. I froze. The blaster didn't move, didn't shoot.

I swallowed, as the moment stretched, longer and longer. Was it motion activated? Something told me it was.

But I wasn't gaining anything just by staring at the alien-looking technology.

I took a tentative step to the left.

The blaster turned with me.

I stepped back to my right, and it mirrored me.

Slowly, warily, I raised Earthshaker.

Immediately, the blaster powered up and started to glow. I tried to move my Keyblade high enough to block, but it was too late.

With a strange _ptt_ noise, a green bolt flew towards my chest.

I was unconscious before I even realized it had hit me.

*****

I came to a vague consciousness what felt like a good hour later. There was a spot on my chest that throbbed, presumably where I'd been hit, but other than that, I was strangely comfortable. Whatever I was lying on was flat but slightly soft, and the air around me felt cool and clean.

The only troubling thing was that my limbs felt heavy, and when I tried to move, only my fingers responded, spasming weakly. The guns must have temporarily paralyzed me as well as knocking me out.

Several moments passed. I knew trying to move again before the paralysis wore off would just hurt more, so I stayed still, ears straining. If I could figure out what was around me…

An electronic _whir_ interrupted my thoughts. It sounded muffled, and seemed to be coming from below me. The whir rose until it sounded about level with where I lay.

Though I didn't try to open my eyes, I felt at least two gazes rest on me appraisingly. I wanted to move and meet whoever it was, but my arms still felt like dead weights, and I decided to wait.

Then a raspy, slightly feminine voice spoke from where the whirring had stopped.

"Is he the one?"

She couldn't have been more than five feet away, though her voice sounded like it came through water, or glass.

Another voice, this one loud, deep, and slightly brutish, responded. "Yes, Grand Councilwoman." His voice came from higher off the ground than hers had. Taller? "I've confined him until we can determine what he is and which quadrant he's from."

A flash of surprise ran through me. What _I am?_ There was no doubt they were speaking about me. _Then the inhabitants of the ship aren't human._ It wasn't unheard of. Every world was different.

"Keep me informed." The Grand Councilwoman (whoever she was) said curtly.

"Yes, ma'am." The other voice replied, then the whir began again.

This time, the mechanical sound went downward, before falling into still silence again.

I managed to pry my eyes open not long after that.

Gray metal panels formed a roof over me, rectangles overlapping in a rather slapdash manner, lit by a strange green light that came from my right.

As feeling came back into my arms and legs, I looked around the room. It was rectangular, and sturdy-looking. A green tinted glass wall blocked the only way out, which I assumed served as the door. There were no windows or decorations, just the thickly-paneled walls and ceiling. I managed to sit up, rubbing my chest, and found I was on a plain, white sheet that was draped over a slab of a bed.

In other words, I was in a cell.

Great.

My hopes of sorting things out with whoever had captured me decreased.

I shook my head to get rid of lingering fogginess, then stood. Outside the glass, I saw that the opposite wall contained row after row of cells just like mine, set into the wall. Most all were dark, but a couple were lit, as though occupied. I saw a moving metal platform glide down a row near the floor, carrying a creature about my height, but wearing a dark uniform, and with limbs as skinny as snakes. A guard.

I moved to the glass, looking down at the floor below me, hoping to catch a glimpse of this "High Councilwoman", hoping to be able to explain myself and get out of there.

Instead, a surprised shout made it through the glass, and I saw a small group of Unversed swarming across the floor, which was a good sixty meters below me.

There were two other, black-uniformed figures on the floor, both backing away slowly from the Unversed. One, which was easily two times as tall as me, shouted in a familiar, deep voice. "Take cover! Leave it to me to handle these fiends."

The shorter, who I guessed was the Grand Councilwoman, turned around and headed for the giant metal door to my right.

The huge guard held a yellow blaster like the one which had knocked me out, and had it pointed at the nearest Flood. "Whatever you are, you're under arrest…" The Unversed continued swarming around, ignoring him. "…Eventually!" He finished, then turned and ran after the other alien.

I scowled at the blue figures below me. Was there _anywhere_ they hadn't reached? I saw the only other guard in the room sprint for the door, and the metal locked into place behind him, trapping the Unversed in. _And me_ , I thought, scowling deeper. They weren't going to let me out of this cell any time soon.

I'd just have to get myself out. It might make me look like a fugitive, but I wasn't going to let Unversed run rampant.

I summoned Earthshaker and stepped away from the door. I brought my Keyblade up, and felt my magic, still depleted from my fight with the jellyfish Unversed, fizzle. It gathered at the tip of my blade, and then shot in a white beam against the glass. The door slid into the ceiling with a slight hiss.

Though there were only six floors to the ground, it seemed like a long way down. Unfortunately, none of the semicircle platforms which had ferried the guards around were anywhere in the vicinity, so I gritted my teeth and crouched down by the edge. I turned towards the back of my cell and grabbed the ledge.

Before I could dissuade myself, I let go of the ledge and dropped swiftly down to the next level, just able to grab a hold of the tiny metal seam of the bottom of the next-lowest cell.

There was a fanged, six-limbed creature inside. It stared at me in shock through three purple, slit-like eyes.

I didn't pause any longer before repeating the process to the next cell below me, and then the next. My fingers burned and my head throbbed at that point, so I glanced down, regretting it immediately, to see I only had two more cells before the bottom. Even though it wasn't that high, my stomach flipped uncomfortably.

I released a breath, then turned and shoved off the ledge. The ground rushed up at me, but I bent my knees and as soon as my feet made contact, rolled across my shoulder to a standing position.

With no time to get my breath back, I spun to find that all of the Unversed were congregating around the door, scratching and trying to find a way through. I knew that if they couldn't, they would turn to the few occupied cells to attack the prisoners.

I summoned my Keyblade again, and ran forward. "Looking for a fight?"

The nearest Bruiser turned to look at me, and its red eyes glowed eagerly.

"I'm right here."

*****

With no magic, and the lingering effects of the blaster's hit still running through my veins, I expected that I would have a difficult time against the various Bruisers, Scrappers, and Floods scratching at the door.

And I would've been right, were it not for the fact that Bruisers evidently don't find metal as a large deterrent when they put their mind to getting through it.

I was halfway through the group, the Floods having sacrificed themselves while the larger Scrappers attacked the walls with their claws and the Bruisers lumbered around, before I heard a great crunching sound, and looked over to see a Bruiser-sized hole in the door, near the wall where the door was weakest. One of the biggest Unversed had already disappeared through it, and I saw several Scrappers slip through the hole after it. I tried to stop the next Flood that went for the exit, but it had sunk into the ground and zoomed away before I could attack.

But that still left one Bruiser and five slinking Scrappers to deal with.

I started with the Scrappers, knocking one into the nearest wall and setting another aflame with little difficulty. Two rushed me at once, and I ducked back, then slammed them into each other with deft strikes. The one I'd thrown into the wall returned with a gleam of claws, and I easily speared it, though my breath was starting to come in swift patches, and my chest still hurt from the blaster.

The one remaining Scrapper was hiding behind the Bruiser, as I expected, and I had to force the bigger Unversed back with a rush of air summoned with the little magic power I'd regained, before I could dissipate the last of the medium-sized creatures.

Only the Bruiser remained in sight, and it regained its feet just as I turned to face it.

When it did nothing for a long moment, just sway dreamily, big fists held out to its sides, I flicked my Keyblade up in a challenge. "I don't have all day."

In compliance, the Bruiser leapt towards me, landing with the familiar magic shockwave that I jumped over, and attacked twice at its exposed belly before stepping back to avoid the meaty fists of the Unversed.

The Bruiser took a few, hurried steps closer, but I dodged at a diagonal and swiped through its belly as I passed, stumbling the big creature. Two more swift attacks, and the Unversed scattered into nothingness.

No other Unversed rose to challenge me, and the rest of the group had disappeared down the darkly lighted corridor, leaving me alone in the green-lit cell block. Well, alone other than the few shocked, gaping prisoners in the cells, but I didn't give them much thought.

_Now I just have to find those other Unversed and get out of here,_ I thought, and turned towards the giant metal door. Before I could make a move to leave, however, a rough voice interrupted me.

"Very impressive display," There was a thick, four-limbed alien in the cell to my right. He was decked in the gray striped prisoner outfit, and had four yellow eyes and a large mouth.

I didn't answer, and looked away from him. It would be best not to get mixed up with any of the other prisoners. I peered through the break in the door, seeing only an empty metal hallway, and started walking, reflecting that now I would have to wait even longer before I would have enough magic to summon a portal.

"Wait! You help?" The muffled voice now sounded frantic. I still didn't stop.

"I—I have been imprisoned on ridiculous charges!"

Despite every common sense I had, I halted, just long enough to say, "Is that so?"

"I am but innocent scientist," The alien jumped at the opportunity, and he sounded sincere. "Who happened to create galaxy's most destructi—aha, uh… _constructive_ species of all times." His fumble didn't exactly inspire confidence in me, but I looked over my shoulder at him anyway. "Why, my experiment could _annihilate_ creatures you fought so hard!"

That caught my attention. If there was a species here that could take care of the Unversed, then I wouldn't feel bad leaving to continue searching for Vanitas.

When I didn't say anything else, the scientist continued. "He is bulletproof, fireproof, and can think faster than supercomputer. He can see in the dark and move objects 3,000 times his rather diminutive size."

_Sounds dangerous,_ I thought, _but also impressive_. A creature like that might stand a chance against the Unversed.

"And for reasons preposterous," the alien continued, sounding angry, "the Federation Council fears him. They take him away from me, and throw me here, in small, stuffy, rather badly-lit cell."

I spoke up before my mind sorted through his words. "Because he's so powerful?"

The scientist turned his angry gaze on me. "Exactly. Everyone always gets antsy in pantses when somebody more powerful is in the neighborhood." He looked intently at me, and his eyebrows went up, in hope. "You understand, perhaps?"

I unconsciously gripped Earthshaker's hilt until my fingers ached. People becoming nervous, untrusting, when a new power challenged theirs? It wasn't just a personal experience. I could think of countless examples from Master's history lessons. Of course, many times, the suspicion against new power was warranted, but there was a part of me that whispered that being powerful didn't automatically brand someone as corrupted.

The scientist took my silence as a yes. "We must rescue him, or he'll be banished to far reaches of space, to die alone. He has committed no crime."

I stared wordlessly at the scientist for several seconds. It would be nice to know that there would be someone here who could take care of Unversed so I could get on with my hunt for Vanitas. I may not trust this scientist yet, but his words made sense, and something in my gut told me he was telling the truth, at least mostly. I could always just see what this creature that the alien described was like, and whether it could help defeat the Unversed… And I needed someone who could find their way around the ship, since I had no idea where to find the other Unversed.

"I'll help you. Take me to him."

I strode forward, and before the alien could say a word, unlocked his cell with the last of my magic power.

The large, dark alien clambered out, taking deep breaths. He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"Experiment 626," he said, with no other explanation. When I raised my eyebrow, he continued.

"Is name I give to adorable, fluffy creature you are helping for to rescue. And I," he said, raising one glove-like hand to his chest. "Am genius scientist who created him, Dr. Jumba Jookiba."

"I'm Terra," I said, hoping I wasn't going to regret helping him.

"Pleasure is all ours." Jumba said, and gestured out the door. "626 is this way. We must hurry!"

*****

The alien doctor wasn't actually that fast, but as I would only advance through the hallways once sure there were no guards nearby, his slowness didn't hamper us too much. Thankfully, it seemed that the Unversed had driven most of the occupants of the ship away from the cell bay, which meant we had a straight shot to the room where Jumba said 626 was being held.

Or, a _mostly_ straight shot through dark curving corridors, and more hatches and sharp turns than I could count. Without the doctor with me, I would have been hopelessly lost in the abundance of doors and side halls, all filled with the flashing lights and eye-catching displays of the alien technology that formed the ship. Thankfully, between Jumba's knowledge of the technology and my Keyblade, we were able to make it through all of the doors. While all of the hallways were made of the same, dark metal, most of the rooms we passed were startlingly different from each other. We went through a room lit with reddish-purple light, in which the artificial gravity malfunctioned often, according to the doctor, and another full of colorful, giant boxes.

The alien kept up a string of conversation as we walked, even when I tried to shush him when I heard noises nearby, and when I stopped responding in more than one syllable, seemingly content to blather on. It seemed that he'd been in isolation for a long time. I wasn't quite sure how mentally stable he was.

But he got us to the curved hallway several floors below the cell block eventually, where he said 626 was being held. I unlocked the door with Earthshaker, my magic having finally replenished somewhat.

The door slid open to reveal a circular room, lit with the same green light as the prison cells had been. Inside, glass beakers and sealed racks of small, colorful balls lay on metal tables that extended from the pale walls. But in the center of the room, a circular machine was set into the floor, one that gave off a faint _hum_. And right above it, hovering, was a silver platform with a glass dome extending from the base to contain what could only be Experiment 626.

626 was rather small, only as big as a Flood, with two big, beetle-black eyes. It had a large, blue nose and two slim antennae next to its large ears. It had six arms with sharp claws, and the two it used to stand on were encased in cuffs attached to the bottom of the cage. Like its creator, 626 wore a prisoner jumpsuit, though this one was orange and had yellow upside-down triangles with alien writing decorating the chest and arms.

But the most shocking part of its appearance was the wide, teeth-filled mouth that it bared at the world, shouting gibberish that was muffled through the glass, its pink tongue rolling and saliva dripping.

"Amazing, is he not?" Jumba, like myself, had come to a stop inside the door, taking in the room. But now he stepped forward, and approached the glass cage containing the shouting 626, his voice eager. "Such tremendous power in such itty-bitty package. Truly, he is the one and that's the only—" 626 turned to look at him, his ears perking and eyes lighting with something like intelligence as Jumba got close enough for the experiment to see him. "The mightiest creature in all of galaxy."

The blue prisoner watched Jumba, finally ceasing its howling, and the doctor reached out a four-fingered hand and spun the platform that the cage rested on lazily, so that 626 whirled around in mid-air, wobbling slightly.

"And his only, singular instinct: to destroy everything he touches!" 626 had jumped when his cage began to spin, but then he fell down into a crouch, and watched the room go by until Jumba grabbed it again and brought him to a halt.

"What?" Jumba must've been as crazy as he had sounded back in his cell. His voice had been alight with a strange, manic joy as he spoke, and I switched my gaze to the big scientist, fingers suddenly itching for Earthshaker's familiar weight. Behind Jumba, 626 looked around the room in sudden interest, his fit of craziness fading as Jumba become more energized.

And Jumba did look crazier than his experiment, in that instant. His yellow-rimmed eyes had crinkled with a sinister smile, and he leered at me for a moment before deftly tapping several buttons along the side of the platform, and said, "See?"

Before I could do anything else, the glass around 626 shone brilliant white, then disappeared in a flash, then the cuffs around his feet unlatched.

The creature flinched, and turned to look around him, and I saw that the spines along his spine had risen in delight. He let out a sound like a laugh and then a happy howl.

Then his eyes lasered to me.

I didn't even have time to summon my Keyblade before there was a flash of blue and 626 leapt off the platform and onto me, sharp claws digging into my shoulder and then across my back. I almost yelled in surprise, but recovered and grabbed him. But 626 just twisted out of my grip and twined himself around my arm, then jumped to crawl across my stomach towards my leg.

I turned and tried to snatch at him again, but he was on my back then, and I felt his ears brush across my face as the creature looked over my shoulder to peer at my face, teeth inches from my eye, all the while cackling in his high, almost-human voice.

Just as I reached up to throw him off, the weight of 626 disappeared. I spun, and saw that the creature was clinging to the ceiling, eyes glittering, but there was something else glittering up there with him, clutched in his navy blue claws—something that swung at the end of a simple, brown string.

Something orange and star-shaped.

_My Wayfinder._

"When did you—" My hands flew to my pocket, where the charm was—but the pocket was empty, and I stared back up at 626, heart speeding up. "Give that back!" It was just out of my reach as I stretched my hand up.

The charm winked cheerily at me as 626 wiggled it back and forth in front of me, mouth in a grin.

"Too late," Jumba spoke up behind me, and I glanced at him quickly, afraid to look away from the experiment for too long. "Is already marked for destruction."

True to Jumba's words, 626 had turned the charm over, examining, then opened his mouth wide, like he was going to swallow it.

"Stop!" The creature froze briefly, and I felt his eyes move to me, and for whatever reason, it felt like a questioning glance. "My friend gave me that!"

The words drew both me and the alien up short. I hadn't even thought about them—just seeing the little charm in the creature's claws had gotten me frantic, and they'd come out before I had a chance to think about them.

The words were true, though I wouldn't have been willing to admit that, before that moment. Aqua was still my friend—she'd always been. And the Wayfinder was the only thing that I had of her, the only thing that I'd brought with me to remind me of her and Ven.

626 perked up at my words, and he closed his mouth, lowering the Wayfinder to gaze at me confusedly. Then, he looked back down at the charm, tilting it back and forth in his claws.

"'Friend'?" Jumba spoke again, laughing uproariously. "Are you joking? Such concept is totally lost on 626."

The creature in question glanced up at his name, then delicately back at my Wayfinder. For a long moment, he just stood there, upside down on the ceiling, with Aqua's last gift to me in his paws, and my heart refused to slow.

To my surprise, 626 dropped the Wayfinder with a disgusted sound, and turned tail to scramble down the wall, towards the open door. "Go, little one! Destroy the ones who caged you!" Jumba cackled behind me.

But I wasn't watching 626's descent. As soon as the orange charm had clattered to the floor, I rushed for it. I gathered it up in one hand, eyeing it for any scratches or cracks, surprised to find that it was still rather warm. Just like it had been after Aqua had tossed it to me, on that night. _Aqua._ The bitter memory of the last time I'd seen her suddenly seemed different. Instead of accusing, now I thought she'd looked worried, concerned, like she usually was—like the normal way she usually obsessed over me and Ven, making absolutely sure we were safe. I felt sudden regret pierce me for how I'd shouted at her. At my _friend_. Because she was—she'd always been, would always be. I had to exhale in relief, and in a sort of twisted humor. _Funny…_ I thought, my breath finally slowing. _This whole time I've been telling myself I want to be stronger, more independent… But the second I let my heart do the talking, I find out how little I really know myself. I find out what I've really needed this whole time._ Unconsciously, I tightened my fingers on the Wayfinder, until the wire cut into my skin. _And how much I miss them._

626 had disappeared out of the open door when I finally looked up.

"That experiment of yours…" I looked over at the scientist, assessing. "You sure that he's only interested in destruction? Maybe, in his heart, he's got the same desires as the rest of us—for something more than just destroying things."

Jumba stopped his eager examination of what I could only assume were the rest of his experiments and gear in lockdown, and he scowled at me. "Impossible! Pshah! He has no _actual_ feelings—only destructive instincts I have carefully chosen for him. You doubt? Perhaps you need another demonstration of my evil geniusness!"

Jumba stuck out a hand to the closest table, and flipped the cover back on one of the racks full of colorful spheres. He chose a yellow one and held it up between his thick fingers, almost tauntingly.

"Hey," I began, but before I could finish the doctor had grabbed a beaker from the same table, and dropped the yellow ball into the clear, runny liquid inside.

I called for Earthshaker and stuffed my Wayfinder in my pocket. I wanted to run, but the sphere had begun to glow, neon, and then brighter and brighter until it was like a tiny sun in the bottom of the beaker.

Jumba covered his eyes and held the glass as far away from him as his arm could reach. "Meet Experiment 221—he should be able to show you just how wrong you are about 626."

And the beaker shattered, but instead of liquid and the ball bouncing back out, out dropped a small, yellow creature, just the same size as 626, but pure gold and with longer antennae. With four, stout limbs, and tube-like ears, the new experiment seemed much less intimidating than 626 had, until it blinked violently blue eyes at me and bared fangs in my direction with a cackle like that of a small child.

"You're going to be arrested anyway, Jumba," I locked eyes with the big alien, and tried to ignore the tightening feeling in my chest. "No need to make things harder for yourself. I doubt the guards will take kindly to you setting another one of your creations loose."

But the scientist just laughed, and 221 shook itself like a dog, then crawled towards me with a grin very similar to its creator's. "If you can't defeat him, I doubt they can—" He laughed, a great belly laugh that rang through the room louder than the growls of 221. Then he gestured at me contemptuously, and 221 sped towards me, lightning crackling between his two antennae.

I dodged out of the way of his rush, letting the creature zoom past me and slam into the table to my left. Several of the beakers fell and broke on the floor, but the puddles left behind just spread like oil across the metal and as soon as 221 touched one, lighting shot through it. I took an unconscious step backwards. Jumba chortled, but I didn't look at him.

221 was no Unversed, but I would defeat him anyway.

With another yowl, he ran again at me, and again I stepped out of the way before he impacted, only to find that he had learned his lesson, and skidded to a stop before he ran into anything, and turned to face me with another cackle.

I looked, and tried to find any traces of the intelligence I'd sensed in 626 in his blue eyes. But the only thing there was maliciousness, and I prepped Earthshaker, adrenaline jumping through my veins faster than electricity zipped between the creature's two antennae.

221 snaked closer to me, but stopped a few feet away and, with a yell like a maniac, arched his back. Lightning snapped across the floor, in a circle around the creature, and then exploded upwards in a dome of pure electrical magic. I stumbled back at the proximity, only to have 221 jump and attach itself to my leg, growling like far-off thunder.

Lightning raced through my body, pain shocking me into stillness for a too-long moment. I was able to shake the experiment off, back into the puddles of liquid across from me, but my leg felt numb, and when I clenched my fist, I felt leftover electricity zap through my fingers and arm.

This time, when 221 pawed forwards, I went to meet him, swinging my Keyblade in an upwards slash that knocked the small creature back in an arc to land against the cage that had held 626. "Come on, little one!" Jumba shouted as 221 shook himself and rose again, and I shot the scientist a glare out of the corner of my eye.

I didn't get a chance to respond before the yellow creature was racing towards me again, so I just raised my weapon in a low block that just missed the alien. It flew past me, landing sprawled only to yowl inhumanly and leap up to headbutt me in the back. Again, electricity shot through my body with a violence unlike any other pain I'd felt, leaving me stumbling.

I forced myself to spin as he dropped away, and leapt for 221 with a double strike that slammed him backwards. I chased after, forcing the pain and irritation away, and managed two more hits before 221 once again sent up a dome of pure lightning, one that forced me back, close to the puddles of electrified liquid near the tables. Jumba laughed louder, but I just readied Earthshaker as the yellow creature returned.

Too much speed behind him sent 221 sprawling when I jumped over his rush, and once again he slammed into the wall, this one actually phasing him, if only for a moment. Then the blue eyes focused back on me, and the experiment attacked with a snarl of challenge.

But I was prepared for his fighting style now, and easily avoided his charge, calling frost to the edge of my blade with my returning magic energy. With the ice coating my blade, the next impact I felt through Earthshaker caused the small creature to howl with pain, and it only took one more strike for the experiment to stumble to a halt.

With that final hit, 221 collapsed, then shuddered. Before my eyes, he started to glow just as brightly as a star, and when the glare faded, all that remained was the small neon sphere he'd begun as.

Jumba hurried over and fell to his knees next to the experiment. "Oh… you'll be all right, little one. I can fix yo—"

He faltered to a stop as I stepped closer to him, and looked up at me with fear in his eyes.

But before I could say anything, there was the clack of claws on the metal nearby, and I looked over to see 626 next to the door, watching Jumba and I intently.

The scientist at my feet rose slightly as he looked at the blue experiment. "What is it? Why have you returned?"

626's only reply was a great babbling yell, and the creature fell to its paws with a sharp glare of warning. Or, it was what I _thought_ was a glare of warning. After the babble, 626 stood back up, eyes still slitted, but his mouth was closed and the spines across his back were lowered. He seemed to be looking at me.

"Maybe he's got something else in mind—other than destruction." I didn't bother to look at Jumba as I walked away from him, drawing closer to 626. I approached slowly, dismissing my Keybalde and trying not to look threatening. Other than a short blink, the creature let me come closer with no reaction.

I ignored Jumba's murmured "Ridiculous."

I stopped about three feet away from the blue alien, and got cautiously to my knees. "I'm Terra," I said, enunciating carefully. In response, 626's eyes widened back to their normal size, and he gazed at me intelligently. After a moment, he opened his mouth and repeated "Ter…ra."

I felt a grin cross my features, and I nodded. "Were you wondering about this?" After only a second's hesitation, I pulled my Wayfinder out and showed it to him again. 626 looked at it with something like longing. "This charm is something from my friend. And that's why I didn't want anything to happen to it. But I can't quite explain what a friend is, unfortunately. When you feel it, you'll know it."

626 blinked, black eyes full of understanding, almost. But Jumba had stepped up behind me as I was talking, and he stomped past me towards his experiment. "Not if I have any say in matter! You are only meant to think about what it is you will destroy next. I will fix what is wrong with you, before more goes wrong."

This time, the eyes that 626 narrowed at Jumba were clearly angry, and the babble he spouted was as violent as any curses.

The alarm blared. Over the loudspeaker, I heard a mechanical voice. "Red alert. Red alert. Two prisoners escaped from the cell bay, and lockdown breached. Security, locate the fugitives immediately. Repeat. Two prisoners escaped from the cell bay—" The message didn't have time to repeat before 626 had turned tail and ran, out the open door.

"Not so fast!" Jumba called after the creature, and jogged after 626.

I wasn't going to stay there and get caught, and it wasn't worth it to try to trap 626 or Jumba. Hopefully the guards would take care of the scientist, and hopefully 626 would be able to get away in time.

Earthshaker appeared in my hand in a flash of light, and I summoned a portal with my replenished magic energy. The blue-black field expanded into being across the room, lightning flashing around the portal with jagged strokes.

It took a bit more concentration than usual, but I summoned my armor and Glider, and sped forward in a burst of my thrusters.

The darkness of the portal consumed me, and then snapped shut behind me, leaving me alone in the stars once again. Just like nothing had happened, like I'd never met any mad scientists or mostly-destructive experiments.

The stars speeding past turned my thoughts to the two friends whose absence suddenly felt gaping. I would find some way to make things right with them, _for_ them. To do otherwise would be to betray Ven and Aqua more than I already had, and there was no way I could stand that.

Just thinking about them brought a stabbing pain. I missed them. Both of them. I may not have parted well with Aqua before, but I knew she only cared about me. I had seen it in her eyes. Her absence, and Ven's, was like a knife in my side.

Without thinking about it, one of my hands left the handlebars of my Glider and went to my pocket—or where my pocket would've been, if I wasn't in my Armor.

I wanted to hold my Wayfinder again. It was a pale imitation of Aqua and Ven, but the simple charm held a magic Aqua had never cast: memories. I couldn't think of the charm without remembering the falling stars, and Ven's laughter, and Aqua's gentle smile. Just for a second, the thought made it feel like they were there with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any errors/contradictions/misspells, please please let me know! I will attempt to fix whatever is off.  
> I'm not as confident with this chapter as I am with the others, but I hope it's still enjoyable! I'll be back tomorrow with another chapter! :)


	11. Real Treasures

### Chapter 11: Real Treasures

**_~/~_ **

**_I was so stupid. So naïve. I couldn't see anything, couldn't tell the difference between truth and lies, hadn't been able to since leaving the Land of Departure and maybe even before then—maybe I'd never been able to, maybe I'd always been easily fooled and ignorant—but I can't help but think that maybe if I had been a little less trusting, I could've turned around here. I could've fixed things._ **

**_But, of course, it was too late, and I was fooled again._ **

**_~/~_ **

*****

The next portal that rose ahead of me was no different than the others, but I turned into it anyway, hoping it would lead me somewhere with clues to Vanitas' location, since I had no leads after Radiant Garden. The portal opened straight into sunshine, but my eyes didn't fully adjust until I'd dismissed my armor.

The coast I stepped into, made of grassy cliffs and jungle trees, looked over a wide blue ocean that stretched across the horizon, waves glittering in the clear sunlight. It was a near-paradise, full of tropical air that hummed with magic and the sound of waves striking the cliffs. The kind of perfect calm that I thought would be Vanitas' prime target.

Until the peace was broken by a man's howl—either anger or fear, I wasn't sure. The sound came from just around the cliff face that rose to my left, and I hurried around the outcropping.

When I'd made it around the rock, I saw a now-predictable sight: Unversed.

Floods stood in a ring around two men—one, short and chubby, with eyeglasses and a striped shirt, the other dressed all in red and lean as a whip. Just behind the taller, black-haired man, a locked chest stood, as though they'd dropped it when confronted with the Unversed, and now wanted to protect the contents.

The shorter man was cowering in fear at the sight of the monsters. "W-what are they, Cap'n?"

The other man held a slim rapier in one hand, and he waved it enthusiastically at the Floods, giving no response to his subordinate. "Back! You'll not get me treasure!"

But his swings had no effect on the Floods, and I rushed forwards, summoning my Keyblade. "Leave them to me," I called, hoping that they'd get out of the way and not try to attack the Unversed.

The captain looked over at me, and only got a quick glimpse of me through his black eyes before one of the Floods stepped forward and swiped experimentally at him. The red-clad man yelled in fear and bolted off, out of the ring of Unversed, evidently too scared of the monsters to do more than glance back for the treasure once he was safe, though he kept his eyes on it, like he was afraid the Unversed would steal it. The portly man followed him without looking back, his glasses crooked on his wide nose.

Two of the Unversed tried to chase them, but I swiped both back, towards the ocean, and easily stabbed through another. After so many times fighting them, Floods were little more than hassles now.

What was a challenge was the Unversed that popped up next: the lightning equivalent of Red Hot Chilis. It would have been too easy if there were only Ice- and Fire-type Unversed, I supposed, or maybe Vanitas just had a wicked sense of humor and wanted to make sure I stayed on my toes.

Either way, the Lightning pots were really annoying.

They were bigger than the Fire- or Ice-versions, and though it might have been a trick of my imagination, their red eyes seemed to gleam more eagerly than the others as five of them appeared to replace the Floods.

I wasted no time analyzing them, and slammed one into the ground before any of the rest of them had made a move. When it didn't disappear, I knocked it back and drew Ice to my blade to destroy it. I summoned more Ice and spun to confront the others, who of course started glowing yellow as electricity began to crackle around them in a halo.

Two flew towards me at once, and I managed to block them both in quick succession, though I felt their magic sizzle against the Ice coating my Keyblade—if the magic hadn't been there, I had a feeling that the lightning would've traveled through Earthshaker and into me, possibly more painful than Experiment 221's attacks had been on the spaceship.

I sliced the two Lightning pots away and preempted another with a jab before it could approach. They were tougher than even Scrappers, and it took two more hard slashes before I could dissipate the ones nearest me. Of course, as I did so, a Bruiser appeared to stand next to the two remaining Lightning pots, and I scowled at them.

I saw, out of the corner of my eye, that the captain was sneaking back towards his chest, gaze fixed on the Unversed, twitchy movements betraying his fear. I turned my attention back to the Bruiser as it leapt towards me, and I heard the man yell in fear and stumble away from the fight.

I stepped out of the way of the shockwave that followed the big Unversed's landing, only to slide back in range and sweep my blade through the Bruiser, knocking it slightly to the side. I raised Earthshaker to attack again, only to have pain burst through my body as something round knocked into my shoulder. I stumbled, and tried to recover quickly, but the electricity had numbed my arm, and still crackled around the armor on my shoulder. The pain throbbed through my neck and down my arm, and it distracted me long enough for the Bruiser to regain its feet and ram into me.

I fell back, pain jolting through me and consuming my body, only managing to keep my grip on Earthshaker because my fist felt frozen around its hilt. I forced my eyes open and jumped to my feet with barely enough time to block another rush from a Lightning pot.

The pain made it hard to think, hard to concentrate, but when the Bruiser jumped for me again, adrenaline helped to clear my thoughts. I managed to strike the big Unversed into nothingness, and turned to the two remaining Lightning pots, trying to regulate my breathing. When they started to spark again and electricity flashed around them, I saw that the captain was making another attempt for the box.

One of the Unversed turned and sped towards him, sending him once again dashing away, and I engaged the other. Thankfully, only two hits were necessary to scatter the Lightning pot, and I managed to run over and pin the other before it attacked the two men. I summoned Ice again to my blade and froze the Unversed solid, then destroyed it with one last hit.

But it had barely disappeared before the captain's voice rang out, strident and gruff. "If I'd desired your assistance, I'd have demanded it." He was walking back towards me, red feathered hat slightly askew, and now that I was closer, I saw that he had no left hand, and in place of the missing limb wore a shiny silver hook. "We had the situation under control." The captain seemed eager to get back to the brown chest behind me, though by his clothes he didn't seem to be in need of money.

"Isn't that right, Smee?" He nudged the portly man with the words.

It sounded like Smee's large red nose was stuffed when he responded, absolute sincerity in his face, "Oh yes, Cap'n! Completely. We woulda cleaved those fiends to the brisket, we would." Smee held up an invisible rapier (though I saw no weapon at all on him), and swiped dramatically through the air. "Why, I'd have given 'em a little of THIS—" a sweeping slash that nearly caused him to overbalance, "—and THIS—" again, he swung his invisible sword through the air.

Still panting from the fight, I opened my mouth to explain that I wasn't trying to impede on them, but the captain spoke over Smee as he continued fighting the air. "And don't think your efforts mean you'll get a share of me treasure. Understand?"

I looked at the locked chest, and leaned out of the way of the captain's accusing finger, wincing internally when pain spiked through me at the movement. "I'm not after your precious box, Captain. I'm looking for a person. A boy, wearing a mask—does that ring any bells with either of you?"

The captain's tone was still antagonistic. "No, not a one." I assumed that Smee concurred with his captain's statement, but he was still busy slashing away at nothing.

"Figures," I said, and sighed to myself. I was tempted to try to find Master Xehanort, see if he had any ideas about where Vanitas might be, since I was having little luck searching alone.

The red-clothed man turned from me, uninterested now that he saw I wasn't trying to take whatever was in the box, and he spat orders at his subordinate in a voice that said he was used to being obeyed.

"Smee! You blithering barnacle! We're off." Smee stopped pretending to swordfight, and fixed his cap. The captain gestured inland, down a rough path away from the cliff's edge. "We have to get the chest to the ship before the light draws 'em back again."

I was jerked out of my thoughts at the words. _The light._ "Hey, hold on," I stepped closer the captain, my heart lifting somewhat. "What did you just say about the light?"

The captain stiffened, and paused his tirade. He looked over his shoulder at me, quirking one eyebrow as he looked me over in a suspicious glare for a long second, then turned around to face the ocean, and look me in the eye. "Ah, yes, it's heartbreaking really," He gestured to the box, and his tone changed to one of anger and frustration. "This chest, you see, it contains—" He paused for just a second, then continued, " _Light_ , gathered from all around. And I've got an acquaintance—a trouble-making _boy_ —who's sure to try and take it."

_A boy who's after the light? If it's not Vanitas, then who?_ Even if the masked boy _wasn't_ here, if the light was in danger, I had to keep it safe. "…Captain, could I offer my services to help you keep the light safe? Maybe this boy who's bothering you is the one I'm looking for—and if you could tell me more about him, it might help me find him later."

The captain watched me with calculating eyes. He didn't answer, so I pressed,

"What's his name?"

"Peter Pan." The name rang with the Captain's hatred of him. "And he has been a thorn in my side for longer than I care to remember."

"Then let me help you," I said, still unsure if this would help me find Vanitas, but knowing that the light had to be protected anyway, "Once the chest is in a safer place, I'll be on my way. And I don't want any of your… treasure."

Smee looked at his Captain, and muttered, "We _did_ leave most o' the crew on the ship, Cap'n. It'd be nice to have someone else to guard—"

"Idiot!" The Captain cuffed the shorter man over the head, "You can carry that chest all by yourself!" But after a second, turned to face me. "You'll get no reward, and no place on my ship after this."

I shrugged, and nodded.

Then the Captain leered at me, and rubbed a hand across his severe-looking mustache. "The chest must be brought to Skull Rock safely, for my crew to get it onboard the Jolly Roger. Just don't let that Peter Pan anywhere near it!"

"Right," I replied, "I've got you covered there."

He stalked away, heading down the wide path that I saw wound its way into the jungle, and I assumed led to the beach, leaving me and Smee to carry the chest.

Smee went straight to the box, muttering something about not being able to make any detours because the Captain was in a bad mood, and I moved to help him. He let me without a word of thanks, and set the pace down the path.

My arms started to complain as I lifted the surprisingly heavy chest, sparking my wounds to start aching again, but I pushed the feeling down. I wasn't going to let that stop me, though it made me think that I hadn't really had a break since leaving the Land of Departure—since the morning before the Mark of Mastery, truly. My body was tired of constant movement.

But I didn't let myself feel the aches. I couldn't. I wasn't going to stop, not yet. Not until I was strong enough to truly hold back the darkness, which I obviously wasn't yet. I just had to keep going, until I found Vanitas and stopped him. Hopefully, by then, I'd be able to control my own darkness.

*****

The Captain led us down through the overgrown and almost uncomfortably-hot jungle easily, following the dirt path with a purposeful stride and a scowl under his pointed mustache. He barely slowed down when the terrain became rougher and Smee and I started to lag behind him, and declined to so much as acknowledge either of us as we wound our way through the jungle, lugging the chest. His arrogance, which hadn't really been noticeable to me when he'd talked, began to wear on me, enough that after several minutes I was beginning to regret offering to help him.

Smee chattered the whole way, but the Captain—who I learned was commonly referred to as "Hook"—paid his subordinate no mind, even on the several occasions Smee tried to talk to him. Through Smee's babbling one-sided conversation, I learned more about the two men. It appeared that they were pirates, which made sense given their weaponry and clothing, and they'd been at this island for a long time—I couldn't be sure how long, but it seemed like "Neverland" was a near-permanent residence for their crew, though they stayed on their boat, called the Jolly Roger, most of the time. But Smee never stuck on one subject long enough for me to gather any real information, going from Peter Pan's last theft to a shooting star to strange magic and then to the Unversed.

From what the portly man said, the Unversed were a rather new addition to the island. And, thankfully, they didn't seem to be very prevalent. I saw nothing to indicate Unversed presence all the way down the cliffs and through the jungle, even as we got to the clear, blue lagoon full of rocks rising from the calm waves that Smee said was where their boat was docked. Out in the distance, I could see our destination when Smee, through panted breaths, pointed it out. Skull Rock wasn't that far from the land, and I could make out enough detail to see immediately the reason for its name—the strange little island, made of dark gray rock, was unnervingly similar to a skull, with two gaping black eye sockets worn down by years of wind and rain and salt air, and jagged black stones serving as the teeth splashed by harsh waves.

We wound our way down the smooth cliffs in the lagoon until we got to a fair-sized wooden skiff anchored in the shallow water.

Without a word, Hook gestured at the boat, and Smee dropped the box instantly to begin prepping to cast off.

The captain pointed next at me, and I hefted the chest into the boat when Smee showed me a space set aside for it. Hook brushed past me to step into the skiff without a word of thanks, and I had to take a breath to remind myself why I was sticking around the pirates.

I was thankful that there was only one set of oars, as I had no real experience in boats, and Smee took over rowing as Hook steered. We left the land behind, and though I scanned the coast as we drew closer to Skull Rock, I still couldn't see any evidence of Unversed. It made me wonder if Vanitas really was planning to attack the world, if there were so few Unversed around.

*****

Smee docked the boat at the edge of the Rock, and he and I lifted the box onto the weathered stone. He anchored the skiff, and our group followed the stretch of rock into the skull's "mouth". There was a large cave inside, echoey and lighted by the two gaping eyeholes and several cracks across the ceiling. Tide pools around the entrance glowed eerily in the light, strangely green and toxic-looking, full of seawater lapping in from the ocean that crawled up around the stretch of rock that served as the dock and entrance.

"Well done," Hook said, gruff acceptance in his voice, as we set down the chest. "My crew should be coming soon. Your assistance was useful." The growing dislike in my chest let me acknowledge his words with a nod, and I looked away from him to examine the cave, hoping his crew was really going to be there soon, so I could leave them and get back to my job.

Smee finally succeeded in getting Hook's attention as I looked around the rock cave. "Pardon me, Cap'n… but it's about that shooting star I was mentioning to ye—"

"Mister Smee, I ordered you to drop that. I'll not have ya gushing on about some simple shooting star."

"B-b-but Cap'n! Most shooting stars twinkle for a bit, 'n' then they go out. But this one, it kept on sparklin' and shinin' even after i-it crashed down—like none I'd ever seen before. Why… what if it's a really big, enormous, priceless gemstone?"

I had to suppress a snort. Smee really was a little thick, even if he had good intentions. Hook yelled, "Idiot!" It seemed his temper was even less controlled than before.

But to my surprise, Hook truly was flaming, not because of Smee's conjecture. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Then he turned to me with a greedy grin. "Ahem, lad… We've a bit of business to attend to and must, I fear, step away. I trust you can see to things till I return…?"

I shrugged, and nodded. "Sure. If Peter Pan gets here, I'll be waiting."

Hook barely spared me another glance, before he rushed off for the skiff, Smee straggling behind him.

*****

...

Peter crouched on the cleft above Hook and his lackeys, and watched Hook take off at a near-run, too caught up in his greed to look up and see the three figures just yards above his head. Peter ached to go chase after him, but the treasure was in sight, and he couldn't just leave it there.

When Cubby shifted next to him, Peter poked him hard and shushed him. Then he peered back over the ledge to observe the brown-haired youth next to the chest. "That old codfish… looks like he's found himself a new flunky. But that just means that this one doesn't know how we operate."

Slightly and Cubby smiled in anticipation, and Peter felt their excitement add to his own.

"I'll fly down and distract him," He whispered. "Men, you move in and grab the treasure!"

...

*****

I didn't so much _hear_ his entrance as I felt it. Overhead, something zoomed by, trailing a strange, almost flighty magic. When the something turned and sped past again, I looked up and faced the intruder. All I could make out was a flash of green, followed by a scatter of yellow light like fireflies.

"You'd be Peter Pan, then?" Earthshaker came at my call.

"That's me!" The boy's voice wasn't anything like I expected. Youthful, yes, but full of mischief and joy and daring. I could almost think that the voice belonged to Ven, but as agile as Ven was, he couldn't fly. When he slowed, I saw that Peter was a little taller too, with red hair and an impish face. He was clad all in green, with tight-fitting pants and a dagger strapped to his belt.

I tried not to think about the uneasy feeling that was suddenly boiling in my gut. "The light isn't yours to take."

The boy hadn't appeared to have heard me, so I ran forwards, raising Earthshaker to swipe next to Pan, a warning attack to hold him off until I saw what he could do. But Pan had moved out of the way before I'd even gotten there, and he pulled the dagger out to brandish it at me. "En garde!" I heard a laugh in the challenge. He flew at me, and I ducked out of the way.

Pan whistled past my head, his momentum carrying him upright until he swooped back down into another rush. This time, I blocked with my blade, and he ricocheted off me with barely any force behind the hit. I turned to face him, thrown off guard by the fact that he was smiling excitedly, like he was enjoying himself.

I ran forwards, hoping to keep him away from the chest that stood behind me, and slashed at his side. He flipped over my attack and once again flew straight at me, this time crowing a challenge.

Stepping neatly to the side, I summoned a ball of fire to chase him momentarily, and watched his eyes widen in surprise. Pan let the slow-moving fire flicker towards him, then flew in a gentle arc with the magic fire tailing him, tracking the movements of the magic with wide, interested eyes. I couldn't help but be struck with the apparent innocence in his gaze, and the carefree way he swooped around.

When the fire sputtered out, Pan turned to look at me, his eyes eager and playful.

His dagger glinted in the light from the cracks in the rock, but he held it more like a child held a toy than a weapon.

"What do you even _want_ with the light?" I was suddenly very unsure that I wanted to keep fighting. Pan was just playing, and the smiles he'd given had not been of malicious pleasure, but rather a strange happiness, like he appreciated the sport. And his magic—the sparkles that trailed from him when he flew—were not dripping with hidden anger or darkness. If anything, his magic was as pure in intent as the light that I remembered sensing from the Princesses of Heart.

Pan lost his frown of concentration to look confused, distracted. "'Light?' What light?"

Behind me, another young voice, this one lively and slightly squeaky, called out a triumph to the youth in front of me, "Look, Pan! We got the chest!"

I spun around to see two, shorter boys, one wearing what had to be a fox hide as his only clothing, with the fox's snout cut off to leave a hood with long ears, and the other, a bear skin cut in the same style. The two were marching towards the other exit, with Hook's box held between them.

Pan landed, completely turning his eyes off me to slap a hand to his forehead in exasperation. "No, not yet, you blockheads!"

"Hey!" I yelled, ignoring Pan, and ran to stop the kids' exit.

When the boys saw me coming, they yelled in fright and picked up speed. But the increased pace was too much for the lead boy, and he tripped as they were nearing the tide pools at the entrance, losing his grip on the chest, which fell open with the clinking of… gold coins?

I heard Peter glide over to hover next to me, looking in annoyance at his friends, both of whom were extracting themselves off the floor, rubbing bruises. "That hurt," said the one wearing the fox skin.

The other groaned and replied, rubbing his head dolefully, "Ohh… sorry."

I didn't quite understand what I was seeing. "What _is_ that?" All across the rock, glittering coins and treasure were spilled, the lock on the box having broken from the fall.

Peter landed with soft footsteps, and walked over to the shining pile pooled around the overturned chest. "Pirate treasure, o' course. Jewels, doubloons—ya know, the usual stuff." He toed a golden bracelet.

"I've been guarding a pile of loot?"

Peter turned to me with a high laugh, carefree and happy, having forgotten that we were fighting just moments before. "Sounds like you've been tricked."

"I'll say," I looked at the treasure for a moment more, then shook my head and turned to Pan, who had completely let down his guard and sheathed his weapon. Hook had been tricking me the whole time—and it stung, to realize I'd been strung along again, believing a lie. First Hades, then Jumba, now Hook. I should have believed my suspicions when I first saw the Captain. "I should have realized sooner. But I owe you an apology—I picked a fight over nothing."

Peter grinned at me, and crossed his arms over his chest, his green cap carelessly off-center from the flying he'd been doing. "Aw, it was all in good fun. And it's not every day I get to fight such a good swordsman."

I smiled, somewhat mollified, back at him.

"Say, what's your name, anyway?" Pan asked me, as his friends started collecting the jewels back into the chest.

"Terra," I told him, and watched his grin get wider.

"Nice to meet'cha. Now would you mind telling me which way Hook went?"

I gestured to where we'd docked the skiff. "They said something about a shooting star."

"Shooting star?" Peter repeated, and his grin vanished. "Tinker Bell! That's where she was going! She's in danger!" He spun on the spot and addressed his friends solemnly, "Men, guard that treasure with your lives!" In the middle of the sentence he jumped into the air and started to fly off, heading out of one of the holes in the cave ceiling, his words trailing behind him.

"Aye-aye, sir!" The chubby boy called after him, though Peter was gone, and saluted.

"You go an' get 'em, Pan!" The other yelled excitedly.

When they turned back to continue gathering up the treasure, this time with a little more speed, I joined them, dismissing my Keyblade.

The one in the fox skin grinned at me. "I'm Slightly, and this is Cubby."

"I'm Terra," I responded, and grabbed a handful of the heavy gold coins. It stung my pride to realize I'd been duped the whole time by Hook, but I thought that I should try to salvage something of my visit to this world. "Either of you ever seen a boy, wearing a black mask, around here? He's connected to all the monsters that appeared, and I'm trying to find him."

Cubby didn't look up, but he mumbled, "The only boys on the island are part of Pan's crew, and he's not let anyone have anything to do with the monsters."

"Maybe this guy is with Hook!" Slightly said excitedly, and Cubby looked over, face lighting up. "If Pan knew who was makin' the monsters, he'd for sure want to put a stop to it. Another adventure!"

The two grinned excitedly at each other, and though the news that they hadn't seen Vanitas disheartened me, I had to try not to smile myself. Their carefree look on life, while unrealistic, felt like a relief after everything else.

But the moment didn't last, as I knew it wouldn't. Cubby dumped the last handful of coins into the treasure chest, and I looked around the cave one last time. It seemed that Slightly noticed, and he piped up, "Me 'n' Cubby can handle things here," Cubby puffed his chest out in pride, "Pan trusts us, so you don't hafta stay if you want to go look for the masked boy."

They were so… innocent. After all the duplicity and deception that I'd been surrounded with until now, it was good to be reminded that not everyone I met in the worlds was hiding malicious plans. I nodded to the two, and smiled. "Thanks. I should probably get going, since you have the treasure chest so well guarded."

They let me go with enthusiastic waving, and I headed back out to the ocean air. The pirate's skiff was still gone, and there was no sign of Hook's alleged "crew", so I readied to cast a portal and move on—Vanitas wasn't here, that much I was sure of. The island wasn't big enough to be a true hiding place, and if Peter didn't know and neither did Hook, then it seemed that I would have to believe them. Not that trusting Hook had been a good idea in the first place, but I was fairly certain that he'd been telling the truth when he said he didn't recognize my description of Vanitas. I'd just have to find another world to check, and then another, and then another. The thought seemed to settle a weight on my shoulders.

But then I heard two things that tore me from the emotions: Slightly yelling, and the too-familiar sound that signaled the Unversed's arrival. "It's a monster! Get away!"

Then Cubby's deeper voice, "Help!"

I spun around and dashed back into the cave, summoning my Keyblade as I ran. I heard nothing more from the boys, but once I got inside, I saw that the two were busy fleeing, dodging left and right to avoid the same, floating, jellyfish-like Unversed that had attacked me in the Lanes Between.

I ran in and herded the boys behind me. "Stay back." My mind whirled. There was easily as many jellyfish as there had been when I'd first seen them, only this time I had the added trouble of watching out for the two boys behind me, and no Armor on to protect me from their rushes. I would have taken the time to equip it, but before I could fully decide, several of the Unversed had floated over, moving through the air in the same way that a jellyfish would swim in the water.

Slightly let out a shriek, and I had to hurriedly knock the Unversed back to give myself breathing room. There was no time for Armor, and my magic energy wouldn't last long enough to defeat them.

Or would it? My unoccupied hand flew to my pocket and pulled out my Wayfinder before any more jellyfish could get close, and I gripped the charm hard enough that my knuckles turned white and the edges burned against my skin. If I had Aqua's magic behind me, I'd be able to take care of this many opponents, since the jellyfish Unversed weren't very strong and wouldn't hold out for long.

So when the next jellyfish got close, I gritted my teeth and didn't guard as it began to glow and rushed at me.

I felt the magic of the Wayfinder shock through me in response to the pain, and suddenly I was awake. My fingers tingled with the surge of energy and magic and possibilities sprung into my mind. Before I even thought about it, I'd sent off jagged sparks of electricity arcing through the closest Unversed, killing them instantly, and raised Earthshaker to fire off blast after blast of Fire magic, each finding their target with unerring accuracy.

Even in the midst of moving and concentrating on the borrowed magic that felt so familiar and yet totally wrong coming from my Keyblade instead of Aqua's, I couldn't help but wonder at how awake I felt in comparison to just moments before. Had I really been that tired? I hadn't really noticed, but now that I had the Wayfinder's surge of energy, it was like everything had changed. Lifting Earthshaker no longer took effort. Tiredness evaporated from my limbs almost before I could even realize it had been there.

But the group of Unversed wasn't going to be easy to defeat. I continued to cast magic, spell after spell—most of them that I would never have attempted in combat regularly because they were too complex or required too much concentration—until those near me got close enough for me to disperse them with my blade. Cubby and Slightly didn't attempt to move from their position behind me, and I was thankful for that, though it meant that I had to stay next to them in order to keep the Unversed away. Normally that would've bugged me, but there were so many of the jellyfish that I didn't really have to chase them down.

But then I heard a crash to my left, and Slightly yelled out in dismay. When I glanced in that direction, I saw that several of the Unversed had rammed into the treasure chest, spilling it open once again and casting the glittering contents asunder, most of them falling into the nearest tide pool and sinking far out of reach. It seemed that the Unversed were unused to seeing gold, and they crowded around the chest, pushing it even closer to the edge of the pool and scattering more of the treasure inside into the waters.

I gritted my teeth, but didn't dare leave Cubby and Slightly to try and stop the Unversed.

I just kept firing magic, flames and ice and lightning appearing in the horde of monsters one after the other, dispelling more and more with each explosion of magic, freezing and shattering them faster than I could track.

Shortly after the Unversed knocked over the chest, I was able to see gaps in the mass of Unversed, and soon after, individual targets instead of a writhing chaos. It enabled me to step away from the two boys, now that I could keep a better eye on the group of monsters, and slash through Unversed in addition to casting Aqua's magic. They disappeared much more quickly after that, which was good because the energy from the Wayfinder was wearing away, and tiredness returned to my limbs. Earthshaker's weight was noticeable again, and my breathing became labored as I hunted down the jellyfish, having to chase after them as my ease with magic slipped away too.

But then the last Unversed dispersed, and I heard the boys sigh in relief. I kept Earthshaker up though, wanting to be sure that there were no more coming.

"Boy," Slightly said, slightly awestruck, "you sure cut those monsters down to size!"

But I shushed him quickly, because another sound had broken through the lapping of the waves on the rock: footsteps—swift, purposeful.

Then a familiar, smug voice called, "Ahoy! How fares me treasure, lad?"

The boys froze in fear, and Cubby whispered, "Hook!" in surprise.

I shook my head at them, and said, "Go hide." I waited until they had turned and padded around the rock behind me, before dismissing my Keyblade and replying to the Captain, "Fine. All's well."

The treasure chest remained where it had been knocked over when the Unversed swarmed, most of the treasure having fallen into the tide pool near the corner of the cavern. I righted the box, wincing when the remaining gold clinked, just before Hook came back into view.

In his right hand, he held a lit lantern that I remembered seeing in the skiff, though it wasn't dark enough to need the light.

"What's that?" I asked, only to realize as I looked closer that it was no fire that cast the light that filled the lantern. The light was too golden, and it felt like magic. Like Peter's magic, to be precise.

Hook lifted the lantern to eye-level with a grin of triumph. "Tinker Bell. One of Peter Pan's dearest friends."

I froze, careful to keep any emotion off my face. After a second, I could make out what actually was in the lantern: a small, maybe 5-inch tall figure of a girl with semi-transparent wings, wearing a green dress and emitting sparkles like the ones that trailed after Pan when he flew. The pixie glowed as brightly as a star, but her face was twisted in anger.

"…Can I take a look?" I asked, almost holding my breath. I hadn't really realized what I was doing until Hook held the lantern out without qualm, and I exhaled. Tinker Bell shook her fists and pounded on the glass at me and Hook.

The Captain turned around once he'd given the lantern to me, and hollered out the entrance, "Smee! Hurry up, you blathering idiot! We've got to get to the ship, so we can trap him!" Then, smug, he said, "Now that I have his precious pixie, Pan's demise is all but assured."

Hook started to laugh, manically, with a greedy tone that sparked unease in my veins. How had I ever believed he was trustworthy?

Silently, I glanced down at Tinker Bell, and unlatched the lantern door. I pulled it open, and the pixie fluttered out in a rush of sparkles.

Hook's laughter trailed off, and he turned around to look at me, his eyes crinkled in amusement.

But Tinker Bell had risen, until she was just in front of his face, arms crossed.

It took Hook a moment to blink and figure out what he was seeing, but when he did, his eyes widened with utter surprise. Before he had time to do anything but open his mouth to yell, Tinker Bell had zoomed right up to his face and kicked his rather large nose with a strength that surprised me.

Hook stumbled back with a cry, and I heard Cubby and Slightly cheer behind me.

Smee came running into sight as Tinker Bell floated back to hover near my shoulder, small face still pouting, and Hook recovered. But Smee's face was pale with terror, and I could see his mouth opening and closing, like he was trying to get the breath to yell at Hook.

"What is the meaning of this?" The captain spluttered, fixing his hat and trying to retain some dignity.

I shook my head and shrugged, almost smirking. "You know, I didn't give it that much thought. Just doing what my heart tells me."

"That's mutiny!" Hook yelled, like he'd forgotten that he'd told me I'd never be a part of his crew. "And you'll walk the plank for it."

Smee stumbled to a stop next to his captain as Hook went for his rapier. I summoned Earthshaker, but the pirate didn't have time to attack.

A strange sound came to my awareness, like the ticking of a loud clock, and Hook froze as Smee urgently panted out, "C-cap'n—"

The pirate captain didn't give him time to continue. The ticking was growing louder, coming from the direction of the skiff, and every repetition made Hook more and more tense. He spun on the spot, slowly, like he was dreading what he might see when he finished. "Th-that sound…"

He twitched visibly with every tick.

And, swimming into the deceptively deep pools at the entrance, a green, grinning crocodile looked back at Hook. The ticking seemed to be coming from it, and its tail flicked back and forth with every new tock.

Hook got one look at the crocodile before he screamed in terror, dropping his rapier, and fled in an undignified sprint. Smee ran after him as the crocodile drew itself out of the water and, knocking over the treasure chest again with its long tail, gave chase.

It gave no notice to me or Tinker Bell, or to the boys who came racing out of their hiding spot, cheering at the backs of the pirates.

"We sure showed Hook this time!" Slightly yelled, and he and Cubby continued out into the sunlight to watch the retreat of the pirates.

I dismissed my Keyblade and straightened, exhaling a breath. That took care of that problem. I wasn't quite sure what had happened to make that crocodile sound like it'd swallowed a clock, and why Hook was so afraid of it that one look sent him running, but it meant he wouldn't be coming back here for the treasure, and the boys would be able to take the chest for whatever they wanted it for.

Though, I thought, glancing over at the box, almost all of the gold had sunk to the bottom of the tidepool. The little that had remained when Hook returned was now glittering as it fell into the deep pools where the crocodile had entered and knocked over the box when it went after Hook. Hopefully Cubby and Slightly wouldn't be too disappointed.

Tinker Bell had moved slightly away from me to shake her fist at the pirates, but when the little pixie turned around again to face me, I saw her face was almost calm, and she seemed to be glowing softer, with a kinder yellow light than the angry sparks she'd been emitting when she was Hook's captive. When she looked at me, I pointed in the direction that Pan had disappeared in. "Peter went to look for you. I'd assume he'll be back soon."

Tinker Bell smiled slightly at me, and blinked to acknowledge my words. Then her wings carried the green-clad fairy up, over my head, trailing the golden sparkles that I'd come to associate with her magic. For a second, as the small flickers of light drifted downwards against the dark backdrop of the rock, I could imagine that they were shooting stars.

Shooting stars like the ones which had brought me, and Ven and Aqua, out onto the training grounds on that night, before everything had gone wrong. If I didn't listen to Cubby and Slightly chattering, or the sound of the waves, or remember that I stood not on soft grass but on the unforgiving stone of Skull Rock, I could think that I was still there with them. I could think that Ven was still looking at me, confused after I'd explained to him what the legends said about the stars. I could think that Aqua's quiet laughter was still breaking the silence and scattering Ven's furrowed brows. I could think that I was surrounded by cool night air that removed any and all nerves from my body, and the quiet stillness that refreshed me better than any amount of sleep could have. What I wouldn't give to feel relaxed like that again, to have my fears temporarily stripped away by laughter and Ven's antics and Aqua's teasing.

The memory allowed me to release some of the tension that I hadn't realized held me upright. Exhaustion fell across my shoulders. I wanted rest.

Well, I wanted a lot of things. But I couldn't get all of them no matter how hard I tried.

Tinker Bell remained just a second longer, hovering back and forth over my head, showering me with the gentle presence of her magic, and it felt almost as relaxing as sitting under the falling stars had been on that night. A gift, I guessed, for letting her out of Hook's cage. It certainly felt like one, calming and buoyant and encouraging all at once. Then she was gone, straight after Peter. I remained behind, content for the moment to relax and not think about my goal for just a minute, taking deep breaths as I replayed that night over and over in my head. I wanted to go back. I wanted to spend just another minute alone there, with Aqua and Ven, languishing under those shooting stars with nothing but peace and friendship, no foreboding or fear or decisions to be made. Just the three of us, laughing together. I had to get back to that. I had to make everything okay again, so the three of us could again spend time together in the Land of Departure with no threat of Unversed or Vanitas.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Cubby's voice.

"Aw, so much for the pirate treasures…" Apparently the boys had grown bored of watching Hook and Smee, and Cubby had found that the chest was empty of the desired loot. Slightly sighed too, both of their triumph drained from them in a single instant.

I couldn't help but ask, "Did you guys really want the jewels and gold that badly?"

Slightly looked over at me, and dismissively waved a hand. "Nah, we don't care about that stuff…" He trailed off, and Cubby finished for him. "Pan was, uh, countin' on us."

I leaned down closer to them conspiratorially, and watched their eyes grow bigger as I spoke. "I'll tell you what—you don't need that gold to fill the chest. Put the stuff that's really special to you in there. That can be your treasure. And it'll be worth a lot more than doubloons."

Then the boys grinned, and their postures straightened. "You're right!" Slightly nodded fervently, eagerly. "Real swell idea, Terra. Thanks!" He closed the lid with a click, and stood, like he was readying to take off. I stared at the chest as he did so, and my own words echoed in my ears. _The stuff that's really special to me._ For one second, I was gripped with the thought that I had no idea what _I_ would put in the chest, given the choice.

Before I had the time to think further, a triumphant yell sounded outside, and the two turned. Peter had returned, Tinker Bell just beside him, an exhilarated grin on his face. He flew into the cave and pointed to the two boys. "C'mon, men!" Cubby and Slightly straightened with identical faces of attention. "Time to get that treasure back to Mermaid Lagoon! Hook's been beat!"

The boys cheered again, and together they hefted the chest. They marched out of the cave, Slightly waving a cheery goodbye over his shoulder. They left out into the sunshine, leaving me and Pan and Tinker Bell alone.

Peter landed next to me with barely a sound, and Tinker Bell zoomed down to sit on his shoulder. The boy grinned at her, then at me. "Thanks for watching those two while I was gone!" He either didn't mind that all the gold had been lost, or he hadn't noticed.

I nodded in response, and, before he left, asked, "Just to be sure, you haven't seen a strange boy around here perhaps, one who wears a mask?" Peter shook his head after a second. "What about a man named Master Xehanort?"

Peter smiled at me. "You're the only stranger 'round here, 'cept Slightly and Cubby's new friend."

Since Pan didn't elaborate on whoever was friends with the boys, I didn't press it. "Thanks anyway."

"Wait," Peter said, and I stilled. To my surprise, his smile faded just a little.

"Grown-ups can be real good at telling fibs." Pan said, bluntly, and I started, and stared hard at him. He'd gotten serious, or at least less carefree than I'd seen him. "I'd watch out, if I were you." Then he flashed a grin at me, wide enough that I wasn't quite sure if his next words were joking or not. "You look like an easy guy to trick."

I blinked at him, but before I could try to think up an answer, Peter looked away, and rose into the air. He sped off after Cubby and Slightly, Tinker Bell zooming along beside him, and I heard him yell "Let's get that treasure back to the other Lost Boys!" Then, I heard their voices raised in laughter before the sound of the waves overcame their joy.

*****

I was still unsure if Peter had been serious when he'd said I looked gullible when I opened a portal soon after and sped into the Lanes.

Even as I dodged portals and watched the lights speed by, my mind dwelled on my encounters with Peter and his friends. It was hard to remember sometimes that not everyone I met on my journeys was hiding evil intentions, especially after all of the deceptive people I'd met. But those three had seemed genuinely good, and carefree. Like Ven had been, before all of this had started.

I didn't regret starting this task. Most of the things after that, those I regretted. But taking the chance Master had given me to earn the Mark, and try to restore the imbalance caused by Vanitas? I couldn't have chosen any other path. Even though I knew that accepting the job had been the right thing, part of me wished I'd never had to, if only to spare Ven. I should have been able to guess he'd come after me, when I'd left him there in the Land of Departure before he'd had a chance to explain why he was worried. If he hadn't felt the need to chase after me through all these worlds, would it have been better for him? Would the maturity I'd seen in his eyes when I saw him in Radiant Garden have remained unnecessary?

I didn't think too long on those questions. I knew that there were no answers for me in my mind, only endless what-ifs and wishes. None of those would change anything.

What _would_ change things would be finding Vanitas. I needed to find somewhere he'd target, a place like Radiant Garden, somewhere full of light and innocence and happiness, where he could wreak the most chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't very edited, so I apologize for any roughness.  
> The end is approaching! If you've gotten this far, thank you so much for following me through this journey, even if you haven't commented or bookmarked, I am so grateful that you took the time to read this.  
> Yes, I know it's a little longer than usual, but I really couldn't resist to add the last bit of conversation between Terra and Peter--it's not in any cutscene, but one of the in-game responses, and I loved it so much I had to put it in.


	12. The Passing of the Power

### Chapter 12: The Passing of the Power

**_~/~_ **

**_If there was one place that I now think I might've done something right, it would've been here. This might've been one of the few things I hadn't messed up completely._ **

**_Of course, I still don't know how the things I did affected them in the long run, but at least I don't know for sure that it ended in tragedy. I can derive comfort from that at least._ **

**_~/~_ **

*****

I was motivated by two things as I left Neverland: the need to find Vanitas, and the need to find a bed.

Or, at least, someplace to rest that wasn't full of Unversed and deceptive residents who would try to use me for their own purposes when all I wanted was to get rid of Vanitas.

My solution was to wrack my tired brain for somewhere full of light where I could take a short break, a destination that served my other goal as well as hopefully providing rest. The masked boy was probably still looking to topple the balance, so it stood to reason that he would search for a world with a strong presence in the light realm. But Master had never told me or Aqua the names of many of the worlds out there, only mentioning ones with notable history, like where Master Yen Sid made his residence, or with incredibly strong presences in the balance, like Radiant Garden, so try as I might, I couldn't think of any others he'd mentioned as holding strong sway in the light realm.

So, I ended up simply calling for magic and casting a portal, thinking hard about light and peace and Vanitas, and hoped wherever the portal dropped me would work well enough.

And as I flew through, into the world, I knew it was perfect.

Warmth and light embraced me even through my armor, spreading through my mind and body and relaxing me against my will. Unconsciously, I released my Glider and armor, and just let the glow of quiet warmth that filled the world fill me.

I was on a beach, this one of white, soft sand, surrounded by tropical plants and a peaceful, beautiful ocean. Another island, only this one was truly tranquil and uninhabited—for though I could see a dock to my right, it had no boats secured against the rising tide, and there were no other signs of people that I could see in this little stretch of beach. Directly in front of me, the sun was beginning to sink towards the horizon, turning the sky a brilliant orange and reflecting off the crests of the waves endlessly, in a calming motion that immediately put me at ease.

_Paradise._

It was the only word I could think of to describe my surroundings. Free of Unversed or chaos or tainting influences—just light and a strange feeling of destiny.

If Vanitas was to target any world besides Radiant Garden, it would be here.

I could think of no other place more quiet and full of light. Sure, Neverland had been a haven of the strange magic that Peter and Tinker Bell exuded, something childish and joyful, but this island was more like Radiant Garden in the overwhelming light and peace and warmth—a feeling that made everything seem brighter and even made me forget for a minute that I was tired beyond belief.

It was so calming, in fact, that I lost track of time for what felt like minutes, eyes on the waves, just soaking in the sunlight and the rejuvenating feeling of stillness. I hadn't taken a break since… since Aqua and Ven and I defeated the Trinity Armor? Or had that even been a rest at all? Hadn't I really been in constant motion since leaving the Land of Departure? It sure felt like I had.

The water in front of me was so clear that I could see straight through the blue waves out into the smooth sand underneath, and I even caught a glimpse of a fish bobbing in the low, lapping waves nearest the shore.

This caught my attention, and I looked closer. It wasn't a fish, but an orangey-yellow… fruit? With a leaf still attached to its stem, and— _five pointed legs, just like a star._

I walked over and picked it up out of the water subconsciously, and it seemed that Aqua's familiar voice echoed in my head. _"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit…"_

My other hand went straight to the pocket where my Wayfinder resided. If this was the fruit she'd heard about… I looked around, eyes finally catching on a round, plateaued hill just beside the beach to my left, where two palm tree-like trees branched up, a thriving one curving up from the source of the second, which was leaning and shriveling, obviously dead—and the live one had golden, star-shaped fruit under its fronds. I smiled to myself. If only Aqua could see them. She'd be ecstatic. And Ven would be too, to know that the superstition had a basis in truth. He'd probably ask her to make a Wayfinder from the seashells on this beach, like she had said they were supposed to be—and Aqua would do it, because she's never been able to say no to Ven.

The thoughts brought a pang.

I wanted to have found the tree with the star-shaped fruit together with both of them. _Together_ , like we'd done everything, before the Mark.

Before I could stop myself, my mind flew to Aqua's piercing gaze, the last time I'd seen her, and to the visions I'd seen while with Master Xehanort—of Ven, lying still as death alone in the dirt. _Will we ever be at team again?_ I pushed the thought away, or tried to, but my mind kept brooding—on Aqua's warning words, on Ven's too-trusting eyes… Things had changed so much since that night under the stars. We'd been united, blissfully unaware and unworried of the future beyond the Mark, oblivious to the state of the worlds outside the one we trained in. And now each of us was trapped in our own paths, pulled in different directions by forces that seemed stronger than the bonds that had held us together. And even those bonds were fracturing, actually forcing us away from each other instead of holding us closer; Ven's lack of memories had given us our friendship, but now it pushed me on this journey to find Vanitas before he got to Ven. Aqua's and my shared job from Master had been something to drive away any bad feelings I might've had after my failure and her success in the Mark, but now it kept me from apologizing to her and seeing Ven, and just dragged me further into darkness and confusion.

_And now I'm here, where the light is strong and where Aqua's star-fruit tree grows—where the beach is warm and comfortable like the one in Ven's dreams._

_What am I supposed to do? How can I fix this and get back to them?_

Was there even a way to fix all of this? All of my mistakes and false beliefs and the damage done to the balance… And what if Vanitas' goal wasn't _only_ to seek out light and destroy it? What if he was going after Ven too? Ven had mentioned he'd at least _seen_ the masked boy, and he'd mentioned… Vanitas bad-mouthing _me_. What was that all about? When had Ven met him? Wouldn't their meeting have hurt him? It could have forced his mind to confront the lack of memories he had and bring the pain of the accident that created Vanitas back on him again. It would have, if Ven had been told what had happened. Or if Ven started to remember it… I tried not to think of it.

And where was Master Xehanort now? Did he have any further clues as to Vanitas' location? I assumed he was looking for the masked boy like I was. Had he found anything? Any weakness we could exploit, any pattern?

The questions made my head spin. I closed my eyes against the beautiful scenery and tried to regulate my breathing. My body ached still, from the many battles and the unending movement, the feeling like weights on my shoulders.

I wasn't quite aware of sitting down, but when I felt composed enough to open my eyes, I found myself on the sand, back against a warm rock, near a stone path that led towards an empty, wooden hut and a small, waterfall-fed pond. The sound of the waves and the rustling of the tropical trees helped to calm me even more, and I almost began to relax. The sun sank lower, but I remained where I was, breathing and trying not to think about Vanitas or my friends or Master or the worlds outside this one.

After several minutes like that, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I really couldn't afford to take the rest I knew I needed, so I figured I should get as much of one I could—with healing magic. Not that I was very good with that kind of magic, not compared to Aqua, but with enough concentration I thought I'd be able to heal myself enough to start searching this island for people or Unversed to see if Vanitas had been there.

I closed my eyes again, concentrating on the steps Master had drilled into my head, and muttered "Cure," under my breath, then felt magic rush through me. It felt less warm and rejuvenating than Aqua's always did, but after a couple moments, I released the magic and stretched, bruises disappearing and aches fading. It would do to keep me going.

I was about to stand up when I heard noises, sand shuffling and leaves rustling loudly.

Apparently, the island wasn't as deserted as I thought—for when I looked over, I saw two young boys racing around the corner of the beach, from the opposite side of the island.

"Hey, slow down!" One had short, spiky brown hair and red shorts, and a voice as bright as Ven's. "Would you just wait for me?"

The other didn't slow down. "Giving up already?" He looked slightly older than the first, with chin-length silver hair and a yellow vest. "Come on, Sora." He was leading the way on the stone path near where I was resting, up onto the rising ground and towards the wooden buildings near the cliffs and tangle of trees. They were heading for the hill with the star-fruit trees that rose in the middle of the waves, I could see.

But Sora was slowing as they crossed the wooden bridge that led to the hill, looking towards the base of the trees. "That's enough, I can't run anymore!"

So the other boy stopped after he touched the trunk of the leaning, nearly-horizontal star-fruit tree, waiting for Sora, and was about to climb onto the smooth, weathered trunk when he caught sight of me and started. I blinked, and regretted not sitting somewhere with more cover—not that I had thought that anyone was there, as it had been completely deserted when I'd arrived.

Sora looked around when he saw that his friend had frozen, and his bright blue gaze found mine too, but he looked just curious, not cautious like the other boy. After a second of us staring at each other, Sora grinned, wide and infectious, showing off a missing tooth. "Hello!"

Startled, I half-smiled back, and raised a hand in greeting. He was trusting, and innocent. It reminded me of Ven, when he'd first begun training with us in the Land of Departure. Sora turned to the silver-haired boy suddenly, having gotten his breath back, and said, suddenly competitive again, "Rematch!" When his friend rolled his eyes, Sora stomped a foot in protest, "Riku, I tripped on that rock when we started, so it wasn't fair!"

Riku slowly let a grin come over his face and said, "To the hut, then," and without further ado, started sprinting back down the hill, on the path that curved behind me bordering the jungle trees. Sora let out a yell of surprise and protest, then barreled after him—it was clearly a one-sided race, even without Riku's headstart, but at least the older boy slowed slightly just before they reached the hut, and they touched it nearly at the same time, Sora panting again.

"I won!"

"I won."

They said it at the same time, and then drew back in the same motion, Sora surprised, and Riku challenging. I thought for a second that Riku was going to point out that he let the younger boy win, but then he turned to me and asked, "What did you see?" His voice was surprisingly mature in comparison with his wide eyes—he couldn't have been older than five, but already he was thoughtful and his voice was clear.

I blinked, and felt a rush of amusement. "Seemed like a tie to me," I replied after a moment, and Sora jumped into the air in triumph, grinning again. I had a feeling though, that even if he had lost, he would have already gotten over it. He really did seem like Ven, with his undefeatable smile and determined desire to work hard and succeed—and his eyes were the same color blue, the same childish but sturdy gaze as my friend. In that moment, I even felt a light like Ven's coming from the young boy, the kind of spirit that spoke of loyalty and tenacity. Maybe it was just a desire to see my friend again, but I couldn't shake the feeling that Sora was filled with the same light as Ven, the same potential and dazzling light as this world.

But Riku… the moment stretched as the two boys turned away from me, and I became aware of something within the silver-haired boy, even with my rudimentary magic-detection skills. Some light that felt different from the one in Sora and in this world, one of a steady and driven heat. It brought to mind words which Master had once spoken to me, when he'd chosen me as an apprentice, the power which he said had told him I was a potential to bear the Keyblade: "the great intensity of the earth."

Before I could examine the thought further, I saw the boys turn to look at the ocean, the waves painted orange by the sunset. A boat had appeared, and Sora waved eagerly. "Oh! Ahoy! We're here!"

I heard a deep, answering voice call back, the words something fatherly and kind.

Sora tapped Riku on the shoulder and said, regardless that they'd just finished one, "Race ya! First one to the boat gets to be captain!"

But when Sora took off running, Riku didn't follow. Sora didn't look back, but he yelled, "You call that running?" as he sped past me to the docks, though the boat wasn't even close yet.

But I held Riku back for a moment, "Hold on," speaking before I'd even really decided it was a good idea. Riku stopped and stared at me with his intense teal eyes—eyes of an intelligence beyond his age. "Can I ask you a question?"

The boy considered this, and me, then said, "Sure—but only if you answer mine first."

I smiled at him. The kid was smart. He didn't seem the type to be diverted from finding answers, and he likely recognized that I wasn't from around there.

So I wasn't disappointed when he asked "Did you come from another world?"

"Why would you think that?" I replied, but not because I didn't want to tell him.

"Because nobody lives out here, and I know you're not from the main island."

"You're smart," I told him, but I still wasn't quite convinced that the quiet urging that told me he was a candidate was right. So I avoided. "What about you? Why are you two here, then, if no one lives here?"

Riku shrugged. "Sora's dad took us out on the boat. This is where we like to play—but they won't let us row out here by ourselves, not till we get older."

Unable to contain a slight smile at his slightly disappointed tone, I nodded sympathetically. "Must be hard, huh, stuck in one place."

Riku kicked at the sand but didn't reply for a minute. When he did, he'd moved his gaze out into the blinding sunset. "I heard once that there was a kid who left for good. Grew up here then left and no one's heard of him since. My grandad says I look like he did, but Dad says that's just his memory going."

But for one second, I could see it: a boy trapped here all his life, with Riku's silver hair and driven desire, composed with a dominating presence like Master Xehanort's, departing and not looking back. But then I thought— _saw_ , really, the image standing before me like it was really there, in the same way I'd seen the visions of Aqua and Ven before—of Riku himself, older, with longer hair and more weighted eyes, staring into the same sunset and wishing for more, only to turn around and stare at me with an expression full of the emotions I'd been struggling with since the Mark; frustration, ambition, loyalty.

"But how did _you_ get here?"

Then I blinked and the picture vanished, and there was only the young boy in front of me, eyes full of curiosity and not age.

Again, I dodged the question. "This world doesn't seem too bad. Is there some reason you're interested in the outside world?"

"'Course," Riku said in a voice that said he'd thought a lot about it. "I want to be strong one day. Like that kid who left. He went to the outside world—I bet he's really strong now."

He again looked at the sea, and his voice became firmer, more mature. "I know the strength that I need is out there somewhere."

I felt my insides tighten, and I leaned closer to get his eyes back on me. "Strength for what?" That was _the_ question, I knew. I could feel that his answer was going to settle the question for myself, whether or not I should choose him as my successor.

Again, his reply was swift, like he had it pre-prepared. "To protect the things that matter." He smiled. "You know, like my friends." Riku was earnest, sincere. And the words drove the lingering doubts from my mind. I was breaking Master's first order to never tell anyone about the outside world, but hadn't he done the same when he'd taken me and Aqua as apprentices? Isn't every Keywielder chosen before they knew about the worlds? Hadn't Master said that the worlds were in need of Keywielders, and that we'd recognize the ones who would be worthy successors?

So I finally responded to his first question. "Outside this tiny world of your islands is a much bigger one. And then others, even bigger—thousands upon thousands, too numerous to count."

Before I could change my mind, I checked that the boat was still too far in the distance for anyone on it to see what was happening, and that Sora was still not looking our way.

Then, I held out my hand and called for Earthshaker. With a crackle of energy and the flashes of light and magic that always came with it, the blade appeared in my hand.

Riku's eyes grew wide.

"I've seen some of them," I told him, and flipped the Key so the hilt faced him. "And if you want to go too, someday, having this will help you get stronger. Then, you can take care of your friends, and other people who need help."

Riku was still too awestruck to answer, eyes roving my shining Keyblade, so I asked, "Would you like to have your own?"

Without hesitation, he nodded.

I acknowledged his reply with a nod of my own, and took a breath. Then I spoke the words I remembered Master Eraqus speaking to me when I was given Earthshaker.

"In your hand, take this Key."

The hilt was just inches from Riku now. I could feel the ancient magic in Earthshaker stirring with the words—a magic it had always held. The power to grant a Keyblade. "So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking…" The magic grew, and I thought again of the picture I'd seen in my head, of an older Riku with the weight of worlds in his gaze. He'd need this, to survive what was coming. He'd use it well—to protect those close to him. I had to believe that. "…Its wielder you shall one day be."

The next words came easily, subconsciously, and though they weren't a part of the ritual, I knew they were right. "And you will find me, friend—no ocean will contain you then."

Riku's eyes switched to mine, clear and searching and hopeful. "No more borders around, or below, or above, as long as you always protect the ones you love."

For a brief second, he just looked at me, and the magic continued to build, waiting to move into him.

Then Riku reached out his small hand and grasped Earthshaker's hilt.

There was no flash of light, no sound or wind, just an unleashing wave of magic flowing through me unrestrained—through my Keyblade and into the boy before me. I knew he felt it too, because he'd frozen, eyes locked on the hilt of my weapon where he grasped it. I remembered the sensation, all these years since I'd experienced it: magic like wind through my veins, unlocking something, placing something cold and exciting and full of potential inside my heart.

We remained there even after the magic had finished filling him, Marking him as a Keybearer once he was old enough to use it.

"Riku!"

We both started, and looked towards the dock, where Sora stood, waving. "C'mon, hurry it up!"

Riku released Earthshaker to smile and wave back to his friend, and I dismissed my Keyblade into nothingness.

The moment was over, and Riku was back to the young boy that he looked. Before he could take a step, however, I once again leaned closer. "Hey, you've gotta keep this a secret, okay?"

He lost his grin to look back at me. "Otherwise," I continued, "The magic will wear off."

Riku nodded, and laughed, and on an impulse I laughed with him, reaching out to ruffle his hair like I would've Ven's.

*****

...

Sora met Riku halfway, eyes looking over his friend's shoulder towards the guy from the other worlds. Just the thought of it made Riku want to smile again. They actually existed! He'd met someone from there. And now, he was going to get strong enough to go himself, with the weapon that the guy said would be Riku's one day.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Sora pressed, but the guy was walking away now, towards the other end of the beach.

Riku looked away from the younger boy to hide a grin. Sora was so predictable. "Aw, you know."

"Know what?" Sora asked, but when Riku didn't answer, he stomped his foot and looked hurt. "Why won't you tell me?"

Riku still said nothing, so Sora kept prodding. "Riku! Who was that guy—somebody you know?"

"Maybe." Riku couldn't resist the tease. But he started walking towards the dock. Sora's dad would be there soon.

"Aw, there you go again! Just tell me."

But he shook his head, and thought about the strange feeling of energy—like magic—that had rushed through him when he'd held the guy's weapon. "I really can't. I've gotta keep it a secret."

Sora bounded up the stairs after him, onto the dock. "Not with me you don't! I'm like the best secret-keeper in the world!"

_But what about in all the other worlds?_ Riku thought, and laughed. "Nice try. Still not telling."

"Aww… Riku!"

...

**_~/~_ **

**_"Protect the things that matter..." They were words I lived by, words that drove me to train harder, fight back, keep moving when I felt I couldn't._ **

**_The things that mattered were my friends, and I felt I hadn't done enough to protect them up until then. That was the urge that propelled me down the path, the urge that drew me into the end, into the part when everything really fell apart._ **

**_~/~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed. If you did, comments, bookmarks, and subscriptions are always appreciated!


	13. Xehanort's True Ambitions

### Chapter 13: Xehanort's True Ambitions

**_~/~_ **

**_I regret nothing more than this. Nothing was worse than this. I never messed up worse than I did here—but in hindsight, I'm not sure I could have done anything else, I'm not sure that it could have turned out differently._ **

**_Does that make my actions excusable? Am I less responsible if I had no other real choice?_ **

**_Something inside of me says no._ **

**_~/~_ **

*****

I had less than no luck in finding Vanitas by myself, so when I left the light-filled islands Riku and Sora inhabited and entered the Lanes, I was not unhappy to hear Master Xehanort's voice greet me with his strange telepathy.

"Master Terra. Something has occurred. We must speak at once." My heart skipped a beat during his salutation, but then sank with the ominous tone of voice he used.

I wasn't sure if he could hear me, but I replied anyway, "Yes, Master Xehanort."

I prepped my Glider to cast magic, and thought about that dusty, windy place where I'd met Master Xehanort before.

But just before I could cast, I saw another portal flash into existence in the middle of the Lanes to my left. A second later, a green blur shot out of it and away from me.

"Ven?"

I didn't have time to examine the figure closer or confirm that it _was_ Ven (though who else could it have been?) before it was gone.

I wanted to follow, maybe talk to Ven if I could catch up to him, but Master Xehanort had sounded urgent.

So instead, I cast the portal and zoomed into the world of desert spires where Master Xehanort awaited me.

*****

He stood on a different plateau than last time, but the same weak sun shone down on us and the same dust-filled wind buffeted my flight as I drew near. He had his head bowed and his hands clasped behind his back. I couldn't be sure if it was just me, or if he really did look even more bent-backed than before.

When I came within his view, he lifted his head like he could sense me coming and pierced me with his orange eyes. I flew up to him and was about to dismiss my armor and glider when he held up a hand.

"There's no time to lose!" His composed mask flickered briefly, and guilt showed in his face, the emotion not a welcome one to see in his usually controlled gaze. "Ventus has stumbled across the secrets of his origins."

I immediately straightened, the words driving every lingering peace from my thoughts. "Ven? I just saw him. He passed right in front of me. What happened?"

"He found me as I was searching for Vanitas, and it seemed to trigger some of his memories. I, of course, would not tell him what happened while he was my apprentice. But it seemed that my reticence could not stop several of the repressed memories within him. And though it is truly _me_ he should hold anger towards, Ventus blamed Eraqus for withholding this information. He's on his way to the Land of Departure as we speak. If you could have seen the fury in his eyes…" Master Xehanort closed his eyes briefly. "I'm certain he is capable of _anything_. I fear Ventus may attempt to force the full truth out of Eraqus."

"Ven would never," I said automatically, but I was terrified that it wasn't true. Ven's past was the one thing he ever got truly upset about. If he learned Master Eraqus had known this whole time what had happened to him…

"Regardless of what you think, Master Terra, I would insist that you hurry back and see to your friend's safety." Again, I thought I saw regret in his eyes before he gathered himself back together. "If I knew I was the cause of an injury to him once again…"

Master Xehanort didn't have to finish. "Of course I'm going, Master. Thank you for calling me."

He didn't give any farewell except another exhortation to "Hurry, Master Terra!"

So away I went, back up into the sky, where I cast a portal, and let worried thoughts speed me through it.

*****

By the time I got there, things had gotten out of control.

The figures that stood in the courtyard became visible as Master Eraqus and Ven as I came close enough to identify them, but the truly worrying thing was that Master Eraqus had his Keyblade, Master Keeper, summoned, and it was raised— _pointing straight at Ven._

I don't think I've ever moved as fast as I did then.

In the time it took for me to speed closer, I saw Ven take two, hesitant, unbelieving steps back. And I heard Master Eraqus say words I never thought I'd hear in my wildest dreams: "Forgive me, Ventus… But you must exist no more."

With those terrifying words, Master's Keyblade began to glow with the familiar light magic that I'd been used to seeing him use for years. He brought it up to target Ven directly, who stood, immobile, while my heart flew into my throat.

There was no time to process how this had gotten so bad. No time to do anything but dismiss my Glider and leap down, my every cell beating with the need to protect Ven, Earthshaker now raised.

When the light of Master's first magic strike had faded, that's where I found myself; standing a guard in front of my best friend, defending him from my blinking, off-guard Master. "Terra?" He breathed, his expression slipping into shock.

"Master," I said, the word burning my tongue, my every thought trying to deny the magic I'd just deflected—attack magic, the kind that could _kill_ —"Have you gone mad?"

But his voice changed quickly back to resolve, and his eyes became cold. "Terra, step aside."

Though his words were laced with danger, the tone I never dared disobey in my years training under him, I glared back, my Armor dissipating. "No!"

"That was an order, Terra." I could see the anger rising in his eyes—anger at _me_ , at _Ven_. What had happened to degrade things this far? "Will you not heed your Master?"

My own anger rose to meet his, and I didn't have the presence of mind to try and contain it. "I won't!"

Eraqus' gaze fractured, and he exhaled, deeply, his expression turning despairing. "Why do all my attempts to reach you _fail_?" His eyes squeezed shut with the emotion, like he wanted nothing more than for this to be a dream, like I did.

Again, Master exhaled, this one tight and stained with sadness. "If you can't find it in your heart to obey…" He opened his eyes with what looked like great effort. "…Then you will have to share Ventus' fate."

And to my utter surprise and horror, Master closed his eyes again, and a tear escaped down his scarred face. It was then that I recognized the other emotion which had been in his voice: grief, tinged with loss, something I'd never seen him wear before. It struck me dumb, straight to the core.

But it was that moment of shock that nearly killed us.

Because even before the tear had disappeared, Master opened his eyes again and charged with a yell, his Keyblade low, his face again filled with conviction and the tinges of anger.

I raised Earthshaker just in time, and felt Ven flinch behind me as our Master collided with me, our blades sparking.

They had barely made contact before he drew Master Keeper back to wind up and slash again, starting a flurry of attacks that I could barely keep up with. Sparks shot off from our blades' meeting points, but before any of them disappeared, we had separated and reengaged. I didn't dare move my feet for fear of leaving Ven unprotected, and so Master hammered on me, blow after blow after blow, each harder than the last.

I knew I couldn't hold him off for long like this, stationary, but when Ven gathered himself and shouted, "Enough, Terra!" I felt anger plant my feet more firmly and my resolve became even more iron-clad.

"He's right…" Ven said, and the words felt like daggers—only these daggers seemed to inspire more anger than pain, and I let myself snap at him.

"Quiet!"

I shifted my feet to better block Eraqus' next attack, and it seemed like I could see Ven's stunned look. "Terra…"

Neither he nor I had a chance to continue, for Master did the thing I feared most, and leapt back with a cry, white magic again forming on the edge of Master Keeper.

I couldn't even really block it, and it knocked me back, my feet skidding on the familiar tiled courtyard where I had fallen and gotten up and won sparring matches and lost them more times than I could count. Ven, behind me, having no Keyblade summoned to block, fell back, slightly dazed, at my side.

But he was still breathing when I ignored common sense to look at him and pull him to my side, his feet barely supporting his weight. He was stunned though, blinking, unaware of Master, who I saw was completely cloaked in bright white flames. Our Master was gathering power to attack again, I knew.

And I knew I couldn't beat him.

Not like this, not with Ven to protect— _and not,_ I realized with a pang that was no longer horror, _without letting my anger go._

I'd always been stronger when I let myself _feel,_ even Master had used to admit it, but it had never been worth it to let myself drift closer to the darkness in exchange for power.

_Now, it just might be._

Why Master was ready to—was _going_ to— _kill_ Ven wasn't something I could dwell on. Master certainly wasn't going to wait long enough to explain it to me, and even if he did, I still couldn't let anything happen to Ven. Nothing warranted that. Nothing.

I could never let anything happen to Ven. Ever. Not while I had breath in me.

_The darkness is nothing to fear,_ Master Xehanort's voice echoed in my head. _You still have strength inside you, more than you know._ I had felt the power, when I fought Braig. I had only hurt the guardsman in order to save Master Xehanort—I couldn't have done it otherwise. It had gotten out of control for only a moment back then, but I knew better now; I was stronger, I could make sure it didn't go too far.

Darkness couldn't be my enemy if it allowed me to protect what matters.

Ven's weight seemed lighter with this realization, my Keyblade's hilt colder. _Darkness can't be my enemy if it allows me to protect what matters._ The thought repeated in my head, and sunk into my bones, my would kill Ven if I didn't do anything. I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't.

The resolution inspired the anger to rush from roaring in the back of my mind to rage through my very veins. My heart was simultaneously on fire and frozen solid, my world narrowing to two facts:

_Master is going to kill Ven._

_I will never let that happen._

Eraqus was still glowing, humming with his light, magic sizzling in preparation to strike, but I realized he wasn't the only one; black tendrils were beginning to seep from my hands, my shoulders, rising up to cloak my body and hone Earthshaker's edge.

Eraqus froze when he saw it, and I felt his magic falter, if just a little. "Has the darkness taken you, Terra?" The surprise and grief were gone from his voice—only anger remained.

But my fury was greater, darker than his could be.

"You may be my Master," the words rose unbidden, "But I will _not_ … let you hurt my friend!"

The darkness surged from me, raw, eager, dangerous. I held my Keyblade up in readiness to let it go.

Eraqus drew back his own blade to begin another strike, but I preempted him.

I turned Earthshaker to point behind me and cast a portal, my mind flying to the islands I'd just left. _Somewhere safe._ Ven would be safe there.

Ven was still swaying, held up only by my grip on him, more aware than before but still stunned, and I took advantage of that weakness to shove him back, towards the growing light of the portal.

The movement seemed to rouse him, and he stumbled to his feet just before the portal opened completely.

I could almost feel him reach out a restraining hand, and his voice held a note of panic when he called to me.

"Wait, Terra!"

But I didn't look back, and felt the portal sizzle as it carried him away just before he could finish his protest. _Just stay there, Ven. I'll come get you after._

And then it was just me and Eraqus.

*****

There was no conversation, no further orders to stand down, no explanations for his earlier ruthlessness. That was fine; I didn't ask for any. On my part, the few whispers inside me that wanted to try to convince him to explain and not fight him were silenced by the fury seeping from my heart to my head. It consumed me, filled my limbs and burst from me in the black magic which I'd so recently have been horrified to see.

But at that point, I didn't care. All that I cared about was protecting Ven from Eraqus' wrath.

If you'd ever told me I'd have to, any day before that one, I would have laughed in your face. I'd never have entertained the thought.

But there I was, and in that moment, I didn't care if this seemed more like something out of a nightmare than reality.

I had sparred against him before, many times in that past couple years since my brute strength had become enough to make basic matches against Aqua or Ven one-sided. I'd still sparred them for their practice and for my magic techniques, but Master had been my main opponent more often than not in recent months.

So I was accustomed to his movements, his tricks and feints and speed.

What I wasn't acquainted with was the great, blinding force of his full magic power.

Eraqus wasn't holding back at all, and his magic was a constant, growing presence, its movements dictated only by his thoughts. I had almost no way of guessing how the white chains and flashes of his magic would attack at any given moment, and I knew that without the instinctive power of the darkness, he would have defeated me easily.

But the dark power growing within me had just as much strength as he did, if not more, and it felt so familiar and right that I barely had to think to control it.

In a way, it almost had a mind of its own; blocking Eraqus' beams and forming fiery black darts in retaliation, the magic drawn from me easily and without leaving magic drain behind.

I could meet Eraqus blow for blow with the darkness whispering strength to my strikes and speed to my feet and what seemed almost like clarity to my head. I knew that, straight out, no magic involved, I was stronger than my opponent, especially with the darkness filling me.

That didn't mean that it was an easy fight, though.

*****

**_~/~_ **

**_In hindsight I could recognize a feeling deep within me, something that flinched every time I truly thought about what I was doing, who I was fighting. I could ignore it at the moment, but afterwards it was glaringly obvious. I wasn't completely unaffected by Master's sudden betrayal of Ven—if that was even what had happened. I didn't know. How could I know, how could I understand, when I never got the full picture? If I never could examine all the facts? Beneath the anger, I was torn with confusion and foreboding. But the darkness obscured all that, stopped me from acknowledging it until it was too late._ **

**_~/~_ **

*****

I met Eraqus' Keyblade with my own, and used the momentum to spin with dark magic swirling around me to knock away the whips of light that he sent my way. I slammed back into him, his blade deflecting mine at the last second. He retaliated by flicking his blade in short swipes around my head, but I didn't flinch; he hadn't committed to any of them, I saw where his weight rested and how he moved. I wanted, in a disconnected way, to goad him into making a full attack, see if I could get him to respond with the anger I knew he felt. He _had_ to feel it, _had_ to be gripped with something besides righteous determination—there was no other way he would have been driven to attack Ven, otherwise. I told myself that if he was affected by it too, if he could channel fury into something pure and useful, then so could I. And I could still fulfill some of his standards.

But I said nothing, and felt some of the dark tendrils rising from me flash up in a guard against more of his white magic, allowing me to focus on his blade. Master Keeper was longer than my own Keyblade, thinner and faster and just as lean and dangerous as Eraqus himself could be. I had to accommodate its longer length in my own attacks, had to step quicker aside and stay closer to him to nullify its advantage, but I did so without thinking. It was only natural after all the years of practice analyzing opponents and all the sparring matches against him. I blocked strike after strike with short movements, hoping to tire Eraqus out and then finish him— _Drive him back_ , I amended, in the moment not disturbed by how easily the violent thought had risen. I only wanted to stop him from trying to hurt Ven. Nothing more.

It was easy to forget that, though, as I moved and spun and struck and blocked and had more darkness swell within me subconsciously with every passing moment. It was easy to ignore my common sense and just focus on the fight, think no further than the next attack or the next defense.

I pushed the dark magic out in a wave as Eraqus came close to making contact with my side, and he slid back on the smooth courtyard, unhurt but still delayed in his offense. I took the break to fly back in, though it might have been wiser to stop and catch my breath in whatever pause I could get. Eraqus met me hastily, his guard not as complete as it could have been, and I began driving him back, each of my strikes forcing his feet another step back, each white blast of his magic met and overwhelmed by my dark one.

I wasn't really conscious of it all. Or I was, but in a very removed way. What I was mostly aware of was the pounding fury in my ears as I tried to process what had brought me there, as I tried to come to terms with how Ven had sounded scared, and it was the fault of the man in front of me. The anger filled me, made it easy to move and retaliate and block and slash with strength and without having to think about what I was doing. I could just let the anger fuel me to follow my instincts, the natural tendencies I'd developed after years of practice, Earthshaker singing through the air and flashing with sparks as it collided with Eraqus' blade.

Though I didn't look at his face, I knew it was a blank mask, a flat glare of concentration and impenetrability—against most people, it would have been intimidating to have his dark gray eyes unwaveringly pinned on them, and they would be unable to focus. But I was more than used to having him stare me down as we fought. (I didn't think of how his eyes used to crinkle at the edges when he found me and Ven falling into another scrape, how they used to soften when he would watch Aqua patch us up after sparring matches.)

With a yell, Eraqus sprung with surprising agility forward, surrounded by his magic, and though I managed to block, I was in turn forced back several steps. He followed up with swift stabs, but my limbs moved with more speed than I thought possible and I blocked them all. As soon as he settled his weight, I ducked and slammed my shoulder into his stomach, and Eraqus fell back. A white whip of his magic flew up to greet me when I moved forward, but I deflected it and prevented him from regaining his equilibrium. The next strike I swung impacted, and I felt Earthshaker ram into his side, not biting into his magic-strengthened armor but driving the air from him in an explosive rush. Before I could press my advantage, a flash of white stunned and blinded me for a moment, long enough for him to stand once again and come after me, much faster than the gray in his hair hinted. I blocked, and retaliated, feeling a pillar of strangely white fire blast into existence behind me. I dove to the side as it flickered closer, hovering just above the ground, chasing me away from Eraqus so he could calm his breathing slightly. I scowled and summoned a dart of dark purple magic to dispel it, and sped back towards my opponent.

He was unprepared for me, and my attack was as natural as breathing— _Take every advantage your enemy gives you, Terra_ —and Eraqus flinched under my strikes. I didn't really process how Eraqus was faltering and stumbling as I slammed over and over into him, sped on by darkness and the thought of Ven's unbelieving retreat from our Master minutes before. I advanced with steady steps, driving Eraqus back towards the castle, our magic clashing in its own battle, my dark tendrils moving independently of my thought and swirling with ruthless, violent slashes against Eraqus' shields.

He stumbled to a stop at the base of the stairs leading to the pristine castle where I'd lived, and reality loomed in front of me, reminding me of watching Ven fly down those steps with a grin on his face, of seeing Aqua wave from the open doors to welcome Ven and I in, and of hearing Master call us down to start another drill. The buzzing rage faltered, and sadness sunk into my heart. The memories faded and I was left blinking, the magic around me fading as I forgot to feed it.

And it was then, when the dark anger finally receded from my brain and let me think, let me process what was in front of me, that I froze, horror and denial and fear screeching in my ears and replacing the fire of fury with the cold dread of reality. The lack of the darkness in my muscles left them feeling empty and weak, or maybe it was the dismay that did that.

Master Eraqus stood across from me, a wicked parody of our earlier positions, only this time it was _him_ who looked overwhelmed, who had been beaten back by my attacks. His posture was stooped, in a way I had never seen before, his face paling and panting, one hand clutching his chest as he wheezed—pain was written across his features, in his wavering stance. I could see wounds, bruises already rising, leftover traces of my dark magic ghosting across the slowly lowering edge of Master Keeper, like Master lacked the energy to banish it with his own light. Like I'd hurt him too badly for him to possess the strength to fight back against its influence.

My Master stood across from me, stumbled and beaten by my own Keyblade, wounded and wavering because of my attacks, brought low by my rage.

And the horror from this fact seemed to pull my breath out of my lungs faster than I could comprehend, taking my heart with it to leave a gaping dark abyss inside my chest which wept with guilt and panic and grief.

"Master… What—what have I done? I-I…" There wasn't an excuse, an explanation that could fill that gap, nothing could offer placation for this, for my lapse. I'd let darkness take me, _again_ , I'd been fooled into thinking I could control it, I had embraced the power in my heart that Master had always been trying to teach me to repress, and _it had done this_ —No, _I_ had done this, _I_ had hurt Master. "…I just… wanted to keep V-Ven safe," _I'm sorry, please forgive me, Master, I didn't want this, you were right all along, I'm not worthy of the Mark, not worthy to be your apprentice, I did this, please forgive me, Master._

"No," Master gasped out, clutching his chest, his eyes wearily, blearily, making their way to my face. "You were right.

"I failed you, Terra." He spoke my name with incredible stability, astounding composure—I even thought that he might have sounded apologetic, but that was impossible, _I_ was the one at fault here, _I_ had hurt him.

The words were almost more painful than the space where my heart was supposed to be. I tried to open my mouth in denial, tried to gather words to express my guilt, my fault, but he inhaled a hitching breath, and spoke first.

"Perhaps I've no one to blame but myself for the darkness inside you," He spoke softly, in words more slurred by pain and exhaustion than I'd ever heard from him, his eyes filled with a pain that didn't seem totally physical. He dropped his gaze, Master Keeper sinking lower towards the ground with it. "And now I've done worse—"

I realized, distantly, that I had released Earthshaker, that I was stumbling forward to reach him, to help him, to stop him from taking any of this blame on himself when I was the only one at fault, Master's every word like a knife.

"—Raised my Keyblade against you and Ventus."

I was almost within arm's reach of him now, but as Master shuddered, barely able to keep himself upright, I was the one who stumbled to my knees, now with grief seizing my head and dragging my gaze down, my tongue unable to form the denial that thrummed inside me. I just shook my head, trying to grasp at the feeling, trying to push it into a thought so I could force it to come out as a statement to stop Master from sounding so haggard and guilty and hurt, to make his wounds disappear and make them come to me instead, the one who really deserved them.

I failed at that, too, and Master kept going, his voice chopped with pain and guilt. "It is _my_ heart that is darkness."

My every cell was jolted into an electric motion with those words, and I leapt up, eyes flying to see his, denial springing to my lips as the hand that clutched his chest spasmed with the admission, only to have something else stop me before I could get there.

As if summoned by the word, there was a flash of darkness from behind him, a flare of that familiar purple-black fire splayed across his back, and Master's hand suddenly went lax, his posture straightening for the slightest second in shock, eyes flying open in an instant of agony.

Then, in a moment that felt somehow endless, Master Keeper slipped from his fingers and tumbled to the stone of the courtyard, landing with uneven clangs that echoed through me louder than any bell toll; the four final tones of our battle, the last clear sounds that reached my ears.

And Master fell just after it to his knees with his eyes closing and his limbs going limp in the worst, unstoppable way. For a wild millisecond, I thought his magic energy had been replenished, for there was bright light coming from him again—only these lights were inside him, the brightest in his chest, and they didn't grow into attacks but instead seemed to leech Master's existence away.

In a movement that was as fast as my body could respond but still too slow, I reached for him, tumbling to my knees in front of my Master to try and catch him, try and stop him from fading, from being lost.

But my extended arms met only air, and the lights that had been Master Eraqus' magic shattered against me, weightless and intangible yet as painful as any arrow.

The lights that had been Master's scattered into the air, leaving me there in the courtyard on my knees with my hands out to reconcile nothing but empty air and the dead, dull Master Keeper on the ground where my Master had dropped it.

I kept staring for a moment, waiting for my eyes to stop showing me false images of an empty space where Master had been, waiting for something to meet my outstretched hands.

But nothing did, and I shrunk back, no amount of denial enough to erase what my every sense told me was true.

_Master was gone._

And suddenly my heart existed inside of me again, and it was throbbing with anguish, every beat that passed without Master in front of me sinking grief into my veins, my organs, my limbs, and my breath. "No," I whispered, but the word did not fill the air where Master Eraqus had been—if anything, it made things worse, because after it left my throat something else rose to replace it, a burning, clawing lump growing bigger by the second. For a reason I didn't want to think about, the lump spread heat up past my throat to pound behind my eyes.

My lack of oxygen sucked the strength from me, and I fell onto my hands and knees, barely able to catch myself from meeting the ground completely. My sorrow stopped choking me and instead forced tears from my eyes, and the lump turned into an anguished plea of, "Master Eraqus!"

He did not respond. No one did. It was only me and the heart-rending pain that I had caused in the first place.

Or that was what I thought, until a footstep sounded against the courtyard ahead of me, then another, until they stopped in front of me.

"What a sight."

I recognized the voice. Or maybe that's not quite true—I identified the _speaker_ , but in that moment with a burning, throbbing regret mixed with grief choking me, it was like a filter had been removed; and Xehanort's voice, still raspy and hard-edged, was tinged not with advice and knowledge but with frigid disappointment and reprimand. And he sounded almost nothing like the man I thought I knew.

"Why do you trouble yourself with remorse, Master Terra?" I could finally hear the maliciousness hidden under his rough tone, and the honorific before my name did not give me a jolt of encouragement or pride, but rather a feeling like my insides were shrinking rapidly.

"The man was bent on doing harm to your friend, his own pupil!" Were it not for the pounding in my ears that somehow made his betrayal that much clearer, I might have believed his words. "Ventus would have been killed were it not for your intervention."

And I was reminded quite suddenly that just before Master had collapsed, darkness had struck him one last time—but I knew it hadn't been my own. The final blow had not been mine.

It had been Xehanort's.

I didn't quite understand how, but suddenly the grief clawing at my heart was overshadowed by a great surge of hatred, of pain. I had trusted him. All that time. I had trusted him with everything. I had followed him, yearned for his advice and direction, neglected my own duties and Master in favor of his twisted words. Ever since I'd left, I'd been doing so for _him_ , driven by _his_ views, for _his_ goals, following _his_ path and losing sight of myself and the ideals Master had tried so hard to instill in me and my own convictions and self-restraint. That knowledge sent a shock of electricity through me, and my head snapped up to meet him, his golden eyes unflinching and untroubled and piercing, as always. Killing Master had meant nothing to him.

"Why?" I was ashamed that my voice cracked with the word, but now betrayal and grief were again seizing my muscles with their consuming grip. _Why would you lead me on all this time, why would you hide this? Why did you betray Master, who you trained with as an apprentice? Why did you betray your duty as a Keybearer?_

_Why did you kill my Master?_

Xehanort did not respond. His gaze remained inscrutable, and after a moment, he just turned away to stride towards the pristine, painfully empty castle of my home. "You know, at times I find your progress quite striking." There was disappointment there, in his tone, in the way his eyes had flashed at me before he'd turned away. "But you still fall short."

His words hurt, and I was angry that I couldn't ignore my lingering, instilled desire to please him. His disappointment shouldn't have hurt me. It was good that I failed his standard, because whatever standard that was, if it was one that condoned the murder of Master, it wasn't something I wanted to be held to.

But Xehanort seemed aware of my rising anger, inspired by the tense, conflicted voices at war in my head— _Xehanort guided you, encouraged you, he killed Master, he helped you, he killed Master._ "I know you feel it. Let all that anger out, my boy. Just give your heart over to darkness!"

A part of me, one that thrummed with righteous hatred and whispered that my magic _hadn't_ cast the final hit against Master, that Xehanort embraced the darkness and was tainted, wanted me to attack him and get revenge, stop whatever this plot was that he had put in motion, stop him from achieving whatever end he had in mind. The other part of me clung stupidly to false encouragements and advice and support that now felt hollow no matter how hard I tried to recapture their original veracity. So, unable to dismiss my memories but also unable to ignore my inner burning betrayal, I forced myself to rise and summoned Earthshaker again, but waited to attack. "What do you mean?" My voice was stable, regardless of the energy flowing through me.

"You're still so blind…" Xehanort murmured, almost to himself, and his voice had lowered to disappointment, but when he turned to me his eyes remained focused. "Then I must make you see."

Xehanort spread his hands to encompass the world around us, eyes upraised, then flicked his hands down in a clear dismissal of the land. "Come to the place where all Keyblade wielders leave their mark on fate—" for one second I thought he was extending a hand in invitation to me, a conciliatory gesture, but then, in an expanding glow of purple-black magic, Xehanort's thick, twisted Keyblade appeared in his fist, and he held it in front of him as a wordless challenge. "—The Keyblade Graveyard!"

The part of me that still wanted to believe him began to fade as I looked into his golden, haunting eyes. There was only cold, cruel ambition in them, not encouragement or support. How had I ever trusted him?

"There," he continued, and a perverse pleasure entered his tone, "You will watch your dear Ventus and Aqua meet their ends, and the last light within you will finally die!"

I had not even processed the horror of his last statement before a dangerous burst of magic sizzled across his gray Keyblade, and I was too busy trying to understand his words to stop him as Xehanort swung his blade straight up and unleashed a giant burst of dark magic of a magnitude I'd never seen or felt before up into the sky where it swirled into black hole that tainted the blue skies into something leeched of color and dying. I found my breath and made myself inhale as the magic concentrated into one dot, then exploded into a giant black mass that blocked out the entire sky with the force of a typhoon. The wind began swirling; the constantly temperate air was filled with the black reek of the sludge-like magic. I unconsciously tried to step back, get a view on the extent of the destructive magic, but it kept expanding, a black field crackling with pure darkness, desperate in its need to consume everything with a roar and vengeance. The force of it shook my bones, thickened the air, and sent shock waves through the rock beneath my feet and the unshakable foundation of the white and gold castle where Aqua and Ven and Master and I had resided for so long. It raged, a void growing larger by the second, shaking with its power and vibrating with darkness as it began to destroy my only home.

"You won't need this as a home anymore, boy!" Xehanort had lowered his Keyblade, confident in the strength of his magic, unruffled by the gale of the destruction, eyes penetrating me to the core and issuing a threat—a threat that I couldn't match with my home trembling and breaking apart around me. I still tried, my anger disrupted by the confusion and fear that I couldn't suppress, and scrambled for traction to chase after the bent-backed Master. "No! Xehanort!"

But he just turned and calmly walked away, a seeping, coiling black portal unfolding itself from space to embrace the triumphant, plotting Keybearer. The portal and he disappeared before I could reach it, the dark portal vanishing in a curl of black that only rose to join the destructive force raging overhead, less controlled than a rabid animal.

I forced myself to stop, knowing he was gone, hit over and over again with my failure. _Master, I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him, Master, I let him do this, I trusted him._

*****

The Land of Departure—my home, the place where I'd been training for years, the place where I'd met Aqua and Ven and learned all I knew about the Keyblade and magic and the other worlds and my place in them—was breaking.

The smooth, sturdy white marble courtyard around me was cracking, jagged fractures as the earth below it was ripped up into the whirling storm above me. The white arches and walls that circled me were torn by the gale winds, metal supports and links whipping into the air from their places to join the whirlwind swirling higher. The power of the storm was even enough to affect the castle itself, and I could only watch as the towers, connected to the main court only by magic and the white walkways between them, began to shake and then break away from each other. In the light, their marble exteriors looked like old, spotted slate, something dirty and outdated and not the perfect, clean walls I knew they were. One by one, the towers splintered apart from the castle, their masses rising as if by some unseen puppeteer's slow command, leaving only the largest building where the Great Hall and the atrium resided and the closest tower. But the dorms, the storage rooms where Ven would drag Aqua and I to explore for hours, the kitchens, the armory—they were all gone, vanished into the black mass above. Below me, the courtyard continued to crack, the earth trembling as if it felt fear too, and behind me, I knew that the pathways and staircases leading off into the hills and ponds and training grounds would be breaking as well, more and more of my home crumbling and shaking and being overturned.

I kneeled in the middle of it all, strength having deserted me, and the destruction I was faced with wherever I looked seemed to mirror the splinters and cracks that seemed to be splitting my heart into as many pieces as the land around me. I was being destroyed along with my home; guilt and darkness and pain and weakness tearing me apart just as Xehanort's magic ate away at the Land of Departure. I found myself unable to do anything but stare around in mute horror at the destruction, every piece of it a brutal accusation that this was my fault.

I stayed there and watched my world break for what felt like hours, horror and shame freezing me to the spot. I might have stayed there forever had I not thought of training with Ven and Aqua on the pieces of ground that were currently being torn up into the sky, thinking of our matches and our jokes and our conversations, and suddenly, purpose shot through me faster than lightning.

_"There, you will watch your dear Ventus and Aqua meet their ends."_

The words seemed to force the broken pieces inside my chest back together, inspired my blood to start circulating again and my lungs to inhale.

Xehanort intended to kill Ven and Aqua, just as he had Master Eraqus.

"No."

It was a whisper, at first, slipping out of my mouth before I thought of it, a resolution that sunk teeth into my limbs with tension and strength again. "No!" When I repeated it, it was a yell.

Xehanort would not get them too. I would die before I let that happen.

It seemed like something flickered to life inside me then, some warm, light-filled feeling, a small flame of determination that felt familiar and driving. I took a breath of the heavy air, and it filled me with strength. The despair and guilt weighing on my shoulders didn't decrease, but somehow they were easier to bear, and I straightened up with resolution blazing within me.

_Ven… Aqua..._ The only two people left in all the worlds who I trusted completely, who I had to protect. My two best friends, who kept me moving when I felt like I couldn't, who supported me in spite of my weakness and darkness. I had been separated from them since we left the Land of Departure, and so much had changed—but that didn't matter now. All that mattered now was stopping Xehanort from hurting them.

"I won't let him hurt you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was long. That took forever. Both to write and read. Gah. Sorry!  
> But thank you for reading! This has been one wild, challenging journey to write this fic, and the end is finally drawing near! It's intimidating. I sure hope I do justice to the wonderful end of BBS.  
> So with this one, I am officially caught up to my fanfic.net account postings, so from here on out, all the chapters are real-time! Which means you can probably expect it in about three years. (Or a month. One of the two.) I have not even started the next chapter yet, but I _will_ have it up in the next month or so. It's going to be a lot, but I will get it together. The final world may be in two or maybe even three parts, but I'll know next time I post--if anything changes in my estimate, I'll update my profile.


End file.
